


Al borde del precipicio

by Nicole_Moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, barrison, futureexplicitsex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.<br/>Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.</p><p>"―Barry...<br/>―¿Qué?<br/>―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que el subconsciente tiene que decir

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Good morning! Soy nueva por aquí aunque ya he escrito cositas en otras plataformas. Sin embargo, me encanta esta pareja y veo que aún no hay mucho fandom de ellos, especialmente en español, por lo que depositaré humildemente mi pequeño granito de arena. Este fanfic estaba pensado para ser un one-shoot, pero es posible que acabe teniendo continuación, ya estoy pensando en ello y depende también de la recibida que tenga. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a los que se molesten en leer! ^^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son obra de DC Comics y de los productores y propietarios de la consiguiente serie televisiva.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este escrito tiene algunas escenas sexualmente explícitas y lenguajeadulto que podría ser considerado ofensivo, y no es recomendable para menores de edad.El contenido de esta obra es ficción. Los nombres, personajes, eventos existentes (que nopertenezcan a sus autores originales) y situaciones son ficticios.

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

_** ** _

 

**1**

** Lo que el subconsciente tiene que decir **

 

Barry dio una última vuelta al perímetro de la ciudad dejando al aire golpear su rostro a varios kilómetros por hora. La sensación era reparadora y le hacía olvidar por un momento la molestia que le había acometido al tener esa estúpida charla con Joe. Se detuvo apoyándose en una farola con la respiración agitada; una risa escapó de sus labios.

―Wells ―resopló, incrédulo―. Por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante locura? Es evidente que no le conoce como yo. ―Se frotó el entrecejo, pensando que sería una buena idea volver a laboratorios STAR para ayudar al Doctor Wells con su trabajo. Se lo prometió, al fin y al cabo, y ya iba tarde para variar―. Él matar a mi madre, por favor.

Joe no sabía lo equivocado que estaba con esa sospecha, no era la primera vez que le saltaba con esas a Barry, estaba obsesionado con que el Dr. Wells ocultaba algo oscuro. Con un último resoplido, emprendió la ida hacia los laboratorios donde Caitlin, Cisco y Wells debían estar esperándolo desde hacía… un rato. Un rato importante. Se detuvo un momento en una heladería donde compró helados de distintos sabores y en menos de un minuto estuvo en la sala de alta tecnología que solía frecuentar, con dos pares de ojos mirándole y uno, un par de ojos azules de gran intensidad, mirando al suelo aparentemente resignados.

―Eh… ¿lo siento? ―probó Barry.

―¿Cuantas veces vas a llegar tarde a nuestras citas? ―preguntó el Dr. Wells alzando la vista finalmente.

―Yo… No volverá a pasar, estaba… estuve hablando con Joe y no fue queriendo. Yo solo…

―Tú solo no te preocupas por esto ―le atajó, remarcando cada palabra―. Me lo prometiste, Barry. Nos lo prometiste a todos nosotros. Necesitamos tu ayuda para avanzar en la investigación y tú te comprometiste a echarnos una mano a cambio de nuestra cooperación para capturar a los “malos” ―Hizo un gesto ampuloso con los brazos y la silla de ruedas se movió un poco―. Nosotros estamos cumpliendo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Barry abrió la boca en un ademán de ir a decir algo pero nada fue dicho. Hubiese repetido que lo sentía pero no creía que fuera eso lo que el Dr. Wells quería oír. Suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y veía como la silla del otro hombre se deslizaba fuera de la sala sin agregar nada más.

―Uhh… Creo que eso no ha sido nada bueno ―sostuvo una voz.

Pudo ver como Caitlin le echaba una mirada censurada a Cisco y este curvó la boca en una sonrisa inocente.

―¿Creéis que se lo ha tomado muy mal? ―preguntó Barry, sintiéndose cansado. Aquel no estaba resultando ser el mejor de sus días.

El joven de media melena se encogió de hombros y se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

―Tal vez, parecía enojado. Ya sabes, ese tipo de enojado silencioso que luego no conlleva a nada bueno ―dijo abriendo mucho los ojos marrones como queriendo hacerle llegar a Barry el gran pavor que le daba. Un instante después, sin embargo, su expresión mudó a una más alegre―. ¿Son esos helados de la parada de Mike O’Hummel?

Divertido, Barry dejó que una sonrisa floreciera en sus labios y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero.

―De la parada de Mike O’Hummel de la Quinta Avenida ―declaró.

―¡Ese de turrón es mío!

Cisco alzó el brazo como un niño de parvularios mientras hablaba, y seguidamente rodeó el escritorio colmado de ordenadores y otra maquinaria altamente sofisticada hasta alcanzar a Barry y robarle uno de los helados que llevaba atenazado entre los dedos de una mano.

Caitlin puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse al velocista.

―Yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con él. Mañana es el día de Acción de Gracias. ―Barry la miró, confuso. Ella sonrió apaciblemente―. Dudo que se sienta… a gusto estando en malos términos contigo en un día de festividad aunque no lo celebre. ―Puso una mano sobre su hombro en ademán alentador―. El Dr. Wells realmente te aprecia.

Barry sonrió apenas, bajando la vista para evitar la mirada de Caitlin y sintiendo el apretón en su hombro y las palabras de la chica como un puntapié en el estómago que le impedía pensar con claridad. Él también lo creía, que Harrison Wells le tenía un sincero cariño, y esperaba no equivocarse en ello porque él, por su parte, se sentía cada vez más “unido” al científico. De algún modo extraño que no quería pararse a analizar. No había querido hacerlo en el último mes. Tal vez por ese motivo la conversación con Joe le había escocido en un lugar desconocido, uno reservado para sus seres más queridos, como su padre, Iris y el propio Joe. ¿Es que había llegado a considerar a Wells como un padre al igual que a Joe? ¿Era posible? Inspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que su compañera esperaba una respuesta que él no le estaba dando.

―Ah, sí, sí, claro. Hablaré con él.

Caitlin enarcó una ceja.

―¡De verdad! ―aseguró el joven, y le tendió uno de los helados en son de paz.

La chica le dirigió una mirada curiosa a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros.

Era diferente. Su relación, o como fuera que se denominara, con Wells era muy distinta, estaba a kilómetros de distancia de la suya con Joe o con Henry. Wells era su mentor, era un misterio, un tesoro marcado en un mapa de una isla desierta, un planeta desconocido tras el velo de un millar de galaxias aún por descubrir. Enigmático, reservado, solitario, oculto tras una pantalla que Barry deseaba atravesar.

Sonrió de lado. Podría ir a disculparse ahora, pero creyó mejor dejarle espacio, ya se pasaría por su casa más tarde.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0  
  


En un destello fugaz se plantó frente a las colosales puertas principales de la mansión del Dr. Wells que, al amparo de la penumbra nocturna en esa zona residencial de Central City, se alzaba majestuosa y sofisticada; sus grandes ventanales refulgían como enormes ojos abiertos bajo la luz de la luna. Le había costado lo suyo librarse de Iris aquella noche dado que había quedado con ella desde hacía unos días para una de sus charlas habituales en las que se explicaban los pormenores de los últimos acontecimientos o, simplemente, disfrutaban de un rato con una de sus personas más queridas. A Barry le dolió recordar el puchero triste y ligeramente decepcionado de la chica cuando le había anunciado que al final no podía quedar esa noche, deseó dar media vuelta e ir junto a su amiga para poder acunarse en su voz y en su risa melódica, aquella que le traía de cabeza desde que tenía conocimiento de lo que significaba la palabra “amor”. El recuerdo de Eddy le torturó por un momento pero, para su sorpresa, no tanto como lo había hecho un tiempo atrás. No, al menos, ante la expectativa contradictoria de ver al Dr. Wells.

Se palmeó la cara con ambas manos en una pretensión por dejar atrás aquel barullo de pensamientos que, como no los detuviera, al final le harían retractarse de su decisión y, realmente, dar media vuelta sin solucionar nada.

―Está bien. No pasa nada, Barry ―se dijo a sí mismo balanceándose de un pie a otro sobre el pavimento con patente nerviosismo.

¿Como tenía que hacer aquello? ¿Que cara pondría el Dr Wells al verlo ahí, en su casa, a medianoche? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle? Había olvidado tomar el tópico peliculero de practicar unas frases preconcebidas delante de un espejo durante horas, lo cual no le habría ido nada mal en ese momento. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa táctica no era famosa por obtener unos buenos resultados. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y el viento sopló con fuerza agitando los árboles que flanqueaban el camino tras él; antes de que fuera capaz de hilvanar un solo pensamiento su mano cobró vida propia y apretó el timbre a su derecha. El pitido anudó su estómago mientras esperaba.

<<Vale, ya está hecho. ¿Estará durmiendo?>> se preguntó. No había pensado en esa posibilidad para variar.

―Seré estúpido.

El pórtico de madera maciza se abrió justo entonces con un sonido grave, apenas filtrándose una tenue luminosidad desde el interior. Recortado contra el marco de las puertas, sentado en la silla de ruedas que siempre le acompañaba, se hallaba el célebre hombre; las gafas de montura negra descansando sobre el puente de la nariz, el pelo ligeramente revuelto y una mirada azul como un mar infinito que destilaba una sincera incredulidad.

Y no era para menos. Barry tragó saliva.

―¡Dr. Wells! ―saludó.

―Barry. ―Inclinó la cabeza sin romper el contacto visual al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con suavidad, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de hablar―. Vaya, tu visita es… inesperada.

―Am... lo sé. Soy consciente de ello y no es que me dé igual. No es mi intención molestarlo, pero necesitaba… es decir, mañana es Acción de Gracia y antes, esta tarde, cuando no llegué a la hora y... ―sentía que le sudaban las manos cuando las levantó tratando de expresarse sin terminar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; Resopló―. ¿Puedo entrar?

El doctor Wells lo miró y rió un poco antes de abrir ojos y boca e inspirar hondo.

―Por supuesto. No estoy muy acostumbrado a recibir visitas en mi domicilio, mucho menos a estas horas ―Hizo un gesto hacia el interior apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio―. Adelante.

La casa se podía describir en dos palabras: im-presionante. Barry avanzó sobre la alfombra de terciopelo beige que presidía el amplio vestíbulo, escuchó el golpe de los pórticos de la entrada al ser cerrados mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que veía el lugar, recordaba perfectamente cuando, debido al ataque de Hartley al Dr. Wells, la policía y él mismo consecuentemente habían estado inspeccionando la residencia en busca de algún indicio que delatara al responsable de la llamada anónima y ventanales rotos.

<<Pero esta visita, esta noche, no tiene nada que ver con aquella vez>>, se dijo, volteando curioso sobre sus pies mientras alababa interiormente la exquisita decoración de aquella sala que, dividida por columnas tono mate, dejaba a la vista un enorme salón de cortinas marrones donde destacaba la lámpara de araña, lo que parecía un muy cómodo sofá y un televisor de quién sabe cuántas pulgadas; al otro lado del vestíbulo, también parapetada tras columnas, se podía apreciar otra sala, en el centro de la cual una mesa se alzaba omnipotente sobre sus oblicuas patas de vidrio y metal.

Un ruido de ruedas deslizándose le distrajo de su escrutinio.

―Es… wow, fantástica ―dijo Barry.

El hombre sonrió un poco y asintió.

―Demasiado grande para mi solo, supongo. ―Avanzó a través del vestíbulo, cercado, además de por la hilera de pilastras, por lo que semejaba una fila de jaulas de cristal conteniendo un falso fuego que danzaba con movimientos sensuales iluminando la estancia―. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ―preguntó al llegar a la barra de bebidas.

Barry pensó, irónicamente, que lo único que le venía de gusto era una buena copa ―de martini, tal vez― y que sus nuevas habilidades eran las culpables de que hubiera dejado de disfrutar de las bebidas alcohólicas.

―No, gracias.

―Bien.

Mientras le veía servirse un chupito en un vaso diminuto, Barry imaginó cómo debía sentirse perder a la persona con la que habías decidido compartir tu vida, tal y como le había pasado al Dr. Wells con su esposa. El dolor que te desgarra por dentro, insoportable como el ruido de un millar de cuchillos rallando un jarrón de porcelana, seguramente no era muy distinto al que sintió Barry al perder a su madre. Te sientes perdido, abandonado, te preguntas porqué una y otra vez, te preguntas que harás a partir de ese momento.

―¿Barry?

―¿Si? ―Parpadeó y enfocó la vista en el hombre de ojos azules que le observaba de vuelta.

No obstante, una madre no era lo mismo que una pareja, y viceversa.

―Entonces, ¿se te frustraron los planes con unas mejores compañías? ¿O que te trae por aquí exactamente?

―No, no es eso. Venía a… Su compañía es perfecta, bueno perfecta no pero no quiero que piense que… El caso es que vengo a disculparme ―dijo, en voz baja―. Por desatender mis obligaciones y no cumplir lo que prometí. Usted y todos me estáis ayudando cada día, al máximo, mientras que yo no soy capaz de ser estricto con la investigación que tanto le importa ―finalizó.

Se frotó la cara y soltó el aire que no había notado que había estado reteniendo por puro nerviosismo. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una extraña expresión plasmada en el rostro del científico. Una expresión impávida, sí, pero que albergaba emociones como perlas preciosas contenidas tras el manantial que era su mirada.

―¿Que? ―vaciló―. ¿Pasa algo?

De pronto, al hombre se le escapó una risa de lado.

―Barry. ―Negó con la cabeza―.

―¿Que?

―Eres un chico muy especial. ―El aludido fue a replicar pero Harrison alzó la mano haciéndole callar―. Tienes tanta… humanidad en ti. Y un gran corazón, no todo el mundo tiene el lujo de compartir dicha suerte.

―Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. Usted también es un buen hombre.

―No ―cortó el Dr. Wells mientras hacía rodar la silla para acercarse a él―. No te subestimes.

No se estaba subestimando. No se trataba de eso. Pero Barry no creía que ser humano fuese algo remarcable. ¿Acaso no era lo normal? Tal vez no, no obstante debería serlo.

―¿Está todo bien entonces?

El Dr. Wells asintió con lentitud y Barry se sentó en uno de esos altos taburetes reforzados en cuero encasillados junto a la barra de bebidas.

―Su mujer… debió de ser duro. Perderla.

Vio al hombre bajar la mirada y suspirar antes de hablar.

―La vida, Barry, a veces es inesperada y habitualmente, con el pasar de los años, nos demuestra que no vale la pena pensar demasiado las cosas, lo que cuenta es vivirlas sin miedo porque luego, un día... ―Guardó silencio un segundo mientras se contemplaba abstraído las manos; su voz destilaba un aire de emoción al añadir―: Un día te das cuenta de que has perdido algo que era sumamente importante para ti, y ese día sabes que harías lo que fuera por recuperarlo. Cualquier cosa, absolutamente.

Barry sintió como si una lengua de cristal le lamiese la espina dorsal cuando Harrison soltó una carcajada, porque esa carcajada estaba repleta de matices y era como una rosa, hermosa pero dañina.

―Y es curioso, extremadamente curioso, Barry. No sabes lo curioso que es ―continúo hablando, esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos―. El ser humano, no importa si eres metahumano o una persona corriente, cuanto más sensible, cuanto más le afectan las emociones, cuanto más humano se vuelve... más inhumano termina siendo.

La mansión en su totalidad parecía haber enmudecido como por arte de magia, no debía de haber corrientes de aire porque ni el silbido del viento, ni los puntuales crujidos de las vigas interrumpieron el silencio hasta que Barry lo hizo.

―Dr. Wells, usted es mi héroe ―musitó causando el interés en el otro―. Y debo decirle a mi héroe que tanta negatividad no es buena para una sola persona.

Una risa se escapó de la boca del científico.

―No creo merecer tanta caridad de tu parte, Barry.

―No es caridad.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Fue una mirada intensa, extraña y difícil de catalogar, especialmente para Barry que sintió como la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca sin saber qué hacer con ella ante la influencia de aquellas dagas celestes. Incapaz de concretar el momento en el que se había bajado de la silla, agachado y puesto a su altura.

Le sorprendió el cálido contacto de una mano palpando su mejilla.

―Deberías volver a casa, Barry. No estar aquí ―susurró Wells.

―¿Es una orden como jefe? ―De forma involuntaria se inclinó más hacia el contacto de la mano―. Ya le he decepcionado bastante.

El hombre sonrió fugazmente.

―No seas tan generoso. Seguro que tenías algo que hacer si dormir te cuesta tanto. ―Arqueó una ceja insinuando―. ¿Tal vez con Iris?

Barry sintió que se sonrojaba con la pregunta. Se mordió el labio y, repentino, como un flash, le vino el pensamiento de que el Dr. Wells se veía inesperadamente  _ sexy _ e irresistible alzando la ceja de esa manera.

―Ah.. Iris y yo no… habíamos quedado, sí, es verdad, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Yo, quiero decir, yo tenía cosas que hacer, no ella. Cosas como esto, o sea disculparme. Era importante, disculparse es… importante.

Tomó una bocanada de aire sintiendo como ese aire ardía en su garganta ante el calor  _ in crescendo _ que desprendía la mano de Wells en su cara. Esa mano que se movió en una imperceptible caricia.

―Yo… ―Joder, iba a tener un cortocircuito―. No se muy bien que estoy haciendo.

―Ser sincero es una cualidad.

El susurro del científico le chocó contra los labios debido a la cercanía entre ambos; sus ojos como océanos colisionaron contra alguna parte instintiva de su interior que le puso el vello de punta. Barry no podía soportar tanta intensidad a su alrededor, ni el silencio ni esa aparente intimidad ni esa sensualidad que, por primera vez, apreciaba en cada gesto de Harrison Wells.

―Barry…

―¿Que?

―Estás sorprendentemente caliente.

Barry abrió y cerró la boca sin poder articular palabra. Finalmente se lanzó hacia delante y atrapó los carnosos labios del Dr. Wells entre los suyos. Este lució sorprendido por un instante pero no tardó en responder al beso y rodear al velocista por el cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca. El chico gimió dentro del intercambio de saliva y adentró su lengua con fervor, el calor extendiéndose como lava bajo su piel, navegando a través de las venas como un mantra de Dionisio. Como movido por un resorte, que fue el <<Barry>> murmurado por Wells con voz quebrada y ronca, se encaramó sobre su regazo; sus pechos muy juntos y sus cabezas aún más juntas. Y lo besó, lo besó hasta la saciedad, hasta emborracharse con el sabor de las fieras, el sabor de lo impensable.

Cuando se separaron, siendo el científico el desencadenante, ambos se encontraban con las respiraciones agitadas. A Barry el corazón le daba brincos dentro de la caja torácica.

En un movimiento rápido se bajó del regazo del Dr. Wells balbuceando incoherencias. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Se acaban de pegar un morreo? Él, ¿con un hombre? <<Un hombre que podría ser tu padre, iluminado>> se dijo mientras se frotaba las manos contra los vaqueros.

―L-lo siento, esto no… Tengo que irme.

Se dio la vuelta, presuroso.

―¡Barry…! ―empezó el hombre. Pero cuando acabó de decirlo ya no quedaba ni rastro del velocista en el perímetro de la casa―. Espera.


	2. ¿Resfriado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya viene el segundo capítulo! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Zella Day** _

**2**

** ¿Resfriado? **

 

La celebración aquel año estaba resultando mucho más concurrida que de costumbre, los platos iban de un lado a otro, los cubiertos; la música de fondo bajaba y subía de volumen según la persona que acaparaba el mando: Cisco o Joe. Catlyne tomaba de forma prematura su tercera copa de champán a la vez que observaba risueña como Iris, junto a Eddy, degollaban el pobre pavo relleno. Luego estaba él, Barry Allen, padeciendo unas tremendas ojeras en la comida de Acción de Gracia producto de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿El culpable? El único que había declinado la invitación a la comida: Harrison Wells.

―Hey, hijo.

―Un brazo le rodeó por los hombros―. ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿No seguirás enfadado por lo de ayer? Mira, Barry…

―Eh, no, Joe, olvida eso.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los demás, apartados, sentados en el primer eslabón de la escalera donde el velocista llevaba rato sumido en sus pensamientos. No es que fuera para menos, es decir, no todos los días uno besa a un hombre siendo heterosexual, y más cuando ese mismo hombre casi le dobla la edad.

―Entonces, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa? ―volvió a probar el policía tratando de sonar casual.

A Barry se le escapó una sonrisa. Ya le gustaría a él contarle, hablar de eso con alguien, alguien que entendiera de personas, de psicología, que supiera decirle qué demonios había sobrevolado su endiablada mente como para cometer semejante disparate. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía comentar eso con nadie. Ni siquiera con Joe. Especialmente a Joe.

Hizo ademán de ir a decir algo pero calló, inseguro.

―¿Qué? Dime ―reclamó el mayor.

―No sé, no hay nada en realidad, en serio. Está todo bien ―dijo.

Joe arqueó una ceja sin molestarse en ocultar su incredulidad.

―Barry, soy policía ―señaló―. Es más, te he criado durante quince años. ¿De verdad pretendes que me crea eso? ―soltó una carcajada contagiosa provocando que Barry riera con él.

―No, supongo que no. ―Suspiró y trató de buscar una forma de explicar lo que corroía su mente sin delatar más de lo que creía necesario. Y de hecho, había algo, algo que podía compartir y que le había estado haciendo sentir mareado y con las emociones revueltas y al rojo vivo durante una temporada, pero sobre todo después de lo acaecido hacía unas horas―. Am, vale. Te parecerá una locura esto pero… ―se lamió los labios pensativo antes de mirarle fijamente y susurrar―: ¿Crees que lo que he creído sentir por Iris hasta ahora no sea el amor que creía profesar? Quiero decir, tal vez solo he estado confundiendo dos tipos de amor diferentes debido a la convivencia y a que… bueno, es una chica muy atractiva. No se, ni yo me lo creo pero a veces pienso que podría ser así.

Joe le miró extrañado por unos instantes y Barry sintió que se atragantaba de la vergüenza, pero luego el policía pareció meditarlo.

―¿Crees que ya no sientes lo mismo por Iris? ―preguntó, rascándose la barbilla.

El joven echó una mirada a través de la sala, iluminada esplendorosamente, hacia la mesa alargada donde la chica seguía enzarzada en servir los platos. La observó reírse como tantas veces llevaba haciendo a lo largo de los años, reírse con esa magia tan pura como enloquecedora que solo ella desprendía, con cada paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada mirada que había sido de ellos y solo de ellos. La seguía viendo así, continuaba sintiendo un revoloteo de ilusión ante su presencia, de expectativa, pero entonces recordaba una mirada azul clavada en la suya y unos labios carnosos y rojos, y el sabor de estos, y, en ese momento, sentía que su cara ardía a la vez que el mariposeo se convertía en un torbellino embravecido que le hacía navegar a la deriva.

Con un cabeceo se sacudió las perturbadoras imágenes.

―Creo que pude haberlo magnificado todo ―le dijo al que era como su padre, en voz baja―.Puede que quisiera aferrarme a lo que sentía por ella para sentirme por una vez realmente unido a algo después de perder a mi familia, y que yo mismo, inconscientemente claro, me negara a desarrollar este tipo de sentimientos por otras… chicas.

Guardó silencio al terminar de hablar sin atreverse a mirar al otro hombre; la canción Just Give me a reason de Pink reproduciéndose a través del equipo de música.

―Respóndeme a una cosa.

―¿A qué? ―preguntó Barry.

―¿Has empezado a… ―Joe vaciló―...sentir cosas por alguien?

―¿Qué?

―¿Te gusta alguien?

―¡Joe!

―Responde ―atajó fingiendo ser severo.

Barry rió, nervioso, con una sonrisa ladeada.

―No, ¡no! Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El hombre se encogió en respuesta.

―No lo sé, ¿tus palabras? ―señaló a continuación―.

Mira, Barry, te conozco y porque te conozco estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos por Iris han sido y son reales. Pero eso no significa que no puedan cambiar.

Barry carraspeó y tragó saliva, indeciso antes de tantear.

―¿Quieres decir…?

―Quiero decir ―agregó mientras le apretaba la pierna en un contacto que a Barry, en ese momento, se le antojó de lo más reconfortante que podía pedir― que está bien si empiezas a… enamorarte de otra persona. Está bien que la olvides, que alguien ocupe su lugar no significa que lo que sentiste alguna vez fuera menos intenso o veraz.

Al velocista se le aguaron un poco los ojos por las palabras de Joe, sí, pero también por las que él mismo se estaba callando, las que permanecían ocultas escondiendo algo que solo él y el objeto de sus pensamientos sabían. Siguió con la mirada a su segundo padre cuando este se levantó con un suspiro.

―Además, al menos por ahora ella está ocupada. ―Hizo un guiño de ojos hacia la pareja que ya terminaba de repartir las porciones y llamaba la atención de todos―. ¡Ya era hora! ¿Comeremos el pavo pasada la medianoche?

―El próximo año me acordaré de que tú seas el encargado, papá ―respondió ella desde el otro lado de la sala.

Barry rió ligeramente y se puso en pie también. Permitiéndose preguntarse por un momento qué estaría haciendo el afamado Dr.Wells solo, sin familia ni amigos, justo ahora, en un día de reunión familiar y de alegrías que compartir, y deseó, en algún mundo lejano en su interior, poder estar con él y jugar una de sus tantas partidas de ajedrez.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

Tecleó la última anotación en el word que acaparaba toda la pantalla del monitor antes de dejarse caer pesadamente contra el respaldo de su asiento. Suspiró y echó una mirada hacia la ventana de su estudio particular. Era un día bastante alicaído, el cielo estaba sumido en un parco gris plomizo roto por algún que otro haz luminoso del atardecer. Barry ahogó un bostezo que contenía las dosis extremas de horas que llevaba encerrado aquel día, pasado Acción de Gracia, en aquella habitación. A penas había salido para comer, ir al lavabo y poco más. Le había dicho a Joe y a los otros que no se encontraba bien, fingió quedarse en cama y cuando se había sabido solo en casa había corrido hacia su habitual morada de investigación.

Llegadas las siete de la tarde que marcaba el reloj digital encasillado en una estantería, la sala era un completo desastre: papeles desparramados por todas las superficies existentes, bolígrafos, carpesanos, bolsas de patatas vacías ―de esas de jamón y queso que tanto le pirriaban―, fotografías, e incluso la sudadera de la que se había desprendido cerca del mediodía atacado por una ola de calor repentina. Repentina como el recuerdo de un beso.

―Mierda ―masculló.

Se levantó del asiento revolviéndose el pelo con desesperación. No se había quedado en casa porque estuviera asustado de nada. Mucho menos de enfrentar al Dr. Wells. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? No había pasado nada, absolutamente nada, o al menos, de eso había tratado de convencerse en las pasadas horas de autoimpuesto arresto domiciliario. La charla con Joe el día anterior tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda, solo le irritaba más, por eso evitaba pensar en ello. De pie en medio de la sala elevó una de sus manos y la observó, ensimismado. ¿Cómo es posible que yo…?Sacudió la cabeza.

―Tetas, tetas, curvas, tetas, suavidad…

Su patética letanía fue detenida por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Al cogerlo pudo leer en la pantalla un nombre que le aterrorizó ―si bien no lo admitiría ni a punta de espada―: **Dr.Wells.**

Su corazón pegó un salto. Tragó saliva y contestó.

―¿Dr.Wells…?

―¡Barry! ―le interrumpieron con urgencia al otro lado de la línea―. Catlyne ya nos ha informado de que no estás teniendo tu mejor día pero hay un incendio grave en el norte de la ciudad.

No hizo falta que le diera más explicaciones.

―Mándame las coordenadas ―dijo, y colgó.

El incendio había resultado ser provocado por un catastrófico escape de gas en una empresa multinacional de informática, uno de los directivos se había percatado del característico olor no con la anticipación necesaria para prevenir la pequeña explosión que resonó en toda la planta superior del edificio. Por suerte, no había habido muertos, pero el incendio que se había avivado y alimentado a raíz del accidente fue incrementando exponencialmente y, si no llega a ser por la rápida actuación de Flash junto a la ayuda de los bomberos, probablemente el día habría acabado con más de una lamentación.

Después de resolver el asunto, Barry supo que no podía seguir postergando el encuentro, pero dicha certeza no le hacía sentir mejor ni más aliviado en absoluto por lo que, encogido en una de las sillas de la sala de investigación, parapetado tras Cisco quien parecía estar disfrutando de los nachos que engullía, trataba inútilmente de evitar a Harrison Wells. Tal y como había hecho al llegar, con palabras esquivas y sin cruzar miradas, salvo el saludo inicial < _Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, Barry._ > dicho por el científico y la consecuente sonrisa nerviosa del velocista.

―He estado pensando que tal vez sería más fructuoso idear un plan para atraer al Reverso de Flash ―comentó Catlyne de súbito, acabando de analizar unas muestras―. Ya sabéis, en vez de estar esperando a que nos encuentre cuando él lo decida. El factor…

―Sorpresa ―asintió Wells. Se deslizó desde donde había estado hasta ese momento, al otro lado de Cisco, enfocado en su monitor, y se detuvo junto a la chica al otro lado del escritorio blanco. El sonido rasposo de las ruedas alertó a Barry que se obligó a bajar la vista y aparentar estar analizando unos papeles―. No es una mala idea. No obstante, si queremos proceder a un acto tan arriesgado debemos estar muy preparados. Ese tipo es _realmente_ peligroso.

Cisco hizo un ruido que pudo significar cualquier cosa y se comió un par de nachos.

―Mm, y esto está realmente delicioso.

Catlyne le lanzó una mirada afilada, de esas suyas que recordaban al reproche de una madre cuando llegas empapado a casa en pleno invierno después de estar jugando en una fuente; Wells enarcó una ceja hacia el hispanoparlante disimulando una incipiente sonrisa.

―¡Vale, lo capto! ―Se levantó el joven enarbolando ambas manos en un gesto de STOP. Todos lo miraron en silencio, incluído Barry. Cisco sonrió infantilmente―. Solo uno más ―dijo, y alargó la mano presuroso para comerse un último nacho. Luego se dirigió al Dr.Wells―. Entonces, ¿alguna idea de cómo atraparlo, atraerlo y todo eso sin acabar...? ―Hizo un gesto con la mano como si se degollara el cuello.

De alguna forma, aquella soltura y el buen rollo que Cisco transmitía en su mayoría, hicieron a Barry sentirse por un momento como en casa y esbozar una breve y divertida sonrisa. Una que murió cuando alzó la vista al escuchar aquella voz rasposa hablar y al cruzarse con los ojos inquisitivos de Harrison Wells.

―Iremos pensando en ello ―dijo el hombre mientras rodeaba el escritorio por el lado que estaba Barry―. Después de todo, no es algo para tomar a la ligera. De mientras, ¿puedo pillar algunos? ―le preguntó a Cisco señalando los nachos. Este se encogió de hombros en un mudo ademán permisivo―Genial.

Con la respiración contenida, Barry a penas pudo moverse de la tensión que sacudió a sus miembros ante la cercanía del científico. Este se había situado entre él y Cisco, y su brazo había rozado a Barry al pasar, erizándole el vello. De repente, aquella gran sala de sofisticada maquinaria e impolutas paredes se volvió demasiado pequeña. Una cárcel de claustrofobia. Rezó para que los demás, Wells en especial, no advirtieran su turbación.

―Por cierto, Barry.

El aludido pegó un respingo.

―Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento ―dijo.

El velocista balbuceó un < _sí_ > rápido al cruzarse sus miradas por un instante y luego lo siguió, percibiendo las expresiones interrogantes en sus otros dos compañeros.

Salieron en silencio de la sala y caminaron por el sombrío corredor actuando como si él otro no estuviera allí. Barry experimentó una sensación parecida a la que vivió cuando era pequeño, antes del asesinato de su madre, al ser citado al despacho de la directora de la escuela elemental tras tener su primera pelea grave con un compañero. Recordaba el terror inocente que le había engullido cada centímetro de su persona, uno por decepcionar a sus padres, por ser reprendido. El pasillo pareció haberse extendido, las paredes habían serpenteado como culebras perniciosas a su alrededor, más o menos como lo que estaba pasando justo en ese instante; y al mismo tiempo el camino se hizo más corto de lo deseado andando un paso por detrás de su peor pesadilla. Peor porque en ese momento una charla con Harrison Wells casi parecía peor que una refriega con su más odiado enemigo.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña habitación igualmente blanca que disponía de una amplia vitrina con distintos utensilios médicos, una camilla y una lámpara de pie que permaneció apagada. El hombre en silla de ruedas se situó en el centro de la estancia antes de voltearse para mirarle; las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

―Barry ―dijo―. Puedes sentarte.

El superhéroe desdobló la silla apoyada junto a la puerta que el Dr.Wells le señaló y tomó asiento.

―Verás, Barry. Dime si me equivoco, pero me ha dado la sensación de que me estás... evitando. ―Pausó; Barry tragó saliva―. ¿Es posible?

Dejando escapar una risa ligeramente histérica, contestó:

―No, por supuesto que no, ¿porque…? Oh, Dios mío, ¿porque iba yo a…? ―Sus balbuceos fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que no fueron más que un hilo de voz―. ¿...evitarle?

Harrison rió un poco y separó sus manos.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú. Me es difícil creer que has estado enfermo, tú cara no es la de alguien que ha estado enfermo.

―¿La de un enfermo recuperado? ―tanteó Barry con un encogimiento de hombros.

En respuesta, el científico levantó una de sus cejas en una clara mirada escéptica. Barry suspiró. Se removió nervioso en la silla buscando el modo de enfrentar aquello. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tirón que había acusado en su ingle ante la ceja alzada de ese hombre.

―Yo… ―Vaciló―. De verdad que no sé qué demonios me poseyó, siento… siento haber hecho lo que hice, no fue correcto y, la verdad, ―Negó con la cabeza―, no tengo explicación para ello.

Los ojos azules estaban sobre él, observándole con una intensidad inusitada y haciendo que el aire que respiraba le cosquilleara dentro de los pulmones. Había un destello de diversión en su mirada que confundió a Barry.

―No estoy enfadado porque me besaras.

―¿¡E-en serio?! ―casi chilló.

―¿Debería estarlo?

Barry abrió la boca, indeciso y sonrojado.

―No ―dijo al fin―. Creo. Tan solo… impresionado

―Bueno, a veces las personas hacen cosas que sorprenden a uno.

Fue poco más que un susurro grave, pero atravesó a Barry de lado a lado calentándole las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas más aún de lo que ya lo estaban.

Entonces recordó:

―¿Cosas como responder a un beso repentino?

―Por ejemplo ―concedió Wells y, haciendo rodar la silla hasta que sus piernas estuvieron a menos de un centímetro, agregó―: No fuiste el único en dejarse llevar anteayer.

―Am… Creí que…

De súbito su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y una melodía animada quebró la atmósfera.

―Disculpe. ―El superhéroe se sacó el aparato del pantalón y miró el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla― Es… es Iris. ¿Le importa si…?

―Claro, Iris ―dijo el Dr.Wells desviando la vista del chico―. No te preocupes, cógelo.

Pasó por su lado hasta salir de la habitación. Lo último que Barry vio en su expresión fue el rastro de una sonrisa que no terminó de convencerle. ¿Acaso se había molestado? Sacudió la cabeza y contestó a la llamada.

― ¿Iris? Sí, hola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hará Barry ahora? Wells no ayuda demasiado aunque... ¿que hubiese pasado si Iris no hubiera interrumpido? xDDD  
> Dejadme vuestras opinniones, ayuda a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien :)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El Obliviateador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tiene mucho en lo que pensar y, en medio de todo, un nuevo meta-humano aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches! Uff.. Me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo pero al final creo que más o menos ha quedado algo decente xD Y algo bastante largo también, es más del doble que los dos primeros juntos.. se me fue la mano. Como sea, espero que lo disfrutéis.  
> Aishh... estoy demasiado enamorada de ellos dos, en lo que a mi concierne Barry es de Harrison(Eobard) y Harrison es de Barry, no hay otra posibilidad >.

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

**_Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de t_ i.**

**Zella Day**

 

**3**

** El Obliviateador **

 

Se obligó a hacer un último esfuerzo por aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas. Sabía que podía lograrlo, estaba a su alcance, solo necesitaba sentir la energía fluir por sus venas, por su piel, entrechocando a través de las moléculas que formaban y daban vida a su anatomía. Con los ojos cerrados, dejó salir el aire lentamente y lo hizo.

Las cifras en el contador de velocidad de Laboratorios STAR sufrieron un importante incremento que arrancó expresiones de júbilo en Cisco y Caitlin, y una sonrisa orgullosa en el Dr.Wells.

―¡Tío, eso ha sido increíble!

Barry sonrió hacia su compañero mientras bajaba el ritmo hasta solo caminar sobre la cinta corredora.

―Tu mayor récord sin ninguna duda, Barry. Es asombroso como no hay límites en lo rápido que puedes llegar a correr.

Su pulso ya estaba disparado, fruto del reciente ejercicio, pero casi creyó que se le volvía a acelerar al escuchar la felicitación proveniente de aquellos labios tan recurrentes en sus últimos sueños. Tragó saliva y se bajó de la máquina asintiendo hacia el Dr.Wells.

Después de su pequeña conversación en privado hacía una semana en la que habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, al menos aparentemente, no se habían vuelto a encontrar en privado ni habían retomado el tema del beso. Debían hacerlo eventualmente. O quizás no. No obstante, Barry era consciente de que aún quedaban muchos aspectos en el aire debido a la interrupción de Iris con su llamada. ¿O tal vez le daba demasiadas vueltas? Después de todo no había sido más que un beso, no era como si él quisiera que fuese algo más, ni que se repitiera. Ni siquiera era _gay_ , entonces, ¿para qué darle vueltas al asunto? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, lo único que sabía es que tampoco parecía capaz de olvidar el suceso.

Se cambió a su ropa casual que ese día constaba de una camisa azul marino y unos vaqueros marrones junto a una cazadora del mismo color. Había hablado con Joe esa mañana e iba a ir a Iron Heights a ver a su padre.

―Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

―Ah, ¡Barry!

El chico se giró ante el llamado de la joven científica.

―¿Te importaría pasarte por casa de Clarissa?

―Am, no, claro ―dijo Barry―. ¿Por qué?

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Wells se acercó a él interviniendo en la conversación.

―El profesor Stein cree que es peligroso enviar las cartas directamente a su esposa. Justo hoy recibimos dos de ellas, una de Ronnie y otra de Martin Stein ―explicó, parado al lado de Barry pero sin buscar en ningún momento que sus miradas se cruzaran.

―Y Caitlin quiere que hagas uso de tu súper velocidad para hacer de cartero ―terminó Cisco, divertido.

Caitlin entrecerró los ojos en su dirección pero luego asintió hacia Barry con un tímido <<¿Si no te importa?>> que le hizo sonreír.

Entonces, como haciendo alusión a lo dicho por la chica, Wells alzó una mano en un gesto despreocupado para entregarle un sobre al inquieto velocista que se vio momentáneamente sorprendido por la acción.

―La carta ―determinó el científico ladeando la cabeza.

―¡Oh, si, la carta! ―balbuceó―. Me paso en un _flash_ , Caitlin ―bromeó.

―Ja, ja ―se burló Cisco de su guiño.

Cuando fue a coger el sobre de las manos del Dr.Wells, sus dedos se tocaron y un temblor excitante recorrió todo el cuerpo de Barry.

―Saluda a tu padre de mi parte, Barry.

El temblor inicial se transformó en una marea de lava candente al verse a sí mismo reflejado en los penetrantes ojos del otro hombre, porque en ese instante supo, con total seguridad, que Wells acababa de provocarle a propósito con ese sutil contacto de manos.

―N-nos vemos.

Salió de allí como alma a la que persigue el diablo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La visita a la esposa del Profesor Stein le tomó más tiempo del esperado dado que la mujer le pidió que pasara a tomar algo. Barry, comprendiendo que Clarissa debía de estar sintiéndose sola debido a la ausencia de su marido con quien llevaba años compartiendo vida, y a la vez preocupada por el bienestar de este, accedió a que le sirviera un café largo.

―Siempre huele tan bien en su casa… ―alabó mientras aspiraba el aroma floral que le llegaba.

Clarissa emitió una carcajada desde la cocina. Segundos después apareció con una bandeja que depositó sobre la pequeña mesa de madera oscura que había frente al sofá.

―Es por el incienso ―dijo, señaló hacia la vara humeante sobre una de las estanterías―. ¿Que es un hogar sin un buen olor que lo aromatize?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―asintió Barry.

―Aquí tienes el café.

―Muchas gracias.

Se lo bebió acomodado con ella en el sofá del comedor; la lámpara en forma de araña y los muebles de estilo _vintage_ acapararon su atención hasta que la mujer extrajo, de uno de los cajones del armario empotrado frente a ellos, un grueso álbum de fotos. Tenía un aspecto destartalado y era evidente que había sido usado gran cantidad de veces. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del álbum de fotos de la boda entre Clarissa y Martin Stein. Vio las imágenes con una extraña emoción de ajena melancolía alojada junto a la boca del estómago, que trajo con ella el recuerdo del álbum de la misma índole que tenía almacenado en una de aquellas cajas olvidadas que pocas veces se revisan. El álbum de la boda de sus padres, en el cual también aparecían algunas fotos de él cuando era un recién nacido. En brazos de su madre, siendo alzado en el aire por su padre, jugando en el parque infantil con ambos adultos sonrientes. Barry sintió como sus cuerdas vocales se anudaban dificultándole la respiración. Solo entonces se percató de que los ojos de la Sra. Stein estaban húmedos. La última fotografía mostraba una playa bañada por una puesta de sol, donde los recién casados compartían una mirada, una mágica mirada. Barry se preguntó si sus padres también habían compartido antaño ese tipo de mirada que parecía traída de otra dimensión. Se preguntó si él mismo había mirado a Iris de ese modo alguna vez. Y dos lunas azules sacudieron su templanza.

―Ai, joven, eran tiempos preciosos. Perdona por esto. Demasiados recuerdos que traen a flote demasiadas emociones, sobre todo cuando la situación ahora no es muy… alentadora.

Barry vio como la mujer cerraba las tapas del álbum con delicadeza y una sombra mohína cubría su rostro.

―No puedo decirle que no se preocupe ―dijo, levantándose y observándola después―. Pero Ronnie y su marido están bien, estoy seguro de que esa carta trae buenas noticias y bonitas palabras.

Clarissa suspiró, levantándose también. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Gracias por las molestias ―dijo, cabeceando en dirección al sobre sellado que reposaba sobre la mesita.

Barry sonrió.

―Gracias a usted por el café. Y, en serio, Martin no querría que usted estuviera triste por su culpa.

Se despidieron pocos minutos después, ya pasadas las seis de la tarde. Impaciente, y al mismo tiempo ligeramente nervioso, se apresuró a llegar a la famosa Iron Heights, la prisión donde se encontraba encerrado su padre; la necesidad de hablar con él viéndose potenciada por la remembranza de su madre a raíz de la visita a la Sra.Stein. Y, aún así, para su desgracia, sus pensamientos se afanaban en girar en torno al Dr.Wells, al que no conseguía alejar de su mente por ningún medio.

Una vez al otro lado del cristal, sentado en una de esas sillas sobrias y duras que pretendían hacerte sentir mal por ir a ver a un preso,  la conocida calma aguda, y a la vez dolorosa, le inundó al ver la sonrisa de Henry.

―Papá ―llamó.

―Hijo, ¿cómo estás? ―Debió de ver algo que solo los padres están autorizados para ver porque rectificó la pregunta con remarcable agilidad―. ¿Ha pasado algo? No tienes buena cara.

―Estoy bien, o sea como siempre. No puedo ser completamente feliz mientras tu pasas un día más de tu vida ahí ―dijo, porque era algo que mortificaba su alma y reavivaba su odio hacia el hombre de amarillo. Empero su padre le estudió con perspicacia y Barry se removió nervioso. Una gran parte del motivo de su visita ese día era para hablar con su padre del suceso que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro como si fuera una plaga de termitas exterminadoras, sí. La cuestión era por dónde empezar―. Es algo confuso ―admitió.

Los puños de Henry se abrieron mostrando sus palmas demacradas por los años encarcelado; el sonido de las esposas que le apresaban las muñecas resonó como una campanilla.

―Lo será mucho más si no me lo explicas.

―Cierto ―resopló con una media sonrisa―. Veamos, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como si estuvieras dividido entre lo que siempre has creído como una realidad constante en tu vida, y lo que tus acciones demuestran al hacer todo lo contrario a eso?

Henry entornó la mirada, pensativo, y se tomó unos segundos, en los que a Barry la cabeza le dio vueltas, antes de contestar.

―No te sigo. Venga, un mejor intento, hijo.

Era fácil de decir aquello, que lo explicara mejor. Pero cómo manifestar adecuadamente algo que ni siquiera empezaba a comprender, algo que temía que su padre no entendiera, algo con lo que podía llegar a decepcionar.

―¿Hijo?

Barry alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos claros de aquel hombre que lo había amado incondicionalmente aún recluido tras gruesos barrotes de leonina condena. Suspiró.

―Lo que quiero decir es… ―chasqueó la lengua―. ¿Si alguna vez has hecho algo que nunca te hubieses imaginado haciendo?

―Am… Supongo, pero, ¿de qué tipo de cosas estamos hablando? ―preguntó Henry.

 _Buen punto_ , pensó Barry.

―No lo sé. ―Soltó un angustiado jadeo mientras se frotaba el ceño, por momentos más exhausto―. Cosas románticas, quiero decir. ―No advirtió las cejas arqueadas de su padre, en su lugar continuó hablando con la vista gacha y una mano sosteniendo su cabeza―. El otro día pasó algo. Raro. Algo raro. Me… Besé a una persona que nunca hubiese creído posible que yo pudiera llegar a besar. No está dentro de mis… gustos. ―Resopló risueño ante sus propias palabras. No ceñirse a sus gustos era poco, en realidad―. La simple idea es horripilante.

Cuando terminó de hablar no recibió una contestación inmediata. Y de alguna forma esa parsimonia junto a la tenue luminosidad y el aire macabro del lugar donde estaban, brindó a su espalda y miembros con una aguda tensión. Tensión que le hizo preguntarse, un tanto paranoico, si el guardia del rincón hacía bien su trabajo y era incapaz de escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación.

Un sonido al otro lado del cristal, del tipo que hace la ropa al rozar contra una superficie dura, atrajo su atención. Lanzó un vistazo a su padre que se había desplazado hacia delante en la dura silla y le contemplaba fijamente.

―Barry, ¿esa persona es una criminal, psicópata o algo de esa calaña?

―¡No! ―dictaminó, abriendo mucho los ojos e ignorando a conciencia el uso de un determinante femenino. Su risa vibró en el aire cuando sacudió la cabeza―. No, papá, absolutamente no.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

―En ese caso, ¿qué importa si no está dentro de tus parámetros de gente que podría llegar a interesarte? ¿o que la simple idea sea horripilante como bien has dicho? ―Sonrió con indulgencia―. Será horripilante, pero le besaste.

Le apuntó con un dedo para recalcar el hecho, cosa que Barry no necesitaba y que solo provocó que el calor ascendiera hasta teñir su rostro y cuello de carmín.

―No es tan fácil.

―Es más fácil de lo que crees.

¿Estaba equivocado? No, el asunto no podía ser tan sencillo como su padre intentaba hacerle ver, él no sabía en torno a _quién_ giraba toda esta espiral de confusión, dudas, recelos y sentimientos encontrados. De súbito, el fantasma de un inocente toque de dedos recorrió su espina dorsal como el revoloteo de una hoja, trayendo consigo conatos de irritación hacia el Dr.Wells. Aquella mañana no había sido una casualidad el roce de manos que habían compartido, el científico lo había querido provocar a propósito, sabedor de lo que ocasionaba en Barry. ¿Intentaba burlarse? Era incapaz de descifrar lo que se llevaba a cabo en esa brillante mente.

Se levantó del asiento. Empezaba a sentirse abrumado de nuevo.

―Debería irme ya.

Su padre asintió.

―Está bien, cuídate.

―Tú también, papá. Pronto conseguiré sacarte de…

―Barry ―interrumpió el hombre, una sombra triste en su mirada― Lo sé. Pero antes trata de ser feliz.

Barry no respondió. No podía. No podía responder afirmativamente a esa petición. Y tampoco podía contemplar el hecho de aceptar cualquier tipo de interés romántico hacia un hombre que le doblaba la edad como un medio para esa utópica felicidad.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Al día siguiente la alarma de Barry sonó dolorosamente temprano para su gusto, eso conllevó a que la apagara y a que, en consecuencia, llegara tarde al escenario de crimen donde Joe y el Capitán Singh le esperaban.

―Señor Allen, ¿finalmente nos brinda con su cotizada presencia? ―saludó el Capitán Singh con acidez―. ¿Se le pegaron las sábanas o aún no ha aprendido lo que son los despertadores?

―Ah… Tuve un contratiempo de camino, un señora necesitaba cargar unas bolsas demasiado pesadas y...

―Barry ―interrumpió Joe con un gesto de mano. Su mirada afilada le hizo cerrar la boca.

―Disculpe, no volverá a pasar.

―Algún día me encargaré de que esas palabras sean verdad ―atajó el hombre con sequedad.

Barry forzó una sonrisa, antes de seguir a ambos hombres hacia la víctima. Estaban en una vieja cancha de baloncesto de la periferia de Central City, era una zona un tanto tétrica a pesar de ser aún de día, y el olor a basura y a cloaca hendía el ambiente. El muerto era Rupert Watson, un chico de veinte años, negro, fornido, que vestía ropa holgada del equipo de baloncesto federal.

Durante unos minutos, Barry se dedicó a examinar el cadáver y su situación en referencia al entorno.

―Murió de madrugada, no debía de haber mucha luz ya que por la heridas se puede apreciar que los golpes fueron a la desesperada ―comentó, volteando a ver a Joe.

―¿Una pelea territorial?

―No lo creo. Fue una sola persona la que cometió el homicidio. ―Cuidadosamente, se agachó junto al cuerpo, a la altura del hombro―. Por el tipo de heridas que presenta puedo afirmar que el arma era una navaja común, oxidada además.

Joe arrugó la nariz.

―Peligroso.

―Si, enfermizamente peligroso. Pero tampoco importa ya que el tipo se aseguró de que Rupert acabará muerto con las estocadas.

―¿Crees que le atacó a traición?

Barry dudó, meditandolo por un momento sin apartar los ojos de las señales que rodeaban al cadáver.

―No, probablemente dio señales de que buscaba pleito antes de atacar.

―Tenemos una testigo ―dijo Joe logrando captar la atención del forense.

―¿Enserio?

―Sí, con pérdidas de memoria muy selectivas, como si alguien hubiese hurgado en su mente y borrado lo que creyó necesario.

Perplejo, miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención y se acercó más a Joe.

―¿Un meta-humano? ―preguntó, bajando la voz.

―Barry, estas cosas están fuera de mi comprensión. No tengo ni idea de qué pueden hacer esos meta-humanos que andas cazando ―Sacó un informe de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y se lo tendió a Barry antes de añadir entre dientes―: Lo que sí sé es que no tenemos registro de que la chica, Mary Holmes, padeciera alguna enfermedad neuronal, tampoco recibió ningún golpe y todas las pistas indican a que, de repente, olvidó cosas que debería de saber, incluído el rostro de nuestro asesino. Demasiada casualidad para este viejo detective.

Sí, demasiada casualidad para esa ciudad, sobre todo en los últimos meses.

―Lo comprobaré con el Dr.Wells y los demás.

Joe asintió, dudoso. Parecía querer decirle algo sin llegar a atreverse.

―¿Qué? ―instó Barry.

―Nada ―dijo―. Nada.

La respuesta del que era como su padre le pareció sospechosa, pero él tampoco añadió nada más.

Después de poner en orden todo el papeleo del caso de su trabajo como forense, se dirigió a Laboratorios S.T.A.R para reunirse con Cisco y Caitlin (porque lo cierto era que durante el corto trayecto rogó por no encontrarse con el Dr.Wells, sus plegarias fueron en vano no obstante) y ponerles al corriente del posible nuevo meta-humano-borra-memorias. <<Déjame a mi lo de los motes, tío>> había suspirado Cisco cuando Barry lo nombró.

No fue difícil identificarlo gracias a una muestra de sangre que Barry había conseguido del cuerpo de la víctima y que resultó no ser de dicha víctima, sino del atacante.

―Dante Redbird ―leyó en voz alta el Dr.Wells, sentado delante de un monitor― Tiene varios antecedentes turbios, pero nada tan grave como un asesinato.

―Es de los barrios bajos, ¿una cuenta pendiente? ―sugirió Caitlin, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro.

―Tal vez. Probablemente.

Con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión imperturbable, Barry les observaba dialogar apartado a un lado. No podía determinar el momento en el que la vergüenza había dado paso a la frustración, a la molestia que le había estado pinchando sutilmente durante todo el día de ayer y hoy desde que el Dr.Wells le había intentado provocar. Porque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho y no sabía qué pensar de ello. Harrison Wells ni siquiera era gay ―y Barry tampoco―, había estado con Tess Morgan, ¿sería lo que la gente llama bisexual? Barry estaba muy fuera de onda en esos temas, lo respetaba, pero realmente no iba con él.

―El _Obliviateador_. ―La voz de Cisco hizo que Wells y Caitlin voltearan a verlo con expresiones exasperadas; Barry apenas le prestó la justa atención―. ¿Qué? ¿Harry Potter? Todo el mundo conoce Harry Potter, ¡ _Obliviate_! ―Agitó la mano como si tuviera una varita, pero los otros no parecieron identificarlo por lo que el hispanohablante suspiró, resignado―. Es un hechizo que borra la memoria, como nuestro meta-humano, ¿en serio no habéis visto las películas?

Caitlin frunció el ceño.

―Creo que vi alguna de pequeña ―dijo.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¿Dr.Wells? ―El aludido levantó las palmas de las manos como haciéndose el desentendido―. Eso lo solucionaremos en nuestra próxima sesión de películas y palomitas. Al menos Barry no me falla.

El velocista apartó la mirada del Dr.Wells, a quien se había quedado mirando por unos segundos, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si el hombre podría querer algo con él en caso de ser bisexual. Y de paso cuestionándose qué demonios le importaba eso a él. Le sonrió vagamente a Cisco y asintió.

―Harry Potter es top, compañero. ―Se apartó suavemente de la pared en la que había estado apoyado y en un instante fugaz se colocó el traje rojo de Flash―. Lo más rápido aquí es ir a atrapar a Dante antes de que mate o haga daño a alguien más.

―Espera, Barry, no sabemos ni dónde está ―dijo Caitlin.

―No debe ser muy difícil averiguarlo, solo tenemos que…

―No, no es eso. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona su poder exactamente.

Barry se encogió de hombros antes de defender su punto.

―Y no vamos a descubrirlo estando aquí charlando. Ese tipo tiene varios antecedentes como habéis dicho, no podemos dejarlo suelto. ―Alzando las cejas, añadió―: Además su poder no es una gran habilidad de combate, lo atraparé antes de que pueda tocar mi memoria.

―Tío, no se si es buena idea ―echó una mano Cisco en esta ocasión

Barry fue a replicar, tozudamente, pero entonces el Dr.Wells intervino en la conversación con autoridad.

―No es buena idea en absoluto.

Fue el tono más que las palabras en sí, lo que hizo voltear a Barry hacia el científico y mirarlo con incredulidad.

―No siempre se tiene que tener todo calculado. También es inteligente actuar con un poco de coraje de vez en cuando.

―Coraje es con el que actúas siempre, que no imprudencia. No cuando el riesgo es tu seguridad ―sentenció con acritud; sus ojos azules taladraron a un desconcertado Barry unos segundos antes de girarse hacia los otros dos y admitir―: No os preocupéis, esto es culpa mía, el Sr.Allen está ofendido conmigo, por eso anda de mal talante.

Un súbito sonrojo ascendió por el cuello de Barry, tiñéndole las mejillas cuando vio las miradas curiosas de Cisco y Caitlin

―¿Con usted? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―¿Estás enfadado con el Dr.Wells, tío?

Barry sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta Wells? ¿Tan poco sutil era? ¡Además realmente era su culpa, por eso lo sabía, le había provocado a propósito! Y él se había dejado provocar porque… porque por algún extraño e incoherente motivo el hombre no le era indiferente.

―N-no me pasa nada. ¿P-por qué iba a estar enfadado?―balbuceó atropelladamente, gesticulando como para enfatizar lo que decía―. Solo digo que es peligroso dejarlo suelto mucho tiempo. Ya, en fin, ya lo habéis visto.

El Dr.Wells asintió.

―Solo permitenos unas horas para planearlo mejor.

―Bien ―aceptó Barry, incapaz de aguantar su mirada.

Finalmente no fue hasta tres horas más tarde que Cisco dio el último retoque con el láser a su nuevo invento. Barry se encontraba inquieto, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala, cuando su compañero lo llamó y depositó una especie de cascos amarillos que parecían de cristal en sus manos.

―A simple vista no parecen gran cosa, pero deberían funcionar ―había dicho Cisco con tono orgulloso.

―¿Si me lo pongo esto impedirá que Dante penetre en mi mente?

―Y puedes llevarlo a la vez que el auricular ―había afirmado el hispanohablante a la vez que asentía con un movimiento de cabeza a lo preguntado por él.

―¿Qué porcentaje de eficacia tiene?

La última pregunta la había formulado el Dr.Wells, pero el héroe no se había dignado a perder ni un segundo más de tiempo por lo que, en menos de lo que se tarda en decir “Flash”, había desaparecido de Laboratorios S.T.A.R con su traje.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Barry se detuvo por un momento con el fin de escrutar el barrio de mala muerte al que había dado a parar. Ahí era donde habían localizado, mediante un algoritmo, a Dante Redbird, el _Obliviateador_ como le había bautizado Cisco.

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin pero la noche apenas empezaba a asomar, cerniéndose sobre las nubes que eclipsaban la escasa luz solar que se filtraba por las estrechas calles de altos y antiquísimos edificios. El lugar se encontraba relativamente cerca de la cancha de baloncesto donde había sido asesinada la víctima de Dante. Un poco más al sur. Por los barrios gitanos, donde las emboscadas de bandas eran comunes, la basura permanecía desperdigada por el asfalto junto a las interminables colillas de tabaco, y las edificaciones eran construcciones frágiles y destartaladas que parecían tiritar con la brisa.

El típico sitio al que darías una mirada fugaz antes de alejarte con el rabo entre las piernas. A no ser que fueras el Capitán Frío. O Flash en una misión.

Barry se frotó las manos y buscó con la mirada el número 33. Lo encontró encabezando una portería, tallado en unos parcos adhesivos de metal oxidado.

―Lo tengo ―informó a sus compañeros a través del micro.

Aún si hubiera sido una persona normal y corriente, no le hubiera supuesto demasiado esfuerzo adentrarse en bloque de adobe rojo. La puerta principal se hallaba hecha pedazos; los trozos del cristal roto dispersos por el rellano como si formaran parte de él.

Los ojos de Barry brillaron con determinación. Luego, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

En menos de un minuto, Barry había registrado el ala oeste del casi-abandonado edificio ―Solo se había topado con unos drogadictos, y con una vieja y un gato en uno de los áticos―, y se dirigía hacia el otro lado. Fue entonces, atravesando el patio central descubierto, cuando pasó.

Lo primero que notó fueron sus pies enredándose con algo invisible, o algo en lo que no había reparado.

Lo segundo, unas cuerdas, que pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de plomo, cayendo sobre él, atándolo, subyugándolo, reduciéndolo a una maraña de miembros enredados.

Por último, un golpe seco se estrelló contra su espalda y le hizo ver puntos de color antes de caer en redondo hacia delante con un gemido de dolor.

El pavimento estaba helado, y el polvo que se elevó con su caída le entró en los ojos. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el ardor que aguijoneaba su espina dorsal desde la parte inferior hasta los omoplatos.

― _¿Barry? ¡¿Qué ha pasado!?_ ―le preguntó Cisco por los auriculares.

El velocista hizo un sonido que pudo significar cualquier cosa. Abrió los ojos tras parpadear unas cuantas veces y trató de incorporarse ligeramente. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba completamente atado con una especie de cuerdas metálicas. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro. Entonces lo vio.

Un hombre de baja estatura pero un cuerpo que se adivinaba fibrado tras las ropas holgadas y sucias que vestía. Debía rondar su misma edad, supuso Barry, pero sonreía con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos manchados con el humo de una excesiva consumición de tabaco. Era de piel negra, ojos negros y llevaba el pelo trenzado y recogido en un moño que se veía grasiento y pulgoso. Como todo él, en realidad.

La figura ante el rompió en carcajadas.

―Oh veamos, ¿que nos hemos encontrado? El famoso Flash viéndose reducido como un pequeño minino ―se burló con una voz chirriante y aguda.

―Dante Redbird.

El joven volvió a reír, jugueteando con las gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

Barry se revolvió tratando de zafarse de la sujeción que lo aprisionaba, mas aquellas correas eran firmes y no parecían dejarse romper con facilidad. Al ver sus intentos por liberarse, Dante le asestó un puñetazo en la barbilla, crujiéndole la mandíbula en un sonoro “crack”.

―Chicos… ―gimió Barry, en busca de ayuda. Sintió como un líquido caliente descendía desde su boca hasta gotear sobre el terreno empedrado. Sangre.

― _¡Barry, tienes que salir de ahí!_

Hubiese rodado los ojos ante la sentencia de Caitlin.

―Me tiene atado. Son unas cuerdas que parecen hechas de acero o plomo ―susurró, apurado. Cada palabra que pronunciaba era un infierno para su mandíbula golpeada.

Echando un rápido vistazo a la situación, un sentimiento parecido al miedo trepó por su estómago como una enredadera. Estaba acorralado. Atado de arriba a abajo con un material aparentemente irrompible, a total merced de un maniático meta-humano. Al menos, se dijo, los cascos funcionaban.

―No tienes que hacer esto, Dante. Ya has matado a una persona, no manches tus manos con más pecados ―farfulló. Pero solo logró arrancar una media sonrisa en su enemigo―. La policía te atrapará ―advirtió―. Nunca serás libre.

―¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú con tu velocidad? ―Barry le fulminó con la mirada. Dante solo lució mucho más divertido ante esto―. Mmm, si. Esa es la mirada que mis células anhelaban ―Al hablar, entonaba las palabras como si estuviera cantando―. ¡Desafío, valentía, ahínco! ―enumeró mientras daba saltitos alrededor de Barry, que se revolvió con furia―. Shh, shh, minino. ¡No nos pongamos demasiado agresivos! O de lo contrario papá Dante tendrá que zarandearte.

Esta vez sí que vio llegar la patada que se hundió en su estómago, sacudiéndole las tripas y haciéndole abrir los ojos del daño; sus costillas crujieron como astillas. Tendido en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo, jadeando con dificultad, la voz de Cisco llamándole era poco más que una sombra difusa tras la risa desquiciada del criminal. Incluso creyó escuchar al Dr.Wells diciendo su nombre. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. Luego tosió y escupió sangre. En la última caída había aterrizado sobre su costado derecho, y aplastado su brazo bajo su cuerpo, dejándolo entumecido por un estallido de dolor.

A duras penas logró incorporarse sobre el otro codo para toparse con la expresión de Dante contraída en un rictus frustrado. Como el de un niño al percatarse de que su juguete favorito se ha quedado sin pilas. Barry no tardó en comprender por qué.

―Parece que la Navidad se ha adelantado para nuestro querido Flash… y le ha provisto de un regalo con el que a mis poderes tener la suerte de evitar― espetó el meta-humano aceleradamente.

Los cascos.

Barry se permitió el lujo de sonreír con chulería, y aunque sabía que estaba en mala situación para hacer eso consiguió que su agresor frunciera el ceño con descontento.

―Yo de ti no me reiría tanto, minino ―siseó. Sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y disparó. La bala se estrelló contra la parte frontal de los cascos, que se quebraron y cayeron sobre el suelo, partidos en dos.

―Minino, minino.

Barry se estremeció de terror.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

A Harrison Wells se lo estaban comiendo los nervios. Aquel tipo, Dante, solo era un fanfarrón con pretensiones de desquiciado mental, o quizás lo estaba, pero tenía a Flash en un aprieto.

―Cisco. ¿Las ondas de calor instaladas en el traje podrían romper las ataduras?

―No lo sé, no sabemos de qué material están hechas. Podría entrar todo en convulsión ―contestó este, sacudiendo la cabeza con evidente estrés. Un chasquido sonó por los altavoces―. Barry, ¿qué ha sido eso?

― _Los cascos… se han roto._

Cisco y Caitlin soltaron una exclamación.

―Mierda.

―Dios mío, Dr.Wells, ¿no hay ninguna forma de ayudarlo?

El hombre de ojos azules se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo un remolino de furia nacer en la boca de su estómago. No se podía estar todo desbaratando tan pronto. Sus planes haciéndose añicos por un payaso. Aún no era el momento de que se descubriera su verdadera identidad, no podía simplemente ir y salvar a Barry Allen. Por otro lado, si este moría…

La voz aguda de Dante cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

― _¿Cuán divertido será jugar con la memorias de Flash? ¿Podré marear tus recuerdos como a una perdiz que más tarde arderá?_

Harrison Wells apretó el agarre sobre el brazo de su silla de ruedas.

―Cisco, ¿crees que podrás cortar el hilo de electricidad del edificio y crear un vacío de combustión de hidrógeno?

Caitlin sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

―Si hacemos eso se crearía una burbuja de monóxido que les desmayaría a los dos… ―Abrió los ojos―. Pero si se someten a esa atmósfera mucho tiempo podrían morir.

―No dejaremos que eso suceda ―dijo el Dr.Wells. Luego volteó hacia el hispanohablante que ya tecleaba en su ordenador con celeridad―. ¿Cisco?

―No creo que podamos hacerlo a tiempo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Barry sabía, de alguna forma, que estaba perdido. Tenía una fe desmedida en sus compañeros, especialmente en su ídolo desde bien pequeño, el Dr.Wells. Y, sin embargo, al final era él el héroe, o por lo menos era él el que tenía superpoderes, el que tenía que protegerlos y no limitarse a depender de ellos.

Dante lo lo puso boca arriba con brusquedad y le clavó la planta de sus bambas en el pecho con un impacto desabrido que le cortó la respiración por un instante. La mirada del meta-humano sobre él era turbia, oscura bajo el cielo cubierto de un manto anaranjado y apagado. Barry resolló a bocanadas de aire, tratando de que el oxígeno alcanzara sus pulmones. Los ojos le lagrimearon del escozor que quemaba su pecho y el dolor que le acusaba por todo el esqueleto. Pero, sobre todo, de impotencia.

―¿Qué debería borrar primero? ―preguntó retóricamente Dante, con una voz afilada, apretando la presión de su pie contra el pecho palpitante de su presa.

Barry jadeó con un tono rasposo y lastimero. No quería que le borrara nada, no sus memorias, no su vida. Una retahíla de momentos desfilaron ante sus ojos como si fueran los créditos de una película de Hollywood. Momentos con Joe, con su padre, la primera vez que montó en bicicleta, su primer premio de ciencias en la escuela, las noches de películas con Iris, el hombre de amarillo, su madre, el día que conoció a Caitlin y a Cisco, la primera vez que supo que realmente estaba conociendo a Harrison Wells, el beso que le dio a Harrison Wells y que todavía no entendía el motivo… Ni nunca lo entendería si lo olvidaba.

―Dr… Wells.

Los ojos de Dante estaban sobre los suyos, pero no porque lo estuviera mirando. Iba más allá de esa superficialidad. Los ojos de Dante estaban sobre su mente, en su consciencia, notaba el peso de ellos allí, en un lugar en el que no deberían estar. Y todo se volvió negro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

 _Dr… Wells_. Su nombre, el nombre con el que se había dado a conocer en los últimos quince años, el nombre con el que todos en ese tiempo le conocían, retumbó en sus oídos con la voz de Barry. Un pánico desconocido le sacudió las entrañas, y algo que la gente llamaba corazón pareció brincar contra sus costillas. No lo conseguirían, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en su mente, pero no serían capaces de crear el vacío de hidrógeno a tiempo.

 _Dr… Wells_. Aún sentado en la silla de ruedas, adelantó uno de sus pies ligeramente, preparándose para hacer uso de la fuerza veloz. Todo se iría por el desagüe, pero no habría nada que perder por el desagüe si Flash moría.

Súbitamente, un estruendo estalló a través de los altavoces venido de ningún sitio, congelándole sus intenciones de salir corriendo a por Barry. El estruendo fue acompañado de un jadeo de sorpresa y el ruido de algo impactando contra el asfalto. Todos en Laboratorios S.T.A.R se sumieron en un hermético silencio. No había forma de saber que había pasado, pero Harrison Wells tuvo la intuición de que había sido favorable, lo cual no impidió que tuviera el alma en vilo hasta el final.

― _¡Barry! Barry, ¿estás bien?_ ―Por fin, se escuchó preguntar a alguien al otro lado.

Una voz conocida rompió la tensión en el ambiente y arrancó suspiros de alivio en todos los de Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

―Ronnie, Profesor Stein ―suspiró Caitlin, apoyándose sobre la mesa al no poder aguantarse en pie de la distensión después de la tormenta―. ¿Cómo está Barry?

― _Lo tengo. Tenemos_ ―rectificó―. _Desmayado. Bastante magullado, pero nada que no sea reversible con unos buenos cuidados y sus habilidades regenerativas. Parece que el tipo no se esperaba que Flash tuviese amigos de su misma índole, estará inconsciente un buen rato._ ―Caitlin sonrió. Hubo un ruido de movimiento al otro lado, como de algo siendo cargado―. _¿Aviso a la policía para que se encarguen de él?_

El Dr.Wells inhaló profundamente. Luego dejó salir el aire cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

―No, Ronnie. Llamaremos a Joe. Tú trae a Barry a Laboratorios S.T.A.R, tenemos que comprobar que no le hayan dañado la memoria ―dijo―. Ese meta-humano, Dante Redbird, tenía el poder de hurgar con las mentes de las personas.

― _Me dirijo hacia allí._

La comunicación se cortó con un chasquido. Cisco soltó una exhalación y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento, piernas y brazos laxos.

―¡Jesús de mi vida, bendita aparición! ―exclamó. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Depositó la gasa manchada en antiséptico contra la última de las heridas visibles de la espalda, las cuales no eran pocas, tratando de desinfectarlas lo mejor posible. Barry no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido.

―Lo siento ―susurró Caitlin, y apretó de nuevo con más cuidado―. Esta es una gran herida.

―Si… Creo que hay unas cuantas de esas ―dijo Barry.

Se encontraba acostado de lado sobre una camilla situado en el córtex de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. Caitlin le había estado subsanando todas las heridas con peligro de infección desde que había recuperado la consciencia. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y notaba su respiración pesada, como si hubiera piedras obstaculizando el paso del aire a través de sus vías respiratorias. Le habían inyectado un calmante vía venosa en la muñeca y hecho otros muchos cuidados mientras estaba inconsciente, decenas de cuidados en los que no le apetecía pensar.

―Está bien, ahora es cuestión de reposo ―dijo la chica, sonriendo reconfortante antes de levantarse de la silla que había a su lado―. Es mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí esta noche, al menos. Aunque tu recuperación sea rápida has sufrido una buena… tunda.

Barry se acostó sobre su espalda, hizo una mueca ante el contacto de sus moratones contra la superficie de la camilla pero después soltó una risa.

―La tunda del siglo ―admitió.

―Sí, tío, subestimamos los poderes amnésicos ―comentó Cisco, apoyado contra recodo de la entrada acristalada a la sala de la camilla; mientras hablaba pegaba bocados a un perrito caliente― Menos mal que Ronnie...mm y el Profesor Stein pasaban por ahí.

 _Ya te digo_ , pensó el velocista. Nada más despertarse, Barry había pegado un brinco en la camilla, sobresaltado a todos. Había preguntado por Dante Redbird, cómo había llegado hasta Laboratorios S.T.A.R, qué había pasado. Así que el Dr.Wells le había dado una explicación escueta que logró calmar a Barry, permitiendo así que le acabaran de hacer las pruebas y cuidados pertinentes. Al parecer, su memoria no había dado signos de haber sido alterada, pero de todas formas el velocista se sentía un poco mareado y ligeramente revuelto, como si le hubieran metido en una lavadora durante horas. Sensación que había ido menguando en la última hora, después de haberse vuelto a despertar de un segundo reposo de unos pocos minutos.

Sintiéndose más despejado, su mirada vagabundeó por la sala notando que, además de Cisco y Caitlin, ahí solo se encontraba Ronnie, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante agradable. A quién, sea dicho, todavía no le había dado las gracias. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora el Dr.Wells, pero enseguida se abofeteó mentalmente por el pensamiento. En cambio, dijo:

―Hey, Ronnie, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

―Palmarla bien, creo ―contestó este, tendiendo su mano hacia Barry, que la cogió de inmediato con una media sonrisa.

―Sí, gracias por restregarlo pero... sí.

Ambos rieron con la ligereza de saber que al final todo había ido bien. Barry se giró hacia Caitlin que los observaba luciendo feliz; para ella la aparición de Ronnie, además de un alivio, había sido una agradable sorpresa que no esperaba. Que nadie esperaba.

―¿Dónde está el Profesor Stein? ―preguntó―. No lo he visto en todo el rato que llevo despierto.

―Bueno, ellos solo están de paso por aquí ―explicó la chica―. Van a...

―A visitar a otro amigo de Martin.

Caitlin asintió a lo dicho por su novio y continuó hablando:

―Sí, un amigo del Profesor Stein. Por lo que tenían que pasar cerca de Central City y tomaron la gran decisión de hacer una rápida visita.

―Y oportuna ―recalcó Cisco con la boca llena.

Barry enarcó una ceja en su dirección y suspiró. Era bueno que el Profesor hubiera encontrado un hueco para ir a ver a su esposa, la mujer realmente lo extrañaba y se quedaría más tranquila viendo con sus propios ojos que estaba sano y a salvo.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que Caitlin y Ronnie se dieron a la fuga ―También necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas ya que Firestorm partiría al día siguiente hacia su destino original―, Cisco se burló con un <<Al menos ahora se van a casa y no te los encuentras intimando en el Laboratorio>> ante lo que Barry soltó una risa.

―Juventud, juventud… ―Cuando la pareja ya se hubo ido, Cisco se deslizó por el Córtex tarareando mientras recogía unos folios― Precioso amor juvenil para los que no les tiran tomates las chicas guapas, algún día tendré buena suerte, tío ―dijo, arrancando una sonrisa en Barry, que había cerrado los ojos y hundido la cabeza contra la almohada.

―No falta nada para Navidad.

Una exclamación ahogada provino de donde Cisco se hallaba recogiendo sus pertenencias.

―No me lo recuerdes. ―dijo, alzando una mano―. Las comidas familiares son… espeluznantes.

Barry abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Parecía estar rememorando alguna de esas nefastas reuniones familiares que tanto aborrecía. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Aunque era consciente de que su compañero no se encontraba del todo en buenos términos con sus padres y su hermano, a Barry, por su experiencia, le costaba identificarse con su situación. Si él tuviese a sus padres juntos, reunidos; si no le hubieran sido arrebatados, él hubiera disfrutado de cada momento con ellos, más aún en una época como Navidad.

―¡Ya lo tengo! ―Barry volteó para mirar a Cisco. Se encontró con una sonrisa perversa que no le inspiró ninguna confianza―. Tú y yo, amigo, vamos a salir de copas antes de Navidad y a conseguir una bonita chica en nuestras desoladas manos.

Barry parpadeó, aturdido pero evaluando el plan. En realidad, no le parecía una mala idea. No lo era de hecho. Que sintiese un amasijo de coraje hacia sí mismo no significaba lo contrario. Tampoco que al hablar de chicas y de líos le viniera a la mente el Dr.Wells.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero un ruido desde la entrada de la sala le detuvo. Al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos azules que les contemplaban con entretenimiento.

―¿De caza por Navidad, Cisco?

―Dr.Wells ―saludó este―. Puede unirse a nosotros también. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Los tres hombres de Laboratorios S.T.A.R más solos que la una ―se lamentó graciosamente.

Wells esbozó una media sonrisa en dirección a Cisco; arrugando el ceño al mismo tiempo antes de declarar con ligereza:

―Yo me temo que declinaré la oferta, ya estoy mayor para salir de ligues, y no creo ir acompañados de un… tullido, además de un paria para muchos, os ayude a atraer a las chicas―Sus palabras trajeron con ellas una nube de aflicción, que fue patente en los ojos de los dos más jóvenes. Sin embargo, Wells trató de quitarle importancia el ver sus expresiones―. No tenéis que preocuparos, yo estoy bien con mi laboratorio. Pero… ―Fijó su mirada en Barry―… estoy seguro de que lo pasaréis bien.

Barry se sonrojó y desvió la vista, incómodo. Hubo un espacio de tiempo en el que nadie se aventuró a decir nada, hasta que Cisco se vistió su abrigo y se enroscó una gruesa bufanda de lana blanca.

―Bueno, chicos, yo iré tirando ya para casa.

Barry echó una mirada a uno de los monitores que registraba la grabación de una de las cámaras exteriores de Laboratorios S.T.A.R, donde la penumbra nocturna ejercía su reinado, y asintió.

―Es tarde. Descansa.

―Tú eres el que tiene que descansar. Nos vemos mañana ―se despidió con una sacudida de mano cuando ya desaparecía tras la esquina de la puerta.

Tanto Barry como el Dr.Wells respondieron con un <<Hasta mañana>> cero sincronizado que se quedó revoloteando en la sala, suspendido en el aire como un cuervo de mal augurio. La estancia rebosaba tal tensión en ese momento que si alguien hubiese tenido un cuchillo y se hubiese dedicado a rasgar la atmósfera con él, probablemente hubiese podido destriparla como a un filete de carne. Barry permaneció recostado en la camilla, con la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba el Dr.Wells y los ojos cerrados como si tratara de dormir. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta. Los oídos le pitaban con el zumbido infinito de los ordenadores y de toda la maquinaria tecnológica, mientras que el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte contra el pecho que temió que el otro hombre fuera capaz advertir cuán nervioso estaba. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos en los que Barry resistió la curiosidad de girarse y comprobar qué demonios hacía Wells, pues no le había escuchado moverse. _Dios mío, parezco un adolescente_ , pensó, las alarmas disparándose en su mente porque, _Dios mío_ , no podía parecer un estúpido adolescente con Wells, con un hombre, con alguien que le doblaba la edad… ¡Debía de ser un tonto nervioso con Iris, como siempre! Con Caitlin, con Linda, con cualquier chica de su edad. Pero definitivamente no con Harrison Wells.

―¿Estás dormido, Barry? ―habló el científico, de pronto, en lo que fue menos que un susurro. Por un momento, el chico barajó la posibilidad de fingir que, en efecto, había cedido ante los brazos de Morfeo― No, por supuesto que no lo estás.

_Pues vaya._

Todavía sin mirarlo, giró ligeramente la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara.

―Solo… solo intentaba relajarme.

―Ha sido un día duro.

―Sí… sí, lo ha sido.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos como un manto de inquietud, como un duelo en el que el primero que hablara perdía. Bajo las sábanas, Barry frotó sus manos contra la camilla al sentirlas sudadas. Su mente parecía haber perdido la habilidad de hilvanar frases coherentes, las cuales se evaporaban como si fueran humo antes de siquiera llegar a tomar forma.

―Adelante, pregunta lo que sea.

Su mirada, sobresalta y ligeramente perpleja, enfocó por fin al otro hombre, quien estaba inclinado hacia adelante en la silla de ruedas; los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas y dos océanos inmensos devolviéndole la mirada. Barry retuvo un estremecimiento.

―¿Q-qué? ¿Qué tengo que preguntar?

Harrison Wells enarcó una ceja, divertido.

―Eso es lo que yo estoy preguntando, Barry.

―No lo sé ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía tantas cosas por preguntar, tanto que necesitaba saber y tanto a lo que el otro hombre no podía responder, porque simplemente era imposible que supiera las respuestas, que en ese momento se sintió como un pez fuera del agua―. N-no lo sé, yo… es decir, podría preguntar muchas cosas, hay muchas cosas que preguntar ―rió, abrumado, a la par que se frotaba la barbilla y trataba de incorporarse un poco.

―Déjame, te ayudo.

―Gracias...

Había estado a, aproximadamente, un metro de distancia hasta ese momento en el que acercó su silla para presionar la palanca que servía para la inclinación del respaldo de la camilla.

―¿Está bien así? ―preguntó el científico, y recibió un asentimiento de Barry en voz baja―. Bueno, estoy seguro de que hay muchos temas que podríamos discutir, pero yo me refiero a las… ―Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo―… a las dudas que creo que te están surgiendo acerca de la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

¿Qué eran esas mariposas? ¿Que eran esas puñeteras mariposas que le revoloteaban por el estómago ante la perspectiva de volver a tocar ese tema con Wells? Tragó saliva.

―¿La naturaleza? Somos amigos, ¿no?

Un suspiro brotó de los labios del mayor. Unos labios rojos y marcados, advirtió Barry.

―Si no quieres hablar de ello solo tienes que decirlo. No es una obligación ni quiero forzarte a ello ―dijo con resignación―. Deberías descansar y yo debería volver a mi casa.

El tímido contacto de una mano sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse cuando ya se estaba girando para salir del lugar y, posando sus ojos en Barry, vio que este se relamía los labios, nervioso.

―Lo siento, esto es… ―Barry soltó una carcajada― ¿Estoy siendo muy estúpido?

Wells elevó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa burlona, no obstante carente de maldad.

―Solo lo justo ―concedió, arrancando una nueva sonrisa en el chico, ahora visiblemente más relajado que hacía unos segundos.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, inmersos en los problemas que dichos pensamientos le acarreaban. Aún sin ser capaz de descifrar cómo debería sentirse en presencia del hombre al que besó días atrás, o como, en cambio, se sentía, consiguió armarse de valor para traer un grano de sinceridad a esa inaudita conversación.

―Supongo que estaba en lo cierto hoy. Estaba enfadado con usted, o bueno, no enfadado, más bien…

―¿Ofendido? ―tanteó Wells.

Barry asintió.

―Ofendido. Sí. Es mi culpa, totalmente. Desde esa noche ―Tomó aire de una bocanada y lo soltó todo de golpe―. Desde esa noche hace poco más de una semana no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que hice y en por qué lo hice y se está volviendo una locura, en serio. Pero lo peor de todo es el sentirme diferente cuando usted anda cerca, sentir incomodidad, nerviosismo, vergüenza, no sé, cosas que solo había sentido por chicas hasta ahora. Con lo que creo que cabe la posibilidad de que haya empezado a pensar que usted intentaba provocarme a propósito solo porque nuestras brazos se rozasen un momento o por pasar por mi lado del escritorio ―Hizo una pausa y las últimas palabras las dijo poco a poco, en un susurro―: en lugar de por el de... Caitlin o Cisco.

Lo había dicho. No podía creer que acabase de confesar aquello. Una nebulosa de irrealidad se cernió sobre él, haciéndole sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Se removió en su sitio echando escuetos vistazos en dirección al Dr.Wells. Este había enmudecido; con la boca entreabierta y los ojos ampliados en un tangible asombro. Barry se hubiera reído si la situación fuese otra menos vergonzosa para su persona.

―Wow… Eso ha sido… intenso. ―El científico aún abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento y admitir―: Lo siento, Barry, me he quedado en blanco. Lo que no es muy habitual.

Tomándose sus palabras como un triunfo, el velocista decidió ir un poco más allá. Total, ¿qué más daba si ya se había subido al barco?

―Pero usted lo sabía. Cómo me sentía.

Wells dejó escapar un bufido risueño.

―En efecto, tenía mis sospechas, no hacía falta ser un genio. La sutileza no es su campo, Sr.Allen ―dijo. Su apellido dicho de esa manera transmitió señales de calor y alarma por todo el cuerpo de Barry―. Pero te admito que no me esperaba una confesión tan directa como la que acabas de hacer.

―Si, bueno, a veces soy… hago ese tipo de cosas ―balbuceó Barry― Sorprender.

―Me he dado cuenta.

―Si…

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, ligeramente esquivas, juguetonas, independientes de lo que sus dueños ordenaban a su conciencia. Le ardían las orejas bajó la intensidad de los ojos azules de su compañero, y supo que se había sonrojado y se maldijo por ello.

_No soy gay, ¿qué demonios?_

También se percató, de alguna manera, que después de tanto hablar seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pensaba el Dr.Wells de todo aquel asunto. Parecía evidente que no le horrorizaba, pero… ellos prácticamente se habían limitado a hablar de lo que Barry sentía. ¿Cómo hacía el hombre siempre para evitar hablar de él?

Una súbita melodía irrumpió el extraño ambiente que se había formado. Barry alargó la mano para coger su móvil de una mesa que se hallaba pegada a la litera, por el lado contrario en el que estaba el Dr.Wells.

―Es Iris ―murmuró, leyendo el nombre en la pantalla. Seguidamente buscó la mirada del científico, encontrándose con una muralla de acero.

―Iris.

Barry asintió. De mientras, el aparato continuaba sonando en su mano.

―¿A qué esperas? Responde. En realidad yo debería ir tirando hacia mi casa ―y bromeó― No soy muy rápido.

La reacción de Barry no fue inmediata, sino que permaneció unos segundos quieto, con el sonido interminable del móvil resonando en sus oídos y una avalancha de pensamientos haciéndole vacilar. Y fue cuando el hombre ya se había dado media vuelta con la silla de ruedas para dirigirse hacia la salida, que lo dijo:

―O podría no responder y usted hacerme compañía un rato más.

Wells frenó su ida y aventuró una mirada hacia Barry por encima de su hombro.

―Quiero decir, compañia sana, que siempre es sana solo que no me refiero a esa clase de compañía que se puede malinterpretar. Quizás solo charlar un poco, aunque entiendo que debe estar deseando llegar a casa, olvídelo entonces ―parloteó atropelladamente―. Oh, mierda, al final se ha cortado la llamada―murmuró para sí mismo.

―¿Qué tal una película?

La sugerencia tomó de sorpresa a Barry que levantó la cabeza para ver cómo el otro hombre hacia su camino de vuelta hacia él con una tentativa sonrisa.

―¿Harry Potter? ―inquirió Barry, arqueando una ceja con suavidad.

―Vamos a tener a Cisco en contra nuestra un tiempo por verla sin él.

―Me gusta el peligro.

―¿Palomitas?

―Palomitas ―asintió el más joven.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, una sonrisa que zarandeó impiadosamente el corazón de nuestro Flash, aunque él se emperrara en vendarse los ojos como un ciego.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El olor característico de las palomitas ocupaba toda la sala donde Harrison Wells y Barry Allen se encontraban, frente a ellos, gracias a un refinado proyector estratégicamente dispuesto, la película “ _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ ” se reproducía derramando un halo de luz en la oscuridad total. Llevaban más de una hora de película y Harrison estaba mirando con impasibilidad como el chucho de tres cabezas se quedaba dormido ante el sonido del arpa. Se comió una palomita. Desde luego, pensó entretenido, sus enemigos le hubieran agradecido que él hubiera inventado algún instrumento semejante que durmiese o apaciguase a Grodd. Pero no era el caso. Tenía que admitir que la película no le estaba desagradando del todo a pesar de sus reservas iniciales, pero era bastante infantil. Muy infantil, para ser exactos. Y además…

―Barry, llevo sabiendo que el tipo del turbante no es trigo limpio desde que ha salido. No tiene gracia ―se comió otra palomita sin apartar los ojos del video, sin embargo, ante la falta de respuesta, volteó a ver al otro chico para encontrarse con que se había quedado dormido―. ¿Barry?

Un suave bufido, al que no se le podía llegar a denominar “roncar”, se escurría por sus labios entreabiertos al compás del subir y bajar de su pecho. Había dejado caer la cabeza hacia un lado, así como uno de los brazos que tenía sobresaliendo de la camilla. Estaba completamente dormido.

Harrison se lo quedó contemplando con seriedad, sus párpados se entrecerraron. Si se ponía a rememorar todos los últimos, acontecimientos tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que estaba caminando por una senda llena de espinas. Encontró gracioso en un primer momento, al meditarlo cuando Barry salió huyendo de su casa, el hecho de que este le hubiera besado y que hubieran compartido ese tipo de momento íntimo. Porque ese Barry Allen, ese Flash al que estaba instruyendo, no era la persona a la que él, Eobard Thawne, odiaba con todo su ser. Era un muchacho inocente que incluso con la tragedia vivida siendo solo un niño, se empeñaba en confiar en las personas. Ponía la mano en el fuego por ellas, ponía la mano en el fuego por él.

Y aún así, eso no cambiaba nada.

Inspiró hondo y, cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido, se puso en pie y se acercó al durmiente. Lo miró desde arriba; sus labios no eran más que una línea tiesa.

Había encontrado interesante provocar con sutileza al chico después de aquella noche, probarlo, estudiarlo como llevaba años haciendo. Solo que de primera mano esta vez. Pero parecía que el asunto era más grande de lo que imaginó. Porque sí, Eobard había estado real e innegablemente asombrado ante el ataque de sinceridad de Barry antes. Y también…

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del joven, que esbozó una sonrisa en sueños.

También había sentido un miedo atroz aquel día, al verse en la cuerda floja por un estúpido y patético meta-humano.

Sus pupilas recorrieron la cara delgaducha y de facciones suaves hasta detenerse en su boca. Lentamente se inclinó hacia delante sobre la camilla, con los ojos abiertos y unos gritos sonando de fondo en la película. Apenas llegó a rozar sus labios. Cerró los ojos y, en una milésima de segundo, se marchó del Cortex y descendió a los subsuelos de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. Recorrió las distintas celdas de los meta-humanos capturados haciendo caso omiso a sus gruñidos y protestas, solo había uno que le interesaba en ese momento. Uno que permanecía sedado hasta ahora.

―Dante Redbird ―pronunció deteniéndose frente a la vidriera que los separaba, y sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones―. Espero no tener que necesitar tus poderes. Pero por si acaso...

Una tenue sonrisa asomó en sus labios, y sus ojos azules brillaron con un destello oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh ¿que tramará Eobard? XD Bueno aquí hemos tenido una.. confesion de BArry, una confesion confusa ya que el mismo se sigue negando las cosas aunque sepa que pasan. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :)


	4. Sueños, hamburguesas y un "buenas noches"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry no podía explicarse como era posible que Harrison Wells fuera el causante de su mal humor y, a la vez, el único con el poder para disiparlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre miaaaaaaa, jesus!! Z.z  
> Estoy muerta, de verdad que debería dejar de hacer capítulos tan largos una vez por semana, creo que no me queda sangre en el cerebro. Al final salió todo un poco distinto a como había planeado, ya que lo que tenía pensado para ser el capítulo 4 era demasiado largo al final y lo dividí en dos caps. Este es un poco Fluff, no sé, esa sensación me ha quedado al acabarlo después de la acción que hubo en el último.  
> Espero que os guste *se sonroja*

**_Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti._ **

**_Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti._ **

**Zella Day**

 

**4**

**Sueños, hamburguesas y un "buenas noches"**

 

Con la destreza de quien tiene años de experiencia, cogió las lonchas de bacon con los extremos de las pinzas y les dio la vuelta para que acabaran de hacerse en la sartén. No obstante, debió emplear más fuerza de la necesaria porque una de las lonchas cayó sobre el aceite con brusquedad y le salpicó en el brazo. Barry pegó un brinco y soltó un gemido provocando que la segunda loncha se le escapase de las tenazas para aterrizar sobre la encimera de la cocina, cerca de donde Joe se encontraba preparando los cafés.

―Hey, chico, ¿que hay con ese carácter? ¿te han hecho algo las lonchas de bacon? ―preguntó el policía, agrandando los ojos con sorpresa.

Barry chasqueó la lengua y profirió por lo bajo algo no apto para menos antes de tomar la lonja desperdiciada y apartarla a un lado. Después de haberse caído de la cama nada más despertarse, solo le hacía falta tener una dura contienda con su desayuno para saber que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. _Simplemente fabuloso._

Cuando consiguió obtener un resultado más o menos decente, repartir el bacon en dos platos sin causar ninguna catástrofe y tomar asiento en la mesa sin derramar el café que el otro hombre le sirvió, se sintió mucho más en paz. Al menos así fue hasta que Joe decidió empezar una conversación.

―¿Un mal despertar?

Barry gruñó y le dio un sorbo a su taza. Vio con un lejano ramalazo de culpa las cejas arqueadas de su padre adoptivo, pero aquel sentimiento era muy lejano, y es que realmente no se sentía con ánimos de tratar con la humanidad. Puso una trozo de bacon entre dos tostadas y le pegó un bocado. Sentía la mirada de Joe encima de él.

―Siempre es agradable comprobar que hay cosas que nunca cambian ―dijo este, captando la atención de Barry―. La última vez que te levantastes con esos malos humos tenías doce años y te cabreaste conmigo por no dejar que te peleases con aquel Neandertal que te hubiese hecho papilla.

Barry frunció el ceño a la vez que le señalaba con el dedo, acusador.

―Creí que habíamos quedado en que nunca más volveríamos a mencionar eso.

El otro hombre dejó escapar una risa entre dientes mientras le daba un trago a su propio café; café solo a diferencia de Barry que lo tomaba con leche.

―¿Las cosas van bien con Iris? ―El ceño se acentuó en el más joven, lo que hizo a Joe rectificar―. Es verdad, olvidaba que hay una nueva chica. Me cuesta recordarlo, hace tanto tiempo que te he visto mirar a Iris embelesado.

―No hay ninguna otra chica ―cortó, más huraño de lo que pretendió.

Al parecer esto prendió algún tipo de alarma en el instinto del policía, porque su estado divertido y mofoso varió un ápice y dio paso a uno más serio.

―¿Ha pasado algo, Barry? Aquel meta-humano de hace unos días…

Un bufido tomó forma en los labios del velocista, que se levantó dando un último mordisco a la tostada de bacon, sorbió los restos del café en su taza, depositó la vajilla utilizada en el lavavajillas y se dirigió al perchero del salón bajo la atenta mirada de Joe.

―No chica. No traumas post-meta-humano-ataque. No tienes que preocuparte por nada ―dijo el chico, mientras se enfundaba el abrigo.

―Ahora mismo me estoy preocupando porque me acabes escupiendo veneno.

La voz del hombre destiló un ligero matiz de reproche que no dejó de ser blando como para ser una regaño real, pero que calmó los ánimos de Barry lo suficiente como para suspirar y bajar el tono.

―Lo siento. Tengo… cosas en mente ―dijo―. Pero está todo bien.

―Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

Lo sabía… Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero no eso, no había forma de que hablase eso con nadie. No se percató de que sus dedos estaban jugueteando nerviosamente con los botones superiores de su abrigo.

―Tengo que irme, quiero pasarme por una tienda ―mintió―. En serio, no pasa nada. Nos vemos en la estación policial.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Por regla general solía haber bastante trajín de papeleo a esas horas de la mañana en la estación policial, sin embargo aquel día tal parecía que el ambiente rebosaba de una calma reconfortante. Iris hizo su camino desde el ascensor hasta la zona de la oficina donde se sentaba Eddie saludando a algunos de los compañeros de su padre que conocía desde pequeña, abundaban las sonrisas y las bromas últimamente y la chica no pudo más que pensar que las fechas navideñas si tenían algo de mágico, después de todo. Con una sacudida de melena femenina y coqueta, se sentó en la silla colocada junto a la de su pareja, que le sonrió, complacido.

―¿A qué debo esta grata sorpresa de buena mañana? ―preguntó el hombre, dejando a un lado el teclado.

Iris sonrió con picardía.

―Tal vez el hecho de que me haya despertado sola y fría en la cama te dé una pista sobre eso.

El policía rubio hizo una mueca apenada.

―Lo siento, nena, tenía que venir pronto. Últimamente Joe se lo está pasando en grande derivando tarea en mí ―expresó, un tanto frustrado―. No sé por qué creo que aún sigue resentido por tenerte lejos de casa.

―No seas paranoico. Al menos ahora ha vuelto Barry con él.

Iris pudo decir por la cara de su novio que no se veía convencido, en realidad ella tampoco lo estaba, pero tampoco le iba a dar más de la importancia necesaria a otra de las pataletas de su padre. Mientras solo fuese eso, una pataleta. Echó un raudo escrutando la sala.

―Eddie, cariño, ¿has visto a Barry?

El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, cabeceando a su vez hacia la entrada.

―Por ahí va ―señaló.

―Menos mal, tengo que hablar unos temas con él. ―Al ver a su amigo ascender la escalinata, se inclinó con celeridad hacia su novio, depositó un casto beso en sus labios y se despidió―. Nos vemos en casa, que vaya bien el día.

―¡Igualmente!

Con pasos apresurados subió al piso superior sin perder un segundo más, los tacones blancos que le había regalado Eddie al mudarse con él resonaban en el suelo de mármol en un traqueteo. Giró en la curva del rellano de la primera planta. Entre las oficinas contiguas, las personas con placas que iban y venían, las altas macetas que decoraban el lugar y las columnas, buscó con la mirada la figura de aquel que necesitaba. Lo encontró saliendo de una de las salas donde se almacenaban los registros forenses de cada caso, por un momento apreció que su amigo lucía un permanente ceño fruncido no común en él y caminaba en una postura tensa, evadiendo a los que se dirigían a él.

―¡Barry!

―¡...Hey! ―El chico paró en seco, casi chocando contra ella al ir con la cabeza gacha. Parpadeó, sorprendido―. Iris ―saludó―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Ahora no puedo venir a decirte “hola”? ―protestó ella, divertida cuando Barry abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Él siempre era tan inocente. Adoptando su vivaz sonrisa, Iris le golpeó amistosamente en el hombre―. Solo estoy bromeando, Barry. Te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

Hizo un puchero coqueto, de esos que tan intrínsecos iban con ella y que no significaban nada en especial, más que ser una muestra de su despampanante personalidad.

―Oh.

Para su sorpresa, Barry volvió a parpadear. Parecía bastante espeso aquel día, de hecho, juraría que el día anterior, en la cena oficial de cada martes en casa de su padre, también había estado un tanto disperso.

Iris arrugó el entrecejo.

―¿Barry?

―¡Sí! Si, ahora mismo estoy ocupado pero podemos quedar mañana, o el viernes ―dijo el chico, enfocando su atención en su amiga de toda la vida―. ¿Algún reportaje o…?

―Sí… Aunque me voy ganando un hueco, sigue sin ser fácil. ―suspiró, un sentimiento que mediaba entre la frustración y la resignación abriéndose paso a través de ella―. He de demostrarles que mi talento va más allá de unos cuantos contactos con Flash.

Barry cabeceó en un mudo asentimiento. Un policía barrigón entrado en años pasó cerca de ellos, estornudando dos o tres veces seguidas antes de saludarles con una voz de ultratumba.

―Iris, Barry.

―Inspector Walter ―dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa bonachona que daba la sensación de ser hosca debido a las duras facciones del Inspector Walter, pero que, cuando lo conocías ―y ellos lo conocían desde hacía años―, te dabas cuenta de la imposibilidad de que aquel buen hombre te dedicara una mala mirada sin motivo alguno.

Después de unos segundos en los que permanecieron quietos viendo al hombre marchar como una excusa, pues cada uno estaba sumido en los entretejes de sus propios pensamientos.

―Entonces, ¿viernes? O mejor el sábado que hay más tiempo ―expresó Iris, volviendo su vista hacia Barry y apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente―. Me gustaría que nos pasaramos por la zona céntrica para comprar los regalos navideños. Tengo que pensar que cogerle a Eddie y a papá.

Tras meditarlo un par de segundos, el chico asintió aunque Iris todavía podía decir que había un aire ausente en sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, conociendo como conocía a Barry, sabía de antemano que no valía la pena tratar de sonsacarle algo en ese momento, cuando su mente se hallaba más dispersa que un globo en medio del universo. Suspirando interiormente, posó una mano sobre su hombro y sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa.

―Lo hablamos para acordar la hora, podemos aprovechar y comer por ahí ―Alzó una ceja de forma sugestiva―. Y así me cuentas que te tiene así.

Sus declaración fue como hielo polar arrojado a la boca de un volcán, y ese volcán era Barry, quien se vio repentinamente exaltado.

―¿Q-Qué? ―balbuceó, atónito―. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? Que no me pasa nada, ¿en qué idioma tengo que decirlo?

Los ojos de la chica de piel morena se abrieron como dos enormes naranjas, asombrada por el inusual arrebato y la rápida escabullida de su amigo, que instantes después ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

―Vale ―murmuró al aire, perpleja, con ambas manos alzadas―. No te pasa nada.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Barry quería golpear algo. Muy fuerte. Golpear algo duro y sólido como una gran muralla de la antigua China, chocarse contra las piedras fomentadas sobre kilos y kilos de masilla. Hacerlas añicos con su súper velocidad y, de paso, fracturar en pedazos pequeños e irrecomponibles los vívidos recuerdos de las últimas noches. Recuerdos, sí, porque los sueños que le habían acosado entre las sábanas, bajo la atenta y refocilante mirada blanca de la luna, habían sido tan reales, tan perceptibles para sus sentidos que podía haberse tratado de un recuerdo más de su vida. Detuvo su carrera en seco, sus pies sobresaliendo un par de centímetros por el borde de aquel edificio acristalado, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le supo a gloria. Le temblaban los brazos, las piernas, el pecho. Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo vibrara con la electricidad de que desprendía al emplear sus superpoderes, como si todo su ser estuviera en movimiento, como si se encontrara en medio de una marea de lava que le hiciera ser consciente de que estaba vivo y ardiendo de vida.

Tras un momento de acompasar su respiración, se permitió entreabrir los párpados y dejó vagar su mirada sobre los centenares de edificios que se alzaban como atalayas a sus pies, agujereando un cielo surcado de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Las personas y vehículos no eran más que puntos difusos que titilaban como luciérnagas a lo lejos. Los sueños de los últimos tres días… desde aquella noche, aquella maldita noche en la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedir a Harrison Wells que se quedara haciéndole compañía. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No podía recordarlo, había sido un impulso movido por los hilos anónimos de algún rincón remoto de su ser. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esos impulsos? El beso también lo fue, un impulso. Se acuclilló, atormentado, y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

―¿Qué me está pasando? ―La garganta se le hizo un nudo haciendo que el susurro sonara más como un lamento en la quietud de la azotea de S.A Enterprise Central News TV.

Había huído como un corderillo acechado de casa de Joe porque estaba aterrorizado de que su cara, su expresión o sus gestos pudiesen delatar siquiera una pista de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se había zafado aprisa de Iris, aunque le supiera mal, por el mismo motivo. Ellos le conocían, oh, sí. Le conocían tan bien y eran tan avispados, que Barry se había sentido mortificado por el temor de que sus pensamientos fuesen expuestos de alguna forma, como las mentiras de un asesino o como las noticias candentes que relucen llamativas cuanto más tratas de mantenerlas ocultas. Ahora estaba ahí, tras largos minutos de recorrer las numerosas calles de la ciudad sin descanso, sin pausa, sin meditación, encogido sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose pequeño y confuso.

La luz del sol de invierno caía sobre él sin calidez alguna, mientras las preguntas suspicaces de sus seres queridos le atravesaban como rayos, dejándole un regusto amargo recorriéndole la tráquea. ¿Que qué le pasaba? Lo único que le ocurría era que se había convertido en costumbre en las últimas tres noches que sus sueños, en lugar de estar ornamentados con rostros de suaves facciones, cuerpos sinuosos de marcadas curvas y olor a pintalabios, se encontraban plagados por un excitante juego de hebras morenas, labios carnosos y brazos férreos que lo levantaban con facilidad hasta que se veía sumergido en la profundidad de dos lunas zafiro. Y luego venía aquel susurro, aquella voz ronca y áspera que le siseaba junto al oído << _Barry, Barry, Sr.Allen… >>_, y entonces él ya no podía resistirlo más. Las imágenes de dos figuras sudorosas enredándose juntas, restregándose, haciendo cosas impensables mientras sus bocas eran una sola, abrasaban tras sus párpados cerrados hasta que le hacían eyacular vergonzosamente en su ropa interior. El despertarse entre jadeos y llegar a la realización de lo que acababa de ocurrir era lo peor.

Se engulló el grito que pugnaba por rebosar de sus entrañas; en su lugar suspiró, haciendo acopio de una serenidad que se había permitido perder en su maratón por Central City, y se puso en pie. El aire era frío y, aunque en otro momento le hubiera importado, en ese momento no lo hacía. Le estaba costando horrores en esos días actuar como si nada en presencia del Dr.Wells, con él sentía como su mal humor se ablandaba y daba paso a un batiburrillo de timidez, atontamiento y algo más. Resultaba exasperante, especialmente por el hecho de que cada vez se volvía más duro para Barry ignorar el agradable cosquilleo que calentaba su interior cuando pensaba, veía o escuchaba al otro hombre, lo cual no lo hacía menos perturbante.

―No me puedo volver gay de repente, ¿o si? ―miró hacia el infinito, hacia el horizonte perdiéndose más allá de la línea del océano de Central City. Resopló―. ¿Así por las buenas? Venga, no me jodas.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Más tarde, cuando finalmente fue capaz de apaciguar ligeramente la irritación que cargaba ese día, Barry tuvo que volver a su estudio particular en casa de Joe para terminar los informes forenses que tenía atrasados desde hacía ya dos días. Había decidido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por no volver a pasarse por la estación esa jornada ―un no muy discreto intento de evitar a Joe―, pero eso no significaba que pudiera permitirse el lujo de retrasarse más con los condenados documentos; dos registraban la información pertinente a los homicidios de dos hermanas, y el otro restante, de una anciana con una fortuna curiosamente abundante.

Aferrándose a su resolución de no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con Harrison Wells, había dedicado el resto de aquella tortuosa mañana a la tarea laboral pendiente y, una vez la hubo acabado y enviado al Capitán Singh, a revisar la información que había reunido en los últimos años acerca del asesinato de su madre. Ojeó diversas carpetas, comparó fotografías, fechas, pistas que guardaba como reliquias desde el trágico suceso. Pero, de nuevo, no encontró ningún cabo suelto del que tirar, lo que, por otro lado, no era nada de lo que extrañarse. Al fin y al cabo, aquella no era ni de cerca la primera ni la última vez que se ponía a ahondar en la investigación minuciosamente en los pasados años. Lo había hecho decenas, centenas, incontables veces y siempre con el mismo resultado. Ninguno. Nunca había hallado nada que le sirviera de ayuda para liberar a su padre de prisión, lo cual, por muchos deseos de venganza que albergase en su corazón, era su motor principal.

Nunca había encontrado nada hasta que se convirtió en Flash.

El día que el Acelerador de Partículas explotó y Barry fue alcanzado por un rayo, ese día toda su vida pegó un giro de 180º. No solo estaba el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana ―al menos según su percepción― hubiese pasado de ser un forense común a transformarse en un justiciero con superpoderes, sino que también aquel había sido el día en el que la esperanza volvió a cobrar fuerza en su tragedia. La esperanza de hallar lo imposible, lo imposible que mató a su madre delante de sus propios ojos pero demasiado rápido como para que pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo.

El hombre de amarillo.

No se percató de que su agarre sobre el bolígrafo se había vuelto más fuerte hasta que se clavó esté en la palma. Aflojó la mano y se frotó la frente antes de deslizar la silla por la estancia hasta uno de los estantes verticales. Era un mueble de madera vieja y barata, probablemente de pino o algo así, y todas sus secciones estaban repletas de libros de diferentes tamaños y grosores; algunos se veían nuevos mientras que en otros se apreciaba el transcurso de los años.

Sin levantarse de la silla, Barry cogió una fotografía que asomaba de entre las páginas de un pequeño cuaderno de bolsillo, y la sostuvo entre sus manos con cuidado, como si esta fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper al menor descuido. En ella se distinguía la imagen de una mujer de mediana edad que sonreía con alegría hacia la cámara mientras, en sus brazos, acunaba a un pequeño de no más de tres años.

―Mamá…

Rozó con la yema de su dedo corazón la superfície de la imagen. Como cada vez que pensaba en su madre, una angustia mezclada con cólera se desató en su interior dejándole repentinamente más cansado e impotente, alimentando poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, el agujero negro que crecía en él tal cual parásito, haciéndose cada día más grande y aumentando así el vacío que le invadía.

Y la única pista que tenía era un sujeto como él pero mucho más veloz y peligroso, al que no podía atrapar, al que no pudieron atrapar ni cuando le tendieron la trampa a raíz de la cual el Dr.Wells acabó muy mal herido. Y atraparlo era la única forma de eximir a su padre de todos sus cargos, de demostrar su inocencia y, después…

 _< <Después le haré pagar por su crimen hasta el día de su muerte>>_ pensó, lúgubre. Ese sujeto no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Tras unos segundos de vibraciones negativas, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse justo cuando su teléfono móvil empezaba a zumbar desde la otra punta de la habitación. Encima del escritorio.

Guardando la fotografía en su lugar, se levantó para coger la llamada pero al ver que era de Joe cambió de opinión. Probablemente le localizaba para ir a comer juntos después de su comportamiento a primera hora, pero Barry de verdad que no estaba de humor para ello, no quería aguantar miradas ni preguntas indiscretas. Así que, resignado a que la escena sería inevitable mas resoluto a postergarla, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle.

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. A lo largo de la mañana las nubes se habían hecho con el control del cielo y, para cuando Barry se deslizaba por una amplia travesía peatonal con las manos en los bolsillos y paso relajado, el brillo del sol se había visto atenuado hasta ser sólo una tenue bruma luminosa que caía sobre los transeúntes. Buscaba evitar a toda costa las manzanas adyacentes a la de la comisaría así como la de la cafetería CC Jitters, que al ser una zona que frecuentaba demasiado no era la opción más segura, y había ido a parar a un barrio costero atestado de tiendas que rebosaban dinamismo navideño. Gente de todas las edades iban y venían a su alrededor, riendo, otros enfurruñados, mientras adquirían regalos para sus seres queridos.

―¡Ups, perdone Señor! ―exclamó una niña rubia de menos de un metro que acababa de chocar contra él.

―Maika, ten cuidado, no corras ―Una mujer se acercó a toda prisa, llevaba ambas manos cargadas con bolsas y miró a Barry con una sonrisa de disculpa―. Lo siento, joven.

―No se preocupe ―dijo.

Anduvo un rato más, entretenido. Se iba parando de vez en cuando en algunos escaparates de ropa masculina, meditando qué podría comprarle a Joe ese año. También, supuso, debería pillarle algo a Eddie. Estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda de antigüedades que había llamado su atención cuando, por fin, a unos metros de donde se encontraba, en una bifurcación sin salida, divisó lo que le pareció un local para comer abierto en medio de aquel maremágnum mercantil, y únicamente entonces fue consciente de lo hambriento que estaba.

El bar-restaurante se hacía llamar “ ** _The fat cow_** ”, curioso como mínimo. Al entrar, no obstante, Barry enseguida supo por qué. Se trataba de un local no muy grande, de techo bajo y poca luminosidad, especializado en hamburguesas de calidad y en cócteles. Estaba decorado de forma exquisita con una personalidad que recordaba vagamente a los antiguos ranchos del oeste pero más artística, con mesas y sillas de madera oscura, cuadros con fotografías estampados contra paredes forradas también de madera y finas pilastras que conectaban el suelo alfombrado con el artesonado geométrico. A la derecha, nada más entrar, se extendía una barra de forma ovalada, tras la cual dos hombres vestidos de negro mezclaban con asombrosa habilidad distintos licores en cocteleras; al fondo del local se podía distinguir una hoguera de leña que crepitaba junto a una puerta que Barry supuso que serían las cocinas. Todo el lugar en sí desprendía un aura extrañamente acogedora e intimista al mismo tiempo.

―¿Señor? ¿Para comer?

La pregunta le retrajo de su escrutinio para encontrarse con una chica menuda de gesto serio; vestía de negro y dos largas trenzas le caían por cada lado de la cara.

―Ah… sí, sí, para comer. ¿Es muy tarde o…?

―Abrimos de tres de la tarde a dos de la mañana, no se preocupe ―informó ella.

―Oh. ―Era un horario fuera de lo habitual―. Vale.

―Sígame, por favor.

Barry caminó tras ella mientras continuaba observando todo a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel, en el que a plena luz del día daba la sensación de que te transportabas a una aldea remota en la hora del crepúsculo. Como curiosidad, advirtió que los clientes no causaban excesivo alboroto a pesar de estar todas las mesas ocupadas.

La camarera le guió por un estrecho pasillo en el que el velocista antes no había reparado y que conectaba con otra pequeña sala contigua. En esta si quedaban mesas libres.

―Puede sentarse donde le venga de gusto ―ofreció la muchacha.

―¿Sr.Allen?

Estupefacto porque aquella voz… no podía ser aquella voz, Barry volteó sobre sus pies. Por un momento se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer y con la infantil necesidad de salir corriendo de allí con el rabo entre las piernas. Inspiró hondo manteniendo la mirada en el hombre frente a él, sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina, que le devolvía la mirada con idéntica expresión de desconcierto.

La camarera que continuaba de pie junto a Barry, al ver que ambos se conocían, preguntó:

―¿Quieren que le disponga para que puedan sentarse juntos?

―Sí, por favor, hazlo así, Annie ―aseveró el Dr.Wells.

―Bien, ahora le traeré los cubiertos.

Barry asintió mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro hombre, sintiéndose algo confuso y contrariado por el encuentro fortuito. Definitivamente todo le estaba saliendo del revés ese día.

―No te imaginé viniendo por esta zona de Central City ―rompió el silencio Wells tras un instante.

―En realidad, no lo hago. Es la primera vez que estoy por esta calle, al menos de paseo. ―Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el respaldo de su asiento bajo el atento escrutinio de color añil―. Da la sensación de que usted es un cliente habitual del establecimiento ―dijo, recordando que había llamado a la camarera por su nombre. _¿Annie?_

El otro hombre rió con ligereza y asintió.

―Hacen buenas hamburguesas aquí.

―Bueno, eso no lo sabré hasta que las pruebe.

Divertido antes la contestación de Barry, Wells alzó la mano en un además condescendiente y <<Por supuesto>> pronunció. Poco después la camarera regresó con la cubertería y vajilla para Barry, además de las cartas que colocó enfrente de cada uno antes de marcharse de nuevo.

El repertorio de comidas de **_“The fat cow”_ ** se componía prácticamente de hamburguesas y algunas ensaladas sin contar los postres. Barry estuvo asombrado, sin embargo, ante la increíble y exótica variedad de hamburguesas que se leían en la carta. Desde las más simples y ordinarias hasta otras que gozaban de un meticuloso abanico de ingredientes que él nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar en una hamburguesa.

―¿Esta? ¿Con nachos? Puede estar buena ―murmuró, indeciso al tener tantas para elegir y todas tan extrañas. Especialmente una―. Dr.Wells, ¿en que mundo es legal ponerle fresas a una hamburguesa?

El hombre enarcó una ceja mientras repasaba el contenido de su propia carta.

―En este, aparentemente.

Barry suspiró mientras se acodaba en la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

―No se cuál elegir.

Por fin, el científico levantó la cabeza para observar el entrecejo arrugado y los labios fruncidos de Barry mientras contemplaba la carta, desalentado. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto afectado por esto, afectado en el sentido de que le inspiró una curiosa ternura que nunca se hubiera imaginado sentir por gente que llevaba décadas muerta y que, contra todo pronóstico, sentía a veces ante la convivencia con Cisco, Caitlin y… con Barry. Cuando Annie, la camarera, regresó a por el pedido unos minutos después al velocista aún le costó unos cuantos más tomar una decisión. Finalmente terminaron pidiendo una “ ** _Devil Bacon_** ” para Barry, <<Linda me pegó lo del picante>> dijo, y una “ ** _Sweet Madness_** ” para el Dr.Wells.

―Y traenos un buen vino ―añadió el hombre de ojos azules.

―¿Un tinto de la casa?

―Eso estará bien, gracias ―asintió tras buscar la aprobación de Barry con una escueta mirada.

Luego, la joven se hubo ido por el estrecho pasillo, balanceando sus caderas con un suave contoneo que capturó la atención de Barry por unos largos segundos. Para desgracia del chico su inesperado acompañante era demasiado observador.

―Una joven atractiva, Annie. Debe tener más o menos tu edad.

Su boca se había curvado en esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba a la gente, como si la tuviese pintada con acuarelas. Era amable y agradable, sí, pero a Barry no le cuadraba que le estuviese diciendo eso con una sonrisa agradable, no cuando él se estaba comiendo el tarro hasta la locura por lo que pasaba entre ellos.

―N-no, es… supongo que lo es. T-tampoco es como si la estuviera mirando ―cogió su tenedor para tener algo que hacer con la manos, pero golpeó el plato sin querer causando un tintineo que le puso aún más nervioso―. Quiero decir, puede que la haya mirado pero no porque me gustara. Ya sabes. A mi…

―Te gusta la Srta.West ―interrumpió Wells, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Barry vaciló por un momento.

―Sí ―dijo, finalmente, y puso el tenedor en su lugar―. Por supuesto. Iris, usted sabe, desde siempre. ―<< _Aunque ahora me pase esto con usted_ >>, pensó, contrariado. Ojalá continuase sintiendo lo mismo por su amiga de la infancia. Wells le estaba mirando con aquellas lunas zafiro fijamente, penetrándole de tal forma que le hacían sentir desnudo y expuesto; sabía que se había puesto como un tomate mientras le venían a la mente imágenes de sus últimos sueños con el científico―. Am, n-no puedo creer que se vaya a comer la de fresas.

Después de unos segundos de cargado silencio, el hombre cesó su examen visual y contestó:

―No deberías juzgar las cosas por su envoltorio. Está realmente buena. ―Hizo una mueca, pensativo, y agregó―: Pero la que tú te has pedido tampoco está mal.

Una tirante sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros fueron lo único a lo que alcanzó a dedicar Barry. No podía evitar pensar en lo retorcidos que eran los designios del destino, si es que el hecho de que estuviera ahora compartiendo una bizarra comida con el Dr.Wells tenía algo que decir al respecto. La situación era incómoda, pero Barry se encontró atónito al experimentar de nuevo esa sensación extraña que había estado teniendo los pasados días al estar cerca del científico, desde la noche de Harry Potter y las palomitas, en la que él se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y había despertado a la mañana siguiente solo en Laboratorios S.T.A.R. A pesar de estar en contra del mundo entero por los sueños que le acosaban, cuando el otro hombre se encontraba alrededor notaba como su ansiedad se calmaba, cambiaba su forma y tomaba una más compleja, menos plana. Algo a lo que podía llamar confort y apocamiento con un toque de turbación. Quería alejarse de él al mismo tiempo que se sentía extrañamente a gusto.

―Entonces, ¿qué te parece el lugar?

La repentina pregunta le despertó de su ensoñación.

―Bien. Es decir, es bonito y peculiar. ―Aquella sala más pequeña solo disponía de seis mesas contando la de ellos―. Aquí se está más tranquilo que en la principal ―dijo, pasando la mirada por la otra única mesa ocupada por una pareja de ancianos. Luego reparó en algo que provocó una leve carcajada―. Aunque si le soy sincero, siento como si tuviera _Time-lag_.

Una sombra perpleja cruzó el semblante del Dr.Wells.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―¿A usted no le pasa? Solo mire todo el ambiente y la decoración, no hay ventanas por lo que no se ver el exterior, huele a incienso y las lámparas que hay en la entrada han sido cambiadas por estas ―con cuidado, pasó un dedo por encima de la cálida llama― velas. Es mediodía pero tengo la sensación de que estamos cenando.

―Ya veo. Puede que tengas razón, es un buen sitio para traer a una cita.

Y de nuevo ese cosquillleo. Barry odiaba sentir ese maldito cosquilleo cuando el condenado hombre decía cosas como aquellas… ¿Las decía a propósito? Probablemente, después de su ataque de sinceridad la otra noche era difícil que Wells no supiera lo que provocaba en él.

―Es… Yo… ―balbuceó. No obstante, se percató de que Wells no le estaba mirando, ni parecía interesado en su respuesta. Sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto del techo, perdida y vacía durante lo que parecieron largos segundos.

―Aunque yo suelo venir solo ―dijo, por fin―. No he tenido citas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo algo en la forma en la que lo dijo que hizo a Barry sentir como si unas tenazas de hierro retorcieran su corazón.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

La mirada del Dr.Wells se enfocó en él de nuevo y se lo quedó contemplando durante unos segundos. Barry no se permitió sobrecogerse bajo la intensidad de esos ojos, no esa vez, no cuando el otro hombre parecía creer que no tenía derecho o peor, que no tenía oportunidad de volver a tener una cita.

Wells fue a hablar pero entonces apareció Annie con el vino, que sirvió habilidosa y rápidamente antes de volver a marcharse. Con una mano bronceada el mayor tomó la copa por la parte inferior y se llevó el borde a los labios; sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de Barry, bebió un pequeño sorbo que alteró los nervios del velocista al ver, a través del cristal de la copa, como el líquido se deslizaba por los labios tiñéndolos de escarlata.

―Delicioso ―dijo, dejando la copa sobre la mesa―. Pruébalo.

Barry así lo hizo. Un sonido de apreciación escapó de su boca al hacerlo, pero igualmente insistió con su pregunta.

―¿Por qué?

Las comisuras de los labios de su acompañante se curvaron hacia arriba.

―Verás, Barry, cuando alguien ha vivido lo que yo viví perdiendo algo que tanto… aprecié y luego queda discapacitado ―Se señaló las piernas vagamente―, la primera preocupación que tiene no es salir de ligues o tener citas, y estas no es que vengan a mi tampoco. Ya os lo dije a Cisco y a ti el otro día, también está el hecho de que...

Barry negó con la cabeza, obstinado, cortando su diatriba.

―Entiendo que no sea su primera preocupación ―dijo―. Pero no es verdad que no pueda tenerlas, estoy seguro de que hay más gente de la que cree que no le toma como el malo por la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas. Fue un accidente. Y solo es necesario conocerlo para darse cuenta de que… bueno ―vaciló. Wells le miraba ahora con curiosidad y cierta diversión―. Quiero decir, no es como si alguien no pudiera sentirse atraída, o atraído, hombre o mujer está bien, como usted quiera, cualquiera podría llegar a caer por usted ―cuando acabó de hablar una ola de calor viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta instalarse por su cuello, cara y en las puntas de sus orejas. Esto pareció causar gracia al otro hombre si es que la carcajada que profirió tenía algo que decir al respecto.

―Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Es de admirar tu forma de pensar, tus ideales tan honestos y llenos de esperanzas donde otra gente no la tendría.

El aire se había vuelto más grave alrededor de ellos; la vela en el centro de la mesa temblaba como una pequeña niña aterida por el frío en medio de un bosque tenebroso. Esperanza… Esperanza era lo que Barry nunca podría perder, era lo que le mantenía vivo.

―Supongo que en mi vida he necesitado de esa esperanza para seguir en pie ―contestó.

En ese momento la camarera regresó con un plato en cada mano, que depositó respectivamente frente a los dos antes de marcharse. Un rugido reverberó por su estómago, quien no parecía contento de haber sido sometido a tantas horas en ayunas. Por un momento pareció que la conversación moría ahí, una nube gris que ninguno se aventuraba a volver a tocar, pero que había dejado al joven de ojos verdes con una bochornosa duda: ¿podía el Dr.Wells tener relaciones sexuales con su lesión parcial de columna? Se mordió el labio, pensativo, tratando de que no le vinieran imágenes ficticias en las que el hombre de hecho sí podía tener sexo, y lo tenía de forma muy bestia y apasionada con él.

―Barry.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Tragó saliva. Mierda. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza?

―Puedes seguir teniendo esperanza. Te prometo que atraparemos al hombre de amarillo y que tu padre estará fuera de la cárcel muy pronto.

Sus palabras, y la seguridad que destilaban, le sacudieron con la fuerza de un meteorito. Sus miradas se enzarzaron, azul y verde, como una enredadera en la que ninguno quería romper el contacto visual ni siquiera para parpadear. Al final fue él mismo quien lo hizo.

―Está buena… la hamburguesa. ―Sonrió un poco― Gracias, Dr.Wells.

Este le sonrió de vuelta.

―¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar la de fresas?

―Ah… creo que paso.

―Como quieras, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Ambos rieron y de alguna forma el ambiente volvió a recuperar su ligereza, al menos parte de ella. Barry seguía sintiendo aquel mejunje de órdenes confusas de su cuerpo. Cerca, lejos, más lejos. Más cerca. Suspiró internamente al ver como el otro hombre devoraba su hamburguesa, realmente le pirriaban estas. Es decir, ¿que clase de persona tiene semejante obsesión por esta comida?

El resto de la comida fue tranquila, se dedicaron sobre todo a comentar la película de Harry Potter ―Harrison Wells se burló de él por quedarse dormido― y a charlar acerca de cosas sin importancia, sin entrar en temas peliagudos que pudiesen volver a robar la apacibilidad de la compañía.

―¿Ganaste un premio en secundaria? ―elevó una ceja Wells, aunque no parecía realmente sorprendido.

―Sí ―bufó Barry, abochornado― Pero no es nada de lo que enorgullecerse, mis contrincantes no eran realmente frikis de la ciencia y yo llevaba estudiando y leyendo cosas suyas desde hacía años, así que…

―No eran rivales ―tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

―No, no lo eran. ―justo se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, así como un pitido en el móvil del hombre de ojos azules―. Esto me huele mal ―descolgó la llamada―. ¿Cisco?

― _Barry, atraco a un banco por el este de la calle Rousas._

Suspiró.

―Voy para allá. ―y colgó. Cuando miró hacia Harrison Wells se topó con una mirada comprensiva―. Parece que me toca trabajar.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, Wells se inclinó hacia delante en la silla de ruedas, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y enlazando sus manos. Murmuró:

―Corre, te necesitan. Ha sido una comida agradable. ―Al ver el ceño fruncido del joven, añadió― Yo invito.

El corazón de Barry pegó un brinco infantil, como el de un niño pequeño que recibe una chuche al salir de clase. Asintió torpemente y salió corriendo de allí.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Aquella noche, cuando el cielo vestido con su abrigo oscuro se derramaba languidamente sobre la iluminada ciudad de Central City y la luna menguante sólo era un lejano destello marfil, Barry se deslizó fuera de su habitación y bajó a la cocina. Estaba sediento.

Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. Ahí estaba Joe. Aún despierto. Sentado en una silla dando sorbos a una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Podía ver más de una cápsula de café utilizadas y un diminuto aguijón de culpa le punzó por la espalda después de haberlo estado evitando todo el día.

―No podrás dormir si te metes toda esa cafeína a estas horas ―dijo, entrando en la estancia.

El hombre de piel oscura alzó la vista en su dirección.

―¿Otro que no puede dormir?

―No, solo bajo a por agua ―abrió uno de los armarios superiores y cogió un vaso bajo la atenta mirada del que era un padre para él.

―¿Ya no te provees de más de cinco botellas de agua? ―preguntó Joe. Cerró las páginas del noticiero y le dio un sorbo a su tazón―. Cuando eras un criajo tú habitación parecía un almacén de reciclaje de botellas vacías. Todas…

―Desparramadas por cada rincón visible, lo sé ―interrumpió el joven, risueño, tras beberse el vaso de agua. No tenía suficientes dedos en las manos para contabilizar la de veces que el hombre le había explicado esa manía suya―. Puesssss, a decir verdad si que perdí la costumbre. ¿Tal vez debería volver a adoptarla? ―preguntó, apoyado contra la encimera.

Joe arrugó la nariz.

―No hace falta.

Sus voces quedaron ahogadas por una trémula marea silenciosa que abarcó todo a su paso, el pitido del claxon de algún coche en el exterior fue demasiado discordante en aquel mundo enmudecido. Barry se lamió los labios, no se estaban mirando y el silencio se iba volviendo más incómodo por momentos. Mala cosa.

―Mira, Joe, siento… siento mi comportamiento de hoy. N-no lo sé, estaba de mal humor y no debí haberlo pagado contigo.

_Ni con Iris._

Una mano alzada atajó su pretensión de seguir hablando.

―Barry, no tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que los jóvenes de tu edad tengan… ―vaciló― sus propios problemas que no queréis compartir con vuestros mayores. Pero entiende que debido a que nuestra vida no es particularmente común no puedo evitar preocuparme por cosas que quizás no tienen importancia, sobre todo si no me las cuentas y desconozco de qué se tratan.

Joe le observaba con una expresión que hablaba de firmeza, de protección y de impotencia, mas no parecía molesto.

―Y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa, Barry, cualquier cosa que te haga estar mal, puedes decírmela ―En algún momento de su charla se había puesto en pie y aproximado al velocista, ahora una mano apretaba su hombro en un gesto familiar y reconfortante―. A mi o a Henry, ¿de acuerdo?

Barry inspiró hondo y finalmente asintió.

―Si. Perdona.

Luego ambos se fundieron en un breve pero enternecedor abrazo, de esos que le daban a Barry ganas de confesar todo lo que ocultaba, todo lo que no comprendía pero que, poco a poco, a cada día que pasaba, iba asentándose en su interior de algún modo. Un sentimiento que iba dejando de ser horrible para mutar en uno más ansioso y acogedor.

Cuando se separaron a Barry le burbujeaba una congoja por la garganta. Puede que ese abrazo le hubiera emocionado un poco.

―Subiré a mi habitación ―dijo―. Gracias.

Joe le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda.

―Esto solo significa que por ahora no trataré de indagar en lo que te pasa ―advirtió―. Pero no te acostumbres.

Barry no contestó, se limitó a soltar una carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y a desearle una buenas noches cuando ya las estaba subiendo.

Fue nada más haberse desparramado sobre el cómodo colchón con el pijama puesto, resignado a estar horas sin pegar ojo como le llevaba pasando desde que se había convertido en Flash, cuando recibió el mensaje. Aturdido de recibir un mensaje pasadas las once de la noche cogió el móvil de debajo de la almohada y vio que se era del Dr.Wells. Tragó saliva mientras lo abría. El Dr.Wells nunca le había mandado mensajes, menos aún a esa horas.

**< <Debería plantearse el probar la hamburguesa con fresas y queso de cabra, Sr.Allen. He tenido una cena cuantiosa esta noche y aún sigo pensando en esa hamburguesa>>.**

Barry parpadeó, perplejo, una sonrisa bailoteó en su rostro. Antes de ser siquiera consciente de lo que hacía ya estaba tecleando una respuesta.

 **< <En serio, usted me mata, ¿cuando empezó esta enfermiza obsesión por las hamburguesas?>>** escribió y le dio al botón de enviar. Esperó por lo que le parecieron unos eternos segundos en los que se entretuvo cambiando el fondo de pantalla de su aparato. ¿Quizás no contestaba?

Pero si lo hizo, apenas tres minutos más tarde. Y a Barry le tembló algo junto al pecho mientras se obligaba a abrir el mensaje sin prisas.

 **< <Cuando era pequeño no tuve el lujo de poder comerlas, tengo que aprovechar por si algún día me quedo sin ellas de nuevo. Buenas noches, Sr.Allen>>.** Sus esfuerzos por retener la sonrisa que pugnaba por florecer fueron inanes al imaginarse a un pequeño Dr.Wells haciendo un berrinche porque sus padres no le compraban hamburguesas.

Se mordió el labio y tecleó una respuesta **< <Tranquilo, las hamburguesas no se van a extinguir, la humanidad entraría en caos si eso sucediese. Buenas noches, Dr.Wells. PD: Puede que algún día me anime a probar la de fresas>>**, antes de guardar el móvil bajo la almohada, como hacía cada noche.

Vagamente se preguntó en qué se basaba el Dr.Wells para llamarle a veces por su apellido cuando, por regla general, le acostumbraba a tutear. No quiso pensar demasiado en el significado del intercambio de mensajes que acababan de compartir. No por esa noche al menos.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aish... no sé, pobre Barry no hace más que caer enamorado hasta el final por mucho que se lo siga negando X'D Eobard es un poco tocapelotas pero bueno...  
> El proximo capítulo estoy bastanteee segura de que os gustará, no se, ¿intuición femenina? Muahahahahha 
> 
> ¡Un saludo a todos!
> 
> Si alguien sabe de algún fanfic en ingles chulo de estos dos que no esté en Archiveofourown (porque de aquí me he leído casi todos) que me lo diga plissss *o* Le amaré con todas las celulas de mi serr.


	5. Parecidos Razonables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry se niega a aceptar lo que en el fondo sabe que es verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año Nuevo a todo el mundo! Espero que haya ido bien la noche vieja y que os hayáis comido todas las uvas a tiempo XD Siento mucho haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, me quedé bloqueada en un punto y no sabía como escribir las escenas que ya tenía planeadas -.-' Anyway, aquí está el capítulo 5 que por mis narices que no abandono a esta pareja.  
> Quizás es un poco lento este capítulo, pero lo sentí necesario. Aún así, ¡espero que os guste!  
> :D:D:D

**_Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti._ **

**_Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti._ **

******Zella Day** ** **

**5**

**Parecidos Razonables**

 

―Os odio ―sentenció Cisco―. No, de verdad, os odio con cada fibra de mi ser. ¿Como habéis podido ver Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal sin mi?

Un brillo divertido asomó a la mirada azul del Dr.Wells al escuchar al joven científico; Barry, por su parte, se limitó a rodar los ojos.

―Es la más floja, Cisco ―se excusó Barry―. Las otras las veremos contigo, te lo prometo.

El hispanoparlante negó con la cabeza, resignado, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No, no intentes arreglarlo, mi corazón ya está hecho añicos ―Su expresión era dolida y su voz rezumaba una pena sobreactuada y adulterada.

Solo había una forma de arreglar eso…

―¿Y si te invito a un helado? Eso lo compensa todo―El joven forense se acercó a donde estaba Caitlin sentada y le extendió unos sobres que la chica recogió con una agradable sonrisa―. Es lo que te comenté por teléfono antes. Se hicieron pruebas en el laboratorio pero no encontraron nada conclusivo, le he dicho a Joe que te lo traería para que tú le echaras un vistazo.

―No hay problema, Barry.

―Bueno, tío, te concederé que me invites a ese helado pero eso no significa que me gustes de nuevo.

El velocista se volteó para encontrarse con que Cisco le señalaba con un dedo acusador. No pudo evitar que una risa floreciera de sus labios ante su ceño fruncido. Desde uno de los ordenadores, Harrison Wells les observaba con una leve inclinación de labios, apoyado contra el respaldo de su silla y limpiándose las gafas. Si Barry hubiese sabido que ese era el caso tal vez no se hubiera girado, pero lo hizo, y sus miradas conectaron provocando un chispa entre ellos, una chispa que arrancó una sonrisa tonta y tímida en el joven forense.

Barry bajó la vista, confuso. Sus dedos jugueteando con el borde del escritorio como medio de distracción. Pareció que los dioses atendían sus deseos desde algún lugar, porque justo entonces saltó el pitido intermitente de la alarma de emergencias de Flash.

Caitlin hizo una mueca.

―Hoy es el día de los problemas ―dijo. Con motivo, además, era ya media tarde y Barry casi no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Había estado toda la mañana y lo que llevaba de tarde apechugando con criminales de poca monta, y accidentes aleatorios que no parecían tener fin, como si la gente se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darle trabajo ese día. Aunque Barry tenía que admitir que casi agradecía el recreo que el exceso de ocupación le brindaba a su confusa mente, al menos de esa forma evitaba pensar en los mensajes que él y Wells habían intercambiado la noche anterior como si fueran un par de adolescentes.

Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo, obligándose a no voltear hacia el hombre de ojos azules.

―Por suerte no han aparecido más meta-humanos ―dijo, en cambio; ya vestido con su traje de Flash, se acercó a donde Cisco revisaba el incidente―. ¿Qué es?

―Un suicida ―puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó un puñado de patatas a la boca―. Corre antes de que se tire.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La estancia estaba sumida en una penumbra infinita, solo quebrada por el halo de luz pálida de la luna derramándose a través de la ventana cuadrada; las cortinas permanecían abiertas dejando a la vista un amplio lienzo del mundo exterior. La casa en su totalidad era un tácito murmullo, casi podía escucharse el corretear de algún que otro insecto. << _Joe ya debe haberse acostado._ >> pensó Barry, adormilado. Antes de caer dormido, recordaba haberlo escuchado llegar del trabajo, prepararse algo en la cocina y, más tarde, el rumor de la televisión desde su habitación en la otra punta del segundo piso. Ahora solo había silencio.

Barry había vuelto a casa antes que Joe y, a pesar de ser poco más de las ocho de la tarde, después del ritmo ajetreado que había tenido ese día, se había zambullido en la cama, agotado, sin molestarse en cenar nada. Su estómago lo entendería.

Un bostezo se abrió paso a través de su boca, haciéndole pasarse una mano por el rostro. Tenía los ojos pegados por las legañas y ni idea de la hora que podía ser, pero le daba demasiada pereza mirarlo. En su lugar, se acomodó de lado para intentar volver a dormirse, sin embargo pronto descubrió que su mente se había despejado en demasía. Una lluvia de imágenes se reflejaron tras sus párpados cerrados, como la suave y sinuosa corriente de un río. Aquel día prácticamente no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el Dr.Wells, cosa que agradecer, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía tener la sensación de que había algo pendiente entre ellos. Es decir, ¿después del intercambio de mensajes? ¿el hombre no sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos? Barry no quería que nada cambiase. Nada. Absolutamente. Y aún así…

Suspiró, entreabriendo los ojos.

¿Aún así porque me siento tan bien cuando estoy con él? ¿tan… especial?

Se mordió el labio inferior, disgustado, sintiendo como un calor descendía por su vientre al recordar cómo solía mirarlo el hombre de ojos azules. Sí, con sus grandes y profundos ojos azules que parecían querer desnudarlo con la mirada. Cómo elevaba la ceja en un arco casi perfecto que destilaba escepticismo y un irónico humor; como cuando sonreía se le formaban esos encantadores hoyuelos y las líneas de expresión se marcaban más, especialmente alrededor de los ojos; como su voz, áspera y ronca, era la cerilla encendida en el bosque de la lujuria de Barry.

De repente, tuvo mucho calor. Soltó un jadeo ahogado y se tapó la cara con las manos. No. No otra vez. No de nuevo ese calor abrasador y frenético con el que se despertaba cada mañana después de soñar con el Dr.Wells. No quería sentirlo, odiaba sentirlo pero…

―Mierda ―maldijo al notar que la tenía dura. No podía evitar que las imágenes de sus sueños emergieran a la superficie algunas veces, así como el recuerdo del único beso compartido. Su miembro palpitó ante el pensamiento y, con ello, la resolución de Barry aumentó―. Se acabó.

Se levantó de la cama de un saltó y fue hacia los cajones bajos de su cómoda, de donde extrajo una revista antes de volver a tumbarse en el colchón; bocarriba y sin molestarse en taparse a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Deslizó una mano dentro de sus bóxers y abrió la revista por una página cualquiera. Una chica morena de curvas de ensueño miraba a la cámara arrodillada en el suelo y con el cuerpo erguido mientras se manoseaba unos enormes pechos. Barry soltó una pequeño gemido al tomar su pene y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, procurando en todo momento mantener los ojos en la fotografía de la modelo.

<< _Si, eso es… mírala, Barry, está para comérsela, mira sus pechos…_ >> se dijo cuando empezó a notar que la consciencia se le dispersaba y los ojos verdes de la fémina eran sustituidos por unos azules y mucho más voraces. << _¡No! No pienses en él_ >>. Cambió de página varias veces, buscando nuevas fotos que pudiesen espolear su excitación y llevarlo a un punto de no retorno, pero por alguna razón, aunque cada vez tenía más ganas de alcanzar el clímax, no lograba conseguir el efecto deseado. Apretó el agarre sobre su miembro haciendo más presión con los dedos, y cerró los ojos. En su imaginación, su lengua se enroscaba con otra húmeda y caliente, unas manos duras recorrían su espalda bajo la camisa, le abrasaban. Aumentó el ritmo de las caricias. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, su cuerpo ardía mientras una marea de lava candente se extendía bajo su piel. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y su cadera empezó a embestir contra su mano.

Esos labios que antes besaba ahora hacían un recorrido por su cuello, mordiendo primero bruscamente el final de la mandíbula y haciéndole temblar. Tocó un poco del presemen que ya supuraba de la punta de su pene y, de repente, ya no era su mano la que le tocaba, sino que era otra más bronceada y que pertenecía a un hombre más adulto y de rostro conocido. Aunque trató de seguir pensando en mujeres desnudas, se encontraba ya demasiado agitado y caliente como para preocuparse por lo que lo que estaba haciendo significaba, así que no tardó en ahogarse en las riendas del placer.

―¡Dr.Wells…ahm!

La habitación parecía un horno y su cuerpo un incendio que desprendía el calor de un millar de estrellas. Se lamió los labios sin dejar de tocarse en un frenético vaivén, acallando los gemidos que se le escapaban, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez el sabor de aquellos labios rojos e imaginándolos chupando su miembro en lugar de su boca. Se imaginó al Dr.Wells. Al Dr.Wells con su ardiente mirada mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y se tragaba a Barry entero.

Emitió un ahogado sonido de deleite. Abrió los ojos y eyaculó sobre su vientre, manchando también la mano con la que se había estado masturbando. Inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces y, cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el hálito después de la agitación ―su corazón aún a mil por hora―, bufó, descontento.

―Joder, joder, joder, joder… ¡Mierda! ―siseó. Le pegó un golpe al colchón y se sentó, apoyándose contra el cabezal de la cama―. No puedo creer que me acabe de tocar pensando en un tío, joder.

Casi sentía ganas de llorar de la frustración y de la rabia; después de limpiar el estropicio que había causado, se frotó la cara empañada con ojeras y una ligera capa de sudor. Su móvil vibró entonces, bajo la almohada. Barry se congeló por un instante antes de cogerlo y desbloquear la pantalla.

Era un mensaje del Dr.Wells. Lo abrió con los dedos temblorosos.

<< **Estas noches de invierno son demasiado frías para mi gusto. Espero que hoy si estés pudiendo dormir, Barry, después de todas las vidas que has salvado** >>, leyó, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba destapado. Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos linternas. Y es que, bueno, frío no es como él llamaría a lo que había tenido en los últimos minutos. Si barajó por un momento la posibilidad de no responder, no la llevó a cabo. No obstante, si se prometió acabar con toda aquella confusión con su antes ídolo y ahora amigo lo antes posible.

Y ya sabía la manera de hacerlo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Alzó la probeta ante sus ojos y la agitó usando la fuerza veloz. En menos de cinco segundos el contenido del interior había pasado de tono crema a un rojo escarlata. Eobard Thawne se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras se volvía hacia donde tenía unas complicadas anotaciones bien ordenadas en la parte delantera de la Sala del Tiempo.

Algo no estaba yendo de la forma en la que debería.

Repasó las características neurológicas de los distintos organismos y la velocidad y rotación de las partículas subatómicas del cerebro así como el ADN de Dante Redbird, el meta-humano bautizado como _Obliviateador_. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Ni siquiera había sido un error, sino una distracción por culpa de ese Flash haciendo cosas que no debía hacer en su casa a esas horas de la noche. En lugar de dormir.

Devolvió la vista hacia la pantalla de Gideon donde en ese momento se mostraba un pequeño recuadro de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en la habitación de Barry Allen. Arqueando una ceja, vio que el chico estaba guardando el móvil bajo la almohada de nuevo. ¿No le había contestado? Dejó la probeta en la pequeña nevera que sobresalía de la pared y con un click a un interruptor invisible esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. A continuación, cogió el teléfono móvil que había dejado apartado y comprobó que, de hecho, sí que le había respondido. El mensaje decía: << **Sí, las noches son frías. Pero me preocupa más que usted no esté logrando dormir, parece tener problemas para ello también. Buenas noches, Dr.Wells** >>.

Eobard entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de releer el mensaje. Un despliegue de entretenimiento y enojo hirvió en su interior al recordar la escena que había presenciado minutos atrás, a Barry Allen masturbándose pensando en él. Bloqueó el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, notaba como la ola de calor volvía a acecharlo ante el recuerdo y, por eso, Eobard no paraba de repetirse que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez del infierno y que no quería jugar a semejante locura con este Barry Allen, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo iba  a hacer cuando descubriera toda la verdad. Porque a este Barry no le odiaba ―aunque lo intentara―, no era la misma persona a la que solía odiar

Cerró los ojos y, tras una profunda inspiración, volvió a su labor. Tenía que dejar perfeccionada al menos la primera parte del suero.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Viernes. Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que al día siguiente era sábado y esa verdad como una casa hacía estar a Cisco de un humor espléndido por la mañana, mientras entraba a la cafetería CC Jitters con Barry y Caitlin.

―¡Es viernes, chicos!

―Y también la décima vez que lo repites ―contestó Caitlin, disponiéndose en la cola para pedir su orden de café.

―¿Las estás contando?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero una risita le traicionó.

―Como si pudiese no contarlas cuando no paras de gritarlo, Cisco.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y suspiró teatralmente. Mujeres. Además de ser viernes, aquella era una de esas mañana que los tres se juntaban para almorzar por la mañana en CC Jitters y pasaban un tiempo de ocio juntos. Caitlin había intentado más de una vez que el Dr.Wells se les uniera también, pero este siempre declinaba la oferta educadamente, rara era la vez que aceptaba. A Cisco le sabía mal, pues era consciente de los fantasmas del pasado que atormentaban a su jefe pero este tampoco se dejaba ayudar más de lo necesario, por lo que Cisco simplemente se alegraba de poder compartir su afición por el cine con el hombre.

―¿Doble de cafeína, tío? ―preguntó, al ver el pedido de su compañero superhéroe.

Este suspiró.

―La necesitaré, no he dormido demasiado bien.

Tanto el hispanoparlante como la joven pelirroja le observaron con curiosidad por un momento para luego intercambiar entre ellos una mirada escéptica, mas no añadieron más. Al menos no lo hicieron hasta estar sentado el trío en una mesa al lado de los ventanales, con sus cafés predispuestos enfrente de cada uno y el repetitivo panorama del tránsito urbano de Central City.

―¿Entonces? No es una novedad que te cueste caer dormido después de… ya sabes ―Cisco bajó la voz antes de concretar lo que quería decir―, de ser _Flash_.

Una sacudida de cabeza fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron, luego el chico se limitó a beber a pequeños sorbos de su taza mientras Cisco y Caitlin intercambiaban de nuevo una mirada. El hispanoparlante se apoyó en la mesa sobre uno de sus codos y agitó la testa en dirección a la chica, en ademán alentador, lo que provocó que ésta pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de enfocar su atención en un ausente Barry.

―¿Lo has hablado con el Dr.Wells, Barry? ―preguntó―. Si te está costando dormir más de lo que es normal en ti, quizás deberías…

―No. E-eso no será necesario.

Por algún motivo totalmente desconocido para Cisco, de un momento para otro su amigo se había puesto colorado como un tomate ante la mención del Dr.Wells, casi podía escuchar sus oídos pitar como un tren de los antiguos.

―Hey, tío. ¿No está muy caliente ese café? Cualquiera diría que has tenido un sueño húmedo con Wells.

Cisco deseó no haber bromeado con esas palabras, porque fue decirlas y, un segundo más tarde, el trago de café que Barry había estado bebiendo salió disparado hacia delante. O sea, hacia él. Y el resultado era que ahora estaba empapado de café y ¿babas? Prefería pensar que solo era café.

―Aj… Eso ha sido asqueroso.

―Lo siento ―Barry le extendió unas servilletas que Cisco tomó e, ignorando los torpes intentos de Caitlin por contener la risa, se limpió la barbilla y el cuello dignamente. _Menos mal que no me he puesto la camiseta de Star Wars,_ pensó, viendo como su amigo hundía la cara entre sus manos. Realmente lucía como alguien cansado.

Caitlin reaccionó primero, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

―Barry, ¿estás bien? ―cuestionó en un susurro.

―Sí. No. Es decir… no lo sé.

Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante por lo que el cinéfilo decidió poner su granito de arena en el asunto.

―Sabes qué puedes contarnos lo que sea y que nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿verdad?

Todavía con el rostro enterrado sobre sus palmas, Barry profirió un sonido que podría haber significado cualquier cosa y que hizo a los otros dos jóvenes lanzarse una mirada preocupada a la vez que un tanto exasperada.

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de lanzarse a por ello.

―¿Ha pasado algo entre el Dr.Wells y tú?

―¿¡Qué?! ―Barry pegó un respingo, se irguió sobre su asiento y casi tira la taza de café al suelo. Un bebé que dormía en su cochecito en la mesa de detrás empezó a llorar y la madre les dirigió una mirada airada―. Lo siento… ―susurró. Volteó hacia sus compañeros―. ¿E-el Dr.Wells? Vamos, ¿qué quieres decir? Estamos bien, todo lo bien que podemos estar, o sea no es como si nuestra relación fuese diferente a la tuya con él o a la de Cisco ―el aludido ladeó la cabeza cuando Barry le señaló, obviamente estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

―A ti te pasa algo con él ―dictaminó Cisco, y esta vez ya no era una pregunta.

―¡Para nada!

―Si, te pasa ―coincidió Caitlin, cruzándose de brazos. Una sombra apenada en su rostro―. Justo hace unos días él mismo comentó que estabas molesto con él por algún motivo.

Barry negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

―¿Cuando fue eso?

―El día que te enfrentaste a Dante Redbird, ¿recuerdas?

―Espero que no sea verdad que has tenido un sueño húmedo con él ―habló Cisco, recibiendo a continuación un golpe en el hombro por parte de la joven pelirroja. Barry, sin embargo, solo rodó los ojos, si bien se vio un gesto tenso mientras jugueteaba aparentemente nervioso con una servilleta.

Hubo un espacio de tiempo indefinido en el que los dos trabajadores de Laboratorios S.T.A.R decidieron mantenerse en silencio con tal de darle al otro chico una oportunidad para explicar lo que le preocupaba. Porque a esas horas estaban seguros ―por lo menos Cisco lo estaba― de que había algo.

Un aroma agradable capturó las fosas nasales del hispanoparlante por una fracción de segundo, olfateó tratando de averiguar su procedencia y, encantado, descubrió que el origen era una taza de un tipo de frapuccino unas mesas más allá, justo al lado del gran helecho que decoraba un lado de la pared. Parecía una novedad en la carta de CC Jitters. A punto estaba por comentarlo cuando Barry finalmente habló.

―En serio, chicos, está todo bien. Puede que haya tenido algún que otro… desacuerdo con el Dr.Wells ―la forma en la que lo dijo hizo a Cisco fruncir levemente el entrecejo, pero entonces Barry rio un poco y agregó―. De verdad, Cisco. Es más algo que tiene que ver con Iris, supongo ―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

No pudo más que pronunciar un escueto <<Oh>> de sorpresa, ¿pero por qué se sorprendía? No era como si fuese nuevo, el profundo y dramático amor no correspondido que su amigo sentía por la joven periodista. Y vaya si era una grandísima putada su situación, teniendo que fingir que no albergaba sentimientos románticos por ella mientras esta se pavoneaba con el otro rubiales.

―Lo siento mucho, Barry ―dijo Caitlin, su tono suave y comprensivo.

―Sí, tío, es una mierda. Pero hay muchas chicas por ahí, ya sabes, no vale la pena mortificarse tampoco.

Barry esbozó una tenue y tirante sonrisa. Se removió en su sitio por… ¿qué? ¿enésima vez?

―Lo sé ―asintió―. Por eso… ―se lamió los labios―, ¿qué te parece cumplir esa noche lo que decías el otro día? Aquello de la caza nocturna y todo eso.

Los ojos del hispanoparlante brillaron emocionados.

―Me parece que usted es un chico inteligente, Sr.Allen ―bromeó, sonriendo.

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta no alcanzó su mirada y las marcadas ojeras le restaban luminosidad.

Caitlin se vio confusa.

―¿Caza nocturna? Espero que esa no sea vuestra forma de llamar a una noche de ligues.

―¡Eh! Técnicamente, ese apelativo es cosa del Dr.Wells, pero ¿por qué no? La caza es todo un arte y el arte de la seducción lleva la palabra en su mismo nombre ―protestó.

La chica bebió un poco de su casi olvidado café. Rodó los ojos.

―Que infantiles ―murmuró para sí misma antes de dirigirse a Barry con expresión amable―. De todas formas, me parece una idea fantástica. Ya es hora que los hombres S.T.A.R se echen una novia con la que hacer migas, estar entre tanto hombre va a terminar conmigo.

―Cierto, estoy de acuerdo en eso ―dijo Barry y la carcajada que acompañó sus palabras fue sincera por primera vez en la mañana. Después de un momento de apacible silencio, echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso en pie―. Tengo que irme a la comisaría. Luego acordamos algo, Cisco.

―Hecho, tío.

Tras un apresurado <<Hasta Luego>> el chico se cargó su bolsa al hombro y salió del local sacudiendo la mano. Los otros dos lo vieron alejarse por el gran ventanal, sorpresivamente corriendo a una velocidad humana corriente.

Un suspiro se abrió paso a través de los labios de Caitlin, llamando la atención de Cisco.

―Deberíamos ir tirando para el Laboratorio.

―Mm… sí ―se acabó de tomar su pedido de un gran sorbo y se puso en pie, imitando a su compañera―. Vamos.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La noche se alzaba sobre ellos fría y despejada cuando entraron a un local de la calle Morgensten, comunmente conocida por todos los habitantes de la ciudad como la zona de teatros, bares nocturnos y, bueno, de los vicios. Habían estado vagando arriba y abajo por la avenida durante un tiempo indeterminado, charlando de cosas triviales mientras buscaban algún sitio que fuera de su agrado. Barry no estaba acostumbrado a ir por aquellos lares debido a que, pese a pertenecer al centro de Central City, no pillaba realmente cerca de su barrio, ni de nada que frecuentase; sin embargo, Cisco había insistido, por lo que acabaron yendo hacia allí y encontrándose con una marea de gente ―joven, sobre todo―, que reían y causaban escándalo a lo amplio y largo de la avenida aunque aún no fueran ni las dos de la mañana. Divertido, Barry había notado que dicha muchedumbre iba ya bastante bebida en su mayoría, y no pudo evitar el aguijón de envidia que le sacudió ante su incapacidad para lograr ese efecto hoy por hoy.

Ninguno de los dos conocía el local al que entraron pero les había llamado la atención la inscripción en el rótulo encendido en neón, el cual rezaba: **_“Immerse yourself in the Flash”._ ** El chasquido de las puertas dobles al cerrarse tras ellos fue ahogado por la música, que retumbaba a través de los altavoces a un volúmen casi ensordecedor que a _nadie_ en aquel lugar parecía molestarle.

―Wow.

Barry estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo con la expresión que Cisco había utilizado para describir el establecimiento; “Wow” y “Despampanante” eran las palabras. Deslumbrante también, si se tenía en cuenta la aglomeración de destellos luminosos que navegaban a la deriva sobre todo lo que pillaban a su alcance: paredes, suelo, mobiliario y, más que nada, el rebosante pandemónium de humanidad que se agitaba al ritmo de _It’s my life,_ de Bon Jovi.

Echó un lánguido vistazo a todo el local descubriendo que este se dividía en dos sectores notables. Por un lado, a la izquierda, se situaba la barra de bebidas y una zona de mesas y sofisticados divanes blancos, delimitada por una colosal alfombra circular de tonalidad escarlata. La iluminación en ese sector era vaporosa y estable, de un confuso color anaranjado muy suave, y caía sobre los divanes haciéndolos lucir de un blanco impoluto y fosforescente. Había un par de parejas y un grupo de amigos desparramados alrededor de las mesas, hablando a voz alzada mientras disfrutaban de lo que parecían elaborados cócteles algunos, o simples cubatas otros. El otro sector de aquel mestizo entre _pub_ musical y discoteca, era otro cantar. Sin duda resultaba la zona más llamativa, donde los cuerpos se meneaban, calientes y sudorosos, como si cada noche fuera el fin de sus días y tuvieran que vivirla hasta las últimas instancias. Allí, curiosamente, advirtió Barry, los focos de destellos de colores infinitos, así como de varios tamaños, eran los principales protagonistas, derramándose sobre la pista de baile impiadosamente, enfocando a unos y a otros, creando un juego de brillo y una teatralidad fascinantes.

―No se porqué puedo adivinar de dónde viene la frase del cartel ―dijo Barry, perplejo.

―Sumérgete en el _Flash_ ―se burló el otro, impostando la voz―. Eso suena realmente sucio ahora que existes.

Barry le dio una colleja y evitó que pensamientos no aptos para menores se infiltraran en su cabeza a raíz de sus palabras. No iba a empezar con la noche ya arruinada. Había decidido pasarlo en grande.

―Vamos a pillar algo.

Se acercaron a la barra de bebidas, acechada por unas cuantas personas. Barry se fijó especialmente en un individuo que iba embutido en un lujoso traje de etiqueta color verde musgo; un reloj de platino relucía en su muñeca.

―Eh, Cisco ―chistó Barry acercándose a su oído para captar su atención. Este se volvió a mirarlo―. ¿Crees que este sitio está dentro de nuestro presupuesto?

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Agitó la cabeza disimuladamente hacia el hombre de pelo rubio y corto que portaba el caro reloj. Cisco hizo una mueca y sondeó con la mirada al resto de la clientela antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Se ve un poco _pijolandia_ , pero ese tipo debe ser el mafioso de la zona.

A Barry se le escapó una sonrisa e iba a decir algo pero entonces uno de los _barman_ se dirigió hacia ellos después de despachar a una pareja de amigas.

―¿Qué os pongo?

―Un Jack Daniels con cola.

―Yo… ―Barry vaciló. Había pensado en pedir un cubata también, pero teniendo en cuenta que el alcohol no le iba a subir de todas formas, casi veía más provechosa la idea de un delicioso cóctel. El _barman_ lo estaba degollando con la mirada por hacerlo esperar y Barry tuvo que admitir que intimidaba un poco con su fuerte complexión y los numerosos _piercings_ que llevaba―. Ah… un Daiquiri de sandía. Por favor.

Le hubiese gustado poder recriminarle al hombre que había ido muy lento, pero lo cierto es que les sirvió las bebidas en un momento, con lo que Barry tuvo que morderse la lengua. Después de pagar se fueron a sentar a uno de los cómodos divanes.

―Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos. No está nada mal el sitio ―dijo Cisco, a voz alzada. No era sencillo hacerse escuchar dentro de aquel barullo de música y voces.

Barry le pegó un sorbo a su Daiquiri y asintió.

―Aunque nos clavaran con las bebidas.

―Al menos no cobran la entrada.

Cierto era.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar entre ellos, simplemente disfrutando del ambiente del local y de la música; en ese momento sonaba una que Barry no conocía pero que le recordaba vagamente a _Chandelier_ de Sia. Era agradable el salir de juerga para variar, había estado con mucho estrés encima últimamente entre una cosa y otra, si bien ese día, por suerte, había sido bastante relajado tanto en la comisaría como en lo que a meta-humanos se refería. De hecho, había aprovechado para ir a ver a su padre, al que ya hacía unos días que no veía, y contarle acerca de todo un poco; aunque había percibido la intriga en su mirada, él no le había instigado con el tema de la “chica misteriosa” y Barry se había sentido aliviado por eso.

―¿Sabes lo bueno de haber entrado en un sitio acunado entre la clase alta?

Barry se giró hacia Cisco, curioso.

―¿Que por muy bien que nos vistamos nunca estaremos a la altura? ―ironizó.

―No. Que si realmente te ligas a alguna ―le guiñó un ojo con picardía― te llevas un braguetazo.

El velocista soltó un bufido divertido y negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en encontrar nada más que una distracción para sus neuronas esa noche, un descanso para su maldita y descabellada obsesión con un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Además, que si lo que buscara fuera un braguetazo… en fin, ya tenía uno disponible. Más o menos. Dudaba que hubiera fortunas mucho mejores que las de Harrison Wells.

Se le calentó la cara ante el pensamiento de tener al Dr.Wells disponible y agradeció que la luz fuera tenue en ese tipo de locales.

―¿Tú que buscas actualmente? ―preguntó Barry, determinado a olvidar al otro hombre.

Meditabundo, Cisco jugueteó con la pajita del cubata entre sus dientes.

―Algo serio, preferiblemente. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es fácil en estos lugares ―hizo una seña con el dedo―. Pero, eh, estoy abiertos a mundos enteros de posibilidades.

―¿A tríos con otro tío también? ―Barry enarcó una ceja.

―Bueno, todo tiene sus límites ―admitió, reacio, haciendo al velocista soltar una carcajada. Luego le pegó un largo trago a su bebida―. ¡Ahh, adoro como entra esta mierda!

―Pues va, lo acabamos y salimos a la pista.

Cisco movió ambas cejas de arriba a abajo.

―Si que estás animado, amigo. ¿Ha pasado algo en concreto con Iris para que tengas esta determinación?

―Ah… No, es decir, nada importante, solo… ―El chapurreo fue inevitable. No le gustaba mentir a sus amigos―. Solo estoy cansado de todo esto ―dijo al fin.

―Mm…

Pudo notar que su compañero no se quedó excesivamente convencido con su explicación, pero si lo justo, por lo que Barry se dedicó a sorber de su Daiquiri para evitar seguir hablando y pifiarla de un modo u otro.

―Entonces, ¿qué te parece esa preciosidad?

―¿Cuál? ―Barry intentó adivinar a qué chica se refería Cisco en concreto, ya que este solo se limitaba a cabecear hacia un grupo de amigas reunidas junto a uno de los divanes y decir <<Esa, ¿no la ves?>>―. ¿La rubia de media melena?

―No, la de la coleta. Rubia también.

―Oh.

Ahora sí que la vio. Se encontraba sentada de perfil a ellos, media oculta por otra chica, pero lo suficientemente a la vista como para que le pudieran echar un repaso desde su posición. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco de palabra de honor, que se ceñía al cuerpo a la altura del pecho y de la cadera, dando relevancia a las curvas femeninas. Las facciones de su rostro eran suaves, de labios finos y pestañas largas, y Barry se encontró pensando que era muy guapa.

Y aún así…

―Mm… no me convence. Además, es horroroso cuando las chicas están apiñonadas entre ellas.

―No hace falta que lo jures, pueden ser terribles ―Cisco se estremeció―. Bueno, ¿y qué tal esa?

Mientras se acababan de tomar sus primeras bebidas de la noche, permanecieron evaluando distintas féminas que el hispanoparlante en su mayoría iba localizando. Incluso Cisco se quedó prendado de una sudamericana que se alejaba de la pista de baile en dirección a la barra de bebidas, de curvas exuberantes y labios carnosos. Pero menudo fue el chasco cuando otra chica, más delgaducha y de media melena castaña, se acercó a la latina por detrás, rodeándola por la cintura y dejando un serie de besos por su cuello. Bueno, ciertamente, Cisco y Barry no habían dicho nada, sino que en un hermético mutismo se dieron la vuelta en busca de otra más. Por dentro, sin embargo, a Barry le tembló el corazón al ver ese simple intercambio afectuoso entre dos personas del mismo sexo; las entrañas le dieron un vuelco como cuando tienes vértigo y te sitúan a mucha altura.

Cuando finalmente acabaron con sus bebidas y se encaminaron hacia el sector marchoso del local, a medio trayecto Barry tomó del brazo a Cisco y lo hizo detenerse.

―¿Qué pasa? ―gritó, pues cuanto más se acercaban a la pista, más difícil era entenderse a través de la música.

Barry señaló hacia un lado, donde estaba la entrada al local. Cisco miró hacia allí y buscó entre la multitud algo que pudiera haber llamado la atención de su amigo. Sus ojos vagaron perdidos por un instante hasta que se detuvieron en una chica menuda que acababa de entrar y que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la barra de bebidas con paso firme sobre sus tacones color crema.

Volteó hacia Barry.

―¿Te gusta?

―Sí… es decir ―Ladeó la cabeza―. Es guapa.

En realidad, todas las chicas a las que habían estado mirando lo eran y no por eso había terminado ninguna de convencer a Barry. A diferencia de esta que, por alguna razón desconocida hasta para él, había captado su atención.

Cisco se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, tío, ¿y a que esperas?

―¿Q-qué?

―Ve a por ella. Si te quedas mirándola no conseguirás nada.

―Ya, pero…

―Oh, vamos, dejarás de ser mi héroe favorito.

Barry le miró, escéptico.

―Ni siquiera estoy seguro de serlo ―dijo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que Batman mola mucho, tío, lo siento. ―Le dio un golpe en el hombro―. Ánimo, tú hazla reír. Es la mejor táctica para las chicas.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del velocista.

―Ya me gustaría verte a ti lanzándote.

―Y lo verás, solo tengo que encontrar el plato correcto. Venga.

Fue empujado flojamente hacia delante por lo que, murmurando cansinos <<Vale, vale, ya voy>>, se armó de valor para aproximarse a la atractiva chica. Ésta, para suerte de Barry, parecía ir sola.

Con los nervios cosquilleando en su interior, se acodó a un metro de ella en el mostrador de mármol justo en el momento que el _barman_ le traía la bebida.

―Ah.. ¿va una de mi parte? ―se aventuró.

La chica se giró hacia él y los ojos azules que Barry había apreciado a la distancia, brillaron aún más azules cuando sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

―Gracias…

―Barry. Barry Allen. ―se presentó, apresurado, mientras pagaba la bebida al hombre sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

―Barry, gracias por invitarme. Yo soy Rena.

―Bonito nombre.

La joven sonrió.

―¿Hubieras dicho otra cosa si me llamara de forma distinta?

Barry abrió la boca, perplejo, sin saber cómo contestar a aquello. Al final se limitó a soltar una carcajada, en admitida derrota.

―Tienes razón, probablemente sea la frase más usada con las chicas guapas. ―La estudió discretamente por un momento. Su ondulado y fino cabello oscuro, sus cejas marcadas en un arco, los labios carnosos y sonrosados. Vestía un elegante vestido de seda negro que caía flojo sobre su cuerpo dándole una apariencia de naturalidad. Pero lo que más cautivó a Barry fueron los ojos. Grandes y de un intenso azul, delineados por un lápiz negro―. Am… ¿y vienes mucho por aquí?

―En realidad sí, el negocio pertenece a mi padre. Aunque rara vez lo verás por aquí, demasiado estresante cuando puede contratar a alguien para que maneje el trabajo sucio.

―¿Ricos arrogantes? ―enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho―. Oh, dios, no quería decir eso, solo…

Rena enarcó una ceja y sacudió la mano, restándole importancia.

―No te preocupes, ese es mi padre.

Un sonrisa afable iluminó el rostro de Barry. Mientras siguieron hablando del local y de cómo había nacido la idea de un lugar de noche tan teatral, el velocista se percató de que no le habían hecho falta demasiadas palabras para saber que aquella chica era especial, de alguna forma. En un primer momento podrías pensar que era seria y callada, pero lo cierto era que enseguida daba rienda suelta a su buen y sarcástico humor. Era divertida, y al sonreír se le formaba un hoyuelo en cada mejilla. Según le había contado, tenía su propia casa desde hacía unos años y trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores y maestra de _catering._

―¡Ah, no lo puedo creer! ―exclamó Barry, asombrado―. ¿Tú padre es Brandon Smith?

Rena suspiró, sin perder la chispa de alegría en su mirada.

―¿Por qué no me sorprende tu reacción?

Él fue a protestar que no veía como no podía sorprenderse cuando Brandon Smith era un importante directivo de la lujosa cadena de hoteles **“** **_Angelus”_ **.  <<¡De cinco estrellas!>> remarcó Barry, con un gesto ampuloso de brazo, pero solo recibió en respuesta unos aburridos ojos en blanco.

―Créeme, no es para tanto. Es un hombre aburrido y chapado a la antigua. ―Bebió un sorbo de su bebida, lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de Barry, que tragó saliva. No tenía duda, Rena era muy consciente de su atractivo. Resultaba casi apabullante―. Mejor que eso, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? Has dicho que eres forense, ¿eres uno de esos tipos _frikis_ que se emocionan cuando Santa Claus le trae un libro de ciencias?

El joven soltó una sincera carcajada ante eso y fingió no ver a Cisco desde la pista de baile alzando los pulgares en su dirección.

―En realidad soy de esos.

―Ya veo, eso te hace interesante.

―¿De verdad? ―parpadeó, perplejo. Pero Rena arrugó la nariz de forma traviesa.

―Lo cierto es que no.

Se miraron durante un instante con amplias sonrisas, la de Rena expertamente coqueta y abrasadora, hasta que no fueron capaces de resistirlo. Rompieron a reír. Fue un momento extraño, irregular incluso. Barry se sentía, aunque apabullado cuando Rena se ponía en modo mujer fatal, sinceramente a gusto con la chica, despejado como hacía tiempo que no se sentía a raíz de la química y el compañerismo natural entre ellos. Por eso le estaba molestando aquel resquicio de error que bailoteaba en su cuerpo.

Se bebió de un trago la bebida que había pedido para acompañar a Rena y se pasó las manos por los pantalones de franela marrones que llevaba.

―Entonces… ¿quieres bailar? ―inquirió con una media sonrisa.

Rena le miró fijamente por un momento antes de ronronear:

―Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

 _One more night_ de Maroon 5 se extendía por toda la pista de baile al compás de los destellos multicolores cuando Barry tomó de la mano a Rena y la arrastró por la sala, sorteando las figuras desmelenadas de la gente que bailaba y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con frenesí. No vio a Cisco, aunque tampoco le importó. Se situaron por lo que él creyó que sería un lugar centrado y, luego, se dejó llevar.

Estuvieron bailando durante lo que duró la canción, riendo ligeramente, rozándose provocadoramente. Barry no entendía demasiado de baile, pero podía decir que Rena le daba sentido a esa actividad. Porque la forma en la que contorneaba su cuerpo tenía que ser ilegal ―y dolorosa también―. La siguiente canción fue más tranquila, de algún modo, e íntima, y Barry se encontró con que unos brazos largos se le enredaban alrededor del cuello y con el cuerpo suave de Rena pegado al suyo. Olía realmente bien, tanto que sintió que se mareaba del placer mientras su corazón latía insistente contra su pecho y sus caderas se balanceaban juntas en una danza sucia y provocativa.

―No lo haces nada mal, forense ―le susurró ella en el oído. Su tono era bajo y, más que coqueto, erótico.

Entonces Barry lo supo. Fue cuando ella echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a través de sus pestañas que lo supo. La razón por la que Rena había sido la única chica del local entero que le había cautivado. _Sus ojos azules_ , pensó el velocista, mortificado. Sus grandes e intensos ojos azules, sus labios gruesos y sonrosados, su pelo moreno, y esos hoyuelos que se le formaban al reír que Barry tan bien conocía. Porque eran los mismos que se le formaban a Harrison Wells. Una angustia le sacudió ante la realización. una angustia fantasmagórica y macabra que se burlaba de él en un rito diabólico. Los labios de Rena estuvieron de repente sobre los suyos, suaves pero firmes, sondeándole, incitándole a darle paso a su cavidad. Barry los abrió. Los abrió y la besó de vuelta a pesar de la sorpresa y del escozor de culpabilidad vibrando como un mantra en su consciencia. Una culpabilidad por traicionarse a sí mismo.

Después de un momento, no obstante, la chica se apartó.

―¿Ocurre algo malo? ―preguntó, un pequeña arruga en su entrecejo.

Barry sacudió la cabeza, desesperado.

―Nada ―La agarró por la cadera y la besó de nuevo con brusquedad. Ella no se quejó y el intercambio de besos, lengua y saliva duró unos segundos más. Segundos en los que nada, absolutamente nada era correcto―. ¡Lo siento! ―Barry rompió el beso de pronto, agitado y sobrepasado por todo pero incapaz de continuar con aquella farsa―. Yo.. N-necesito tomar el aire.

Y se escabulló entre la gente como si huyera del mismísimo Diablo. Solo que había un problema: no podía huir de sí mismo.

No había tenido claro a dónde iba cuando se había alejado apresurado de Rena. Pensó que a la salida, para dejarse zarandear por la brisa helada de la noche, pero había acabado yendo en dirección contraria al parecer y descubriendo una diminuta terraza de formas curvas y ovaladas. Como era propiedad del local, se podían ver unas cuantas sillas y mesas desperdigadas por el pavimento mas completamente desiertas debido a la época en la que estaban. Barry se quedó de pie, frente a la suntuosa balaustrada; los brazos laxos a cada lado del cuerpo mientras contemplaba sin contemplar la solitaria plazoleta, circundada por altos edificios, a la que asomaba la terraza.

Era verdad. No entendía el motivo y estaba tan asustado de ello… pero era verdad. No importaba la chica que se le pusiera en medio, él simple y llanamente terminaba siendo arrasado por una marea llamada Harrison Wells. Un Tsunami ineludible que le hacía caminar sobre la cuerda floja, a ciegas en cada maldito sentido en el que un romance debe ser translúcido. Inspiró y soltó el aire para tranquilizarse un poco. Luego se frotó la cara con las palmas de sus manos. Una, dos, tres veces. Ya no se sentía furioso como el día anterior después de masturbarse pensando en el otro hombre, solo cansado porque no quería seguir actuando como un niñato estúpido, pero tampoco sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Acaso dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento confuso por su mentor era una opción? Veía demasiadas dificultades en el camino.

Resopló, harto. Se apartó las manos de la cara.

―Iris tiene razón, tengo que dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas…

De repente, se sintió mal por haber dejado a Rena de la forma en que lo hizo, aún pensaba que había habido una química especial entre ellos y la chica no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Además, estaba Cisco.

―Espero que no haya visto lo que ha pasado, si no lo llev…

La frase quedó muerta en su boca, helada como él cuando, a lo lejos, justo donde la plazoleta desembocaba en un oscuro y angosto callejón, vislumbró una figura que le observaba, inmóvil.

Una figura toda vestida de amarillo.

La rabia le llegó como un cañón a presión, rápida y voraz. Le atravesó el estómago, retumbó contra sus costillas revolviéndole hasta las vísceras y le hizo olvidar de forma terminante sus preocupaciones mundanas. El hombre de amarillo estaba ahí, frente a él. La purria que había asesinado a su madre, herido de gravedad al Dr.Wells y por quien su padre llevaba encerrado en la cárcel quince largos años mientras él permanecía indemne, se encontraba ahí. Sus puños cerrados trepidaban de la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando. Todo Barry temblaba.

El hombre de amarillo salió disparado, entonces, sin previo aviso, hacia el interior del callejón en un destello escarlata que Barry no tardó en perseguir.

 _Esta vez no te vas a escapar._ _No de nuevo._

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh... ¡Apareció el Reverso de Flash! (?)  
> Bueno, quizás os parezca cruel que lo dejé justo ahí pero... es que soy un poco mala xDD Además he comentaros una cosa. El 11 de este mes me voy a un viaje a Japón de casi 3 semanas así que durante esos días tristemente no podré actualizar el fanfic :( De veras lo siento, pero tomarlo como mis propias vacaciones navideñas. Sin embargo en cuanto vuelva me pondré a ello con ganas. Trataré de tener el capítulo 6 para antes de irme y así dejaros un regalito antes, pero no puedo prometer que conseguiré acabarlo.  
> ¡Eso es todo!  
> Por otra parte, ¿no os chirrian los dientes por que llegue el 19 y con ello el capítulo 10 de The Flash? *se tira de los pelos* Porque a mi sí.  
> ¡Nos leemos :3!


	6. Desapariciones PARTE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ¿como va todo? Bueno tengo una mala noticia y otra buena, la mala es básicamente que no he logrado acabar el capítulo seis a tiempo antes de irme... ¡pero! La buena es que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes teniendo en cuenta que me estaba quedando demasiado largo, por lo que hoy publicaré la primera parte de este capítulo donde veremos que sucede después de que Barry saliese corriendo detrás del hombre de amarillo. 
> 
> También os quería comentar a los que les guste el Slash/yaoi/homoerotismo en general, que estoy apunto de acabar un pequeño relato original acerca de dos hombres, guerreros de las montañas, lo acabo de publicar en esta misma página bajo el nombre de 'Inmortalidad de Marfil', costa de 4 partes y están publicadas 2 aunque ya casi acabo de escribir el último capítulo. Os animo a que paséis, no os defraudará (espero :P)
> 
> ¡Sin más dilación, el capítulo 6!

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

**6**

**Desapariciones**

**Parte 1**

 

_La rabia le llegó como un cañón a presión, rápida y voraz. Le atravesó el estómago, retumbó contra sus costillas revolviéndole hasta las vísceras y le hizo olvidar de forma terminante sus preocupaciones mundanas. El hombre de amarillo estaba ahí, frente a él. La purria que había asesinado a su madre, herido de gravedad al Dr. Wells y por quien su padre llevaba encerrado en la cárcel quince largos años mientras él permanecía indemne, se encontraba ahí. Sus puños cerrados trepidaban de la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando. Todo Barry temblaba._

_El hombre de amarillo salió disparado, sin previo aviso, hacia el interior del callejón en un destello escarlata que Barry no tardó en perseguir._

_Esta vez no te vas a escapar... No de nuevo._

 

El destello escarlata giró hacia la izquierda por una bifurcación. El destello dorado le siguió unos metros por detrás. Esquivaron coches, basureros, farolas, todo lo que se cruzaba en sus caminos. Lo de ellos era una lucha milenaria en la que nada ni nadie podía inmiscuirse.

Forzando a sus piernas a no flaquear ni disminuir la velocidad, Barry persiguió al asesino por los oscuros y desérticos callejones de aquella zona de la ciudad, sabía que estaban dando vueltas por el mismo barrio como si fuese una especie de laberinto. Sabía que el hombre de amarillo sólo se estaba burlando de él, de su mediocridad y de sus vanos intentos por alcanzarle, pero aún así no pudo hacer más que seguir corriendo, desbordado por la ira. De súbito, unas sábanas que debieron estar tendidas en alguno de los edificios se descolgaron y se abalanzaron contra Barry haciéndole variar ligeramente la dirección de su carrera. Fue menos de un segundo y más que suficiente para que el hombre de amarillo se fugara.

Barry gritó con todas sus fuerzas casi desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales en ello. No podía habérsele vuelto a escapar. Recorrió las estrechas callejuelas una y otra vez; se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Eventualmente, sin embargo, un sentimiento angustioso oprimió su garganta y parte de su pecho cuando se detuvo en medio de un cruce. Su mirada estaba gacha, tenía los dientes apretados en una mueca que destilaba furia e impotencia a partes iguales, y por su rostro descendían riachuelos de agua, mojándolo.

Había empezado a llover.

Ni siquiera era consciente de cuán bruscamente su cuerpo estaba temblando, ni de las chispas que brotaban de su ropa medio chamuscada tras haberse excedido de velocidad sin el traje de Flash. Iluso de él, no lo había llevado encima esa noche creyendo que podría relajarse y pasar un buen rato. En lugar de eso, todo había salido del revés.

Dio un par de pasos sobre el asfalto encharcado, el chapoteo de sus pisadas retumbaron en el silencio nocturno. Un cuervo graznó sobre él, desde uno de los fanales de luz. La rabia comenzaba a revertir y, en su lugar, se fue instalando un sentimiento más sosegado y estable, una melancólica pena junto a la autoaceptación. En ese momento no le importaba el por qué o siquiera a dónde le conducirán sus acciones, lo único importante era aquella necesidad irrefrenable de ver a Harrison Wells, de embriagarse en su reconfortante presencia.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se desplazó apresuradamente hacia el acomodado barrio donde se encontraba la casa del Dr. Wells. Detuvo sus pasos frente a los escalones que daban al pórtico, con los pies doloridos. Se hizo una nota mental de no volver a correr sin el traje de Flash, Cisco iba a tener que conseguir la forma de crear ese anillo que llevaba el Reverso de Flash, le sería realmente útil.

―Mierda, Cisco.

Por poco se olvidaba de él por completo. Rápidamente sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó un escueto mensaje para su amigo en el que le informaba que le había surgido un contratiempo y había tenido que irse. Mañana ya se inventaría alguna excusa, en esos momentos sentía su mente demasiado saturada de emociones como para darle más importancia. Alzó la vista hacia la mansión, casi temeroso, reinaba una quietud indecible que se fusionaba con la suave llovizna bajo el manto nocturno, muy diferente a la zona que circundaba a la calle Morgensten, donde la presencia de bares y discotecas era evidente.

El agua calaba sus ya empapadas ropas cuando ascendió los pocos escalones que lo separaban de la puerta, notando que una brisa ululaba al agitar las ramas de los árboles del paseo. Aún un tanto inseguro pero demasiado cansado y necesitado de consuelo como para que eso le importara, pulsó el llamador junto a la puerta y un pitido agudo quebrantó la paz del lugar.

Esperó unos minutos, empero no hubo respuesta. Confuso, pasó su peso de un pie a otro, preguntándose si había alguna posibilidad de que el hombre no estuviera en casa pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Maldita sea, por muy madrugador que fuera uno, ¿quién salía de casa antes de las cinco? Volvió a picar. Otra vez no hubo contestación, y así fue con las siguientes dos veces que pulsó el timbre.

_¿Y si le ha pasado algo?_ Un vahído le atacó la boca del estómago ante la posibilidad, recordando cómo hacía no tanto tiempo había sido atacado por el payaso de Hartley Rathaway, sujeto que, dicho sea de paso, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de haber engañado a Cisco. Mordiéndose el labio, retrocedió unos pasos para ver las ventanas, sopesando la opción de entrar por la fuerza y así comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Solo que tal vez podría probar de enviarle un mensaje primero, si resultaba que no sucedía nada Barry no creía que el Dr. Wells estuviese muy feliz al descubrir una de sus ventanas rotas. Hizo una mueca y tanteó en su bolsillo por el aparato, ignorando la respuesta guasona de Cisco preguntando si iba a desayunar acompañado, envió el mensaje.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Sombrío. Taciturno. Un conjunto lúgubre de pasillos y salas bañado en una ola de oscuridad eterna. Eso era Laboratorios S.T.A.R en las horas en que la luna salía a pasear, una desolada edificación con la última tecnología y ni una sola persona a excepción de la noche en la que Eobard se desplazaba de su casa en secreto. Dio una vuelta por el Córtex pensativamente antes guardar el traje del Reverso de Flash en su anillo, había sido un acto innecesario aquel, salir a molestar a Barry en su noche de juerga como si se tratara de un niño caprichoso. No malgastó demasiado tiempo en reprenderse mentalmente, no obstante, no valía la pena cuando llevaba quince años fingiendo, actuando, haciendo ver al mundo algo que no era real. Tenía que tener cuidado con sus impulsos, sobre todo con Barry visto lo visto, pero al menos no había llegado muy lejos esta vez.

Hizo una comprobación masiva del registro de grabaciones y audios almacenados que pudieran delatarle, los borró todos y apagó las cámaras dejándolas programadas para que se activaran de forma automática dentro de unas horas.

Luego avanzó hacia el corredor principal, su vista acostumbrada a la penumbra no precisaba de luz alguna además de la poca que se filtraba de las estrellas y la luna. Entró a la Sala del tiempo mientras que se sacudía el cabello con una mano, unas cuantas gotas de agua gotearon sobre el suelo. Iba a aprovechar su estúpido acto de espontaneidad por culpa del maldito de Flash para seguir trabajando en el suero.

―Un suero que tiene un efecto un poco más específico que solo borrar la memoria ―murmuró para sí mismo, aunque al contrario que en otras ocasiones, esta vez no sonreía. Su rostro era una muralla inquebrantable, su boca una línea tiesa y sus ojos dos témpanos de hielo.

Prefería no tener que darle uso. Prefería tantas cosas… pero los años te enseñaban una sabia lección, y esta era que no te puedes ceñir a tus deseos, vagar en una ilusión era inservible en la vida real, por eso Eobard se preocupaba de tener numerosos ases en la manga por cualquier suceso imprevisible que supusiera un obstáculo en su camino.

Y Barry Allen se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo, un obstáculo completamente imprevisible.

―Buenas noches, Gideon ―dijo después de teclear en la pantalla de luz.

―Buenas noches, Dr. Wells, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ―preguntó la voz electrónica con programado servilismo.

Se iba a poner con el suero en un momento, solo tenía que comprobar el estado del espécimen primero.

―¿Puedes mostrarme que hace Barry Allen ahora?

―Por supuesto.

De inmediato la proyección sobre la pantalla parpadeó y una nueva ventana se desplegó antes sus ojos, que por un instante perdieron sus serenidad habitual al ver que el joven velocista estaba de pie junto a los pórticos de su casa. Picando a su timbre. Parpadeó, confuso.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ―preguntó. Se había dejado la silla de ruedas en casa, como de costumbre cuando salía con sus andanzas como Reverso de Flash, si por cualquier motivo descabellado se le ocurriese a Barry entrar se encontraría con una silla vacía y ni rastro del parapléjico Dr. Wells en toda la casa. Un problema, sin duda.

―Es la tercera vez que pica, Dr. Wells.

―Gracias, Gideon. Tengo que tomar cartas en este asunto. Buenas noches.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la máquina para responder, sino que desconectó la proyección resignandose a dejar relegado a un segundo plano el avance del suero en pos de evitar cualquier desastre. Entonces un vibración en su bolsillo le hizo coger el móvil para ver que tenía un mensaje del chico: **“Dr.Wells, ¿ha salido? Venía a verlo y no parece estar en casa. Hágame saber si está todo bien, después de lo de Hartley...”.** Eobard puso los ojos en blanco.

_Estúpido e impertinente Barry Allen._

_0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0_

 

Barry echó una última mirada a su teléfono móvil con impaciencia, debatiéndose entre entrar o no entrar, mas mirando los números digitales de la pantalla vio que no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que hubo enviado el mensaje por lo que continuó esperando. Solo cinco minutos, se dijo.

Cuando finalmente no pudo contenerse más, el conocido pitido fue recibido con manos tan ansiosas como temblorosas, después de la aparición del hombre de amarillo esa noche casi se esperaba cualquier desgracia. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje con celeridad: **“¿Sr. Allen? Me estaba dando una ducha, está todo bien. ¿Usted? ¿Aún se encuentra por aquí?”.** Un suspiro de inmenso alivio escapó de sus labios casi al instante. Así que ahí estaba.

Inspiró hondamente, tratando de infundir valor a sus de pronto gelatinosas piernas, y andó sobre sus propios pasos hacia la gran puerta de madera, no le hizo falta ni timbrar sino que esta se abrió con un sonido hueco y Barry se topó de golpe con los ojos infinitos del Dr. Wells.

―¡Sr. Allen! ―exclamó éste, parpadeando mientras miraba detrás de los hombros del recién llegado como si buscara algo. Luego se fijó en las sombras plasmadas en la normalmente jovial mirada del forense y rodó la silla hacia un lado―. Pase, está empapado.

Barry se obligó a moverse, poco dispuesto a actuar como un idiota pero sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer ante un simple vistazo a Harrison Wells.

Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada y la chimenea del comedor encendida, se permitió notar que, en efecto, el otro hombre llevaba puesto un albornoz azul marino anudado a la cintura y su pelo estaba húmedo, señal de que acababa de salir de la ducha. En serio, ¿quién se duchaba a las cuatro de la mañana? Sería lo que la gente llama excentricidades de genios.

―Es mejor que te cambies de ropa, Barry. Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a tu derecha es un guardarropa, coge algo.

Barry sacudió las manos de un lado a otro.

―No es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia ―dijo, sintiéndose estúpido por decir aquello cuando él había sido el único que se había presentado en casa del otro de madrugada, sin un motivo de peso más que el hecho de buscar consuelo. Se maldijo internamente.

Pero Wells insistió: ―Entonces no querrás empaparme todo el suelo.

―Ah… ―Barry se sonrojó ante la ceja enarcada del otro hombre, que agitó la cabeza indicándole que fuera a por algo―Ahora vuelvo ―dijo, e hizo uso de la fuerza veloz para subir al segundo piso, tomar el primer jersey y pantalones que encontró y cambiarse. En escasos segundos estuvo sentado en el sofá de cuero negro del comedor junto al Dr. Wells, que lo observaba con una media sonrisa desde su silla de ruedas―. Vale, pues…

Barry se encontró sin tener la menor idea de qué decir, el otro debió notarlo porque tomó la palabra.

―¿Mala noche?

_Si solo supiera…_

―Él apareció. El hombre de amarillo, el Reverso de Flash ―murmuró en un hilo de voz, cabizbajo―. Fue como la última vez, solo que hoy él no se detuvo a esperarme y yo ni siquiera conseguí alcanzarlo. ―La rabia que había remitido con la preocupación por que algo le hubiera ocurrido al Dr. Wells se volvió a hacer un hueco en su interior mientras hablaba―. Soy Flash ―ironizó―, el superhéroe al que tanta gente admira, al que llaman el hombre más rápido del mundo, el que salva un montón de vidas y, sin embargo… soy incapaz de salvar a mi propio padre. ―Le tembló la voz―. De vengar a mi madre.

Wells entrelazó las manos mientras sopesaba las palabras que decir a continuación.

―La venganza no es la mejor de las armas, Barry. El alcance de tu velocidad incrementa día tras día, poco a poco te vas volviendo más capaz y estoy seguro ―remarcó―, de que pronto podremos hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. ―Desvió la mirada de Barry hacia las llamas efímeras de la chimenea. Luego agregó―: Tienes que aprender a ser paciente.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos con el crepitar del fuego de fondo. Cuando Barry al fin levantó la cabeza para mirar al científico este lucía una extraña e inescrutable expresión en su rostro, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acunar sus mejillas y arrancarle a besos las tinieblas que le aislaban.

Entonces el hombre se giró y sus dagas azules le atravesaron. Un revoloteo sacudió sus entrañas.

―¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Tal vez la pregunta debió haberle sorprendido pero no lo hizo.

―Necesitaba verle ―susurró Barry, sin romper el contacto visual.

Wells tomó una bocanada de aire. ―¿Verme?

―Nosotros… es decir, usted y yo,... ultimamente tiene que admitir que algo está pasando. ―Se mordió el labio y de forma inconsciente comenzó a juguetear con sus manos―. ¿Usted es gay? ―espetó.

Aunque le estuviera costando un grave sonrojo, su mirada en ningún momento se apartó de la del científico y casi juró que este estaba tragando saliva… ¿nervioso? ―Está bien… ―susurró Wells, más para sí mismo que para Barry. Luego rió un poco antes de contestar―. No soy gay.

―P-pero…

―Tú tampoco lo eres si me permites el atrevimiento.

Barry abrió la boca, confuso. ¿No lo era? ¿lo era? Estaba tan perdido. Harrison entrecerró los ojos en su dirección estudiándole antes de retomar la palabra.

―No tengo preferencia en realidad, podrías decir que soy bisexual o que simplemente no me fijo en algo tan superficial ―dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las depositaba en una mesita que había frente al sofá―. ¿El hombre de amarillo te hizo pensar en tu sexualidad?

Barry sacudió la cabeza con energía como si la idea le espantara. _Había estado pensando en usted antes, toda la noche,_ quiso decir, pero las palabras parecían de plomo pesado y se atoraban en su garganta antes de emerger a la superficie.

Después de un largo silencio, murmuró:

―Solo necesitaba verle. Me sentí tan… impotente de nuevo frente a él. Y con usted yo… ―Alzó la vista que en algún momento había desviado hacia el fuego y la fijó en el hombre frente a él, quien tenía el ceño un tanto fruncido y parecía algo alterado. Nada común en él―. Dr. Wells, ayúdeme.

Fue casi un lamento, ronco, débil y perdido, como el llanto de un bebé en medio de una marea de gente desconocida. Ni siquiera sabía para qué exactamente le estaba pidiendo ayuda, ¿era para mejorar sus habilidades con el fin de capturar al Reverso de Flash? ¿o, tal vez, una llamada de ayuda para aportar un poco de claridad a sus confusos sentimientos? Solo sabía que lo necesitaba, a él, ahora. Como fuera.

Eobard hizo severos esfuerzos por no parecer sorprendido ante la petición del otro chico, de repente era tremendamente incómodo el permanecer sentado, quieto, necesitaba levantarse y gritar pero supo contener a tiempo la explosión que burbujeaba por su cuerpo.

―Sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo posible, Barry. No solo yo, sino que también Cisco y Caitlin, el hombre de amarillo no…

Unos labios sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir con su diatriba y lanzaron estremecimientos que se le clavaron bajo la piel como agujas de algodón. Avergonzado e incrédulo por haber sido pillado con la guardia baja a penas pudo responder al beso, pasaron unos segundos en los que simplemente se mantuvo ahí, sin alejar a Barry pero con las extremidades sobre los reposabrazos.

Con un último roce trémulo el chico se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo.

―¿O-ocurre algo malo?

Sus ojos se veían como gelatina temblorosa mientras su expresión trataba de mantenerse serena fallando inútilmente. Eobard sentía ganas de carcajearse y de golpearle al mismo tiempo. Ese Barry Allen era tan… estúpido, confiado.

―Esto no está bien, Barry.

―¿Qué? ¿Que quiere decir?

El científico suspiró.

―Estás hecho un lío ―evidenció.

―Y-yo… ―Barry sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera despejarse y pensar con claridad, Eobard le observaba curioso y aparentemente tranquilo ante la cercanía del otro cuerpo inclinado sobre él rozándose las piernas, rodeándole con los brazos delgados que se apoyaban contra el respaldo de su silla de ruedas . Cuando los ojos verdes se volvieron a clavar en su persona, Barry parecía mucho más entero y firme―. Lo sé ―dijo―. Sé muy bien que estoy confuso y, como usted bien dice, hecho un lío. Por eso tiene que ayudarme, por eso tiene que dejarme ver si esto es lo que realmente quiero ―su voz pareció vacilar en las últimas palabras―. Béseme.

Eobard tuvo que inspirar hondo para contenerse. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Barry y lo alejó un poco.

―Deberías irte ―sentenció, más frío de lo que era común en el bondadoso Harrison Wells.

―¿Por qué? ―La pregunta destiló frustración―. ¿Por qué me aleja ahora? Me ha estado enviando mensajes cuando nunca habíamos hecho tal cosa, me… me confunde, manda señales totalmente dispares y contradictorias.

―Te doblo la edad.

―¿Se piensa que no lo sé? ―casi gritó, y Eobard creyó apreciar que los ojos verdes se habían vuelto vidriosos mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. _Demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, me temo,_ pensó el hombre de ojos azules, pesaroso. Realmente se le estaba yendo de las manos, más de lo que había augurado―. ¿Cree que no lo sé? ―repitió Barry en un hilo de voz. Su cabeza había caído hacia delante y ahora reposaba sobre el hombro del Dr. Wells―. He estado… luchando contra esto, he tratado una y otra vez de negarlo porque, Jesús, ni siquiera me atraen un poco los hombres, no lo han hecho nunca ni lo hacen ahora, pero al parecer tampoco lo hacen las chicas ya. ―se rió de forma sarcástica y el aliento que brotó de sus labios chocó contra la piel del cuello de Eobard, que contuvo un estremecimiento de placer―. Lo he intentado, Dr. Wells, así que solo le pido que me de una oportunidad para descubrir que me está pasando ―finalizó en un susurro.

La suave llovizna del exterior se había transformado en una lluvia torrencial que caía sobre el tejado y las vidrieras de cristal, la atmósfera debía de estar congelando cada figura allá fuera, pero ahí dentro, amparado por las gruesas paredes y el crepitar de la leña, Eobard sentía como una calidez se desparramaba a través de sus venas, llenándolas de una sensación cómoda y placentera. Y el saber eso le hacía, a la vez, rabiar por dentro completamente consciente de que la presencia y la cercanía de Barry tenía mucho que ver con esa calidez que lo envolvía de repente.

Cerrando los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que no aprobaba sus propias acciones, levantó un brazo y rodeó con el la espalda del joven, quien tembló por el contacto antes de acurrucarse más contra él.

―Gracias.

No dijo nada más, pero tampoco fue necesario. Eobard se vio alzar el brazo que aún reposaba en la silla y arropar así al otro chico por completo, vio en una extraña nebulosa de distanciamiento como el cuerpo delgado y larguirucho empezaba a convulsionarse sacudido por ahogados sollozos y disimulados gemidos que trataba de contener. La posición en la que estaban era molesta de por sí por lo que Eobard recolocó al chico para que estuviera bien sentado en su regazo, este lo tomó como una invitación y envolvió con los brazos su cuello para luego enterrar el rostro en la curvatura.

―No te contengas, suéltalo todo ―dijo el hombre en un susurro. Un quejumbroso lamento rozó la piel de su nuca, luego le siguieron muchos más, interminables, angustiados y, solo entonces, cuando una humedad inesperada cayó sobre su cuello en donde Barry mantenía su cabeza oculta, Eobard se percató de que el chico estaba llorando.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Nunca le habían gustado mucho las lágrimas ni el servir de pañuelo para nadie, pero en ese siglo se veía con la necesidad de actuar, de fingir, y se encontró pensando que si Barry lo necesitaba tampoco era un trago tan malo por el que pasar. Incomodo, si. Extraño, también, pero no malo. Estuvieron ahí durante largos minutos, tal vez más, Eobard era incapaz de determinarlo y tampoco importaba puesto que aquello era algo necesario, el chico había pasado por demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Se puso los ojos en blanco interiormente.

_¿Cómo que en los últimos días? Toda su vida, gracias a mi._

El encuentro con el Reverso de Flash sumado al mejunje que, para sorpresa de Eobard, su beso le estaba causando había terminado por desestabilizar el estado emocional de Barry, haciendo que necesitara de forma terminante dejarse llevar en unos brazos que lo sostuvieran, que lo consolaran y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien. _Y él ha buscado tus brazos,_ le susurró una voz macabra en su consciencia que Eobard no tardó en abofetear a un lugar recóndito.

En algún momento impreciso en el tiempo, mientras Barry se desahogaba contra su cuello y Eobard miraba ensimismado la lluvia que caía sobre las vidrieras de su casa, el chico había erguido la cabeza y, aunque sonrojado, le había mirado con mirada penetrante unos instantes antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios y depositar un dulce beso. Dulce y húmedo a causa de las lágrimas derramadas. Esta vez, Eobard no lo rechazó porque ¿qué más daba? Llegados a ese punto… Además llevaba mucho tiempo de abstinencia.

Lo próximo que supo después de compartir intensos intercambios de saliva y lengua, y caricias indecorosas que vagaron más allá de su albornoz de ducha, fue que Barry se había levantado luciendo agitado y descompuesto, lo había cargado en brazos y subido al piso de arriba, a su habitación.

Cayeron sobre la cama. Barry se encontraba sobre él, repartiendo besos y mordiscos sobre la piel de su cuello, haciéndole suspirar mientras que él debía limitarse a pasar las manos por su espalda y trasero cuando lo que quería era enrollar las piernas en su cintura y embestir contra él.

Barry debió notar su frustración porque presionó su cuerpo hacia abajo de forma que sus miembros quedaran alienados el uno contra el otro, Eobard contuvo un jadeo, se sentía demasiado bien.

Ambos estaban duros para cuando sus lenguas se volvieron a enredar en una lucha letal, una guerra por la victoria. Barry iba soltando quejumbrosos sonidos contra su boca, extasiado por el cóctel de emociones. Deshizo con manos inseguras lo que quedaba del nudo del albornoz y lo abrió por completo, tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para no correrse ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Harrison Wells. Era tan extraño y desconocido que un hombre le provocara cosas que solían venir de la mano de las mujeres, si bien resultaba innegable ya, cuando estaba frenético por lamer, devorar cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante él. Así que lo hizo. Se sumió en la deleitosa tarea de cubrir con sus labios el pecho del ciéntifico, succionar sus pezones que arrancaron roncos gemidos, recorrer con la punta de su lengua las hendiduras de los abdominales. Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre antes, evidentemente, y se estaba encontrando con que esta estaba siendo la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida.

El Dr. Wells dirigió sus brazos hacia los pantalones de chándal que Barry había cogido de su guardarropa y se los quitó con premura. Captando la idea, el mismo se deshizo del resto de sus prendas, deteniéndose un segundo, cohibido, antes de sacarse los calzoncillos. Sin embargo, Wells no le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado, sino que tiró de él hasta que estuvieron besándose de nuevo, desnudos esta vez, con sus cuerpos pegados y sudorosos balanceándose en la oscuridad.

―Ahh… ah… no puedo m-más… ―jadeó Barry entrecortadamente.

Wells gruñó contra su boca, tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca; Barry pensó, mareado, que desearía hundirse en esos pozos de zafiro líquido. Sus manos le apretaron el trasero, forzándolo a aumentar el ritmo sobre él.

―Ve más rápido.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces, aliviado por no entrar en el tema de la penetración gay, Barry inició un vaivén desquiciante en el que sus penes duros y enrojecidos se unían en una placentera fricción. Los gemidos aumentaron en la habitación, el ruido de la cama al moverse colmó el ambiente, una tórrida sensación envolvió a Barry haciéndole creer que su sangre se había convertido en lava candente que su corazón bombeaba con rapidez a través de las venas. Casi sentía su cuerpo vibrar con electricidad, casi como…

Un repentino mordisco en su hombro le hizo jadear, su vientre cosquilleó y se vino con una última embestida y un ronco jadeo contra el miembro del Dr. Wells, para quien sentir el orgasmo de Barry debió de ser demasiado porque eyaculó segundos después; sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un ahogado <<Ohh…>>.

Durante un largo tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, Barry derrumbado sobre el colchón a un lado del científico, ambos tratando de regular su respiración. Cuando Barry por fin pudo estabilizarla y consiguió sosegar a su alocado corazón, abrió los ojos para contemplar a su acompañante. El Dr. Wells tenía los párpados cerrados y un brazo descansaba sobre su frente, por la piel le discurrían perladas gotas de sudor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado. A Barry le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero parecía superficial e innecesario, además tampoco lograba encontrar la iniciativa para comenzar a hablar de aquello. Si bien su mente no estaba clara, se sentía calmado y somnoliento, embriagado por una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Los párpados se le fueron cerrando paulatinamente, sin ser él consciente del momento preciso en el que el sueño nubló su mundo, sin reparar siquiera en cómo su cuerpo se había deslizado lo justo para entrar en contacto con el del Dr. Wells, ni como este había clavado su fría mirada en él.

La noche se estremeció ante semejantes ojos como témpanos de hielo, pero Barry no pudo verlos. Aquella noche o mañana, durmió largo y tendido por primera vez en meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, por fin ha habido lemon, aunque como habéis podido comprobar ha sido algo menos explícito y más sentimental, nada que ver con el lemon de 'Cazados', pero no os preocupéis que también llegarán esas escenas en este fic XD 
> 
> ¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios...?
> 
> En la segunda parte de este capítulo cosas extrañas comenzarán a suceder en Central City mientras Barry tiene que lidiar con algo que ya no puede (ni quiere) negarse.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^


	7. Desapariciones PARTE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Asoma la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta* ¡Hola! No se que decir, lamento mucho el retraso, me costó un poco retomar el ritmo de escritura, y más aún de esta historia pues me la tuve que releer, después de las vacaciones. En serio, se lo que esperar por que actualicen un fic que te gusta, por eso no voy a abandonar esta historia pase lo que pase.  
> Intentaré seguir publicando un cap cada semana a partir de ahora o, si son muy largos (como es el caso de este), tal vez cada dos semanas.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste, ya vamos por la mitad de la historia más o menos!

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

 

**6**

**Desapariciones**

**Parte 2**

 

La lluvia del día anterior parecía ahora un vago recuerdo de márgenes borrosos. Tras la tormenta, el sol se había alzado en todo su apogeo sobre la urbanización. En esa mañana soleada, el Centro Comercial estaba atiborrado por una multitud consumista que paseaba de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda, buscando el regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos mientras aprovechaban la luminosidad del día. La proximidad de la fiesta en la que el barbudo Noel dejaría su morada polar para surcar el mundo acompañado de sus renos y trineo se cernía sobre las familias, que cada día sumaban un plus de impaciencia por acabar sus respectivas compras.

Era sábado 11 de Diciembre y las colas en los mostradores rondaban la media hora pasadas las 14:30 de la tarde.

Iris caminaba a su lado con paso acelerado y un mosqueo de tres al cuarto. Cuando la chica se paró en seco y se volteó hacia él, Barry supo que, tras los diez minutos de silencio a los que se había visto sometido desde que se habían encontrado en las escaleras de la entrada principal, su amiga iba por fin a dirigirle la palabra.

―¿Entonces?

―Podemos comer en el Pans&Friends.

Iris le dirigió una mirada furibunda

―Yo ya he comido ―espetó―. Y si hubieras llegado a la hora que habíamos quedado, es decir a las once en vez de las dos y media de la tarde, tal vez habríamos comido juntos tal y como acordamos.

Barry dejó escapar un suspiro, no tenía ni idea de como salir de esta. Era cierto que no resultaba una novedad que llegara tarde, Iris lo sabía, todos los sabían, pero tal vez en esta ocasión había ido demasiado lejos con su particular medida del tiempo.

―Iris, de verdad que lo lamento. Yo… ―La frase murió en sus labios. ¿Cómo decir «Se me ha pasado la hora» cuando llegas con un retraso de más de tres horas?

La mirada de la chica perdió un ápice de su molestia y adoptó un matiz más curioso y malévolo. Uno que el cuerpo de Barry reconoció al instante y reaccionó inclinándose hacia atrás por inercia, no le gustaban los significados que podía ocultar esa mirada.

―Ni siquiera me avisaste, te llamé decenas de veces. ¿Tan ocupado estabas? ―inquirió, arqueando una ceja con picardía. Barry abrió la boca pero ella cortó su pretensión de hablar―. Espero que entiendas que me debes la verdad después de esto, Sr. Allen. ¿Donde estabas esta mañana cuando tendrías que estar conmigo comprando los regalos de papá y del resto?

En medio de aquel barullo de gente, de la travesía circular flanqueada por docenas de tiendas y distintivos, Barry se la quedó contemplando por un momento. A su amiga de toda la vida, a su primer amor, a la chica de la que había estado prendado desde que tuvo conocimiento de lo que esa sensación implicaba, a la chica a la que ya no veía más que como a una hermana. ¿Debería contarle la verdad? Si había alguien con quien podía hablar acerca de aquello, posiblemente fuera Iris. Pero, aún así, Barry era incapaz de concebir una buena respuesta por parte de su amiga y no quería arriesgarse a que ésta metiera las narices en ello creyendo que lo hacía por su bien. Lo que el Dr. Wells y él tenían ―si es que tenían algo― era demasiado nuevo e incalculable como para ponerlo en juego.

Una risita forzada escapó de sus labios. Tenía que ganar tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa medianamente decente.

―¿Y bien? ―porque Iris no iba a dejar de presionar.

―Estoy... ¡hambriento! ¿Por qué no eres benévola, vamos a comer y, de mientras, te lo cuento? ―sugirió, esperanzado.

Después de unos segundos de duda, la chica se rindió.

―Tú ganas.

Tal y como había solicitado Barry, fueron a pedir la comida al Pans&Friends situado en la última planta del Centro Comercial, al lado de las recreativas y frente a la fuente de colores en la que varios niños, desde los más pequeños hasta plenos adolescentes, se divertían ensuciándose y haciendo enloquecer a sus padres. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la cola, realizaron el pedido y, seguidamente, ocuparon una de las mesas vacías del local atestado de gente, Barry no pudo evitar que su mente volara hacia lo sucedido aquella mañana.

Se había despertado desorientado y confuso, pero con una extraña sensación de paz y de relajación inundándole el pecho, parecida a la que fluye por tu cuerpo cuando acabas de darte un baño de burbujas aromático. Curiosamente, se sentía por completo descansado, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Se levantó de la cama, notando la suavidad de las sábanas acariciando su piel desnuda. Fue a raíz de eso que le dio por echar un vistazo a su alrededor, contemplando con silencioso pasmo la decoración exquisita y moderna de la habitación en la que había pasado la noche. El techo y paredes eran de un tono marfil que hacía aguas, y contrastaba con el edredón negro de la cama, una _Queen size_ , y la amplia alfombra de pelo largo, también negra. El cabezal de la cama, que se extendía a lo ancho y largo cubriendo por completo ese lado de la pared, era de madera y estaba dividida por una cenefa de mármol que parecía representar el _yin_ y el _yang._ Habían sillas colocadas con meticulosidad, al igual que el resto del mobiliario. Todo iluminado por la luz del sol que se derramaba  a través de los ventanales.

Barry inspiró hondo. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente. La salida, Rena, el Reverso de Flash, Wells…

―Harrison Wells ―murmuró, cohibido.

Se habían acostado. Realmente se habían acostado o, bueno, casi acostado, para luego dormir juntos lo que restaba de noche, y el mundo no se había venido abajo tal y como Barry había creído cuando descubrió lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir.

Barry dejó salir el aire en un trémulo suspiro, un cosquilleo empezó a tomar forma en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole sentir como si flotara en una especie de nube imaginaria, al visualizar al Dr. Wells abajo, esperando que se despertara.  

Después de ponerse el mismo chándal del día anterior, salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso donde encontró al otro hombre tomándose un café mientras leía el periódico. Wells levantó la mirada cuando lo escuchó llegar.

―Buenos días, Barry.

―Buenos… días.

Lo vio dejar el noticiero a un lado, sobre la mesa. El pensamiento de que el Dr. Wells lucía extraordinariamente caliente tomándose su café matutino le hizo, para su vergüenza, empezar a excitarse. _Jesús, soy peor que un adolescente después de su primera vez,_ se recriminó.

―¿Has dormido bien?

Barry se obligó a centrarse y a dejar de observarlo con semejante embeleso. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

―Ah…

El hombre alzó una ceja y sonrió.

―Creo que no deberíamos repetir lo de anoche si provoca que vayan muriendo tus neuronas. ¿Has dormido bien?

Barry se sonrojó furiosamente.

―¡Claro, sí! He dormido bien. Quiero decir, ¡con ese monstruo de cama…! Ah… ―balbuceó―. Sí, bueno, eso. Gracias por… lo de anoche ―musitó, a media voz. No tenía palabras para describir lo que había significado para él, no solo por haberle ayudado, de alguna forma, a hacer las paces con sus propios sentimientos; sino por haberle puesto un hombro cuando tanto lo había necesitado.

Harrison pareció entender lo que ocupaba su mente porque asintió con una comedida sonrisa, aunque Barry juraría que el muy maldito estaba aguantándose la risa. Luego, dándose la vuelta en su silla de ruedas, hizo su camino a través de dos pilastras hasta la cocina americana. El velocista lo siguió lentamente, no muy seguro de cómo actuar a partir de entonces.

―Hay pancakes para desayunar, espero que te gusten. ―Cogió un plato y se lo acercó al chico―. Por cierto, tienes llamadas perdidas de Iris en tu móvil.

Barry parpadeó, perplejo y desconcertado por unos segundos... hasta que reaccionó.

―¡Oh Dios mío, había quedado con ella hoy! ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó, aunque él mismo buscó con la vista el reloj de cristal que coronaba una de las paredes. Cuando sus ojos y su cerebro asimilaron lo que aquellas dos manecillas señalaban, sintió que se desmayaba―. ¿Más de medio día? Está bien, mañana será mi funeral sin lugar a dudas.

Al voltear a ver al Dr. Wells, éste lo observaba de vuelta aparentemente divertido. Barry frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué no me ha despertado si sabía que Iris me estaba llamando?

Un encogimiento de hombros acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa inocente fue la respuesta que obtuvo, pero Barry no se perdió el destello pícaro rielando en la mirada de Harrison. Su corazón pegó un brinco ante tal sonrisa y sintió deseos de estrangular al hombre por hacerle imposible enfadarse con él.

―No iba a privarte del descanso que merecías y necesitabas, que hayas quedado con alguien es lo de menos ―señaló, en un tono bajo y acariciador que le caló como si solo fuera un trozo de tela, haciendo a Barry sentirse avergonzado.

Aunque hubiera deseado tener más tiempo, no lo hubo en aquel momento, ni siquiera para aclarar en qué punto estaba su relación entonces, si es que tenían una ―y a Barry empezaba a gustarle la idea―. Pero, a sabiendas de que Iris le iba a matar como siguiera retrasándose, habían tenido que despedirse.

Y ahora, frente a la chica, su mejor amiga, se encontraba dando su primer bocado al bocadillo mientras barajaba una excusa que pudiera justificar su tardanza y, si era posible, sin incitar sospechas acerca de su nuevo… interés.

Iris tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa blanca, sus ojos negros fijos en Barry, quien casi deseó ahogarse con el pan para no tener que hacer frente a sus preguntas.

―¿Supongo que si te digo que tuve una emergencia como forense no me creerás?

―En una de esas que no me cogiste el teléfono llamé a mi padre pensando que tal vez ese era el motivo de tu retraso ―contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos para cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa―. Vamos, Barry. ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? Siempre nos hemos contado todo, al menos, todo lo que no tenía que ver con… contigo y conmigo.

―No es secretismo.

―¿De verdad? ―ironizó.

―Estuve trabajando por mi cuenta. ―Se pasó la lengua por los labios tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa. Iris le miró con escepticismo―. En serio, estuve trabajando y me entretuve con Caitlin y Cisco.

―¿Qué te pasaba el otro día en la comisaría? Parecías nervioso, de mal humor y… No lo sé, raro.

Barry inmediatamente supo a qué se refería. Había estado seco y cortante tanto con ella como con Joe aquella mañana. Confuso por sus sueños, por lo que cuerpo y mente le demandaban. Resultaba irónico que, ahora que empezaba a reconciliarse con el hecho de sentirse atraído por el Dr. Wells, siguiera levantando sospechas en los West.

Decidió jugar con la verdad.

―Tenía un mal día. ¿A qué viene eso?

Los ojos de la chica lo estudiaron por unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, se deshizo en un suspiro.

―Hablé con mi padre y tampoco me dijo lo que te pasaba, aunque parecía saber algo más que yo. ―Deslizó una mano a través de la superficie de la mesa y cubrió con ella la de Barry―. Solo espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, como siempre, nada ha cambiado. Continuamos siendo los mejores amigos… ¿verdad?

Hubo un deje de incertidumbre en su voz, y Barry se odió por hacerle dudar de su amistad. Le sonrió tratando de transmitirle toda su confianza.

―Por supuesto, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar. Y nuestra amistad es una de ellas, pase lo que pase. ―Seguidamente, bromeó― Además, ya estoy superando mi enamoramiento por ti.

Iris soltó una risa. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban algo húmedos como si dijera «Lo siento», otra vez. Él solo amplió su sonrisa y le devolvió el apretón de manos.

Barry no se demoró más de lo estrictamente necesario en complacer a su estómago. Nada más acabar, ambos se centraron en su tarea pre-Navideña. Aún no había decidido que comprarle a Joe aquel año, se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de alguna camisa elegante pero Iris se dio el lujo de patentarla como suya: «Ni se te ocurra, lo tengo planeado desde hace tiempo. Papá tiene que empezar a salir y a conocer gente». Por lo que Barry tuvo que pensar en otro regalo. Fueron primero a por la mencionada camisa, barajaron varias posibilidades en un establecimiento de ropa más bien clásica, donde les atendió una abuela cascarrabias y, después de soportar más de veinte minutos de cola para pagar y algún que otro empujón de mujeres desesperadas por apoderarse de la prenda ideal, salieron del local con un modelo de corte moderno; en tono crema con minuciosas pinceladas de negro por el cuello y los bordes de las mangas.

Cuatro tiendas, decenas de empujones, dos tazones de café y un dependiente inepto después, Barry se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos de piedra desperdigados por el centro comercial; le colgaba una bolsa de cada mano y un chorro de sudor se deslizaba por su sien hasta desaparecer bajo la chaqueta.

―Había olvidado lo que significa ir de compras con una chica ―resolló, sofocado a pesar de estar en pleno Diciembre.

―Mm, los hombres nunca tendréis nuestro mismo aguante.

―Es verdad.

―Espero que tengas un buen regalo para mi.

Barry rió entre dientes y contestó:

―Siempre lo tengo. Ya sabes que soy un chico detallista.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero su rostro no perdió la sonrisa.

―El príncipe azul de las chicas.

Los pasos de la multitud sobre el adoquinado eran engullidos por el bullicio de risas, charlas y cochecitos siendo arrastrados, así como algún que otro llanto de bebé. El centro comercial se había iluminado como una gran rosa encendida al caer el sol y una brisa afilada comenzaba a soplar desde la tramontana.

Barry ahogó un bostezo con la mano justo cuando Iris tomaba asiento a su lado. Era raro, pero tenía sueño y se encontró deseando pasar otra noche con el Dr. Wells, pensamiento que hizo que se le subieran los colores.

―Barry.

―¡Sí! ―Saltó en el asiento, esperando que su amiga no hubiera advertido su sonrojo. Pero al mirarla su corazón se encogió ante la expresión afligida que había ensombrecido su rostro―. ¿Iris? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

―N-no, no es… ―Se pasó un dedo por el lagrimal del ojo y negó suavemente―. No es nada malo, pero solo pensar en la cara que pondrá papá. Barry, no le quiero decepcionar.

Las alertas del joven velocista se dispararon. Joe no siempre era el padre más comprensivo y cierto era que acostumbraba a atar corto a la gente que le importaba, pero dudaba que, fuese lo que fuese que Iris hubiera hecho, le decepcionara.

―Vamos, es imposible que decepciones a tu Joe ―dijo, pasándole un brazos alrededor de los hombros―. Cuéntame.

―Pues… Estoy embarazada.

Un momento.

―¿Qué?

Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

―Estoy embarazada ―repitió Iris, con más consistencia esta vez.

―Creo que no me he limpiado bien los oídos hoy, eso o la resonancia de este lugar es defectuosa, si, tiene que ser eso ―farfulló, sin sentido. Pero cuando su amiga le observó, ceñuda y contrariada, el alma se le cayó a los pies―. ¡Oh, joder! ¿¡Estás embarazada?! ¿De Eddie?

―¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Su pie recibió un pisotón por el atrevimiento. Bueno, puede que se lo mereciera. Aturdido todavía por semejante bombazo, se restregó las manos por la cara, tratando de entender que sí. Su amiga le acababa de confesar que tenía una vida creciendo en su vientre. Su amiga. Iris. Su antiguo amor. Se golpeó mentalmente por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos, el pasado no importaba. Ya no. En ese momento, ella le necesitaba. A él como amigo. Su consejo.

Inspiró hondo mientras terminaba de asimilar la noticia.

―Está bien…

―Barry, no se qué hacer. Eddie no lo sabe todavía y papá… ―resopló para sí misma, sus ojos negros destilaban intranquilidad y angustia, pero también pinceladas de hastío―. Tú más que nadie sabes como se puso cuando me quise hacer policía, o cuando me fui a vivir con Eddie. Imagina que le pasará a mi prometido cuando se entere de esto.

―Sí, probablemente tendrá peor suerte que la ardilla de _Ice Age_.

―No es divertido.

―En realidad sí lo es ―respondió, risueño. Sin embargo, ante la expresión reprobatoria de la chica, se apresuró a centrarse. La tomó de las manos y preguntó―: Pero… ¿Tú quieres, ya sabes, tenerlo?

El suspiro pesaroso que emitió su amiga le dio la respuesta antes de que ésta la formulara en palabras. ―No es el mejor momento, quizás, sin llevar mucho tiempo en el trabajo… Pero sí quiero ―Su cabeza, que había estado mirando hacia algún punto indefinido tras Barry, se giró hacia él, lo que le permitió a éste notar como sus ojos se habían convertido en dos brillantes bolas de charol―. No se trata de la edad, sino de cuando una se siente preparada. Quiero decir, ya no somos adolescentes con granos en la cara. Yo… Sé que voy a ser una buena madre.

Barry no supo muy bien qué decir justo después. Se sentía impresionado por la seguridad con que fue dicha la última aseveración. Orgulloso y, no obstante, también algo preocupado por todo el asunto. Pero se dijo que muchas mujeres tomaban la decisión de ser madres todos los días y no ocurría ninguna catástrofe.

―Joe no va a ser fácil ―dijo, resignado―. Pero sabes que te apoyaré en todo momento y, si lo necesitas, te acompañaré el día de la confesión.

Iris dejó escapar una risa ligera antes de precipitarse hacia delante y envolver a al que era como su hermano entre sus brazos.

―Gracias, Barry.

Sintiendo el peso de su cabeza sobre el propio hombro, el velocista la estrujó fuerte entre sus brazos. En medio de aquella marea comercial y social, se encontraban viviendo uno de sus primeros momentos fraternales después de que Barry le declarara su amor. Uno realmente cómodo y acogedor.

―¿De cuánto estás?

―Casi dos meses. ―La voz de ella sonó ahogada contra su chaqueta. Barry sonrió.

―Tienes que decírselo a Eddie.

―Lo sé.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Aquella noche de lluvia torrencial, en la que Barry acabó en los brazos de Eobard o, del que él creía Harrison Wells, en la que Eobard decidió entregarse a unos instintos bajos y primitivos que casi se habían desvanecido en su interior, y en la que, sabiendo que se arrepentiría, se permitió compensar a Barry por el infame porvenir. Aquella noche le tendió una mano cálida por solo un instante. Y un abrazo, un beso, una caricia. Una unión. Fugaz.

Aquella noche fue un punto de inflexión en su historia. O, al menos, Eobard podía asegurar que lo había sido para el joven velocista, quien había cambiado su actitud esquiva de antes notablemente...

Ahora, la semana ya había avanzado hasta su punto medio. Era miércoles y en las últimas lunas su lecho había desprendido más calor que nunca. Por supuesto, poco podían permitirse a plena luz del día, si no nada. Cuando Barry no estaba con sus cosas en la estación policial o analizando muestras de crímenes en su estudio ―eso sí. com Wells siempre rondando por su cabeza―, se encontraba en Laboratorios S.T.A.R, con Cisco y Caitlin que, a parecer de Eobard, en esos momentos en los que Barry le echaba una mirada bajo las pestañas y se mordía el labio en señal de provocación, eran menos que los perros en misa. Siempre podían escabullirse contados minutos, ¡y vaya que lo hacían! ―normalmente por insistencia de Barry y de sus incontrolables hormonas―. Pero los ratos más pesados, a los que Eobard más temía y de los que no tenía la menor idea de cómo librarse, venían de la mano del atardecer y se filtraban en su cómoda tranquilidad para moverle el cimiento bajo sus pies.

No siempre tenían sexo, y con sexo se excluía el tema de la penetración desde que Barry no parecía querer abordarlo por el momento, sino que algunas veces se limitaban a sentarse en el sofá y charlar sobre ciencia, política y, con Eobard condicionado por su secreto pérfido, sobre sus distintas experiencias vitales; otras, Barry decidía presumir de sus habilidades culinarias, engatusarle con ellas, para luego poner una película y quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche. Momento en el que los besos y los labios de uno se convertían en el dulce postre del otro. Sí, definitivamente, aquel inciso de su relación es el que más le molestaba a Eobard: las conversaciones y situaciones cotidianas que Barry tanto se esmeraba en recrear.

También había aprendido que el chico, cuando se encontraba en confianza, hablaba como un sacamuelas.

―Lo peor de todo es que ni Iris ni yo habíamos copiado en el exámen, pero Joe decidió que si éramos lo suficiente maduros como para cubrir a un amigo en una “ilegalidad”, lo éramos también para aceptar las consecuencias ―finalizó Barry, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el mullido sofá del comedor, la espalda recostada contra el respaldo y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre el hombro del Dr. Wells―. Esa es la épica historia de cómo me quedé sin la edición limitada de su entrevista sobre la nanotecnología.

―Un poco estricto, ¿no?

La cabeza de Barry tembló contra él cuando se rió.

―¿Tiene pinta de no serlo? Nah, Joe siempre ha sido firme con las reglas, es algo que aplica tanto al trabajo como en su propia casa. Pero… no creo que sea algo malo ser estricto, no cuando lo haces porque te preocupas por esas personas.

―¿Eso crees?

―Cuando perdí a mi madre y a mi padre, Joe se convirtió en los dos. No quiero decir que los suplantara, eso es… imposible. Pero hizo la función que ellos no pudieron, es decir, educarme e inculcarme buenos valores, los que él creyó adecuados al menos ―explicó Barry, con los párpados cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por lo acogedor de la atmósfera y la tibieza del cuerpo junto a él―. Aunque mi padre nunca ha dejado de estar conmigo, incluso con unas verjas de por medio, su papel no ha sido el de ser estricto. Sino el de ser un apoyo incondicional, igual que yo para él ―las notas cayeron en las últimas sílabas, casi inaudibles.

―Mm.

Confuso ante la vagueza de sus respuestas, Barry se irguió para enfocar a Harrison, quien, en cambio, se encontraba con la vista perdida en el limbo junto a la chimenea.

―¿Dr. Wells? ¿Está bien?  
―Sí. ―Parpadeó y volteó hacia el chico―. Perdona, Barry. Estaba pensando en lo que dices. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, probablemente Henry no se cree con el derecho de delimitar tu espacio y acciones.

Pensaba, el término correcto sería recordar. O _intentar_ recordar si había gente en su tiempo por la que él se hubiera preocupado tanto como los West los hacían entre ellos. Le vino la imagen de su sobrino, su hermana, tal vez. Pero ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, hacía mucho que lo sabía. La persona que más le importaba, su enfermiza obsesión, era Flash, pero no en el buen y sano sentido precisamente, sino todo lo contrario.

―No obstante ―añadió―, estoy seguro de que no dudaría si te tiene que soltar un buen rapapolvos.

Barry sonrió, nostálgico.

―Sí, lo sé. Tengo padres fantásticos, ¿no? ―dijo, arqueando una ceja y poniéndose en pie. Eobard le devolvió la sonrisa, solo una línea rígida mientras se veía reflejado en los ojos verdes de Barry―. Voy a preparar té, ¿usted quiere uno?  
―No, gracias. Voy a ir subiendo arriba.

―Yo puedo…

―No ―cortó―. Puedo solo, gracias.

El chico abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar pero luego sus ojos brillaron con un destello culpable antes de murmurar un suave «Lo siento» y alejarse hacia la cocina, como si acabara de darse cuenta de cómo sus palabras podrían hacer sentir a una persona inválida. No que a Eobard le importara demasiado, pero tenía que mantener su coartada.

Porque ahora con Barry…. con este Barry… Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera encariñado en demasía, sobre todo en las últimas semanas, volviéndose éste en una de las personas que sentía más íntimas y cercanas a su _“yo”._ No obstante, aún estaba a galaxias de distancia de sus prioridades.

_Y eso no va a cambiar._

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Mientras se calentaba la tetera al fuego, Barry no pudo evitar que un nudo ascendiera por su pecho al recordar el tono cortante de Harrison cuando le había ofrecido ayuda. Sin ser su intención ni mucho menos, sus palabras le habían herido.

Suspiró y se frotó la cara. Para su sorpresa, sentirse cómodo con su nueva orientación o, puesto que solo le pasaba con el científico, con su nuevo interés, estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que había esperado. Ahora, echando un vistazo hacia las últimas semanas, todo el drama que había montado yacía deslucido y absurdo ante sus ojos.

Barry no era estúpido y era consciente de que su “relación” no podía siquiera llamarse relación. No habían estipulado lo que eran o dejaban de ser y, aunque el velocista sospechaba que sus sentimientos por Harrison Wells se encontraban en pleno proceso de desarrollo, tampoco se sentía inclinado a formalizar algo o a complicar las cosas tan pronto. Porque si, no sería fácil, tanto por la diferencia de edad como por lo que dirían sus familias y amigos ―sobre todo, Barry tenía muchas reservas respecto a Joe y a su padre―.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, removió de su mente el vergonzoso hilo de pensamientos y ascendió las escaleras hasta la habitación.

El Dr. Wells ya se había deslizado bajo los cobertores de la cama, con el cuerpo medio inclinado contra la cabecera, y un libro yacía en sus manos. Cuando le escuchó entrar, alzó la vista.

―Siento lo de ahora ―espetó Barry, antes de que Wells pudiera decir nada―. no quería insinuar que… llamarle inútil ni nada de eso. ¿Sabe que no lo pienso, verdad?

―Barry…

El chico cabeceó de un lado a otro, obstinado.

―¿Lo sabe, Dr. Wells?

Se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos en los que Barry no estuvo dispuesto a ceder, no en algo que parecía tocar tan hondo en el autoestima del otro hombre.

Finalmente, un suspiro brotó de entre los labios que se curvaron hacia arriba, y los ojos azules se cerraron.

―Creí haberte dicho ayer que tenías permiso para tutearme, Barry.

―Si, bueno.

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama con él.

―No es fácil cambiar las costumbres. Usted… Tú ―rectificó ante la ceja enarcada de Wells―. tú siempre has sido mi ídolo, después de todo.

―¿Aún me tratas con semejante respeto después de conocerme en persona?

―Ya sabes que sí. pero eso no significa que esté siempre de acuerdo con tus métodos.

―«El fin justifica los medios» ―Harrison citó su propia consigna.

Barry suspiró y negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

―No puedes pasar por encima de las personas para conseguir un futuro mejor. ¿De qué sirve un buen futuro si no tienes con quien compartirlo?

La luz artificial de las lámparas caía sobre ellos, cálida, iluminando sus rostros cuando el científico abrió la boca, como si fuera a comentar algo, solo que no dijo ni “mu”. Barry no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento y se preguntó, internamente, hasta que punto podía llevar Harrison aquel lema.

―No estoy tratando de juzgarte, Harrison. Solo…

Una mano alzada le detuvo, le tomó de la quijada y le acercó hasta que las caras estaban frente a frente, sus narices rozándose y los ojos casi fundidos los unos en los otros.

―Lo entiendo. Y siento no compartir tus humildes valores. Tú eres un héroe, no por tu velocidad ni por ese traje que llevas, sino porque lo eres aquí ―colocó la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Barry, justo donde su corazón palpitaba con fuerza―. En tu alma, en todo tu ser, Barry. Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por personas que ni siquiera conoces, a echarte el peso del mundo entero sobre tus hombros aunque no te corresponda. ―Sus labios estaban muy juntos, tan juntos que el joven velocista sentía el temblor de los de Harrison mientras éste susurraba palabras contra su boca―. Yo… ―una risa irónica―, yo no soy un héroe, aunque sé que a ti te gusta creer que sí lo soy. Las personas como tú son escasas y, puedo no compartir tus principios pero creeme, tu determinación y buen corazón son admirables.

En algún momento, Barry había contenido la respiración. Tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta, una opresión y una calidez en el pecho, donde la mano de Harrison aún reposaba. Escuchaba el martilleo de su propio corazón retumbar en sus oídos y temió que el otro hombre también pudiera escuchar lo rápido que latía.

―Yo creo… ―Barry tragó saliva―. Yo creo que cada uno tiene distintas formas de ser un héroe. Yo no podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti, salvaste mi vida.

Pudo apreciar cómo el cuerpo del científico se ponía rígido ante sus palabras, sus ojos se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo. Pero Barry no iba a permitir al hombre cerrarse en sí mismo por lo que rompió la distancia que los separaba y encajó sus bocas. Fue un beso intenso y angustioso, donde lengua y dientes tomaron partido. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban entrecortadamente hasta que no pudieron reprimir las sonrisas que asomaban en sus rostros.

Harrison Wells se dejó caer sobre su espalda, de nuevo, llevándose a Barry con él. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo acarició durante incontables minutos.

No había mucho más que decir, de todas formas, no por parte de Barry.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

―¿Barry, puedo pasar?

El aludido se giró ante la voz y el golpeteo en la puerta de su laboratorio en la estación policial.

―¡Hola, Joe! Sí, adelante.

Volvió a sus anotaciones mientras el hombre se deslizaba al interior de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras él, y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Su mirada estudió el entorno con atención antes de centrarse en Barry con curiosidad.

―¿Estás muy ocupado? Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento. ―Señaló a los documentos en los que su hijo trabajaba.

―¿Mm? ¡No, no claro que no! Solo estaba… ―Sacudió las manos como quitándole importancia al asunto. Luego, se dio impulso con el pie para quedar de cara a Joe― una tarea que me encargó el Capitán Singh. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Nada que te vaya a tomar demasiado tiempo ―dijo―. ¿Ha conseguido averiguar algo Caitlin acerca de esas muestras que te mandé?

El rostro de Barry se inundó con comprensión que mudó en una sombra difusa instantes después. Esto preocupó al policía, quien olvidó por un momento el otro tema que le llevaba al estudio de Barry a primera hora de la mañana.

―Estuvimos acertados en una cosa. Las muestras eran moléculas de Glucosidos y Alcaloides, ambas sustancias orgánicas que se encuentran en numerosas plantas y vegetales. Los Glucosidos son derivados de la glucosa vegetal y se suele utilizar en medicina para fabricar medicamentos con efecto laxante, o también para concentrados aromáticos.

Joe, ceñudo, levantó la mano para hacerle callar.

―¿Concentrados aromáticos? ―preguntó.

Barry tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió, solemne.

―Recuerdo que en la escena en la que encontramos las moléculas, el aire estaba impregnado de un suave aroma floral.

―Fue lo mismo en las otras desapariciones ―recordó el policía, de pronto. No le había dado mucha importancia en aquel momento, pues parecía un olor a flores o incienso, nada que pudiera utilizarse para un secuestro o asesinato. Tragó saliva―. ¿Qué hay de lo otro… _Acololles_?

El rostro de Barry se desdibujó en una sonrisa.

―Alcaloides, Es un compuesto nitrogenado que tiene una función reguladora en las plantas ―explicó―. Básicamente, protege a las plantas de insectos y parásitos.

Los ojos de Joe estaban fijos en el transitar urbano más allá de las ventanas mientras intentaba entender a donde les llevaban esas pistas. Entonces, su hijo captó su atención de nuevo con una última acotación.

―También, Caitlin ha encontrado el gen meta-humano en la muestra.

Joe suspiró.

―Vuestro turno otra vez.

―Eso parece ―contestó el velocista, dándole una palmadita en la espalda―. No te preocupes, atraparemos al asesino.

―Lo sé, pero no hagas locuras ―advirtió el policía.

Barry soltó una carcajada y después murmuró algo para sí mismo que Joe no alcanzó a escuchar.

Puede que ya estuviera acostumbrado a la nueva vida en Central City, con numerosos psicópatas que resultaban poseer poderes extraordinarios, pero eso no menguaba la frustración que le hacía sentir algunas veces, al tener que dejar su trabajo en manos de otros. Especialmente, cuando su hijo era quien salía allí afuera, a plantar cara a esos metahumanos. Cuando su hijo era _Flash_.

Mientras se levantaba de la silla, Joe se permitió el lujo de observar a Barry, quien, comparado con las últimas semanas parecía gozar de un humor espléndido. Había sido así en los pasados tres o cuatro días, en los que daba la casualidad de que no había dormido en casa.

Ya había cogido el pomo de la puerta, cuando volteó hacia el chico.

―Barry ―llamó―. Supongo que has estado trabajando sin descanso en la oficina estas últimas noches.

El joven velocista parpadeó, confuso. ―¿Qué?

―No has dormido en casa.

Joe arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

―Oh…

Entonces lo vio, transparente y legible como un libro abierto. El rostro de su chico se encendió como dos luceros para, seguidamente, comenzar a balbucear incoherencias como cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Joe se armó de paciencia interiormente. No estaba preparado para eso tan pronto, después de que su pequeña se fuera de casa.

―Barry, tranquilízate. Ahora tengo prisa, pero ya hablaremos de esto en casa, jovencito.

Abochornado, el joven apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza, se había quedado más tieso que el pelo de la estátua de la libertad.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Eobard tecleó un código alfanumérico en el ordenador, tomando en cuenta las indicaciones de Cisco acerca de las últimas estadísticas de Barry en la cinta corredora. Suspiró a la vez que pulsó el botón enter, quedando todos los datos automáticamente almacenados.

―Bien, eso es todo, entonces ―dijo con los ojos cerrados e inclinado contra el respaldo de la silla―. ¿Qué hay de una película hoy, Cisco?

El hispanoparlante acabó de recoger unos planos ―alguna arma de nueva fabricación que tenía entre manos, probablemente― y se giró hacia él.

―No puedo ―Se lamentó, pero seguidamente una sonrisa canina se plasmó en su rostro―. Tengo una… belleza a la que llevar a ver el atardecer.

Eobard abrió los ojos, divertido.

―Oh, dio sus frutos esa caza pre-navideña, entonces.

―Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudabas de mi?

Puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo «¿Quién se resiste a este cuerpazo?», ante lo cual el científico del futuro no pudo sino sentir un ramalazo de simpatía y cariño. Era algo que le pasaba con frecuencia cuando Cisco estaba involucrado, pero que trataba de dejar sepultado bajo toneladas de piedras y cimiento. Sonrió, beato, mientras veía al chico coger sus pertenencias.

―Así que sí, fue bueno que Barry se desapareciera. Debió irse con aquella tía de ojos azules, aunque no me ha querido contar nada después de ello. ¿Puede que no le fuera bien? ―meditó Cisco, pensativo. Luego solo se encogió de hombros―. En fin, nos vemos mañana, Dr. Wells.

―Hasta mañana, Cisco.

Eobard levantó la mano en ademán de despedida mientras contemplaba a su fiel trabajador caminar fuera del Córtex. No podía entretenerse demasiado puesto que Barry no tardaría en dirigirse a su casa, lo cual era molesto y engorroso porque realmente necesitaba terminar con la fabricación del suero. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose de repente muy agotado.

―¿Un día duro?

Alzó la cabeza para ver a Barry ahí de pie, apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta y una sonrisa deslumbrante curvando sus labios. Eobard no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se veía tan… atractivo justo en ese momento, vestido con ropa de calle y una chaqueta de piel marrón.

―Seguro que no tanto como el tuyo. Caitlin me dijo que tenemos un nuevo metahumano que rastrear ―dijo, haciendo rodar la silla hasta que estuvo a centímetros del chico.

―Sí. ―Barry suspiró―. Parece que esto de ser un héroe no permite descansar a uno, encima a Joe le ha dado por mirar en mi cama cada noche y ha descubierto que no he estado durmiendo allí.

Eobard enarcó una ceja, vislumbrando su oportunidad.

―Tal vez deberías dormir más en tu casa.

Barry, que había tomado asiento en su regazo con las piernas abiertas, le miró, ceñudo.

―¿Estás tratando de echarme sutilmente? ―inquirió.

Silencio. Ni una palabra fue dicha a pesar de que Eobard forzó a su boca a abrirse y a negarlo porque, no es que quisiera echarlo, no es que no adorara tenerlo en sus brazos cada noche, saborear su cuerpo y llevarlo hasta el linde de la locura. No era una cuestión de querer, sino de deber. Debía conservar las distancias, mantener el control y, además, completar el estudio acerca de los poderes de Dante Redbird.

Barry pareció ver la duda en sus ojos porque una expresión herida cruzó por sus facciones justo antes de levantarse y alejarse de él.

―Entiendo. No era mi intención ser una molestia.

Eobard se maldijo interiormente.

―Barry, no es lo que tú piensas, pero…

―No, está bien. En serio. ―Sonrió, pero el científico ponía la mano al fuego por la falsedad de esa sonrisa―. Debería irme.

―Podemos ir a mi casa un rato, es pronto ―replicó el hombre de ojos azules, contrariado.

Sin embargo, Barry se mantuvo en sus trece.

―Mañana. Si quieres, no quiero incitar más sospechas en Joe ―mintió.

Después de unos instantes en los que la quietud enmudeció al mundo, Eobard cabeceó levemente, murmuró un lacónico «Vale» y correspondió al casto beso que Barry depositó en sus labios antes de irse, y que, para su horror, provocó que un temblor sacudiera todo su cuerpo. Una vez solo en Laboratorios S.T.A.R, se permitió tomar una generosa bocanada de aire. De repente, le acometieron unas ganas ardorosas de matar a alguien.

 _Bueno, al final has conseguido lo que querías, Eobard, tiempo para perfeccionar tu suero,_ se dijo, mandando a tomar viento a Barry Allen y a aquel resquicio de malestar que se había instalado en su pecho.

Su vuelta a casa estaba cada día más próxima.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Maika giró el último recodo, por la bifurcación que le llevaría a la misteriosa farmacia. Su mamá se había levantado y comenzado a vomitar de repente, haciendo mucho ruido, y le había pedido a la niña de siete años que fuese a comprar unas medicinas a una tienda. Maika no sabía que existían tiendas abiertas en plena noche como carruseles mágicos, y, cuando su mamá le hubo explicado cómo llegar ―«A menos de cinco minutos, cariño»―, la niña se había preguntado si estaría atendida por brujas o fantasmas. Esperaba que no, los fantasmas no le daban miedo porque eran personas que habían muerto y echaban de menos a sus familias, pero las brujas eran feas y horribles y muy malvadas, lo decían todos los cuentos que papá le había leído antes de abandonarlas a mamá y a ella.

El callejón era estrecho, delimitado por edificios tan altos que parecían perforar el cielo, y tan  viejos que las paredes lucían roídas por la humedad y el paso del tiempo, con manchones de mugre y grietas oscuras como ojos de arañas. Solo había una farola, parpadeando de forma intermitente, y, al final de la callejuela, el rótulo de una cruz que centelleaba como un lucero en medio de las sombras.

Maika reconoció al instante el logotipo de las farmacias. Encogida dentro de su pequeño abrigo, avanzó unos pasos al interior de la angosta desviación. Sus pisadas sonaban rugosas sobre el asfalto. Las piedrecillas minúsculas que iba chutando sin querer rodaban sobre el pavimento, como si huyeran de algo. Había un contenedor en la mitad del camino, con cristales por el suelo y bolsas de basura que rebosaban la cabida total. La cara de la niña se contrajo en una mueca de asco y se tapó la nariz, aunque de poco le sirvió. El olor era demasiado pérfido y nauseabundo como para ser mermado. Lo era, al menos, hasta que una brisa floral, a rosas, atravesó toda la callejuela de lado a lado, como una saeta aromática.

Maika abrió los ojos y la boca desorbitadamente a la vez que extendía los bracitos a cada costado de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el bienaventurado olor.

―¡Qué bien huele!

Inspiró hondo, tratando de aspirar lo máximo posible de aquel dulce encanto para las fosas nasales. El ojo de la farola parpadeó. Una rata salió corriendo de debajo del contenedor provocando que Maika se sobresaltara y emitiera un chillido agudo.

―Qué susto… ―murmuró―. No me gustan las ratas.

Entonces, sus ojos marrones advirtieron un brillo junto a la extraña lámpara que parecía estropeada. Curiosa, se acercó con cautela y pudo comprobar, ilusionada, que se trataba de una radiante rosa blanca.

 _«Se la llevaré a mamá, seguro que le gusta y, como se pondrá muy contenta, le ayudaré a curarse»._ pensó mientras se arrodillaba frente a la flor y alargaba su mano para cogerla; sus ojos reluciendo emocionados.

Entonces los pétalos de la rosa incrementaron diez veces su tamaño. La niña se cayó sobre su trasero.

―Es… ¡Es una rosa mágica! ―exclamó, justo antes de que las espinas de la planta crecieran también, como cuchillas y se clavaran en los brazos de la niña, que gritó del dolor cuando se vio tachonada contra el pavimento―. ¡No, su-suéltame!

Las heridas escocían en sus brazos como si le hubieran eechado alcohol. Su cara era un cuadro mortificado de puro terror cuando la rosa se alzó sobre ella, letal como la misma muerte; los pétalos abiertos como las membranas de un monstruo y, en el corazón de la rosa, se adivinaba un orificio circular cuyo perímetro estaba atestado por una hilera de gigantescos e innumerables colmillos.

Maika abrió la boca y emitió un alarido ensordecedor. Lagrimones descendieron de su rostro al ver como esos monstruosos dientes se cernían sobre ella y le arrancaban de cuajo toda la parte inferior del cuerpo. La sangre se derramó sobre el suelo. Había vísceras y trozos de pellejo entre el charco escarlata. El dolor era insoportable, Maika solo quería dejar de ver y sentir todo aquel martirio, quería que no le hicieran más daño.

Minutos después, junto al contenedor, se alzaba una forma ovalada, hedionda y putrefacta. Era la cabeza de la niña decapitada, pero las cuencas en las que antes habían brillado unos genuinos ojos ahora estaban vacías. Los ojos habían sido arrancados antes de que Maika fuera degollada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la escena final, fue algo violenta pero era necesaria para ambientar el tema del nuevo metahumano. Gracias por leer, comentar o lo que sea ^^ Cualquier sugerencia no dudéis en comentármela.


	8. Nuestro secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días, lectores! Siento mucho el retraso, no tengo remedio, es que son demasiado largos los capítulos para hacerlos en una semana pero bueno... OH DIOS MIO! ¿Visteis el ultimo capitulo de Flash? ¡Genial! no puedo dejar de obvervar a Harry y Barry cuando se miran y awww es que saltan CHISPAS. Ejem... lo siento, tenía que decirlo XD  
> En fin, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y del regalo HOT que va con él :)

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

 

**_7_ **

**_Nuestro secreto_ **

 

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que Harrison le hubo pedido, sutilmente, que no se acostumbrara a dormir en su casa; por lo tanto, dos días desde que Barry había hecho lo posible por no coincidir a solas con él en la misma habitación. La agitación que reinaba en Central City a causa de unos asesinatos consecutivos, a diario, acontecidos en las últimas noches, les habían mantenido ocupados y habían hecho que su propósito fuera más sencillo. Desde luego, puesto que Harrison no había intentado ningún acercamiento en esos dos días, tampoco es que fuera un gran logro el haber conseguido evitarlo.

―¡Imposible! ¡Este tipo es más escurridizo que los suelos de _Vim Clorex_!

―O tipa, ni siquiera sabemos eso ―comentó Caitlin, con un suspiro.

Cisco masculló algo entre dientes mientras hacía rodar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y su pie tamborileaba sobre el suelo, no pudiendo estarse quieto en la silla. Finalmente, soltó un reniego.

―No puedo creer que no tengamos nada. Este último algoritmo tendría que haber funcionado, debería haberlo hecho.

―¿Solo porque es tuyo? ―increpó Barry, desde una esquina.

―Eh, ¿cual es tu problema? Has estado todo borde y estúpido últimamente.

Barry frunció el entrecejo hacia su amigo.

―Yo no… ―suspiró. No tenía sentido de ser el reprochar, no cuando sabía que Cisco tenía toda la razón del mundo. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien―. Disculpa, estoy frustrado, supongo, con lo de este nuevo _metahumano_ y además lo de Iris...

―Todos estamos frustrados, tío. ―Entonces, como si le acabaran de pellizcar, el hispanoparlante pegó un bote en la silla negra y clavó sus ojos en el velocista―. ¿Iris? ¿Qué ha pasado con Iris?

 _«Oh, mierda, serás bocazas, Barry»_ , imprecó interiormente al darse cuenta de las ávidas miradas con las que Cisco y Caitlin le observaban, a la espera de una explicación.

―Nada, no ha pasado nada, ¿que podría haber pasado? ―Había permanecido con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho hasta ese momento pero, fruto de su nerviosismo, se vio en la necesidad de moverlos, hacer lo que fuera con ellos, por lo que se dirigió a una de las estanterías junto al pizarrón y se puso a ordenar unos carpesanos al mismo tiempo que continuaba barbotando―: Es solo que… ya sabéis, el tema de _Flash._ Joe sigue reacio a contarle nada y yo no estoy acostumbrado a guardarle secretos. Eso es todo.

Barry podía decir por las cejas arqueadas de su amiga pelirroja y por los ojos entrecerrados de Cisco que su tesis no había logrado convencer a ninguno de los dos, pero, para bien o para mal, Harrison también se encontraba ahí y pareció decidir que aquel era el momento de atajar el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

―Si tenemos en cuenta la hora de las muertes, entre las dos y las cinco de la mañana, junto al rastro floral que perdura después de cada asesinato o desaparición, además del hecho de que las muertes se han sucedido en los lugares más lúgubres de la ciudad… ―Mientras hablaba sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas ágiles como las patas de un arácnido. Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración y sus ojos azules no se apartaron del monitor hasta que pulsó el botón para confirmar su cálculo―. Bueno, tal vez no podamos localizar al asesino, pero creo que puedo asegurar en un 85% donde hará su próximo movimiento.

Las últimas sílabas flotaron en la estancia enmudecida durante largos segundos, segundos en los que Barry tuvo que refrenar las ganas acuciosas por arrastrar a aquel increíble científico a una sala vacía y comerle a besos hasta que le rogara que durmiera con él. Era difícil recordarse que estaba enfadado, sobre todo porque ni siquiera lo estaba. Dolido, un poco, incluso humillado por su evidente entusiasmo en contraposición al estoicismo y el despego del que Harrison hacía gala. Avergonzado porque, cuantas más vueltas le daba, más se percataba de cuán infantil había sido su reacción y, consecuentemente, más bochorno le daba enfrentar al otro.

Cisco fue el que rompió el silencio.

―Eso… puede funcionar. ¡Sí, eso es! Dr. Wells, le otorgaría el honor de acuñar el nombre de este metahumano si no lo tuviera ya pensado.

―Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza cuál es su superpoder ―dijo la chica.

―Sabemos que es un gran campo de flores silvestres andante.

Los ojos de Harrison estaban fijos en Cisco cuando sonrió y se colocó el puente de las gafas con la clara pretensión de aportar algo.

―Tal vez deberías replantearte ese mote, sea cual sea, Cisco, porque puede que no estemos buscando solo a uno.

Barry parpadeó, sorprendido ante la insinuación. ¿Podría ser más de uno? En ese caso, ¿eran dos personas o toda una pandilla de _metahumanos_? La idea no le reconfortaba, ni a él ni a sus dos amigos que también se habían girado hacia el científico con expresiones interrogantes a la par que circunspectas.

―¿Quiere decir…? ―empezó Caitlin―. ¿Que le hace pensar eso, Dr. Wells?

―Las muestras que analizamos ayer ―dijo, apoyado en su codo sobre el reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas―. En ellas encontramos azufre y nitrato de potasio, principales componentes de…

―De la pólvora ―comprendió Barry.

―Sí, de la pólvora ―dijo el científico, en un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos se buscaron y se encontraron. Fue el primer cruce de miradas real desde su distanciamiento, y Barry sintió que se derretía ante la inmensidad de aquel océano azul. Tragó saliva, pero no tardó en romper el contacto visual, temeroso de resultar demasiado evidente frente a sus compañeros.

―Genial, o sea que vamos detrás de un campo de flores y de un campo de minas andantes. ¡¿Enserio!? ―clamó Cisco, enarbolando las manos como si sus palabras fueran destinadas a un ente divino―. ¿Es que no era suficiente con un metahumano con idilios de _Saw 4,_ tiene que haber más?

Barry se entretuvo observando como su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba con exasperación. Cisco era incorregible, sí, pero incorregiblemente entrañable, tanto que el velocista no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se esbozó en su rostro. Al menos había alguien que siempre encontraba las fuerzas para estar de buen humor.

Una vez hubieron acordado la hora de reunión para la operación de aquella noche ―«Operación anti-homicidios en el cementerio, ¿os dais cuenta de la ironía del asunto?» había sido el certero apunte del hispanohablante―, Barry, que predijo las nuevas intenciones de Harrison, se escabulló en cuestión de milisegundos, literalmente, dejando al hombre con la frase en la boca, a medio terminar, además de con un creciente mosqueo palpitando tras su sien con una vibración rojiza.

Horas más tarde, el velocista supo que no debería haber huido con el rabo entre las piernas cuando Harrison, al fin, se animaba a cuestionarle. Por un lado, no era propio de Barry eludir las dificultades tanto morales/emotivas como de otra índole en lugar de enfrentarlas, él más que nadie debería saber que no se saca nada en claro con dicha actitud; y, por otro lado, creía poder alardear de estar conociendo al científico cada día más, poco a poco, lo cual le había revelado que el hombre tenía peor genio del que intentaba aparentar, un carácter bastante temperamental. Por tanto, Barry estaba bastante seguro de que, con su comportamiento, se encontraba a una zancada de rebosar el vaso de paciencia de Harrison Wells.

Así que, bajo la mirada suspicaz de Joe, dejó saber que ese día iba a cenar fuera.

―¿Y a qué se debe eso? ―vino la voz del hombre, desde el sofá.

―Tengo planes ―dijo solamente.

Joe enderezó su posición, de esa forma propia de él cuando quería ahondar en un tema, cuando llegaba la hora de prender sus alarmas. El que la televisión hubiera sido puesta en silencio de forma repentina no era una señal alentadora.

―¿Con la chica misteriosa?

Barry, que se encontraba frente al espejo del salón vistiéndose la cazadora, se giró para mirarlo.

―Joe…

―Mira, Barry. Solo quiero tener un poco de información para dejar de preocuparme, entiendo que no me cuentes todos los detalles, es más, lo agradezco, gracias ―Sacudió la mano―. Pero todo este… secretismo, las salidas encubiertas, tus mentiras, no creo que sea necesario. Tú no eres así.

Lo peor era que Joe tenía razón, él nunca antes había actuado así, no con quien era prácticamente su padre. Se mordió el labio, un sentimiento de culpa sacudía sus entrañas, pero aún así…

―Siento… preocuparte ―murmuró, dubitativo―. Pero no sé qué decirte, no hay ninguna chica misteriosa.

―¿De verdad? ―Su voz destilaba sarcasmo, y su actitud, cruzado de brazos y con las cejas arqueadas, incredulidad cuando agregó―: Porque yo aún me acuerdo de la conversación del día de Acción de Gracias, ¿tú, no? Algo sobre sí quizás lo que habías sentido por Iris no había sido real.

Barry negó con la cabeza.

―No recuerdo haber dicho en ningún momento que hubiera una chica, ¡fueron suposiciones tuyas!

―Sí, Barry, pero yo no me chupo el dedo.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco ante la cortante respuesta. No podía creer que estuviesen teniendo aquella conversación en ese momento. ¡No podía creer que la estuviesen teniendo! Y no le gustaba, en absoluto. Barry odiaba mentir pero _tenía_ que hacerlo con respecto a este tema en concreto. Desalentado, se pasó las manos por la cara y resopló entre ellas, consciente de que la mirada de Joe seguía fija en él, a la espera. Ocultar la verdad cada vez se volvía más complicado.

―He estado entrenando, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo, al fin, enfrentando a Joe directamente, ojo con ojo―. He estado entrenando con el Dr. Wells por las noches, ya que desde que me convertí en Flash casi no necesito dormir y, de hecho, coger sueño es una misión de último rango. Pensamos que era una buena idea aprovechar esas horas para perfeccionar mi velocidad teniendo en cuenta que las últimas veces que me enfrenté al Reverso de Flash, mi poder era notablemente inferior al suyo. No importa cuánto lo intente, Joe, él siempre consigue escaparse… y no puedo permitir que siga pasando. Eso es todo.

Si al otro hombre le hubiera gustado agregar algo, o cuestionar su cordura por fiarse de Harrison Wells ―cosa que no extrañaría a Barry pues Joe parecía tenérsela jurada al científico―, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. El velocista desapareció en cuestión de segundos, zanjando la conversación sin opción a réplica. Un destello dorado parpadeó en el aire por un instante en la estancia donde Joe se había quedado helado por el arrebato del chico. E Inquieto porque, en efecto, no se fiaba ni un pelo de aquel científico hipócrita y misántropo.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Barry le había enviado un mensaje antes dirigirse hacia su casa, por lo que cuando entró por la puerta cargando dos bolsas con el logotipo de Big Belly Burger y con una sonrisa afable, Harrison ya llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando su llegada.

―He parado a coger la cena ―tentó, levantando las bolsas.

El otro hombre no le respondió enseguida, sino que, para inquietud del velocista, se lo quedó mirando, impertérrito. Cuando por fin habló, sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

―Dijiste que vendrías al día siguiente, pero te has encargado de pasar desapercibido, y… ―se cruzó de brazos, burlón―. ¿Ahora decides sobornarme con una Big Belly Burger?

Barry dejó las bolsas en un mueble del vestíbulo, coronado con un amplio espejo en el que ambos se reflejaban, uno frente al otro, y se acercó un par de pasos hasta quedar tan cerca del hombre, muy cerca.

―No necesito sobornarte, pero si quería disculparme. ―Ladeó la cabeza, curioso, antes de agregar―: ¿Por qué finges no estar cabreado? Nunca me imaginé que tenías tan mal genio. Eres muy bueno ocultándolo, pero... no lo tienes que hacer ―señaló Barry―. No cuando yo deseo conocerte tal cual eres, la luz y la oscuridad que forman parte de ti. Lo quiero todo, no solo tu amabilidad.

Durante un instante, el chico juró ver como Harrison parpadeó con sorpresa y algo más, pero fue un segundo insuficiente y, luego, el hombre había tirado de su camisa hacia abajo con brusquedad hasta que Barry se vio atacado por unos labios ansiosos e insaciables, que devoraron los suyos con el regusto amargo de la desesperación y del coraje que había sentido esos días, uno que Barry aceptó gustoso.

No opuso resistencia cuando Harrison tiró de él y Barry se vio arrollado por una fuerza sobrecogedora, por unos brazos fuertes que lo rodearon y lo hicieron encaramarse como pudo sobre su regazo. Una protuberancia se clavó contra él al hacerlo y el gemido que brotó de sus labios fue irreprimible. De un momento a otro las manos de Harrison estaban en su espalda, bajo la ropa, su lengua y dientes marcaban territorio por la piel de su cuello. Desfogando su deseo, ahogándolo en la propia excitación de Barry, quien sentía cómo la sangre le burbujeaba por dentro a la vez que sus sentidos navegaban en un vértice sensorial infinito.

Enredó los dedos entre el pelo de Harrison mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un ronco jadeo al sentir los labios ajenos succionando su pezón. Con rudeza, con codicia. Un mordisco, y otro, junto a la clavícula. Aquello dejaría marcas.

―¡Espera! Espera… un momento.

El hombre alzó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria y los labios hinchados y rojos. Barry tuvo que luchar por centrarse y no perderse en las riendas de esa imagen.

―¿No crees que deberíamos hablar sobre esto?

―No ―espetó el científico y atacó su pecho de nuevo, impaciente.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―profirió, deteniendo las obscenidades del otro hombre, quien no pudo reprimir un sonido de frustración―. Es importante para mi, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

Hubo un momento de tensa quietud en la mansión, una en la que casi se apreciaba el corretear de insectos minúsculos o del manso bufido de un viento inexistente. Barry le aguantó la mirada con determinación, resoluto a no ceder esta vez. Finalmente, Harrison se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―No es de mi opinión que justo ahora, contigo encima mío y tu camisa desabrochada sea el momento idóneo para tener una conversación, pero… ―Suspiró―. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

―No sé, sobre nosotros, ¿tal vez? ―Se encogió de hombros, su voz destilaba cierto retintín―. Nunca llegamos a especificar nuestra relación, si es que tenemos alguna o esto solo es sexo. Es decir… Quiero saber a qué estás dispuesto tú, qué deseas, qué… Sé que nos estamos conociendo, en este terreno al menos, pero...

―Creo que ya deberías saber que no eres solo sexo ―intervino el otro hombre. Su semblante serio junto a sus palabras y lo que ellas conllevaban hicieron que a Barry se le atorara la respiración por un instante.

Pensó que sí, tal vez Harrison estaba en lo cierto y él debería saber que no era solo algo esporádico, ni solo sexo… ¿cuál era el término? ¿Follamigos? Aún así, no podía estar seguro, no hasta escucharlo de sus propios labios, no cuando todo lo suyo debía permanecer en secreto, oculto del resto del mundo como un acto erróneo, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito. Barry se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

―Es solo que… ―Su boca se sentía pastosa al hablar―. Me-me preguntaba acerca de Hartley ―Ante la ceja enarcada de Harrison, Barry trató de justificarse, nervioso―. Sé que es una tontería, quizás son solo paranoias mías, pero, tú… él…creí que era posible que…

El suave pero firme contacto de una mano en su mentón detuvo su diatriba absurda. Había estado con la vista fija en cualquier sitio ―la gran lámpara de araña, el mueble bar, el cuadro del fondo que le recordaba a picasso―, cualquier sitio menos en el científico, pero en ese momento fue obligado a bajar la mirada y ahogarse en aquellas lunas azules.

―Barry, cállate ―siseó. Un escalofrío ascendió por la espina dorsal del chico, un sentimiento perdido en algún punto entre el temor y la excitación se desplegó dentro de él ante el tono de voz―. Nunca tuve ningún tipo de relación sexual o romántica con Hartley, puedes decir que él era “mi ojito derecho”, un chico que goza de una inteligencia asombrosa y sin precedentes.

Barry frunció el ceño, contrariado por tantos halagos. Harrison no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

―Pero nunca fue tan especial como lo eres tú, debes creer en tí mismo, Barry ―y agregó, contra su boca―: Yo creo en tí.

El hálito de Wells acarició sus labios; sus palabras golpearon su corazón. En ese momento, sumergido en sus ojos, en su intimidad, con sus labios rozándose y el corazón abierto de par en par, supo que aquel hombre tenía la facultad de elevar su espíritu con su sola presencia, con su simple apoyo, con una sola mirada.

―¿Vamos a cenar? ―musitó Barry en un hilo de voz, temiendo romper aquel agradable momento.

Harrison restregó su nariz contra la suya de forma juguetona y, en el mismo volúmen bajo, contestó: ―Ahora mismo estoy hambriento de algo más que una Big Belly Burger.

Barry no pudo o no quiso responder a eso, cuando una oleada de necesidad le sacudió el cuerpo capturó la boca de Harrison con la propia, fundiéndose en un beso que empezó lento y calmado pero que no tardó en volverse una guerra salvaje de dos bestias en febril anhelo.

Las manos de los dos navegaron por todos lados, tocando, acaparando cada centímetro de piel al descubierto después de haberse arrancado, ambos, las camisetas.

Una lamida en el cuello.

Harrison gimió, los ojos cerrados.

Mordisco. Nuevo gemido.

Barry tenía los labios tumefactos de succionar la piel del cuello, bajo la barbilla. Justo donde se encontraba la nuez de Adán, había una roncha morada y salivada, marcas de dientes también. El chico la lamió por última vez, orgulloso de su hazaña, antes de volver a unir sus bocas. De mientras, Harrison, que parecía cada vez más desesperado y ansioso, había dejado vagar sus manos hasta su culo, aferrando con fuerza sus cachetes por encima de los pantalones y masajeándolos con un deleite mórbido. A Barry se le escapó un jadeo ronco.

―Por Dios… Harrison.

Alentado por sus gemidos, el hombre oprimió más vigorosamente provocando un aumento en el restregón de sus miembros. Ambos tenían la polla dura como un roca y estaban calientes como un volcán en erupción. Al alzar la cabeza, se miraron a los ojos y Barry creyó que podría correrse solo con aquella visión de Harrison Wells, despeinado, los labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas encendidas y sus maravillosos ojos azules convertidos en dos pozos de lascivia infinita, de promesas impúdicas que dispararon la presión sanguínea del joven velocista.

―Vamos a la cocina ―sentenció el hombre.

Aunque hubiera querido preguntar el motivo, que no quería, no hubiese tenido oportunidad. Tal y como lo dijo, Harrison había murmurado un “Bésame” autoritario contra su boca, mordido su labios inferior y comenzado a desplazar la silla de ruedas hacia su destino. Yendo de espaldas, Barry temió por un momento que fueran a chocar al ir medio a ciegas mientras se daban el lote, pero sus dudas se esfumaron en un soplido cuando el soporte de los pies resonó contra la encimera y su movimiento se detuvo.

―Súbete encima y quítate todo.

Barry se relamió los labios, nervioso a la vez que complacido por el rol dominante que Harrison estaba asumiendo. Sin vacilación alguna, se apresuró a obedecer su mandato y se encaramó sobre la encimera de mármol como Dios lo trajo al mundo, a un lado de los fogones; las piernas abiertas de cara al otro hombre que jadeó de anticipación al ver el miembro erecto, grande, perfecto, entregado, de Barry, con una mata de vello rizado rodeando la base junto a los testículos.

El joven velocista sintió cómo se le calentaban las orejas ante semejante mirada. Se removió, abochornado.

―No te me quedes observando así.

Harrison sonrió.―¿Así, cómo?

―Como… Con… a mi… ―Se calló abruptamente dándose cuenta de que estaba chapurreando y que, en consecuencia, el científico se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior tratando de no reír―. Eres un idiota. ¿Te diviertes burlándote de mí?

―Eso parece, eres adorable y eso te hace endemoniadamente caliente ―dijo, acariciando los muslos de Barry con suavidad―. No te muevas.

Un cosquilleo le ascendió por la zona por donde las manos del hombre se habían deslizado, espoleando su excitación hasta niveles que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más. Su pene brincó, demandando atención.

En una nebulosa de sofocación, Barry vio con asombro cómo el científico, que se había acercado hasta la nevera, sacó una tarrina de lo que parecía helado del congelador antes de colocarse de nuevo frente a Barry, entre sus piernas; su expresión había mudado en una sonrisa obscena.

―Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Es pleno invierno ―dijo Barry.

Pero no, no lo estaba.

―Te dije que tenía hambre de algo más.

Y sí, por supuesto que lo hizo. Harrison abrió la tarrina que depositó a un lado de la encimera y untó sus manos con el helado que fue depositando primero por su pierna derecha en un camino ascendente. Un quejido agudo asomó de entre los labios de Barry ante el frío contacto.

―¡Eres un…! ―Una porción fue deslizada ahora sobre su abdomen―. Ay, ay, ay, ¡está congelado!

Harrison detuvo su proceder y lo contempló con una ceja elevada en ademán provocador.

―Muy elocuente, Sr. Allen. El helado, en efecto, está congelado. Sobre todo si lo acabo de sacar del congelador.

Barry fue a poner los ojos en blanco pero se vio interrumpido por su propio gimoteo al sentir una lengua deslizarse por su vientre. El otro hombre se había inclinado hacia delante, aguantando las piernas de Barry abiertas con sus manos, y comenzado a lamer y succionar toda la zona del estómago, recogiendo los restos de helado con su lengua y emitiendo sonidos de satisfecho deleite.

―Mm… estás delicioso.

―Oh, sí… mm…

―Sí, sé que lo disfrutas.

Apoyado hacia atrás sobre sus manos, Barry se sentía desfallecer. No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo con el helado, probablemente no podría volver a comerse un cucurucho sin dejar volar a su imaginación. Pero no se quejaba, ¡y tanto que no se quejaba! Aún si, sin ser la primera ni la segunda vez que hacían cosas… sexuales, se sentía más tembloroso que una gelatina _royal_ , no podía dejar de disfrutarlo. A él. A Harrison Wells.

Un pellizco en uno de sus pezones le hizo morderse el labio para no gemir. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más. Harrison continuaba jugueteando con la piel de su estómago y su cadera, también por la pierna e incluso adentrándose por las ingles. Mas en ningún momento prestó atención a su pene, ¡y joder que necesitaba atención! Sobre todo cuando, de forma involuntaria, al estar lamiendo por zonas cercanas, éste rozaba su mejilla o su barbilla contra su mástil que ya segregaba un poco del líquido blanquecino.

Ya era suficiente con la fuerza veloz, que le hacía perder dominio sobre su aguante, como para que encima fuera torturado con tal habilidad.

―Ah… ¿no decías q-que tenías hambre? ―inquirió Barry de forma entrecortada.

Notó la sonrisa del científico contra su pierna.

―¿Muy impaciente? Te dije que tenías que aprender a tener paciencia.

Un lamento frustrado escapó de la boca del joven velocista. ―Si tengo más paciencia voy a explotar sin tener tu puta boca donde debería estar.

El destello de mofa que rielaba en los ojos cobalto fue substituido por uno más oscuro, más animal. Primario y ardoroso. Segundos después Harrison le hizo inclinarse para darle un beso metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta de Barry a la vez que bajaba la bragueta de su propio pantalón y dejaba libre su polla, endurecida y palpitante. Luego, se puso un poco más de helado en la mano y rodeó con ésta toda la extensión del chico, que gritó con una mezcla de alivio y sobresalto ante el gélido contacto. Sin embargo, el frío no tardó en ser subyugado por la explosión de calor que envolvió a su pene cuando el científico se lo tragó entero. Barry dejó escapar un largo y ronco jadeo, uno que hizo trepidar sus cuerdas vocales casi tanto como a su cuerpo.

―¡Es demasiado, ahhh…! ―Gimió, con la respiración agitada. Su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo―. No aguantaré mucho.

Sin dejar de aspirar y succionar de la base a la punta, dando ocasionales lametones entre los testículos, haciendo a Barry derretirse con su boca, Harrison comenzó a masturbarse también, demasiado excitado como para seguir esperando. Ver al chico de aquella forma, es más, ser él quien lo convirtiera en aquella masa temblorosa de quejumbrosos gimoteos le estaba llevando a su límite.

Harrison oprimió más fuerte con sus labios. Barry sintió una marea de lava derramarse en su interior cuando ya no pudo reprimir más el orgasmo. Sus testículos se estremecieron, sus piernas vibraron más de lo que lo harían en una persona normal y sus manos se aferraron al pelo del otro hombre, que aumentó la velocidad de las caricias sobre su propio pene.

―¡Ha-Harrison! ―gritó y eyaculó con fuerza―. ¡Ohhh!

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? ―pregonó el científico, extasiado, en cuanto se tragó el líquido amargo. Pero él tampoco estaba para tonterías, con un último gemido incoherente que sonó sospechosamente parecido a «Barry», terminó contra su mano.

La sala se vio sumida en un repentino silencio, sólo quebrado por el sonido intermitente de sus respiraciones. El semen de Harrison goteó hasta el suelo desde su mano y un poco había caído sobre la tela negra de los pantalones. Barry se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró, agotado pero inmensamente relajado. Eso de que el sexo te absorbía las fuerzas y el estrés era mucho más que un cuento de hadas.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Harrison, libres de los anteojos que habían quedado olvidados en algún momento, en algún lugar..

―¿Estás bien?

El hombre tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

―Sí, impresionado por lo mucho que me excitas y cansado.

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo bailotearon en el rostro de Barry. ―Ha sido genial ―admitió, perdiéndose en la mirada profunda del científico. Una llena de misterios.

Después de darse cuenta de la hora que era y de que aún no habían cenado ―al parecer habían perdido un tanto la noción del tiempo con sus perversidades―, se apresuraron a engullir los dos menús de Big Belly Burger que Barry había comprado a sabiendas de lo mucho que comían los dos. No hablaron mucho mientras cenaban, a excepción de un pequeño resumen de su reciente charla con Joe, pero Barry se encontró notando la ausencia de fotografías de Tess Morgan, la que había sido la mujer del Dr. Wells. Repasó en su memoria si por casualidad había visto alguna en su cuarto que se le estuviera escapando, pero nada acudió a su mente por lo que se dijo que en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad se dedicaría a fisgonear un poco en aquel tema delicado. « _O_ » _,_ reflexionó, « _preguntarle directamente y ya está_ » _._

―Está bien, vamos a ello, Cisco y Caitlin deben estar esperando ―dijo el científico, ya cambiado a una muda limpia―. ¿Estás preparado?

Ahora había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, pensó lúgubre, al evocar el cadáver mutilado de aquella niña, Maika Saintberry. Apretó los puños y asintió.

―Pero… ―El tono solemne de Harrison le detuvo de nuevo―. Antes prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Se miraron durante unos segundos como si estuvieran teniendo una disputa mental. Sí, una disputa de personalidades. Finalmente, Barry sonrió un poco.

―Si te lo prometo me dejarás llevarte a una cita.

El otro parpadeó, perplejo. ―¿Una cita?

―Sí, una cita. Si no soy solo sexo no podemos estar siempre encerrados en una casa.

Barry sintió como era observado con detenimiento, pero Harrison no contestó ni se molestó en añadir nada más.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El cielo era una capa azul marino que cubría toda la superficie. La luna se había escondido, temerosa al igual que las estrellas, y los jirones de nubes se difuminaban en la espesor de la noche.

Tétrico. Taciturno. Así era el cementerio que se alzaba sobre la colina circundante de Central City en aquella oscuridad sobrecogedora. El terreno hexagonal de la necrópolis no era de lo más extenso, a penas debían haber unas 500 tumbas, algunas desfasadas por los años y otras más recientes. Sin embargo, todas instalaban un sentimiento de congoja en el pecho de los visitantes. Había también una pequeña ermita de construcción gótica, constituída por la cúpula principal y dos salas adyacentes. En el frente, los pórticos se erigían coronados por un arco ojival flanqueado por dos pilastras grandes y dos medianas que atravesaban toda la pared principal en sentido vertical. La techumbre era triangular, inclinada hacia el suelo debido a las frecuentes nevadas invernales, y una cruz de madera estaba clavada en la cima; un poco más abajo destellaba una claraboya que, durante el día, proveía de la luz natural a la capilla.

Barry se removió parapetado tras una esquina de la iglesia, inquieto. Él, Caitlin y Cisco se encontraban ojo avizor, aguardando el momento para que el _metahumano_ ―o _metahumanos_ en plural―, hiciera su movimiento. En un principio solo había estado planeado que fuera él, pero Harrison no se la había querido jugar dado que no tenían demasiada información acerca de los poderes del sujeto en cuestión. Por eso, Cisco se había equipado con uno de sus avanzados armamentos de congelación y Caitlin había ido con material de primeros auxilios, solo por si acaso. Harrison, por otro lado, los estaba monitorizando desde Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

―« **Son las dos menos cuarto de la mañana. ¿Algo nuevo?** » ―se escuchó la voz de Wells a través del intercomunicador que los tres jóvenes llevaban encima.

―¿Además de este frío desgarrador? Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿no podemos ir a una misión en un sitio medianamente confortable? ―inquirió Cisco, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Barry entrecerró los ojos y, con las manos apoyadas contra la pared de la ermita, se inclinó levemente hacia delante procurando no perderse de vista ningún detalle.

―La posible víctima parece que va a irse ya, se está levantando ―dijo con tono adusto. Flexionó las piernas de forma inconsciente como disponiéndose para la acción.

―« **Estad preparados** ».

Todos asintieron. No hacía falta que se lo recordaran.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Contempló una última vez la sepultura en la que yacía su mujer. Las rodillas le dolían de las horas que llevaba hincado sobre el suelo empedrado, sus manos arrugadas se sentían acartonadas y estaban manchadas con polvo y tierra. Sus ojos, que le ardían sardónicamente en su sequedad, se encontraban rojos e hinchados.

Había sido así en los últimos días. Una rutina insulsa que daba el poco sentido que la vida, a sus ochenta años, aún conservaba, una añoranza por su compañera, por quien le había brindado de apoyo, confianza y amor durante décadas, una necesidad.

Envuelta en un andrajoso parca que parecía tres tallas más grande, la figura del anciano se puso en pie con dificultad, resintiendo el deterioro de sus huesos, que crujieron con el movimiento. Tenía los hombros hundidos sobre sí mismo y la mirada vacua dio un último vistazo a los crisantemos de vívida tonalidad amarilla que había depositado sobre la tumba, justo donde rezaba:

_Catherine Isabelle Felton Radcliffe_

_17 de diciembre de 1935 a 5 de diciembre de 2014_

_“El sentido de la vida reside en cómo uno elige vivirla;_

_tú vida fue un ramo de rosas y alegrías para todos los que tuvieron la suerte de haberte conocido”._

El epitafio que él mismo le había dedicado.

―Cathy… ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Se le oprimió la garganta, un nudo asfixiante que sabía que ya nunca se marcharía, y su voz fue rota y cascada en un áspero vendaval que casi hizo volar la boina que le cubría la cabeza.

No era mala hora para volver a casa. A casa, que no hogar. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dar media vuelta y alejarse por el camino empinado de la necrópolis, una mata de hiedras comenzó a crecer precipitadamente alrededor del sepulcro de su mujer, resquebrajando el pedrusco del pavimento y abriendo la tumba en canal.

―¡No! ¡Mi mujer!

El hombre perdió el equilibrio cuando de entre las desgarradoras zarzas salieron disparadas como cohetes una lianas que le arrojaron por los aires. Cayó sobre unos escombros unos metros más allá, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho y una sacudida de dolor que hizo “crack” por todo su anciano cuerpo. Apretó los ojos y los abrió para ver, horrorizado, la monstruosa ramificación vegetal que se había formado alrededor del yacimiento de Cathy; un conjunto de enredaderas y bejucos que ondeaban recortadas sobre lienzo nocturno.

Súbitamente, desde la capilla, un rayo de luz recorrió la avenida principal de la necrópolis hasta el alto matojo, que gritó con un sonido inhumano y agudo. Barry se detuvo a unos metros de planta, vestido con su traje de Flash; en la mano sostenía un afilado y largo cuchillo, cuyo acero ahora estaba pringado con savia reluciente.

Hizo una mueca. Entonces, más lianas brotaron de forma estrepitosa desde las docenas de hileras de tumbas, agitando sus ramas en el aire en ademán amenazador.

―Joder con las plantitas ―masculló, antes de acudir al recate del anciano, al que cogió en brazos y lo llevó al amparo de la ciudad en cuestión de segundos y lo depositó en un banco con delicadeza―. ¿Está bien, señor?

El hombre cabeceó repetidamente balbuceando incoherencias, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como dos enormes naranjas, sin enfoque, y salivaba un poco por la boca. Parecía haber entrado en estado de _shock._ Barry buscó a un lado y a otro, hasta que vio a una familia a la que pidió ayuda para que llevaran al anciano al hospital. Él tenía que volver al cementerio donde todavía estaban sus amigos.

El destello cercenó la noche en un camino ascendente sobre la colina. Se detuvo en medio de lo que, en menos de un minuto que Barry se había demorado, se había convertido en una selva donde los vegetales habían cobrado vida y se agitaban salvajes y letales en todas direcciones. Una liana de espinas se enredó en su tobillo pero Barry la cortó en dos antes de que pudiera tumbarle.

―Muy bien… ¿Quieres pelea? ―dijo.

Inspiró hondo y se lanzó a la carrera. Por un momento lo único visible fue un haz luminoso zigzagueando entre las enredaderas y los gigantescos matojos de plantas. Algunas tenían enormes bocas, otras eran tan finas como cuchillas y, otras cuantas, de tejidos resistentes que podían mantener preso a un hombre de hormigón. Estas últimas fueron las que Barry no pudo sesgar con el cuchillo, que salió disparado hacia quién sabía dónde.

―Mierda.

Su muslo izquierdo había sido apresado por una atadura que se enroscó alrededor. Barry soltó un jadeo, sentía su carne y músculo siendo estrujados.

―« **Barry, ¿qué ocurre?** » ―preguntó Wells, preocupado.

―Hay plantas por todos lados, parece una jungla ―Sacudió la pierna mientras hablaba―. No puedo mover la pierna, hay una rama que me la está oprimiend... ¡Ah!

―« **Barry, escúchame** » ―susurró―. « **Tienes que vibrar, dejar que tu energía recorra todo tu cuerpo, que agite tus células. Cierra los ojos. Siente como cada molécula de tu organismo oscila como una pelota de ping-pong viva encerrada en una caja minúscula. Siéntelo, respira. Eso es, respira** ».

Inspiró hondo focalizando su energía en el oxígeno que penetraba en sus venas, alimentando la fuerza veloz que era parte de él, aquella que contenía en cada minúscula parte de su ser. Las palabras de Harrison se filtraron como espuma en su consciencia, como una cerilla baja y arrulladora que prendió todos sus motores. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a trepidar como nunca antes.

―« **Ahora, concentra esa oscilación en tu pierna y atraviesa la atadura** » ―pronunció con firmeza.

Y Barry lo hizo. Sin saber cómo, sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo. De un momento a otro, las lianas parecían haberse vuelto intangibles y su muslo pudo deslizarse con facilidad a través de ellas. Un sonido retumbó en el lugar. Al voltear a su derecha, cerca de las verjas que delimitaban la necrópolis, algo había explosionado. El velocista fue a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un sucesión de detonaciones a lo largo y ancho del lugar.

―« **¿Chicos?** »

Barry reaccionó a la pregunta de Harrison apretando los ojos antes de abrirlos, tratando de enfocar a su alrededor, empero apenas se veía nada dentro de aquella humareda de pólvora que sobrecargaba la atmósfera.  El tufo de humo le penetró las fosas nasales y Barry se vió tosiendo frenéticamente, luchando por respirar. Se había caído sobre su costado, tenía la pierna entumecida del golpe y algo puntiagudo y escarpado le había perforado por encima de la cadera. Por suerte, solo era una herida superficial.

Oyó a Cisco y Caitlin responder por el intercomunicador a la llamada del científico, confirmando que estaban bien pero que no podían ver nada más que humo.

―Han sido un montón de… explosiones ―informó Barry cuando logró hallar su propia voz―. Pero no hay ni rastro de los _metahumanos_.

―« **Deben permanecer ocultos** ».

―Dr. Wells, ¿qué debería…?

Su instinto le hizo desplazarse justo antes de que lo que semejaba a una planta carnívora le arrancara el brazo de un mordisco. Rechinó los dientes, sintiendo de repente mucho frío. En su brazo un rasguño le había desgarrado el traje y alcanzado la piel. Volvió a esquivar otro ataque. Por la pierna, por la espalda, de frente. Estaban por todos lados y el hecho de que su visión se viese limitada por el polvo no resultaba de gran ayuda. Podía escuchar las llamadas tanto de sus amigos como de Harrison pero, por alguna razón, se oían muy lejanas, como los lamentos lastimeros de unos prisioneros de guerra abandonados a su suerte. Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por concentrarse en los ruidos para saber cuándo el enemigo se abalanzaba sobre él, saltó sobre una de los mausoleos destrozados, abriendo las piernas justo a tiempo para evitar que le ataran las extremidades y le derribaran.

Unas carcajadas maníacas tronaron en el entorno. Barry cerró los párpados un instante. Le dolía la cabeza. Se estaba mareando. Algo golpeó su hombro. Barry gritó.

 _¿Que me está pasando?,_ se preguntó vagamente mientras se presionaba el hombro golpeado con una mano. El sudor se escurría por su frente a chorros. La sien le palpitaba y hacía que todo a su alrededor retumbara. ¿Había sido envenenado?

 _Barry, Barry, Barry… ¡Barry!_ Alguien le llamaba, alguien decía su nombre como una letanía infinita. Sonrió, aturdido, deseando que fuera Harrison quien le nombrase con tanta insistencia. Tal vez, sus sentimientos estaban creciendo demasiado deprisa. Tal vez, debería decirle que estaba empezando a quererlo...

Un agarre resistente lo maniató y lo elevó en los aires por la cintura. Un gemido escapó de su boca magullada ante la brusquedad. Una vocecilla en las confusas telarañas de su conciencia le gritaba que tenía que imponer resistencia, que no podía dejarse vencer. Pero todo era una vaga retahíla de imágenes, una película borrosa que se sentía muy ajena a él.

El humo empezó a despejarse un poco, solo lo suficiente para que le permitiera vislumbrar a una figura menuda y encapuchada acuclillada sobre la copa de un árbol. La figura habló: ―¿Vamos a explotar a Flash? ¡Quiero explotar a Flash!

_¿Una niña?_

Sonaba como la voz de una cría.

_¿Explotar… a mí?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh... no me odiéis por dejarlo ahí....  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado y recordad! Se agradecen los comentarios :P


	9. Detective Joe West PARTE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, hoy subo la primera parte del capítulo 8. Un poco más corta que otros episodios, la segunda parte está en proceso. No obstante, tengo una mala noticia y es que me estoy planteando si seguir o no con esta historia :(  
> ¿El motivo? Bueno, la verdad es que un fic tan largo da mucho trabajo, de planteamiento, coherencia y la misma escritura, no creo que lo esté hacienda muy bien además. Y, por otro lado, no veo que esté gustando demasiado por lo que... no es seguro pero tal vez haya llegado el momento de aparcarlo.
> 
> Bueno, espero que al menos disfruteis esta actualización!

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

 

**8**

**Detective Joe West**

**Parte 1**

 

Nadie diría que Laboratorios S.T.A.R tan solo contaba con el soporte de tres personas además de Barry, no con el ajetreo que reinaba en aquel momento, oculto de las primeras luces del alba. Cisco se deslizó fausto ante el llamado de auxilio de Caitlin, quien se encontraba monitoreando los cálculos precisos de la dosis de inhibidor que iban a necesitar.  Cogió la jeringa de una de las mesas de trabajo mientras echaba raudas miradas a la camilla blanca en la que Barry había estado desde que habían vuelto del cementerio, su cuerpo convulsionándose con virulencia y fuertes sacudidas que a Cisco le darían mucho grima si no estuviera demasiado ocupado preocupándose. 

―Ponle 8,7 miligramos. Tenemos que activar su canalizador natural ―dictaminó la chica desde una esquina, con voz temblorosa. 

Cisco tragó saliva. Evaluó una última vez a su amigo, en el que habían probado para ese entonces más de un método para tratar de acompasar su ritmo cardíaco y detener la acción del veneno. Todos infructuosos, sin embargo. Sus párpados batían a una velocidad demasiado rápida para el ojo humano, su vista estaba desenfocada y perdida, la luz enfermiza de la lámpara de pie se derramaba sobre su rostro pálido dándole un aspecto aún más fantasmal si cabía, y tenía todos los músculos y tendones crispados como si estuviesen hechos de corcho. 

―¡Rápido, Cisco! ―urgió el Dr. Wells sosteniendo a Barry contra la camilla, evitando que sus movimientos entorpecieran el proceso―. Justo por el vientre, a un lado, cuatro centímetros bajo las costillas. Profundidad media. Hazlo.

Cisco lo hizo. 

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Sentía mucho calor. Mucho… calor. Se extendía por su entera anatomía como si fuera una quemazón de termitas, devorándole, carcomiéndole sin piedad. Su cabeza hacía piruetas como si hubiera sido engullida por un tornado de fuego; la punzante palpitación hacía estragos en sus células, células al rojo vivo que aullaban de dolor. Respiró, Barry respiró y aspiró el escaso oxígeno que sus fosas nasales detectaban. Respiró, pero hacerlo también era doloroso. 

El sudor corría por su frente, estaba anegado en él y era frío y letal.

De nuevo, se estremeció.

Las imágenes comenzaron a destellar parpadeantes tras sus ojos cerrados. 

Un cementerio… Plantas monstruosas. 

Las truculentas escenas continuaban explosionando en su cabeza mandando vibraciones terroríficas a sus células nerviosas, creando un estado de pánico en su cuerpo que le hacía murmurar incoherencias sin ser consciente de ello; que le hacía evocar aquel instante en el que podrían haber acabado con él de no ser por...

Había tenido conocimiento de que haber sido inmovilizado por los aires, vagamente sí, pero lo había tenido, así como de algo rasgando su máscara y dejando su rostro, sangriento y desenfocado, a la vista. Mientras su visión se deshacía en aguas fosforescentes y una miscelánea de colores brillantes, había sabido de la niña encapuchada frente a él, parada en la copa de un árbol; de su condición  _ metahumana  _ y de poco más. 

Sentía como si le azotasen todo el cuerpo. 

La localización de Caitlin y Cisco, sin embargo, había sido un misterio para él y, en su estado de intoxicación, ni siquiera le había importado demasiado. Se había sentido mareado y había tenido una falta grave de orientación en cuanto al arriba y abajo, y al derecha e izquierda; tampoco había sido capaz de obligar a sus extremidades a reaccionar y, cuando lo intentó, lo máximo que logró fue ladear su cabeza ligeramente en ademán de derrota. 

Una presión atacaba su cabeza.

« _ ¿Vamos a explotar a Flash? ¡Quiero explotar a Flash _ !» habían sido las palabras de la niña haciendo a Barry preguntarse cuándo exactamente iba a llevar a cabo su objetivo y así él poder abandonar aquel martirio. 

No había tardado en llegar.

En su mundo distorsionado por la neblina del psicotrópico inundando su sangre, Barry había distinguido la mancha borrosa balancearse hacia delante con la agilidad de un arácnido. Segundos después, apenas había podido apreciar cómo una forma inconcreta parecida a una granada se cernía sobre él. Explotar.  _ Boom _ . Barry había abierto mucho los ojos y la boca. Su cuerpo había gritado con plena potestad; por su mente, se había derramado el cortometraje de su vida hasta que, contra todo pronóstico, un destello escarlata había sesgado la pared de humo y sostenido a Barry con unos brazos fuertes, a una velocidad indecible. Por fin liberado de sus ataduras, la oscuridad y el cansancio le habían engullido sin darle la oportunidad de enfocar a su salvador.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El chirriante pitido de la máquina disminuyó considerablemente, ahora las palpitaciones del paciente eran mucho más compactas y regulares. 

―Se está estabilizando ―suspiró Caitlin.

El Dr. Wells cerró los párpados un momento, regularizando el martilleo que se llevaba a cabo en su propia caja torácica. No recordaba la última vez que el terror le había penetrado con aquella brutalidad. Dirigió un vistazo de reojo a Barry que había dejado de convulsionarse y ahora respiraba suavemente, luego apartó las manos con las que lo había estado sosteniendo mientras Cisco le inyectaba una sustancia por enésima vez en la mañana.

―Parece que acertamos con la tipología del veneno, y el antióxido está funcionando ―dijo, cabeceando hacia sus dos empleados con apreciación a la vez que se alejaba de la camilla donde Barry iba a necesitar reposar unas cuantas horas―. Vaya racha ―ironizó.

Caitlin sonrió, apenas. 

― _ Hyosciamus niger.  _ Es una planta peligrosa.

―Popularmente conocida como beleño negro, utilizada según las leyendas por famosos aquelarres de brujas para sus pócimas nocivas ―asintió Wells―. Tenemos suerte de que se lo hemos podido tratar a tiempo, no hubiera sido agradable que Flash hubiera llegado al punto de comenzar a relinchar como un caballo. 

_ Ni ninguno de los otros efectos adversos, las alucinaciones gustativas son de lo peor,  _ pensó Eobard para sí, mientras observaba como Caitlin asentía. A diferencia de Cisco, que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las mesas de trabajo con los brazos cruzados y un semblante inusualmente pensativo.

―Cisco, ¿estás bien?

El chico se tomó unos momentos para responder al sentir los dos pares de ojos sobre él. Caitlin, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su persona, le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo y medio bromeó: «Tranquilo, la próxima vez no te encargaremos la tarea de las inyecciones». Pero él sacudió la cabeza; su mirada perdida sobre la figura de Barry.

―No… ¿No visteis nada raro antes de que los metahumanos… desaparecieran? ―preguntó para asombro de los otro dos―. Estaban ganando, iban a… acabar con Barry ―Se rascó la frente―, y, de repente, hubo un grito de la estúpida niña, de DOS niñas de hecho, y luego habían desaparecido y Barry había sido dejado a la entrada de Laboratorios S.T.A.R donde el Dr. Wells lo encontró y pudo socorrerlo ―Buscó la mirada del aludido para confirmar su explicación; este lo hizo con un breve cabeceo―. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder eso? No hay nadie que haya podido salvarlo.

―Tal vez tengamos un aliado inesperado… ―aventuró la chica. 

Cisco volvió a negar con la cabeza de forma terminante. ―No, no fue eso. No puede ser, es simplemente… No. Es imposible.

Eobard entornó la mirada. Había algo en el lenguaje corporal del joven hispanoparlante que despertó su instinto agudo. Tras un silencio interrumpido por el  _ ‘bip-bip’  _ de la máquina que calibraba las pulsaciones del velocista, el científico habló.

―¿Hay algo que vieras y que desees compartir, Cisco?

La boca del chico se abrió con la pretensión de hablar, demoró dos o tres segundos en encontrar los vocablos. 

―Él… Es una locura ―Una risa seca―. Creo que fue el Reverso de Flash.

―¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loco?

―No, no me he vuelto loco ni estoy tratando de interpretar una de esas películas de broma baratas, Caitlin ―retrucó, contrariado a la par que atónito―. Pero te juro que él estaba ahí. Vi… vi el destello rojo cruzar aquella colosal humareda y poco después todo había acabado. ¿Como si no explicas que en cuestión de segundos nuestro Barry, fuera de combate, se librara de la muerte y apareciera aquí?

―Pero… ―Su mirada perpleja fue de Barry a Cisco un par de veces, aparentemente sin ser capaz de formular réplica alguna. Al final, balbuceó―: Es imposible.

―¡Eso digo yo! Dr. Wells, ¿no vio nada en las cámaras cuando Barry fue dejado en la entrada del laboratorio?

Eobard tuvo que contener la sonrisa ante el deje hastiado de Cisco, como si se sintiera aliviado de que por fin alguien le comprendiera. Lo cual no debía estar muy alejado de cómo en realidad se sentía. Se mordió el labio y echó un raudo vistazo a Barry.

―De hecho, lo vi. 

―¿Era…?

El hombre asintió. ―El Reverso de Flash.

Mientras que el ceño de Cisco se acentuó, Cailin se limitó a parpadear, anonadada.

―Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. El Reverso de Flash mató a la madre de Barry, lo quiere a él…

―Muerto ―finalizó Eobard, quitándose las gafas y mirando a través de los cristales de éstas―. Sin embargo, podemos deducir que no quiere que otros hagan su trabajo por él. Probablemente... ―Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de clavar su mirada en los otros dos―. Probablemente su obsesión llega hasta tal extremo que reclama a Flash como de su propiedad, incluso para un acto tan miserable como darle muerte. 

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con lentitud y destilaron una templanza escalofriante que osciló en el ambiente durante los siguientes minutos. Minutos en los que no se volvió a hablar del tema y en los que Eobard tuvo que hacerse el sordo cuando Barry murmuró «Harrison, yo… yo» entre sueños. Notó las miradas curiosas de Cisco y Caitlin clavadas en su nuca, pero no se volteó y, al parecer, los otros no se encontraban con el humor preciso para indagar en aquel hecho insólito ni en el por qué Barry había murmurado su primer nombre en lugar de ‘Dr. Wells’ como siempre hacía. Como todos en aquella sala hacían.

Eobard también hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por mantenerse al margen cuando Joe, después dejar alguna que otra llamada perdida en el móvil de Barry y no recibir respuesta, se acercó a Laboratorios S.T.A.R para comprobar que estaba ahí. Fue Caitlin la que calmó su hosquedad en primera instancia, cuando el detective había llegado con un puñado de acusaciones y advertencias contra el que creía Harrison Wells, haciendo alusión a los entrenamientos nocturnos que Barry había ideado la tarde anterior como excusa. Eobard había permanecido en silencio. Las miradas curiosas de Cisco y Caitlin no hicieron más que incrementar ante la mención de dicha preparación de la que no tenían conocimiento, empero la chica supo mantener la entereza delante del Detective y hacer ver como que todos estaban al tanto del asunto, recordando a Eobard una vez más el motivo por el que había hecho bien al elegirlos a ellos. 

Poco después de la llegada de su padre adoptivo, Barry despertó y, aunque ligeramente confuso y aturdido, con la resaca de la intoxicación todavía embotando su cerebro, sonrió hacia Joe asegurando que estaba bien e intercambiaron algunas palabras referentes a la misión de aquella madrugada. Más allá de la tensión reinante entre padre e hijo después de la discusión acontecida, a Eobard le pareció apreciar la preocupación de Joe así como las frases «cenar todos juntos», «esta noche» y «no faltes», pero tampoco estaba prestando la debida atención, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tan solo cuando Barry estuvo entretenido en una conversación insustancial con Cisco y Caitlin, el Detective West le volvió a dirigir la mirada antes de marcharse. Una mirada de tácita advertencia que prometía lo que Eobard entendió como «Usted y yo tendremos una charla muy pronto». El único indicio de que el científico había captado el significado de aquella mirada fue una sonrisa torcida y un ligero asentimiento.

El eco de los pasos de Joe se alejó por el corredor junto al hombre. Eobard volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa vacilante de Barry, vacilante y genuina. Los ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

_ Joe West, para tu desgracia, eres demasiado perceptivo y molesto,  _ pensó. Su boca era una línea recta.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Un soplido de viento creó volutas de ceniza que fluctuaron en el aire, entre el contorno calcinado de aquel antiguo hotel. A penas se mantenía la estructura en pie de un par de paredes laterales; lo demás era solo un entretejido de vigas oxidadas del color del cobre viejo. Crecía musgo por los resquicios de los cimientos y sobresalía también a través de las lastimosas grietas, grietas que tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Una triste evocación de un pasado glorioso que coronaba un pequeño montículo, en una desviación de la carretera que corría por el oeste de Central City, donde las únicas viviendas cercanas estaban a más de diez kilómetros. 

Estaba amaneciendo. Bajo la incipiente luz del alba el olor a azufre y a humedad se extendía desde el camino de grava que desembocaba en el hotel, pasando por el rótulo torcido, rectangular y ajado hasta la habitación de pequeñas dimensiones, en la segunda planta que aún conservaba las cuatro paredes, aunque fuera a cachos. Si se miraba por la ventana exenta de vidrio hacia su interior se verían las figuras enjutas de dos niñas, acuclilladas, con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho y cabizbajas. 

―Ya sé el nombre de Flash ―dijo una de ellas. 

―¿De ese chico? Era guapo.

La que había hablado primero asintió. Aunque el capuchón del color de las nubes le cubría el rostro se pudo percibir cómo una sonrisa tirante aparecía entre las sombras de su cara.

―Su padre es un asesino arrestado en la cárcel.

―¿Cómo nosotras? ―La voz de esta era ligeramente más aguda e infantil, carecía del siseó turbulento de la otra, que empezó a arrastrar los pies en un gesto mecánico sobre el suelo de madera haciéndolo crujir―. No es divertido vérselas con gente que conoce nuestro juego, hermana. Aún me duele la muñeca, creo que la tengo rota.

―No sabía que Flash tenía un amigo más rápido que él ―Un ojo verde niebla se descubrió cuando la niña ladeó la cabeza para enfocar la muñeca tumefacta de su hermana. Continuó arrastrando los pies, el sonido sibilante era lo único quebrando el silencio además de sus voces―. Me parece que el padre es inocente, fue un error su encarcelamiento, Lizzy.

La aludida se puso en pie de un salto mientras que una carcajada escalofriante escapaba de sus labios. Luego, empezó a cantar:

―Central City se hundió, se hundió, se hundió; Central City se hundió, mi fiel héroe. De acero se construyó, se construyó, se construyó; de acero se construyó, mi fiel héroe…

El sonido de su voz retumbaba hueca mientras entonaba aquella vieja canción popular. La otra niña todavía se encontraba sentada pero había dejado de arrastrar los pies, vestidos zapatillas que parecían un conjunto de harapos mal dispuestos, y tenía la mirada puesta en su hermana mientras ésta danzaba por la habitación. Algunos rayos de luz se colaban por el hueco en el que faltaba un trozo de pared y ondulaban sobre su figura menuda, sobre su pelo de ricitos de oro.

Desde el suelo, ella se le unió al sombrío cántico:

_ «Central City no resistió, no resistió, no resistió; Central City no resistió, mi fiel héroe...». _

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Barry salió por las puertas de Iron Heights sintiendo una mezcolanza de confusión y culpabilidad. Había obtenido el permiso de Caitlin para dejar la camilla cerca de las seis de la tarde y, aunque se había entretenido unos minutos con ella y Cisco charlando acerca de la niña  _ metahumana _ y de Reverso de Flash por consiguiente, en cuanto ambos estuvieron consagrados en una conversación acerca de la familia de Cisco, Barry se había escapado a la sala en la que sabía que Harrison le estaría esperando después de haberle lanzado una mirada de claras intenciones ―y de asegurarse de que esa cámara de videovigilancia estaba desactivada, por supuesto―. Se habían dado el lote durante unos minutos hasta que el velocista había acabado dichoso entre las piernas del hombre mayor brindándole con un afanoso trabajo oral.

―Voy a aprovechar para ir a ver a mi padre antes de tener la cena del juicio final con Joe ―había bromeado Barry abrochándole la cremallera de los pantalones al científico después de que éste hubiese quedado satisfecho.

―No me gustaría estar en tu lugar, eso te lo aseguro. 

―Ojalá pudiera dejar esos prejuicios que tiene acerca de ti e intentar conocerte. ¿No te amenazó ni dijo nada esta mañana cuando estuvo aquí, verdad?

―Soy un adulto, no tienes que cuidarme de tu padre adoptivo ―hubo señalado Harrison con un ligero deje de reprimenda que había hecho al chico encogerse de hombros.

―Complejo de héroe, supongo. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría si se enterara de que las clases que me estás dando no son acerca de súper velocidad precisamente.

―No obstante, son igualmente útiles.

La carcajada que Barry había soltado hubo flotado ligera y feliz en el aire a la vez que él hubo golpeado al otro en el hombro en ademán amistoso, y «Eres tan idiota». En ese momento se había dado media vuelta después de depositar un casto beso en sus labios, pero la voz de Harrison le había detenido en seco justo cuando estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta, y revelado un hecho que luego estuvo toda la tarde rebobinándose dentro de la cabeza de Barry, incluso durante la breve visita a su padre.

«¿No te has preguntado cómo sobreviviste esta madrugada en la situación en la que estabas? ¿Quién te trajo hasta laboratorios S.T.A.R para que te pudiera socorrer a tiempo?». Barry evocó el rostro taciturno de su novio ―internamente le gustaba llamarle así― al decirle aquellas palabras, aquella expresión distante que adoptaba a veces y que le había hecho temerse lo peor incluso antes de escucharlo.

«Fue él. El Reverso de Flash».

El recuerdo de tal atestación le ascendió por la columna vertebral en forma de escalofrío. Barry emprendió la marcha desde prisión dejando una cola luminosa tras él, empero decidió tomar un desvío. Quería tomarse un respiro antes de acudir a la cena con Joe y Iris. No le importaba que el hombre de amarillo, el asesino de su madre, le hubiera salvado. Le confundía, tal vez, pero no el haber sido rescatado, lo que le tenía confuso era el hecho de que, de alguna forma, Barry sabía la razón por la que aquel asesino se había molestado en salvaguardar su vida, y era que quería aplastarla con sus propias manos. Era como una obsesión. No podía asegurarlo, claro, no tenía ni idea de que había motivado a aquel sujeto a matar a su madre y luego jugar con él a cada encuentro que tenían, provocándole y demostrándole cuán inferior era. Sin embargo, resultaba inevitable relacionarlo con algún tipo de obsesión hacia su persona y eso precisamente era lo que le confundía.

«Parece como si me conociera mejor que yo mismo, como si ya nos hubiéramos enfrentado antes» fueron las palabras de Barry a Joe y Harrison cuando tuvo lugar su primera confrontación con el Reverso. Cada encuentro era una sólida confirmación de aquella hipótesis.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que llevaba minutos haciendo círculos a la manzana de la casa de Joe. Se detuvo a un lado del portal con un derrape que le hizo sonreír orgulloso. Las ventanas de la vivienda parecían pequeños soles cuadrados resplandeciendo en el declive del día. Barry suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de la cena con Joe; le apetecía pero eso no le hacía olvidar la discusión del día anterior ni el hecho de que le dejó con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. De ahí derivaba el otro motivo por el que la confusión y la culpabilidad empezaban a agotarle mentalmente. 

Fue a entrar a la casa preguntándose, no por primera ni segunda ni tercera vez, por qué había dicho cosas distintas a Joe y a su padre. Todas mentiras. Por pura inercia. Cada uno poseía un pedacito de verdad. Mientras que a Henry le había comentado que se estaba viendo con una “chica” y le había explicado por encima su relación, sin entrar en detalles; con Joe simplemente había sorteado el tema, aludiendo a entrenamientos con el Dr. Wells.

―¡Barry!

Nada más pisar el salón se vio atrapado entre los cálidos brazos de Iris, que acababa de dejar unos platos con butifarra sobre la mesa.

―Has llegado justo a tiempo. La cena ya casi está, a mi padre solo le falta remover los huevos revueltos. 

―Huevos revueltos y butifarras, ¿es mi día de suerte? ―preguntó mirando los platos provistos de cuatro tipos distintos de butifarra. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver la negra, que era de sus favoritas.

―Y Tiramisú de postre.

Barry soltó una exclamación apreciativa y separó una silla para sentarse. La chica tomó asiento a su lado justo cuando Joe se deslizaba desde la cocina con una botella de cava y un generoso bol de cristal, en cuyo interior se distinguía la deliciosa masa de patatas y huevos.  Depositó el cuenco en un punto medio donde las diagonales tejidas sobre el mantel se entrecuzaban y levantó la botella de líquido dorado en un gesto animoso. Su mirada vagando de Barry a Iris.

―¿Algo por lo que queráis brindar? Hay otra botella en la cocina por si las moscas.

Barry estaba inclinado hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y no pudo evitar que la piedra atorada en su garganta cediera al comprobar que no había reproches ni tensión en las miradas de Joe. Iris enarcó una ceja, suspicaz. Barry pudo sentir como buscaba su mirada; Al parecer el detective también.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Hay algo que este viejo policía se esté perdiendo? ―cuestionó mientras descorchaba el cava, que burbujeo como un animalillo iracundo que no deseaba ser molestado. Ante el silencio que siguió a su pregunta, alzó la vista―. Espero que ese silencio no sea de esos que significan que estáis compinchados para guardar vuestros respectivos secretos.

―¿Qué? No, no, claro que no… ―El chico miró subrepticiamente a Iris que aún no había pronunciado palabra aunque parecía estar tratando de dar con las correctas―. Es solo… cabe la posibilidad de que asciendan a Iris ―dijo atropelladamente.

―¿Qué? ―Iris parpadeó y Barry juró que si no hubiera sido demasiado delator le habría propinado un codazo entre las costillas, en cambio las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una tentativa sonrisa hacia su padre―. No es nada seguro, sin embargo. Solo una posibilidad. Ínfima posibilidad. 

―Ya… ―El hombre les dedicó una mirada recelosa que completó señalandoles con su dedo índice y arrugando la nariz, como si oliera mal―. No me gustan vuestras vibraciones, algo huele a secretos. 

―Papá, vamos.

―No, no, está bien. Vosotros ganáis. ―Después de un momento en el que Barry e Iris aprovecharon la distracción de Joe, que vertía el líquido dorado en las copas, para compartir una mirada de tácita discusión acerca del por qué la chica no había sacado el tema del embarazo, el detective enarboló su propia copa en dirección a los otros, captando su atención―. Entonces, brindemos por ese posible ascenso y por estar todos juntos, sanos y a salvo ―pronunció esto último lanzando un vistazo esquivo a Barry, que aceptó casi imperceptiblemente. 

El choque del fino cristal repiqueteó como un eco menguante, como un blando mantra que retrajo a Barry a aquella madrugada. El instante en el que pudo saludar a la muerte cara a cara. El filo de la copa se sintió frío contra sus labios y el líquido gaseoso fue un río de espinas puntiagudas derramándose por su garganta contraída por una sensación turbia. Era irónico a la vez que truculento como casi agradecía lo que había ocurrido ya que, de otra forma, Joe probablemente le estaría haciendo la ley de hielo. El susto le había persuadido de ello aparentemente. 

Cuando el momento del brindis se dio por finalizado, todos se apostillaron en sus asientos. Una familia feliz disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Hubieron risas, bromas, algunas punzantes, pero en ninguna ocasión decayó la atmósfera amena. Fue agradable. Y Barry, por mucho que lo intentara, se encontró siendo incapaz de alejar aquel malcuerpo, incapaz de olvidar que, bajo toda aquella fachada, bajo todo aquel amor real y sincero, demasiadas mentiras crecían como hiedras venenosas. 

Había reído nerviosamente cuando Iris le había preguntado con picardía si no había ninguna chica que mereciera la pena nombrar, haciéndolo peor debido a que a su amiga le había parecido oportuno sacar a colación lo muy distraído que estaba últimamente y lo complicado que era quedar con él. Barry había balbucido algunos vocablos incoherentes, forzándose resuelto a no entrecuzar miradas con Joe. Sospechaba que el hombre no tardaría en volver a advertirle acerca de Harrison y prefería que aquello no ocurriera esa noche ni enfrente de Iris. De nuevo, se preguntó la razón de haber inventado versiones diferentes para Joe y su padre.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Terminó de ponerse el pijama, que en realidad eran una camiseta y unos pantalones viejos, y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana de su habitación. Era un segundo piso, lo cual siempre había sido del disfrute de Joe West, las pocas luces que quedaban prendidas en el exterior semejaban espíritus flotantes en la oscuridad. Un escalofrío atacó su cuerpo, y en un arrebato bajó las persianas con brusquedad. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus presentimientos no solían ser casualidad. Sabía que Barry le estaba ocultando algo pero… ¿Iris también? No creía que el chico le hubiese revelado su identidad como Flash a su hija, lo prometió y era de los que cumplían promesas pero aún así…

Suspiró, volteó y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Se lavó los dientes con gesto cansado, los hombros caído. La imagen que el espejo le devolvió fue la de un hombre con demasiadas preocupaciones y demasiadas cargas en su conciencia; sus ojos eran dos manchas oscuras y pesarosas. Escupió la pasta de dientes en la pica con el último enjuague, la espuma pastosa desapareció por el boquete cuando prendió el agua pero el sabor amargo y fuerte permaneció en su boca. Después de lavarse la cara, no tardó en dejarse caer sobre el camastro, sus músculos y huesos lo agradecieron con un crujido casi doloroso. 

Demasiadas cosas en mente, pero lo principal era aquel sujeto: el Dr. Wells. 

―No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

Si quería jugar a ser el mentor perfecto para Barry, adelante, que aprovechara mientras pudiera porque él, Joe West, pensaba desvelar todos sus trapos sucios. Sobre todo si estos tenían que ver con el Reverso de Flash y con la muerte de Nora Allen, que sospechaba que sí.

De hecho, ya sabía por dónde empezar.

Con la ayuda de Cisco y de Eddie.


	10. Detective Joe West PARTE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, ha sido un tiempo desde la última actualización. espero que este fanfic siga teniendo un hueco por aquí. No puedo decir nada en mi defensa más allá de que las cosas no me han ido como quisiera últimamente, pero eso no importa, el tema es que dije que lo acabaría y lo acabaré. ¡Me quiero demasiado a Barry y Harrison! Os lo debo a mis lectores :)
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis la continuación, ¡un saludo!

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

_**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.** _

_**Día Zella** _

 

**8**

**Detective Joe West**

**Parte 2**

 

―Entonces, ¿qué hay de mi esperada cita? ―preguntó Barry a la mañana siguiente, tras haber pasado una más o menos agradable velada sin que Joe le buscara las cosquillas con respecto al tema de Harrison Wells y sus sospechas. El científico ahora considerado un paria por la sociedad solía ser el primero en llegar y aquella vez, aún con el joven velocista enrollado en sus sábanas ronroneando como un gato lastimero ante el pronto despertar, había llegado cuando el Laboratorio todavía no contaba con la presencia de sus otros dos miembros. Barry, con él, no había tardado en situarse a su espalda y rodearlo con los brazos por detrás para poner en bandeja su sugerencia.

Nefasta sugerencia en la humilde, o no tan humilde, opinión de Eobard.

―Tú no piensas en realidad que sea una buena idea, Barry ―dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de forma que quedara reposando sobre uno de los hombros del chico, que comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por su cuello. Eobard sonrió levemente―. ¿Esa es tu manera de persuadirme?

―Una de ellas, tengo montones. Como por ejemplo tus palabras del otro día.

―Mm… ―maulló ante una succión especialmente deliciosa en su nuez de Adán―. Permíteme discrepar. Nunca acepté el trato y, por otro lado, el trato era que tendríamos una cita si eras cuidadoso. No entra en mi término de cuidadoso conseguir ser envenenado y casi asesinado.

Barry se encogió de hombros después de apartarse. ―Dualidad de opiniones.

Eobard puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto hastiado. En cuanto a cabezota no había quien le hiciera competencia a Barry Allen, no importaba lo que alguien se esforzara. En el fondo, se encontraba un tanto molesto por haber tenido que arriesgar su tapadera de aquella forma pero, por suerte, las circunstancias no habían sido fatídicas después de todo, y tampoco era enteramente culpa de Barry.

Lo observó alejarse y dejarse caer en una de las sillas contiguas al escritorio que atravesaba la sala frente a la entrada. Un suspiro exhausto escapó de su boca. Eobard hizo girar la silla para enfocarlo directamente y se cruzó de brazos.

―No lo sé ―empezó el chico, tras un breve instante―. Siento como que todo, Central City y mi propia crisis familiar, ha estado agitado últimamente. Por un lado quiero… quisiera centrarme en atrapar al hombre de amarillo y vengar a mi madre, liberar a mi padre. Pero por otro está también esa niña, esos _metahumanos_ dedicándose a asesinar gente a diestra y siniestra.

―Con muy mal gusto, debo decir. Típico de su mentalidad infantil.

Barry soltó un resoplido que pudo haber sido sarcástico. ―Sí…

Parando un momento atención a si se aproximaban pasos por el pasillo, Eobard hizo rodar la silla haciendo fuerza con sus brazos y se situó junto al chico para dedicarle una mirada condescendiente que el otro no tardó en rehusar con un agrio «¿Qué?».

―Nada. ―Desvió la vista mientras trataba de localizar las palabras precisas que decir, luego el contacto visual se reanudó―.  Entonces, ¿piensas que salir en una cita conmigo aportaría normalidad a tu vida? Porque déjame decirte que lo _nuestro_ ―Tuvo que morderse interiormente la mejilla ante dicho pronombre posesivo―, no es precisamente algo que la sociedad denominaría normal. Tampoco lo haría tu familia y amigos.

―¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos dos hombres? ¿Por la diferencia de edad? ―Sacudió la cabeza, contrariado.

―Sí, bueno, más por la cosa de la edad que por lo otro, pero sí ―dijo Eobard en un suspiro―. Mira, Barry, esto que… hay entre nosotros…

Pero el joven cortó su pretensión de añadir nada, como si temiera que cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca fuera a ser ofensivo.

―No.

―¿No, qué?

―No ―insistió levantándose y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo; su mano en la nuca y la expresión contrita en su rostro le daban un aspecto semejante a un ratoncillo arrinconado―. No me voy a echar para atrás contigo, y no permitiré que tú lo hagas. No fácilmente, al menos. Nosotros lo hacemos bien juntos, es… me gustas. Mucho, de verdad.

Los ojos de Barry, de un verde turquesa sincero, le hicieron estremecerse en contra de todos sus principios. Tragar saliva, atravesado por esa mirada y esas palabras justo en la zona del pecho en la que debía encontrarse el corazón. Solo que a él, A Eobard Thawne, no le quedaba de eso… ¿Entonces por qué?

_¿Por qué?_

Era una pregunta muy frecuente en los últimos días cuando se trataba de Barry Allen. El chico le aguantó la mirada un momento más, pero luego la apartó en un gesto que intentaba sin éxito ocultar la decepción. Eobard le hubiera noqueado en ese momento solo para no seguir aguantándolo, a él y a la presión que ejercía sobre su persona, pero por obvias razones no podía hacer eso. Una lástima.

De repente, una risa suave captó su atención. Sin variar un ápice de su semblante apático, Eobard se percató de que Barry se estaba riendo. La luz blanca de los apliques se derramaba sobre él, dándole unos contrastes de claroscuros perturbantes.

―Y entonces, cada vez que me das a entender que algo está cambiando, que estoy consiguiendo que te abras a mi… Cada vez que lo creo me estampo contra la realidad de que no pareces dispuesto a avanzar con un chaval como yo.

Eobard inspiró hondo y se lamió los labios dispuesto a interrumpir la diatriba del chico, que siguió hablando, asumiendo el rol de “nada me importa” en esta ocasión.

―Pero está bien, lo entiendo. Lo capto, no te preocupes.

―Barry…

―No, en serio, Harrison. Tus aspiraciones para una relación deben ser mucho más maduras que las mías.

―Barry…

―Después de todo, no son cinco años, ni diez, son… ¿cuántos? ¿veinticuatro? ―continuó el chico con su diatriba, sin darse por enterado de que el otro hombre le estaba hablando.

―Barry, ¿quieres salir conmigo en una cita?

―¿Veinticinco? ¿veintiséis? Te conservas tan bien que no sé cuán…

Eobard contuvo un suspiro de frustración y siseó entre dientes: ―Barry, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

―...años debes… ―Se detuvo, perplejo. Eobard dio gracias a cualquier divinidad que hubiera ayudado a las neuronas de Barry a alcanzar la iluminación. El chico parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces más. Abrió la boca y la cerró antes de articular un agudo―: ¿Cómo?

―Me niego a repetirlo de nuevo. Pero te dije que no eras solo sexo y hablaba en serio.

―¿De verdad?

Eobard enarcó una ceja. Barry salvó la distancia que los separaba y le plantó un beso en los labios que le supo a gloria; el característico olor dulce, a bosque, de Barry le dejó momentáneamente mareado cuando se separaron unos centímetros. Las manos del velocista se apoyaban sobre los reposabrazos de la silla mientras que su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente con tal de estar a la misma altura que el científico.

―Solo lo digo para dejar de escucharle, Sr. Allen ―bromeó Eobard, pero lo decía en serio.

―Lo sé, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a desaprovechar.

Esto hizo que Eobard emitiera su primera carcajada sincera y genuina en mucho tiempo. _No tiene remedio,_ pensó. Una voz en su cabeza le contestó: _Y tú tampoco._ Y no supo que lo horrorizó más, si la naturaleza de ese pensamiento en sí, o la certeza de que ese cariño, desarrollado de forma inaudita por el Flash de aquella época, no había hecho más que incrementar exponencialmente en las últimas dos semanas, desde aquella noche tormentosa en que el chico llegó a su casa dispuesto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Dos semanas que parecían contener más historias que un año entero.

 _Espeluznante, Eobard,_ se dijo. _Espeluznante y curioso._

Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron los miembros restantes de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. No fue uno de aquellos días espléndidos en los que el crimen en Central City permanecía en un entrañable sopor, hubo algún que otro incendio, así como intentos de suicidio y atraco, y Barry realmente no paró quieto. Se permitió un momento, sin embargo,  cerca del mediodía para ir a hacerle una visita a Iris con su traje rojo después de mandarle un escueto mensaje de encuentro. No se sentía bien el engañarla de aquella forma, pero si así la ayudaba con su trabajo Barry no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera Wells y su entrecejo fruncido cuando Barry dejó caer a donde iba.

La investigación acerca de las famosas _metahumanas_ dio un paso más allá con el descubrimiento de la identidad de una de ellas gracias a unas muestras del explosivo que flotó en el aire la noche del cementerio y que Cisco sabiamente recogió. La imagen de una niña rubia y de inocentes rizos dorados iluminó el monitor.

―¡Y aquí la tenemos…! ―exclamó Cisco, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, las patas delanteras se alzaron levemente―. Tú la viste mejor, Barry, ¿es nuestra chica?

―Bueno, amigo, digamos que mis recuerdos son tan válidos como los de un ebrio, además llevaba una capucha oscura por encima de la cabeza. ―Se rascó la nuca, pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros―. Pero se parece.

―Elizabeth Morrington, doce años ―dijo Caitlin―. Según la información registrada nació a las afueras de Starling City, en una familia echada al campo. No tenían mucho dinero. ―Siguió leyendo de su propio ordenador, la luz pálida reflejó la pena en sus ojos cuando agregó―: Huérfana desde los siete años junto a su hermana melliza, Sarah Morrington. Las circunstancias de las muertes de los padres son desconocidas, al parecer.

Eobard, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, levantó la mano en la que tenía la cabeza apoyada. ―Espera, ¿has dicho una hermana melliza?

Caitlin pestañeó.

―Eh, sí… ambas se fueron a vivir al orfanato _Tempus Vivins_ , aquí en Central City, después de la tragedia hasta que hace unos meses… ―Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia los demás―... desaparecieron.

Cisco frunció el ceño. Barry, por su parte, se frotó la sien luciendo cansado.

―Déjame adivinar. Los meses desde su desaparición coinciden con la fecha de la explosión del acelerador de partículas.

La expresión de la chica la delató por sí sola; sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña mueca. Eobard se preguntó por primera vez si no hubiera sido mejor tratar de capturar a aquellas estúpidas niñas, empezaban a ser problemáticas, lo cual podría volverse en su contra.

Cuando se percató de que los otros tres lo miraban como aguardando una respuesta por su parte, se limitó a enarcar la ceja y soltar un resoplido de brazos cruzados.

―Podemos deducir que ambas mellizas están compinchadas. Elizabeth es nuestra chica de los explosivos, Sarah debe tener poder sobre la vegetación.

―¡No…! ―cortó Cisco. Todos le miraron llevarse una mano a la barbilla, meditabundo―. Estoy a punto de hallar los motes idóneos para esas dos.

Hubo una rotación de ojos colectiva.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

 

Joe ascendió por las escaleras de la estación policial a zancadas, saludando de pasada a algunos de sus compañeros antes de entrar en el despacho, por llamarlo de alguna forma, de su hijo adoptivo. La estancia se encontraba vacía. Las persianas estaban bajadas y la luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de las finísimas rendijas creando irreales saetas de polvo. Parado junto a la puerta, el policía echó una mirada por encima al portátil apagado y al tablón de investigación donde el chico organizaba todo lo referente al asesinato de su madre, cubierto en ese momento por una sábana blanca como un fantasma jorobado.

Sacó un paquete del bolsillo de su cazadora y se metió un chicle en la boca. Masticó, hundiendo sus dientes en la masa dúctil, y un intenso frescor mentolado explotó en su paladar. Había estado llamando a casa a Barry que, para variar, tras la cena de anoche no había encontrado el camino a su cama. Luego lo llamó al móvil una vez, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Tampoco tenía noticias de que hubiera ocurrido ningún incidente _metahumano,_ por lo que dudaba de que ese fuera el caso de su “desconexión”. Con un reniego por lo bajo, el policía cerró la puerta de la habitación y, tras informar a su jefe de que hoy se iría pronto y despedirse de sus compañeros y de Eddie, condujo hacia casa. El motor hizo un quejido lastimero al detenerse en el aparcamiento, las ruedas rechinaron un poco. Aquel viejo trasto ya había aguantado suficiente, justo como su dueño.

Cuando entró al vestíbulo le recibió una solitaria quietud y la oscuridad. Había querido acercarse a Laboratorios S.T.A.R para hablar con Cisco pero algo le había detenido: el movidito día que habían tenido y la precaución. Tal vez era mejor no arriesgarse a levantar sospechas en el Dr. Wells, en caso de que él fuera el Reverso de Flash ir a buscar a Cisco para hablar con el de asuntos de la policía no parecía lo suficientemente sutil por lo que, aprovechando que estaba solo en casa, se apoltronó en el sofá con el móvil en la mano y un contacto muy claro en su mente.

Se escuchó un pitido. Dos, tres. Finalmente una voz animada contestó al otro lado de la línea: ―« **¿Aló?** »

―Cisco, soy Joe. No digas mi nombre. Si estás en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R necesito que te escapes un momento a la calle. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar ―dictaminó con calma y seriedad.

Debió notarse que se trataba de un asunto importante porque el chico, generalmente atolondrado y despreocupado, después de una notable pausa, exclamó:

―« **Oh, por supuesto, porque yo soy el tipo tonto que siempre tiene que atender a su hermano cuando este así lo requiere. Tendrás que conformarte con cinco minutos, estoy saliendo a la calle** »

 _Bien, ahora…_ Joe se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, ignorante de las múltiples cámaras instaladas tanto en su casa como en el resto de sitios que frecuentaba.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

Avanzaron relajadamente entre el bullicioso ir y venir de la gente por la travesía del mar. No habían hablado en todo el camino, a penas un par de intercambios de palabras sin importancia, y Barry se había dirigido de forma inconsciente al paseo marítimo en el que habían tenido su primera cita no oficial, aquella en la hamburguesería ‘ _The Fat Cow’._ Las tiendas que flanqueaban la amplia avenida se encontraban henchidas de una muchedumbre eufórica e histérica. La luz de las farolas empezaron a encenderse sistemáticamente cuando Barry redirigió sus pasos por una bifurcación anterior a la hamburguesería.

Harrison le miró, curioso.

―Creí que íbamos a reeditar nuestro último encuentro en un local.

―¿Tú estómago se alimenta siquiera de algo que no sean hamburguesas? No te vas a morir por variar tu menú de vez en cuando.

El hombre se atragantó con una risa divertida antes de echar un vistazo al letrero frente al que Barry se había detenido.

―¿Crepería Saint Rimbauld? ―inquirió con una ceja alzada.

―Me apetece algo dulce, pero si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio. Siempre y cuando no sea nada parecido a una hamburguesa, te lo ruego.

―¿Sabes quién era Arthur Rimbauld?

―Estoy seguro de que científico no ―comentó Barry distraído.

―No, un afamado poeta francés. ¿Te conoces de memoria todos los científicos habidos y por haber?

Barry le lanzó una mirada ceñuda antes de plantarle un rápido y sonoro beso en la mejilla que causó una mueca en el hombre de ojos azules.

―Si pudiera ir al futuro los conocería a todos, no tengas duda, pero por ahora conozco al más importante. ―Le guiñó un ojo pícaro.

―¿Era necesario ese beso?

―Siempre es necesario besarte.

Desde fuera lucía como un local tranquilo y luminoso, la puerta era de madera pero unos grandes ventanales permitían ver el interior, decorado con muebles blancos en su mayoría y mesas pequeñas que se desperdigaban en hileras perfectamente cuadradas. Había parterres llenos de flores de variopintos colores que rompían con el monocromatismo predominante. Barry había visto el local de pasada la otra vez que había andado por aquella calle y se hizo una nota mental de pasarse algún día, y aquel parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro. Iba con unas ganas exultantes de aquella cita y de la distracción que esta suponía en contraposición con todo el estrés por atrapar tanto al Reverso de Flash como a las hermanas Morrington, eso sin contar sus problemas personales.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del final, oculta tras un muro y que permitía un poco más de intimidad que el resto. Aunque sabía que nadie debía sacar conclusiones de verlos en un local tomando algo, prefería no arriesgarse pues, el saber que en realidad eran pareja ―o así se lo había dado a entender Harrison de forma indirecta―, no ayudaba a sosegar su nerviosismo por estar en público. Harrison cogió la carta en silencio y la leyó por encima. Cuando el camarero se acercó a tomar nota, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad a la _crepe_ de plátano, chocolate y almendras, el camarero les aseguró que el plato era uno de los más demandados y que no les iba a decepcionar. Mientras esperaban, Barry no pudo evitar ensimismarse mirando las facciones cuadradas de Harrison, la perfecta curva de sus cejas y la forma en que su cabello oscuro y sedoso se enroscaba por la frente y la nuca en pequeños rizos rebeldes; ponerse a recordar cómo le brillaban los ojos azules cuando se besaban probablemente le haría perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que estaban.

―”La vida es la farsa que todos debemos representar” ―habló el científico de súbito―. ¿Qué opinas?

―Opino que sigues pensando en el nombre de esta crepería.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas, divertido, y se le formaron dos hoyuelos al sonreír, cosa que ya era una victoria para Barry quien adoraba verlos.

―Muy locuaz, Sr. Allen.

―Oh, ¿así que volvemos a las formalidades?

Harrison lo ignoró, a sabiendas de lo fetichista que podía demostrar ser el chico a veces, y apoyó los codos en la mesa cuando el camarero de antes volvía con los platos, los dejaba y se marchaba de nuevo.

―¿Tú no crees que la vida sea una farsa? Si lo piensas todos estamos obligados a caminar sobre ella, la gente no puede volver atrás ―dijo, reflexivo―. Orgullo, vanidad, egoísmo, hipocresía, de una forma u otra la vida nos lleva a través de distintas lacras de la sociedad. La vida es una farsa porque todos buscamos una felicidad basada en las doctrinas que nos enseñan de pequeños, nuestros padres. Una felicidad ilusoria, una falacia.

―Es normal que la gente tenga sus sueños y que los persigan, eso no convierte la vida en una farsa. Si pudiéramos… ―titubeó Barry―... si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo todo sería más fácil.

El corazón se le encogió al pensar en su madre, en lo que daría por salvar su vida, por tenerla de vuelta. Notaba el peso aplastante de la mirada zafiro en él, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Todo sería tan fácil, si se pudieran enmendar cosas del pasado…

―El mundo se volvería loco, Barry ―lo dijo con suavidad y cierta compasión impropia de él―. La vida misma es una sátira que parece hecha para los humanos, y ellos y sus emociones son lo peor de ésta. Imagina que todo el mundo se pusiera a cambiar las cosas del pasado que no consideran oportunas.

El velocista frunció el ceño, en parte confuso por el tono de voz del científico. Sonaba más oscuro que de costumbre y Barry se encontró pensando en la cantidad de cosas que desconocía de su vida. Nunca habían hablado del pasado de Harrison Wells, nunca habían ido más allá del incidente con acelerador de partículas, la pérdida de su reputación y la muerte de su esposa. ¿Pero que había de su infancia y adolescencia? No tenía la más remota idea de cuáles habían sido los momentos felices de su vida, los que rememoraba con apego y estima, con nostalgia, ni siquiera sabía nada de sus padres aparte de que no le dejaban comer hamburguesas de pequeño. La realización del vacío que había en sus conocimientos acerca del que era su pareja, aunque fuera en secreto, le hizo sentir una pequeña indigestión e inquietud que le dejó momentáneamente pasmado, con el tenedor y el cuchillo en la mano y la vista fija en el científico.

Harrison se dio cuenta y pareció despertar de su propia ensoñación.

―Barry, ¿qué ocurre?

El chico abrió y cerró la boca indeciso, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―Si yo… ― _Me pregunto en qué momento y por qué perdiste toda la fe en la humanidad y en ti mismo,_ pensó, pero no lo dijo porque allí había demasiada gente y aquel parecía un tema de los que se tratan frente a la chimenea, con una manta y un té caliente; también tuvo que ver el hecho de que una figura inesperada les interrumpió.

―Tomar algo dulce para preparar una noche de desmadre no es lo que yo te aconsejaría, forense.

De pie junto a su mesa, con un semblante indiferente que no ocultaba del todo su curiosidad, se encontraba una chica menuda de larga melena oscura, despampanante en sus tejanos azules y su blusa de seda verde oliva, los zapatos de tacón y un bolso que parecía caro. El reluciente par de ojos azul cielo que poseía fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Barry.

―¡Rena! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―La chica enarcó una ceja, desabrida. Barry rectificó―. Quiero decir… que casualidad encontrarnos de nuevo, yo… si-siento haberme ido de aquella forma la otra noche, tenía que…

―No hace falta que me des excusas, Barry. Solo nos conocimos de unos minutos, no se me rompió el corazón ―se burló mientras cogía una silla de una de las otras mesas y se unía a ellos con naturalidad, como si, de hecho, tuviera con ellos un grado de confianza sólido y de antigüedad. Barry se removió nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harrison que, después de un instante, sonrió a la recién llegada con frialdad.

―Es usted cortés al sentarse en una mesa sin presentarse primero ―dijo para alarma de Barry―. Soy Harrison Wells, aunque creo…

―Sé quién es usted, ¿hay alguien que no lo sepa? Fue el científico que puso en marcha el acelerador de partículas, debería haber imaginado que tus aspiraciones de friki de la ciencia te daba muchos números para conocer al Dr. Wells ―dijo sonriendo a Barry con aquella coquetería intrínseca de ella. Luego se volvió a dirigir al otro hombre―. Un placer conocerle, Dr. Wells, yo soy Rena Smith. No puedo odiar a nadie más que a mi padre así que puede estar tranquilo.

―Me siento halagado y aliviado, Srta. Smith ―pronunció, lentamente y con una marcada neutralidad―. Vista su relación con su progenitor pondré en mi lista negra su cadena de hoteles, aunque abundan los comentarios acerca de su finura y buen gusto.

Después de esa breve y tensa presentación, Barry casi agradeció que la conversación derivara en una evaluación de la situación actual en Central City, en cómo el crimen se había visto incrementado desde la aparición de los _metahumanos,_ y, especialmente, de los recientes asesinatos. La intención de Barry había sido despejarse de todo asunto turbio y disfrutar con su novio, pero con la llegada de Rena, tenía que admitir que era preferible hablar en un terreno neutral antes que ver el intercambio de pullas punzantes entre ella y Harrison. Por otro lado, le gustó que Rena no idolatrara a Flash. Afirmó tenerle respeto y admiración, empero era una chica moderada y muy segura de sí misma que no parecía capaz de perder la cabeza por ninguna celebridad, impresión que ya había tenido de ella la noche que se conocieron. Rena se pidió un batido con nata y helado, hizo una broma acerca de las calorías y Barry rió diciendo que él tenía, por suerte, una constitución provechosa para comer lo que quisiera y no engordar. Harrison le echó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola causando que el chico tuviera que morderse la parte interior de la mejilla para no romper en carcajadas y que Rena pensara que se cachondeaban de ella.

Por lo demás, el científico permaneció mayormente callado e impertérrito, sonriendo solo cuando Barry trataba de incluirlo en la conversación. Este se sentía apesadumbrado porque su primera cita se hubiera visto malograda por la llegada de la chica; también incómodo debido a que Harrison no lucía especialmente encantado con el cambio de planes, esto, tal vez, hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera que no fuera Barry, quien en los últimos días se había esforzado por ver más allá de esa imagen que el hombre proyectaba a los demás.

―¿” **_Inmerse yourself in the flash”_ ** continúa igual de extravagante? ―preguntó Barry.

―Eh, aunque sea de mi padre he de decir que es un _pub_ precioso. Pero ha perdido un poco con tu ausencia, no te he visto de nuevo por ahí.

Barry forzó una media sonrisa, tratando de no mirar de reojo a Harrison; notaba, no obstante, sus ojos clavados en él, indagadores como las columnas de luz de un faro buscando los secretos del negro mar.

―No he salido mucho últimamente.

―Mmm… ―Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de la joven que los contempló a ambos con interés.

Para ser sincero, a Barry le había hecho ilusión volver a ver a Rena, sobretodo porque era una persona con la que conectó de forma inmediata, con una química poco común. Sin embargo, era inevitable darse cuenta de que la energía entre ella y Harrison no fluía con la misma facilidad. Barry sintió un cosquilleo de placer al pensar que el científico podría sentirse celoso o amenazado ante la presencia de Rena y su aura provocadora, así como de los ademanes coquetos y cautivadores, si bien no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse así.

 _Seguramente,_ reflexionó en un momento de quietud, cuando Rena sorbía del batido y Harrison tenía la mirada perdida mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, _sospecha que me enrollé con ella. A lo mejor el bocazas de Cisco le ha dicho algo, pero, de todas formas, entonces no teníamos nada._ Trató de hacer contacto visual con él, quiso decirle que todo estaba bien pero solo recibió un muro que ocultaba cualquier emoción.

Rena, que seguía contemplándolos con una media sonrisa, se mordió el labio. Poco tardó en despedirse después de eso, aunque, antes de irse, y para disgusto de Harrison, intercambió números de teléfono con Barry quedando en verse pronto y afirmando que había sido un placer conocer a el famoso Dr. Harrison Wells. Este respondió con la misma educación y, una vez se quedaron solos, Barry se sintió decepcionado al comprobar que el buen ambiente de la cita había decaído, por lo que sugirió volver a casa ―la del científico― dando un paseo en lugar de haciendo uso de la súper velocidad de Barry. Y así lo hicieron, pasearon en un hermético silencio que solo se vio interrumpido por la llamada de Joe, preguntando por el paradero del velocista.

―¿Donde pasarás la noche? ―preguntó Harrison al rato, sorprendiendo a Barry. Ya estaban en el cotizado barrio donde vivía y caminaban por un sendero de piedras que recordaba a las travesías de los antiguos castillos feudales. No debían ser más de las siete y media de la tarde pero la atmósfera invernal había sumido a la ciudad en pinceladas color cobalto, violeta y negro. Los farolillos estaban encendidos y los sonidos de las pisadas de Barry se entrelazaban con el monótono arrastre de la silla de ruedas.

―Antes he quedado con Caitlin y Cisco para salir a cenar, así que dormiré en casa de Joe.

El científico hizo un ruido que pudo significar cualquier cosa. Barry se giró a verlo.

―Vamos, para, ¿que pasa?

―Realmente, no vayas a hacerme un discurso acerca de cómo estoy actuando distinto desde el encuentro con Rena. Me lo conozco.

―¿Qué…? Yo no… ―balbuceó, incrédulo―. ¡Pero es verdad! Sé que te has molestado, no intentes fingir lo contrario o confundirme con tus juegos mentales. ―El hombre puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que Barry soltó un resoplido―. No. Oh, vamos, Harrison. Te dije que quería conocerte y lo dije en serio.

Se habían detenido en medio del camino, junto a una casa que hacía esquina con un pequeño espacio boscoso del que en ese momento salían un dueño con su perro. Harrison se mordía el labio inferior repetitivamente. Parecía pensativo y Barry se preguntó si habría algo que le preocupara más allá de una pequeña molestia.

Después de unos segundos, el científico contestó:

―Sí, supongo que me puse algo… celoso. Lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar que en realidad te sientes más atraído hacia las chicas por mucho que me dijeras lo contrario ―sonrió, fijando su mirada en el chico, que lo miraba de vuelta―. Y esa chica es… ―silbó con admiración―… una verdadera belleza.

No le creía. No sabía por qué, pero Barry no le creía. Algo, algo en su postura, tal vez en la inclinación de la sonrisa, le dijo que el hombre se estaba callando su verdadera preocupación.

―Me atraes tú ―dijo, sin embargo, a sabiendas de que si no quería hablar, no hablaría.

De forma inconsciente, Barry también notó que justo esa sonrisa que le había puesto era la que Harrison Wells mostraba a todos los demás para ocultar su temperamento, la mayoría de veces a él inclusive, y fingir ser más afable de lo que era en realidad . Era la barrera, la máscara superflua que se iba resquebrajando cuanto más cercanos se volvían, la máscara que apenas estaba descubriendo que el otro hombre vestía, y Barry supo, o lo sabría más adelante, que esa máscara encerraba lo que más amaba de ese hombre.

Pero también lo que más odiaba.

Ensimismado en sus inquietudes, Barry no se dio cuenta de unos orbes verde frío, como la niebla, parapetados tras las frondosas sombras de las encinas. A diferencia de él, Eobard si se percató, si bien fingió no hacerlo. Tenía importantes asuntos que atender aquella noche.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

Iris se ajustó el tirante del sujetador antes de vestir el suave batín de terciopelo mate que acostumbraba a usar para dormir. El espejo vertical le devolvía una imagen completa de ella misma, una imagen que le hizo respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos un momento antes de volver a enfocar aquel reflejo fatigado de su persona. Gracias a su piel oscura no se apreciaba demasiado, pero ella podía notar los cambios de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, así como el sabor ácido de la bilis navegando por su garganta, amenazando con hacerla correr al lavabo para echarlo todo cada cierto tiempo.

El único motivo por el que Eddie, quien en ese preciso momento entraba por la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, no sospechaba nada aún era porque sus vómitos se concentraban a primera hora sobre todo, hora en la que su prometido ya había salido para ir al trabajo.

―Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién será esta preciosidad que ha aparecido en mis aposentos?

Iris sonrió de lado, aunque fue una sonrisa cansada también fue genuina al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su amado. Giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente, con sus narices apenas rozándose. A Iris le gustaba la altura de Eddie. Era más alto que ella pero no lo suficiente como para que tuviera que ponerse de puntillas si quería sumergirse en la calidez de sus ojos y en la paz que encontraba en su boca.

―La cena está lista ―dijo Eddie.

―¿Algo especial?

―¿Debería haber preparado algo especial? ―preguntó confuso―. Porque parece que tu padre ha empezado a asimilar lo nuestro en las últimas semanas. Fíjate, hoy incluso ha bromeado acerca de ese equipo de béisbol, los…

―Los Yankees.

―Esos deberían ser. Intentaba escucharle, pero estaba demasiado preocupado porque toda esa buena disposición fuera algún tipo de trampa.

Iris puso los ojos en blanco.

―Piensas demasiado.

Eddie sonrió y su sonrisa fue tan brillante como una estrella, una estrella que derramaba la tersa, apacible luz que ella necesitaba. A veces le invadía una ola de reconocimiento cuando se dejaba envolver por el aura que siempre acompañaba a Eddie, como si despertara de un profundo sueño y se percatara de cuánto lo había extrañado antes de haberlo conocido, lo cual no dejaba de ser ilógico pues no era como si alguna vez se hubiera sentido sola en ese aspecto. No había tenido a nadie especial pero nunca le había importado tampoco… hasta que Eddie apareció en su vida, con su expresión jovial y la delicadeza que escondía la primera impresión que daba; se había convertido en aquella parte de ella que no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba.

El chico ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y Iris se vio reflejada en sus pupilas bordeadas por un fino hilo de plata luminoso que caía desde la lámpara que colgaba del techo, volviendo sus irises azules en escarcha de luna.

―¿Qué pasa?

El aire se hizo una bola en sus pulmones. Iris parpadeó. De repente, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Eddie lo de su embarazo. Abrió la boca, dubitativa; desvió la vista un momento antes de volverla a enfocar en él. ―Hay algo que deberías saber.

Eddie arrugó el entrecejo pero su sonrisa no mermó.

―Espero que este no sea el momento en el que me rompes el corazón, ha sido un duro camino hasta conseguir este extraño estado de tregua con tu padre.

―En ocasiones pienso que te importa más mi padre que yo.

Los brazos a su alrededor se ciñeron más a ella, y sintió los dedos de Eddie serpentear arriba por su espalda, acariciando su hombro desnudo antes de reposar en su mejilla con una calidez infinita.

―Nada me importa más que tú.

Iris le besó con ternura; su pecho parecía contener decenas de mariposas revueltas que se agitaban al ritmo de su corazón. El contacto fue breve y contenido, y al separarse sus frentes reposaban juntas.

―Dime, Iris, ¿que ocurre? ¿es algo malo?

―No, no es… nada malo. Es solo ―Se pasó la lengua por los labios―. Grande.

Los ojos de Eddie chispearon con sorpresa y se alejó un poco para mirarla mejor.

―Eh… ¿grande? ¿qué quieres decir? No será nada que tenga que ver con ese Flash, ¿verdad? Porque sabes que mi opinión sobre lo que un héroe debería ser discrepa un poco de lo que ese…

Iris sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo ignorar la pulla subrepticia en las palabras del hombre.

―Eddie ―dijo―. Olvida a Flash, tiene que ver con nosotros. Cuando me pediste que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, ¿lo pensaste bien? Quiero decir, hay muchas parejas que deciden dar pasos importantes en sus relaciones pero que por el motivo que sea acaban dándolo de forma precipitada, y entonces esa precipitación termina por quebrar el amor que… sentían el uno por el otro.

―Iris, no me he arrepentido ni un segundo de pedirte que te mudaras conmigo. Y cada decisión que tomemos la tomaremos juntos. ―Le cogió de la mano con fuerza y ternura a la vez, como queriendo dar énfasis a sus palabras. Su expresión era seria y firme, pero Iris no podía alejar el cosquilleo nervioso que le burbujeaba por dentro. Eddie lo notó―. Eh, cariño, por favor, cuéntame lo que sea.

Inspiró aire pero parecía como si aspirara ceniza candente.

―¿Y si ocurriera algo… si ocurriera algo que escapa de nuestras manos? No siempre se puede decidir cuándo elegir, a veces los sucesos se te echan encima.

―Entonces afrontaremos lo que se nos eche encima juntos. Puedes sostenerte en mi cuando quieras, mientras tú quieras. Aunque todo el mundo explotara, yo voy a ser siempre la roca constante en tu vida, aquella a la que podrás aferrarte pase lo que pase.

Las palabras murieron en su boca antes de siquiera llegar a ella. Sintió un vahído, como una sacudida, una agitación de emociones tan intensas que podrían haber contenido la energía de mil soles; nació en el pecho y ascendió como una cascada invertida hasta agolparse en sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear para no llorar. De repente, se sentía estúpida por no habérselo contado antes, por haber dudado siquiera por una milésima de segundo de la figura de confianza y de apoyo que Eddie estaba dispuesto a ser por ella.

Aprovechó deslizar un mechón de su pelo fuera de la cara para limpiar la humedad de sus ojos. Eddie amplió su sonrisa y le acunó suavemente el rostro. Un sonido irritante hendió la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellos; el móvil de Eddie vibraba sobre la superficie de la mesa de noche mientras una de las melodías predeterminadas resonaba en la habitación.

El chico echó un breve vistazo a la pantalla iluminada.

―Es tu padre… ―susurró.

―Cógelo. Puede ser importante.

Eddie la miró, dubitativo. ―¿Estás segura? Podría…

―No, cógelo. Luego hablamos, enserio ―dijo Iris tratando de ocultar su decepción antes de depositar un casto beso en la mejilla a su novio. Hoy por hoy, con los recientes asesinatos de metahumanos sería egoísta por su parte permitir que Eddie no contestara a esa llamada. Lo suyo podía esperar, tal vez no era el momento―. Voy para la cocina.

El hombre asintió y descolgó.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

―« **¿Me estás diciendo…? Estoy alucinando, Joe, enserio. Si...** »

El salón de su casa estaba a oscuras. La televisión desprendía un tenue halo de luz azulada mientras imágenes mudas transcurrían en la pantalla. Barry seguía sin aparecer, si bien había conseguido contactar con él a media tarde y le constaba que había salido con Caitlin y Cisco a tomar algo. A este último Joe le hubo dejado _transparente como el agua_ que no podía hablarle a Barry acerca del tema de investigar a Wells; el joven compañero de su hijo no había estado de acuerdo con Joe, por supuesto, y aunque había terminado aceptando, se hubo rehusado a ayudarle en un inicio. «El Dr. Wells ha cometido errores, pero es una buena persona y, por si no lo notas, ¡está tullido! ¿cómo piensas que corre? ¿haciendo el pino?» fueron las palabras de Cisco cuando le había dejado caer su hipótesis. Por eso mismo, Joe confiaba en que no le daría la suficiente importancia al tema y mantendría la boca cerrada con Barry, quien, bien dicho se de paso, se mostraba especialmente susceptible a la mínima que se ponía en cuestión el honor del científico. Lo que menos quería Joe era alejarlo y enfriar su relación más de lo que lo habían hecho ya en los últimos días. Aún se encontraba agradecido porque la noche anterior la cena con Iris transcuyera con normalidad, él mordiéndose la lengua más de una vez y Barry actuando como si su discusión no hubiera tenido lugar. También el contactarlo después de todo un día sin verle el pelo hubo calmado sus nervios. Nervios que aparentemente Eddie se había propuesto crispar de nuevo.

―Has dicho que Iris estaba en casa, haz el favor de bajar la voz o no quieres oír lo que haré con vuestra mudanza.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Podía imaginar tras sus párpados cerrados cómo el novio de su hija inspiraba profundamente, el ceño fruncido alternándose con ojos colmados de incredulidad y sorpresa, sentado en la cama ―tal vez― mientras se frotaba el dedo índice con el pulgar, un _tic_ nervioso que Joe le había detectado no hacía mucho.

―« **No puedes ocultarle esto a Iris, Joe** » ―habló de nuevo, en un tono más comedido―. « **¿Lo sabes, verdad? Eres su padre, Barry es como su… ¡como su hermano! Un chaval normal que trabaja como detective forense. Y tú entonces, de repente, me llamas y me dices que…** ―Su voz se rompió en una risa que no pareció divertida― **…** **me dices que es Flash y que no puedo decirle nada a Iris. Mi novia.** »

―Eddie, esto es por su propio bien, para protegerla.

―« **No estoy tan seguro, Joe. ¿Sabes lo que significa ocultarle algo como esto?** »

―Creeme que lo sé.

―« **Se ha estado reuniendo con Flash, hablando con él sin saber que era su mejor amigo. Sabe… sabe que Flash no se va presentando a todos los reporteros, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá cuando descubra la verdad? ¿cuando sepa que el motivo de ser ella la elegida fue simplemente que Flash era su amigo, uno que no tuvo la confianza de decírselo?** »

―Eh, Barry quiso decírselo. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, igual que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti ahora e. igual que él, tu lo vas a hacer ―señaló el detective. Llevaban rato hablando y la conversación parecía ir en círculos, una y otra vez, como el símbolo de _ouroboros_ , una serpiente que se muerde la cola―. Escucha, Eddie, esto es importante, no se trata solo de sinceridad o de confianza. Ni siquiera de Iris.

―« **Un asesino has dicho. El que mató a la madre de Barry.** »

Joe asintió aunque sabía que el otro no podía verle. Un ruido le hizo alzar la cabeza de la mesa. Ojo avizor y lentamente, se puso en pie y cogió la pistola que descansaba a su lado, sobre el sofá. Lanzó una mirada circular al salón pero no avistó movimiento. Con la casa entera a oscuras y las cortinas abiertas, no le costaba ver lo que había al otro lado de la ventana ―algún que otro vehículo circulando, ni un solo peatón― donde las sombras se alzaban en su reino nocturno. La lámpara del techo tintineo con un sonido frío. Joe apuntó con el arma pero estaba despejado.

―« **¿Joe? ¿Me oyes?** »

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y, con pistola y móvil, uno en cada mano, contestó rápido y firme:

―Tengo que dejarte, escúchame bien. El hombre que mató a la madre de Barry es un velocista como el propio Barry. Lo llamamos el Reverso de Flash y es muy peligroso, por eso no puedes decirle a Iris nada de esto. Ella no puede saber nada, Eddie. ―Mientras hablaba se deslizó silenciosamente hasta las escaleras, atento a cualquier señal de que hubiera un intruso en casa. Con la pistola alzada y la espalda pegada a la pared consiguiente a la puerta de salida, continuó―: Tengo mis sospechas acerca de quién puede ser ese tal Reverso y necesito que me ayudes a investigarlo. Tú y Cisco.

―« **¿De quién sospechas?** »

Joe no contestó de inmediato. Quitó el pestillo de la puerta y echó un vistazo por la mirilla que daba a la calle. El buzón de siempre se erigía junto al camino empedrado, bajo las luces plateadas de los farolillos semejaba un espíritu perdido en medio de la penumbra. Vio automóviles aparcados, los mismos de siempre también; sabía de qué vecino era cada uno con tal de tener todo controlado.

La calle era tan silenciosa como su casa y aún así había algo inquietante, una sensación de alerta que conocía bien debido a su profesión, que no le dejaba tranquilo.

―Harrison Wells. Y estoy bastante seguro ―dijo, pulsando el interruptor de la luz antes de voltearse para volver al comedor.

―« **¿Ha…? No es mi persona favorita, por su culpa todos estos metahumanos están por ahí dando problemas, pero le salvó la vida a Barry…** »

Joe fue a protestar mas se quedó paralizado en medio del comedor, sus venas convertidas en grutas heladas y la pistola atenazada entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La mirada fija en un único lugar.

―La televisión está apagada.

―« **¿Qué dices?** »

El policía reaccionó de repente, alzando de nuevo el arma y situándose de forma que tuviese un amplio ángulo de su entorno.

―Está apagada, la dejé encendida. ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Déjate ver! ―gritó, dirigiéndose al presunto intruso―. O eso se dice siempre pero nunca funciona ―masculló por lo bajo.

De súbito, una quietud que pondría la piel de gallina al más intrépido guerrero se extendió por la sala como una ola, palpable y visible, que olía a sed de sangre y que hizo que un sudor amargo descendiera por la frente de Joe. Parpadeó para enfocar mejor.

―Tengo que colgar ―dijo, pero antes de hacerlo algo borroso y más rápido y letal que un rayo se estrelló en su estómago causando que este se hundiera contra sus costillas. Se oyó el crujido de algo al romperse así como el gemido de dolor que escapó de la boca del detective, quien tosió un chorro de sangre que le manchó los labios y el parquet del salón.

****  
  
**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

Había pensado que Joe estaba actuando bastante... _muy_ raro durante toda la conversación. Eddie sabía que Iris le estaba esperando en el comedor, que la cena que él mismo había preparado con entusiasmo se debía haber enfriado ya hasta un punto mediocre y que todo lo que Joe, el padre de su novia, su jefe, le había contado era una completa y absoluta locura. Eddie se había puesto en pie y sentado, puesto en pie y vuelta a sentar más de diez veces tratando de llegar a una solución al problema que tenía entre manos que no fuera a decepcionar ni a Joe ni a Iris ni a sí mismo. Pero no había entendido nada y, al contrario, entendió lo suficiente cuando Joe mencionó el televisor mágicamente apagado y un aullido estrangulado resonó al otro lado de la línea.

Eddie, que estaba en ese momento sentado en la cama, se levantó de un brinco llamando a su suegro ―que sería fantástico emocionarse por ese seudónimo en otro momento― entre el ruido de apaleamiento que se oía y que cesó en menos de dos segundos cuando la línea se cortó.

_No…_

_No, si algo le pasaba a Joe…_

Incrédulo y con un creciente miedo instalándose en la boca de su estómago, el joven policía masculló un «mierda» por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que salía disparado de la habitación. Pasó por el pasillo y el comedor como un soplo de viento hasta salir a la calle, casi ni notó el frío agrediendo su cuerpo a través del pijama ni los gritos de Iris preguntándole qué pasaba antes de ser ahogados por el rugido del motor al arrancar. Condujo con una mano y con movimientos frenéticos mientras marcaba un número y ponía el manos libres, sacaba la pistola de repuesto de la guantera para tenerla más a mano cuando descolgaron al segundo tono.

―Intrusos de número desconocido en el 15 de la calle Rainmonarch, casa del Detective West. Es una emergencia. ―Le temblaban las manos pero habló con firmeza. Bajo la luz lechosa de la luna el vehículo se deslizó entre calles casi desiertas, indolente por las decenas de semáforos en rojo que decidió ignorar y por el pobre e invisible minino que se escurrió por los pelos fuera de su camino.

En la mente de Eddie había un solo pensamiento: _Aguanta, Joe, por favor, aguanta._

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

El detective había sido lanzado de pared a pared a lo largo del comedor, sus huesos, algunos fracturados, habían hecho migas con el suelo de la cocina, la mesa de madera ahora estampada contra la estantería de libros caídos y la lámpara de cristal que había reventado ―extinguiendo la iluminación― en una miríada de cristales afilados que desgarraron su camisa y la piel de su espalda.

El detective hacía ya un rato, incontable según su percepción, que sentía un vahído tras sus párpados entrecerrados, un vendaval de imágenes borrosas, confusión y dolor que estallaba en su cabeza para luego palpitar por todos sus miembros y, en el mismo epicentro de todo aquel tormento, el rayo escarlata era tan conocido y temible como el mismo Lucifer.

La saliva mezclada con el espesor de la sangre le hizo atragantarse cuando el hombre de amarillo le cogió de la pechera para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara. Joe escupió en el suelo toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Trató de coger su pistola pero a duras penas podía moverse y el otro era mucho más rápido. Fue flagelado hasta casi perder el conocimiento; el sudor anegaba todo su cuerpo, se sentía caliente y supo que las múltiples heridas abiertas y sangrantes probablemente le estaban provocando fiebre. Se preguntó si iba a morir, sintió pánico, porque ¿qué iba a ser de sus niños si él moría? Barry había perdido demasiado, Iris…

De repente, algo tironeó de él, lo tumbó en el suelo sin delicadeza y se subió a horcajadas. El tacto cálido, suave de la alfombra fue como hierba escarchada y áspera como cuchillas mientras las manos del criminal se cerraban en torno a su cuello.

―¿Debería matarte? ―gruñó la voz distorsionada inclinándose hasta tener la cara tan cerca de Joe que este pudo apreciar con precisión el destello carmín de los ojos, como dos pequeños y parpadeantes átomos de luz que vibraban frenéticos.

―No importa ―resolló, falto de oxígeno― si me matas. Eres un asesino. Flash… Flash te encontrará y te detendrá. No vas a ser libre por mucho tiempo. Barry te...

El agarre aumentó tanto en su pescuezo que los dedos fueron como tenazas cortando su presión arterial y conductos respiratorios. Abrió los ojos llorosos, los pulmones le ardían al rojo vivo, demandando su alimento.

―Creo que no te mostrarás tan indiferente si a la que mato es a tu hija ―siseó, había rabia en su voz, una rabia que hubiera dejado a Joe perplejo si las palabras no hubieran sido lo que fueron: una abominación que penetró en sus oídos, atravesó sus tímpanos y le provocó arcadas.

―No… Iris no...Por favor.

Pero la silueta del hombre de amarillo recortada contra la oscuridad de su salón era una sombra perfilada tal cual cenefas del averno, si bien quiso, no pudo hallar tras la máscara vestigios del científico Harrison Wells.

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

_La antecámara del convite privado del político Igionoll Thawne tenía sus paredes y mobiliarios, de límpido oro, marfil, vidrio y madera de sequoia, manchados de rojo. Sentado frente a la mesa que se extendía a lo largo de habitación se hallaba el Dr. Meurich, del departamento secreto de déficit metamórfico del más célebre sindicato de científicos de entonces; sus hombros estaban hundidos, su cuerpo recogido sobre sí mismo mientras la cabeza, apoyada sobre la superficie de la mesa y retorcida en un ángulo imposible, miraba hacia el proyector de realidad virtual encendido en la pared opuesta. En la habitación había otros dos cuerpos. Uno, inerte sobre el suelo de taquiones, había dejado de verter sangre hacía pocos segundos, tenía el pecho abierto en canal de forma que se apreciaban algunos órganos, y los ojos estaban abiertos de puro horror. El otro cuerpo era más pequeño y delgado y estaba sentado en medio del charco de sangre de su padre, cabizbajo, con los mechones de pelo rubio ocultando su expresión y un cuchillo de cocina entre las piernas. Escuchaba la voz de una mujer aproximarse gritando, y una miscelánea de imágenes se sucedieron tras sus párpados. Tenía calor. Aquel día aprendió que la sangre era caliente, igual que el odio y la ira, aprendió que su propia sangre latía más rápido que la de otros, aprendió que era difícil controlarla y que ese mismo descontrol podía ser más turbio que la sangre más fría._

_Vibraba a la vez que jadeaba y no sabía si lloraba. Si lo hacía, sería porque las lágrimas nacían del fuego de la rabia. Goteó líquido escarlata de la esquina de madera, la puerta crujió al abrirse y una mujer entró y chilló, horrorizada por la cruenta escena que se había llevado a cabo en la antecámara de su propia casa._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm... ¿que opináis, chicos y chicas? Espero que algo bueno, cualquier sugerencia podéis comentarla (de hecho, os lo agradeceré XD), e intentaré que la espera para el próximo capítulo no sea tan larga, ¡ni mucho menos!


	11. Infame sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «… porque le habría hundido y, para su más fantasmagórica desazón, se daba cuenta de cómo eso le afectaba a él; de cómo Barry despertaba la circulación de su sangre, el calor convertido en sol que renacía después de siglos de haber muerto».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No me voy a enrollar aquí, comentarios al final. Disfrutad.

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

**_Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de t_ i.**

**Zella Day**

##  **9**

**Infame sentir**

 

 

«No me interesa si la historia es occidental, oriental,

de Julio César o Marco Bruto. 

Me interesa la emoción, las mentiras, el engaño… 

que defina qué clase de drama es»

_ Samuel Fuller _

 

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Caitlin se alejó de la lente del microscopio con expresión triunfante y, delicada y profesionalmente, almacenó la muestra analizada en su compartimento correspondiente para continuar anotando un par de cosas en su libreta de estructuras orgánicas. Barry se había escapado al hospital a media mañana, donde Joe seguía inconsciente después de la agresión del hombre de amarillo teniendo a todos sus seres queridos con el alma en vilo, especialmente a Barry y a Iris; Cisco había decidido acompañar a su amigo mientras ella se quedaba trabajando con el Dr. Wells.

―Esta tampoco parece tener relación con el ADN de las gemelas Morrington. De hecho, ni siquiera he encontrado indicios del gen  _ metahumano, _ y no se como tomarme esta paz ―murmuró girándose hacia su superior―. Por una parte, me alegro de que hayan cesado las muertes pero por otra... 

―La calma que precede a la tormenta. ―Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo―. Un tanto inquietante, sí.

Después del ataque del Reverso de Flash a Joe, todo había sido de una inquietante armonía, o esa era la opinión de Caitlin. En ese sentido resultaba un alivio apoteósico que Ronnie se hubiera marchado lejos, fuera de Central City donde la pirámide del crimen iba  _ in crescendo  _ a un ritmo desorbitado; claro que tampoco podía dar un voto de fe ciega por la seguridad de su prometido allá donde estuviera. Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a cortar aquel insano hilo de pensamientos, cuando, de pronto, recordó algo que había querido preguntarle al Dr. Wells desde hacía unos días, y que por ‘x’ o ‘y’ no lo había hecho. Justo entonces el hombre le dijo que se marchaba a hacer sus estiramientos de piernas diarios, para una mejor circulación sanguínea; Caitlin resolvió que era hora de dejar de prolongar su curiosidad.

―Dr. Wells, quería… ―empezó―… preguntarle acerca de un tema.

En el Córtex se había instaurado un mullido silencio que pareció coletear arrastrado por la duda de la chica. Harrison Wells había detenido su silla en la convergencia de la sala y el pasillo, se había girado hacia ella y esbozado una media sonrisa.

―Pues adelante, pregunta. Soy todo oídos.

―El otro día, cuando Joe vino a ver a Barry después de la operación fallida de las gemelas Morrington ―titubeó, jugueteando con sus manos―, le echó en cara a usted unos supuestos entrenamientos nocturnos con Barry, para aumentar su velocidad. El caso es ―añadió con celeridad, cuando vio la pretensión del científico de interrumpir― que me preguntaba por qué no nos habíais notificado de esto, es decir, supongo que Cisco tampoco sabe nada.

―No, no sabe nada. Bueno, no sabía nada.

Caitlin observó la sucesión de acciones del Dr. Wells en ese momento. Primero se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada; abrió la boca y se quitó las gafas, reflexivo, con una tenue sonrisa que tironeaba de sus labios, hasta que finalmente fijó su mirada de nuevo en ella. Tenía una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo, pero parecía más divertido que molesto.

―Debéis haberos sentido muy confusos. Tienes que disculparme, a mí y a Barry ―dijo. Su voz tenía un matiz pesaroso así que ella le ofreció una tentativa sonrisa―. Sabes que la rotación ultra veloz así como la mutación de las células de Barry desde que consiguió sus poderes, le ha ocasionado un agudo insomnio. Él creyó, creímos, que usar las noches para perfeccionar su velocidad era una buena forma de sacar provecho a ese pequeño inconveniente. El detective West… ―Hizo una pausa, se puso las gafas y agregó―: El Detective West no comparte nuestra opinión.

No había nadie en Laboratorios S.T.A.R que no estuviera al corriente de la aversión que el padre adoptivo de Barry sentía y dirigía hacia Harrison Wells ―aunque, quizá, si se tenía en cuenta que solo cuatro miembros constituían la empresa, aquel no representaba un gran aserto―, así que era de esperarse que al hombre no le sedujera la idea de que su hijo pasara tanto tiempo con el científico, pero no obstante, ella comprendía a su amigo y a su determinación por sacar partido de cualquier ocasión para mejorar y ser capaz de atrapar al hombre de amarillo, y, con ello, vengar la muerte y demostrar la inocencia de su madre y su padre, respectivamente.

Caitlin no siguió hurgando en el asunto y, los restos de humillación que le quedó en el cuerpo por haber sido mantenida al margen, fue erradicada por completo ante la justificación de su superior, quien, disculpándose de nuevo, alegó que no había querido ponerlos, a Cisco y a ella, en una situación en la que se vieran obligados a variar sus hábitos de sueño y unirse a ellos en lo que, al fin y al cabo, eran horas extras. Luego, con la llegada de Cisco informando de las buenas nuevas acerca del estado de Joe, quien al parecer finalmente había abierto los ojos después de pasar una semana larga y crítica hospitalizado, el Dr. Wells expresó su alivio por la mejoría del detective y se fue de la sala. Sin embargo, antes preguntó por Barry.

―¿Barry? Se ha quedado en el hospital con Iris y Eddie, iban a ir turnándose para quedarse con Joe pero, sinceramente, espero que no hayan  _ metahumanos _ pesados hoy, no le hará gracia tener que salir del hospital a salvar al mundo teniendo a Joe así. ―Caitlin vio a su amigo quedarse quieto y voltear hacia el Dr. Wells con la chaqueta que se acababa de quitar en la mano―. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

El hombre de ojos azules alzó las cejas, tardando un momento en contestar.

―Por nada, quería comentar con él algunas cosas.

Pareció estar dándole vueltas a algo mientras escudriñaba a Cisco en silencio. El chico, más serio que de costumbre, asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible y se giró para dejar la chaqueta en su silla, lo que Caitlin encontró sumamente extraño. También así lo debió considerar el Dr. Wells, porque inquirió:

―¿Estás bien, Cisco?

―Si, pareces intranquilo ―se apresuró a corroborar Caitlin. 

―¿Intranquilo? ¿yo? ¿por qué? ¿Es algo en mi cara? ¡Le dije a María que no me perfilara las cejas!

―¿María? ¿Quién es María?

―Su ligue. La que conoció cuando salió con Barry ―aclaró el Dr. Wells.

Caitlin parpadeó, perpleja, y «No tenía ni idea de que había una María» dijo «Pensaba que era solo la “chica que conocí una noche”», lo cual se prolongó en una pequeña reprimenda acerca del código de directrices de amistad, entre las que claramente se incluía contar este tipo de cosas. Para cuando el Dr. Wells los hubo dejado solos, su amigo ya le había corregido a ella dos puntos importantes: a) Solo había quedado con María un par de veces, tal vez tres, o cuatro; Y b) En su última cita le había dejado tirado por un camarero.

―Pues ni caso, ella se lo pierde.

Pero no obstante, una media hora más tarde Caitlin concluyó que Cisco  _ realmente _ estaba más callado y taciturno que de costumbre. Así que le preguntó, obteniendo una nueva evasiva.

―¿Por un casual, de aquellos improbables, se te ocurre pensar, o siquiera barajar la idea, de que te conozco? ―cuestionó la chica con aire desafiante. Se había aproximado a donde su amigo se encontraba sentado, tecleando unos cálculos frente a la pantalla, y le contemplaba desde arriba, erguida y con los brazos en forma de jarra. Cisco se estremeció―. Cisco… ―amenazó.

―¡Tía, en serio, que estoy bien! ―exclamó, efusivo―. Solo un poco… estresado.

―Tu no te estresas.

Pero sí lucía estresado y un tanto perdido. Extendió la mano y le tomó por el codo, con ternura. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, desde que ella le había empezado a instigar Cisco había rehuido mirarla directamente; otro síntoma de que iba bien encaminada.

―Se lo dijimos nosotros a Barry y te lo digo yo a ti, si algo te preocupa o te hace estar mal… estoy aquí para escucharte, pero si prefieres guardarlo para ti recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y con Barry y el Dr. Wells también. ―El chico hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó la mirada otra vez―. Cisco ―insistió.

Lo vio sacudir la cabeza como si se estuviese auto-convenciendo de algo para, finalmente, asentir con un cabeceo.

―Tienes razón, l-lo siento. No se que me ha pasado.

―Todos tenemos días malos, pero no esperamos que tú los tengas ―bromeó, risueña, y ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos.

Después de eso todo fluyó de la forma correcta, tanto conversar de cualquier cosa con Cisco como sus bromas; todo volvía a disponer de aquella pincelada cómica y amena que tanto lo caracterizaba; todo volvía a ser más propio de Cisco. Al menos, se dijo la chica, las bromas habían dejado atrás el matiz forzado de los últimos días. 

De pronto, sin embargo, Caitlin recordó: ―Por cierto, me he enterado de lo de las sesiones de entrenamiento nocturno.

Los ojos oscuros de Cisco, que había elevado la cabeza, relucieron con interés, pero después de un instante la chispa desapareció y Caitlin supuso que se lo había imaginado.

―¿Te has enterado?

―Bueno, tal vez le haya preguntado al Dr. Wells.

―¿Y…? ¿Se traen algo entre manos? Porque déjame remarcar lo insultante de todo esto. YO paso más tiempo que Barry con el Dr. Wells, YO lo conozco de más tiempo y he compartido más películas y palomitas con él. Y no comparto palomitas con todo el mundo ―aclaró―. Ahora que alguien me explique por qué Barry ha cogido la confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre cuando ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos, aunque claro, Harry Potter crea vínculos inquebrantables.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de la chica antes de puntualizar:

―En realidad, si no tenemos en cuenta la vez que estuvo inconsciente recuperándose del veneno, nunca he oído a Barry tutearle. ―Arrugó el entrecejo conforme lo decía, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba―. ¿Crees que fue coincidencia fruto de las alucinaciones por la ponzoña?

―Te diría que sí, pero no. ―Hizo un gesto como si se sacudiera algo de encima―. Ese tipo de coincidencias y yo no tenemos una buena relación.

―Pero Barry no iba a ocultar semejante tontería, menos aún el Dr. Wells.

―¡Claaaro! Porque ellos nunca nos ocultarían nada, ni siquiera cosas tan importantes como entrenamientos extras. En serio, no debería ni pasárseme por la cabeza.

Caitlin abrió la boca para contestar, contrariada ante su potente uso del sarcasmo, mas se encontró falta de palabras que pudieran hacer zozobrar la convicción del hispanoparlante. Este hizo una mueca que estaba en algún punto entre la pedantería y una resignación que ella misma compartía; una mueca que decía «Ya ves, te lo dije».

―Realmente estás celoso ―dijo y se cubrió la boca con la mano para sofocar la carcajada.

Por el momento, la cosa quedó ahí, con un par más de alusiones divertidas antes de que el tema muriera o, en todo caso, permaneciera estancado. Caitlin no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto además de extremadamente intrigada, pues, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que le estuvieran dando más vueltas de las necesarias, una vocecilla en su interior le susurró y bisbiseó y le hizo rememorar ciertos momentos de las últimas semanas en las que Barry y el Dr. Wells parecían saber más cosas de las que compartían. 

Algo la inquietó. 

_ Espero que no estén metidos en nada peligroso. _

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El corredor era una extensión blanca e impoluta, inmóvil y ahogada en un amargo reposo que se derramaba a través de ella. Había algunos asientos, igualmente blancos, que ocupaban las paredes y que se iban intercalando con las puertas de las habitaciones. Los apliques apenas iluminaban con una luz que parecía fría y enfermiza; olía a desinfectante y Barry estaba solo y con las heridas más abiertas que nunca.

Una enfermera pasó por delante suyo con un carrito en el que transportaba algunos materiales como gasas, jeringuillas y bolsas de líquidos con enunciados; aunque él no la vio. Sentado, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba así? Se había alejado de la habitación con un sentimiento de sombría angustia que le había reptado por el estómago y quemado la garganta como si hubiera bebido amoníaco y, si le preguntaran, no sabría especificar el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces. Solo era consciente del odio, odio que había dado paso a la tristeza, una tristeza que le hacía sentir tal vacío que era comparable al abismo entre dos mundos.

La fatídica realidad había quedado patente poco después de que Cisco se marchara, diez minutos a lo sumo, había devorado a los presentes como una plaga de termitas y Barry aún podía ver frente a él el semblante penosamente estupefacto de Joe.

―No pienses que te vamos a permitir que te lances a ciegas a la aventura de inmediato ―había sentenciado Iris, categórica, ante la intención de su padre de volver al trabajo lo más pronto posible―. Tienes que recuperarte bien, así que ya lo sabes. Barry, Eddie y yo nos aseguraremos de que no te sobrepases. 

La mirada de Joe había sido de derrota después de ver la misma determinación en la actitud de Barry, aunque no exenta del inmenso cariño que le produjo la autoridad en la preocupación de sus hijos. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo con Eddie, a sabiendas de que este no se opondría a Iris en algo así. Joe necesitaba descansar, pero lo peor vino entonces, cuando Barry le había soltado la mano a Joe y le había dado unos golpecitos en la pierna izquierda, bromeando, «No seas impaciente, tú siempre has cuidado de nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno hacerlo por unos días».

El que era como su padre se había puesto pálido ―lo que era mucho decir― y una oscuridad que le alcanzó los ojos le había ensombrecido la cara, llena de cicatrices, magulladuras y moretones. 

―Papá, ¿qué pasa? ―Barry había sido el primero en apreciar el cambio; pero fue la voz de Iris la que hizo la pregunta, alarmada―. ¡Papá!

―No… Creo que no… no siento las piernas.

Un vahído de incomprensión había fustigado a Barry tan rápido que no fue capaz de presenciar más allá del lamento de Iris, que se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se acercaba a su padre con un rastro de incredulidad y negación que se desmoronó al ver, como Barry, el parpadeo constante de Joe al tratar de retener las lágrimas. Pero sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y el velocista no había tenido la fortaleza para resistirlo, así que se había ido, pasando de largo a Eddie; la voz de Joe diciendo su nombre había quedado ahogada por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Apretó los puños contra sus rodillas tan fuerte que se hizo daño, tenía los nudillos blancos y notaba su cara caliente; el titular de los periódicos hablando de otro velocista igual que Flash, hablando del ataque al Detective Joe West, fresco en su memoria. Era su culpa, todo aquello era su culpa, cada vez que un ser querido suyo salía herido era por su culpa. 

Un suave toque en su hombro le hizo alzar la vista. Iris estaba de pie junto a él. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, un rastro brillante le descendía por cada mejilla.

―Iris.

Se levantó y la abrazó, y ambos se fundieron en el contacto del otro, uno tan conocido y familiar ―tan dulce, muy dulce― que obligó a Barry a tragarse sus propias emociones que de otra forma lo habrían hecho desplomarse; en lugar de eso la apretó contra su pecho notando las convulsiones de la chica al sollozar. Le acarició el pelo, decidido a estar ahí todo el tiempo que su amiga lo necesitara; pero ella era fuerte, más que el propio Barry, y se apartó enseguida para limpiarse las lágrimas.

―¿Como está? ―preguntó él después de un momento.

―Aturdido ―respondió―. Sin poder asimilarlo, claro. Pensé que querría tener unos momentos para él, para pensar. Eddie se ha quedado en la puerta por si necesita algo.

Barry trató de sonreír pero no pudo.  Observó a Iris negar casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en una silla; él la siguió. A lo lejos, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

―Le han hecho algunas pruebas ―empezó, la voz gangosa―, pero todavía no hay nada concluyente. A lo mejor no vuelve a caminar, Barry, no sé qué… ―Inspiró hondo y continuó―. Sé que tenemos que ser fuertes por él pero cada vez que lo pienso, cada vez que veo su cara, la sorpresa y el dolor, el vacío… Papá es fuerte pero su trabajo…

Barry no quiso seguir escuchando.

―Encontrará la forma ―aseguró―. Encontrará la forma, Iris. Sé que podrá, y nosotros lo ayudaremos. Espero que esto no sea más que una pesadilla pero si no lo fuera estoy convencido de que Joe, más que nadie, sabrá salir adelante. Seguro.

Una leve sonrisa tironeó de los labios de la chica, entretanto, Barry tuvo que morderse la rabia que le corroía por dentro.  _ Voy a matarlo, voy a matar a ese desgraciado,  _ era su lúgubre pensamiento. Iris debió notar la repentina tensión en sus músculos porque le dedicó un vistazo preocupado.

―Estoy bien ―se adelantó―. Deberías decirle a Joe sobre tu embarazo, por cierto, merece saberlo.

―No, no puedo decirle algo así en este momento, Barry, no sin saber como se lo va a tomar.

―Precisamente, con todo lo que se le viene encima, será peor si se lo ocultas, por favor, piénsalo.

La expresión de su amiga delataba toda la vacilación que sentía por dentro, la encrucijada en la que se veía y el saber que, en el fondo, Barry tenía razón.

―Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Eddie todavía ―murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, angustiada―. Se lo iba a decir la otra noche, cuando papá fue…

Su réplica fue detenida al acunar Barry su mejilla. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

―Sólo piénsalo ―susurró.

Iris asintió.

―Estoy asustada, Barry. Los periódicos dicen que la persona que le atacó era como Flash y soy consciente de como has estado buscando lo imposible desde que eras pequeño, desde que pasó lo de tu madre. ―Hubo una pausa en la que trató de dar con las palabras―. Este tipo que tiene los mismos poderes que Flash podría ser lo que has estado buscando toda tu vida, podría ser el asesino de tu madre. Tu lo dijiste, un destello de luz la rodeó antes de que todo acabara.

Barry estuvo seguro de que las venas en su garganta se enroscaron las unas con las otras, como cuerdas de metal creando un nudo vertiginoso que le obligó a tragar saliva, intentando disipar la congoja sin éxito. Los ojos negros y almendrados de Iris permanecieron clavados en los suyos todo el tiempo.

―… y me da tanto miedo, Barry, pensar que ese criminal ahora ha ido a por mi padre.

―No ―cortó, rotundo; su vista estaba perdida más allá de Iris y un fuego llamado “determinación” rieló en sus irises del color del campo al añadir―: Esta vez tenemos a  _ Flash,  _ y estoy seguro de que él hará lo que sea, cualquier cosa aunque le cueste su propia vida, por atrapar a ese psicópata. Te lo prometo.

Luego se encaminaron de vuelta a la tercera planta, donde se encontraba la habitación en la que Joe estaba ingresado. Eddie ya se encontraba dentro. Una sensación extraña inundó a Barry cuando se deslizaron ellos también en la sala, aunque estaba todo en calma y silencioso resultaba evidente por la tensión en la rostro y en el cuerpo de Eddie que habían estado hablando y se habían callado con su llegada. De hecho, probablemente discutiendo.

Iris también lo notó. 

―¿Chicos, que pasa? ―Miró a uno y luego al otro, suspicaz―. ¿Eddie…?

Este se pasó la lengua por los labios, parecía nervioso y, tras dirigirle una larga mirada a su novia, enfrentó a Joe.

―Mi punto se va a mantener, allá tu con tus acciones. 

Ni una palabra brotó de la boca del detective, cerrada en una línea recta, cuando el chico se dio media vuelta, murmuró una sentida y escueta disculpa ante el obvio disgusto de su novia y se fue de la habitación con una firmeza y resolución absolutas. Eso, según Barry, no alcanzó la cumbre de lo insólito, sin embargo; si bien ese lugar fue ocupado por la juiciosa mirada que le echó el policía a él justo antes de irse, así como de las palabras que la acompañaron.

―Y tú no creas que te salvas. 

_ ¿Perdona?,  _ pensó Barry patidifuso.

Más tarde, tuvo que admitir que se había sentido completa y ridículamente ultrajado en aquel momento, frente a la atónita expresión de Iris. El ataque gratuito de Eddie ―o que, por lo menos, él consideraba gratuito― le había dejado más irritado que confuso, una suma a todo el vorágine emocional que le estaba consumiendo ―vamos, que estaba de un humor de perros―, especialmente al comprobar que Joe no iba a dar su brazo a torcer en cuanto a revelarles el motivo de toda aquella escena; su única alusión, del todo inservible, fue un despreocupado «Mucho estrés, es un chico sensible» mientras se encogía de hombros. Al final, tanto él como Iris habían desistido en su pretensión de sonsacarle cualquier verdad en favor de las necesidades de su padre.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El reloj que colgaba de la pared de su oficina marcó las siete en punto de la tarde cuando Barry desconectó el portátil con patente frustración. Su pelo era un revoltijo imposible valorando su corta longitud, pero él lo había hecho posible después de frotarse y casi arañarse la cabeza al pasarse las manos presa del enojo y la desesperación. Había estado repasando los hechos, fotografías y análisis de todo lo directa o indirectamente relacionado con el hombre de amarillo, en busca de cualquier mínimo indicio, intrascendente en apariencia, que se le pudiera haber escapado. 

El resultado, otra vez, no era digno de ser mencionado.

Suspiró mientras se hundía hacia abajo en la silla, los ojos cerrados y un reniego abriéndose paso a través de su boca.

Si bien el miedo por perder a Joe había mermado, el venturoso alivio por verlo despertar parecía haber sido ofuscado por un grueso muro de alquitrán con el eufemismo «parapléjico» escrito en una violenta caligrafía. Veía la máscara amarilla, envuelta en el destello eterno de la fuerza veloz, escarlata, deslizarse hasta dar con su madre y arrebatarle la vida; veía al sujeto, también, y con horror lo imaginaba salvandole la vida de unas  _ metahumanas  _ igual de monstruosas y que, no obstante, no despertaban en Barry el mismo instinto de odio acérrimo e insalubre que avivaba en él el Reverso de Flash. 

Barry estaba temblando pero no se dio cuenta. Su mente fluctuó entre variopintos recuerdos. Unos más antiguos con el rostro de su madre, susurrandole al oido acerca de las maravillas de Stream City, donde ella y su padre habían tenido su luna de miel. Una promesa de un viaje, una promesa incumplida. Otros recuerdos eran de Joe enseñándole a boxear; Joe, siempre tan vivaz; Joe, de pie sobre sus dos piernas. Y entonces vinieron unos últimos recuerdos que le hicieron levantarse de un salto, ponerse el abrigo y correr al amparo del anochecer hacia aquel lugar familiar.

Estos últimos recuerdos eran de Harrison Wells. Harrison acurrucándole entre sus brazos en noches silenciosas; Harrison besándole; Harrison ayudándole a disipar, aunque fuera ligeramente, el vacío que le había inundado mientras Joe había estado en coma. Harrison permaneciendo ahí, a su lado. Simplemente. Harrison.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

_ Gritó de placer y, entretanto, una sensación de plenitud hinchó sus pulmones abriéndolos de par en par y permitiendo que un renovado frescor se esparciera a través de ellos. La oleada de alivio frenético que sobrevino a continuación, descargó gran parte de la ira que se había desbordado en su interior, la tanto se había esforzado por amilanar. Jadeó hondamente. No había sudor en su cuerpo pero notaba las palpitaciones de la sangre por su entera anatomía como un diapasón averiado o la representación de una violín roto. Su mano aún temblaba a una velocidad indecible cuando la extrajo del cuerpo, inerte para entonces tal cual muñeco de trapo; el líquido espeso y del color del vino se le pegó a las uñas. Apoyado contra el muro de adobe rojo de aquella recóndita plazoleta, el pobre hombre que había cometido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino, justamente en ese momento, se hallaba con los ojos abiertos de puro terror. _

_ Eobard lo miró con insignificancia, luego se limpió la mano ensangrentada contra la pared. _

_ No había sido capaz. Él, Eobard Thawne, que se había jurado helar su sangre hacía mucho tiempo, no había sido capaz de matar a ese cretino y papanatas de detective. Una risa desquiciada escapó de sus labios. Lo habría hecho, lo había querido, deseado con un ansia atroz. Su risa fue entrecortada por un jadeo mientras sostenía su peso contra el muro. La plazoleta continuaba vacía y su mente congestionada con el rostro de Barry.  _

_ No había sido capaz por Barry; porque le habría hundido y, para su más fantasmagórica desazón, se daba cuenta de cómo eso le afectaba a él; de cómo Barry despertaba la circulación de su sangre, el calor convertido en sol que renacía después de siglos de haber muerto. Rechinó los dientes, su rostro era una máscara de dolor y desprecio. _

_ Hacia Joe. _

_ Hacia Flash. _

_ Hacia su padre. _

_ Hacia el mundo. _

_ Hacia Barry y hacía la flaqueza que le causaba. _

_ ¿Qué pensaría él si supiera lo que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿o si descubriera que había tenido que enfocar su cólera en otro inocente para evitar asesinar a alguien querido para él? Observó de soslayo al hombre, con bigote, de ancha constitución y no más cincuenta años. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba, Barry le iba a despreciar de cualquier forma en cuanto su identidad saliera a la luz. _

_ Y eso, se dijo, no debe importarme, e ignoró la vieja y raída memoria de una niña, la traición y el dolor oscureciendo sus ojos. _

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Eobard entreabrió los párpados cuando un sonido agudo resonó en su salón. Se sentía cansado, algo que no era habitual en él, y no esperaba a nadie, mucho menos a Barry, quien en los últimos diez días se había distanciado notablemente, dividiendo sus jornadas entre combatir el crimen y estar junto a Joe. También le constaba que había ido a visitar a su padre a la cárcel y que el día de Navidad había sido un monótono cuadro de hospital, sin regalos ni festejos, que nadie hubo predicho excepto Eobard. Para ser sincero, no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Joe estaba vivo ―dado que se había contenido― y eso era más de lo que anteriormente había hecho por alguien a quien quería ver muerto. Al menos, se dijo, lo había dejado fuera de juego por una temporada y, con suerte, asustado por la amenaza a su hija, no volvería a meter las narices en el caso de Nora Allen; aunque Eobard tenía sus dudas.

Lo idóneo según su juicioso punto de vista sería arrepentirse por no haber asesinado al hombre, pero no obstante, la conducta mustia de Barry últimamente extinguió cualquier posibilidad. El chico parecía un fantasma: no hablaba, no lloraba, no expresaba, había estado apareciendo por su casa todos los días solo pasada la medianoche, se había deslizado bajo sus sábanas y aferrado a él como si fuera la cerilla encendida en la absoluta negrura de un mundo despiadado y cambiante. Al quinto día Eobard había tenido que admitir lo mucho que esa actitud le frustraba y, para más índole, que echaba de menos al antiguo Barry, realización que sólo acrecentó su mal humor.

El chirrido del timbre hendió de nuevo la calma de su mansión. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada. Él había pasado esos días tratando de no pensar demasiado en su pasado ni en su sentir por Barry y, siempre práctico, había terminado al fin el suero basado en el ADN del Obliviateador, el cual tenía a buen recaudo.

Para su sorpresa, el que picaba era Barry. Eobard lo recorrió con los ojos. Iba vestido con una camiseta de cuello en forma de pico de color marrón tierra que resaltaba contra la pálida piel de sus clavículas. Por encima le caía un abrigo de lana blanca y granate que le llegaba hasta la cintura, donde se estrechaba y daba paso a unos pantalones del mismo tono que la camiseta. Un  _ look _ natural pero brillante que quedaba ultimado por las deportivas blancas. Eobard necesitó un momento para sobreponerse a la impresión de su llegada. 

―Barry ―susurró―. No te esperaba tan pronto. A penas son las…

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello justo cuando se oyó el portazo de las puertas al cerrarse. Eobard parpadeó confuso y, aún así, sintió como si de pronto un manantial de agua le fluyera por los huesos y los músculos, por los tendones, aligerando la tensión y suavizando su cuerpo hasta un punto en el que podría haber estado hecho de nubes.

―Lo sé ―le dijo Barry suavemente contra la piel de la nuca―. He estado distante, lo sé. Perdóname.

_ ¿Que te perdone… yo a ti?  _ pensó, demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada.

―Estuviste prestando ayuda con el tratamiento a Joe los primeros días y gracias a eso él ha despertado, al fin ha despertado y… ―Eobard sintió el roce de sus labios, el peso del cuerpo delgado de Barry sobre sus piernas―… me he dado cuenta del poco caso que te he hecho estos días, a pesar de que cada noche, cuando me aterraba encontrarme solo, tú siempre has estado ahí, sin emitir ni una sola queja por mi comportamiento distante y ofreciéndome todo el silencioso apoyo que he necesitado a cambio de nada. Por eso, perdóname.

Un sordo y agudo dolor sacudió a Eobard por la zona del pecho como si estuviera siendo horadado por una perforadora. Rodeó a Barry por la espalda y lo ciñó contra él.

―Una de las personas más importantes de tu vida corría riesgo de muerte, Barry ―y tuvo que convencerse de que la inflexión en su voz al decir su nombre no había sido un temblor―. Creo que esa conforma una buena razón para que alguien sienta la necesidad de recluirse en sí mismo. 

―Ese eres tú, siempre tan comprensivo ―dijo Barry apartándose lo justo para que se pudieran ver el rostro.

―Pensé que tenía mal genio.

―Lo tienes, seguro que en realidad no te ha sentado bien, pero lo disimulas.

Eobard arqueó una ceja ante el tono apático del otro. Su expresión, caracterizada por unas tumefactas bolsas púrpura bajo los ojos, que se habían vuelto pan de cada día, era más de la misma indolencia a pesar del sentido discurso que acababa de pronunciar.

―No haces buena cara, ¿qué pasa? Deberías estar contento de que Joe haya salido del coma.

Una risa estrangulada brotó de los labios del joven velocista, una risa oscura que sonó como cristales haciéndose añicos. En un instante, Barry se había puesto en pie de forma brusca. Eobard pudo apreciar un ligero temblor en sus manos.

―Barry.

―Siento que todo es una jodida broma del destino ―dijo mirándose las manos―. Puede que tuvieras razón el otro día, ¿sabes? Puede que ese poeta francés estuviera en lo cierto cuando proclamó que la vida es solo una farsa hacia la que nos vemos empujados. Pero te juro que cuando lo coja… Harrison, cuando consiga coger a ese gilipollas que se las da de guay paseándose en un ridículo traje amarillo mientras asesina a personas, va a pagar con creces todo el daño que nos ha causado a mi y a mi familia.

Eobard notó como se le tensó el nervio ocular, iracundo por el desdén manifestado en las palabras de Barry hacia su persona, y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo, oprimiendo los brazos de la silla hasta que los nudillos se volvieron casi blancos, para contener un sentimiento de repulsión que era agua pasada en presencia de Barry; este no le había estado mirando y eso fue una suerte. Deslizó su mirada azul, recorriendo al chico. Había un matiz sombrío y turbulento en su aspecto, en la impasibilidad de un aura gélida que lo envolvía, y en cuyo epicentro permanecía velada la tácita amenaza nacida de un odio muy profundo, tan profundo que Eobard sintió como si su estómago estuviera en caída libre.

Porque la culminación de ese odio no era otro que él.

―Dime qué ha sucedido ―demandó tratando de sonar normal.

Pero no había estado preparado para la respuesta de Barry.

―Joe no va a poder caminar más.

Fue un rumor casi inaudible que le explosionó en los tímpanos con la fuerza de un torpedo. Hubo una división en su psicología. Una parte de él quiso troncharse de la risa por la paradoja del destino, hacer una danza sobre las piernas lisiadas del detective; la otra le hizo enmudecer con la vista clavada en Barry, estática e incrédula. Después Eobard recordaría haber abierto la boca en ese momento, pero incapaz de decir nada que resultara adecuado y que fuera mínimamente fiel a su verdad, volver a cerrarla; recordaría como Barry se había acercado entonces y entrelazado con suavidad sus dedos índice y corazón con los de él. 

Eobard alzó la vista.

―¿Por qué ese tipo intenta que lo odie? Recuerdo que mencionó que éramos enemigos, él y yo. No sé cómo ni porqué pero él me conoce, y aparentemente su única meta en la vida es causar daño a la gente que me importa. No lo entiendo, pero sus motivos me dan igual; no quiero saber porqué su retorcida mente decidió salvarme la vida una vez, de igual forma que no quiero saber la razón que le llevó a asesinar a mi madre. ―Eobard no contestó. En algún momento del discurso de Barry había desviado la vista hacia el ornato de jaulas de cristal que decoraba un lateral del vestíbulo, y en cuyo interior el fuego había sido confinado a ser una oscilación hipnotizante. Se preguntó si tocar aquella llama haría mermar el escozor de culpa que empezaba a arremolinarse en su interior y puliría la indiferencia que solía sentir hacia todo y todos.  _ Débil, Eobard _ .  _ Repugnante, Eobard _ . Débil. Una debilidad sentir culpa por ser la causa de las penurias de alguien mientras que, por otro lado, estaría dispuesto a aniquilar al resto del mundo sin pestañear si eso le sirviera a sus propósitos, si no rompiera a Barry con ello. Odiaba sentirse así; tener ese temperamento suyo a disposición de la felicidad de otros era inútil, era inservible, era…  ―. ¿Sabes? ―inquirió Barry despertándolo de su ensoñación―, antes recordé una cosa que solía decirme mi madre acerca de Stream City; ella y mi padre fueron allí de luna de miel. Celebraron su boda en Navidad por lo que para cuando fueron la ciudad estaba en plena celebración de sus fiestas más famosas: La  _ Bohemian Night _ .

La quietud que acaeció a continuación, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, pareció durar eternamente para Eobard, que apartó la mirada de las llamas y la depositó sobre Barry. Había una serena calma en el chico, una neutralidad de quien cuenta una simple fábula infantil.

―Mi madre hablaba maravillas sobre esas fiestas ―explicó―, seis noches de libertad, sofisticación, intriga y magia que culminan con las campanadas de nochevieja. Siempre quiso llevarme ―finalizó Barry; y aumentó el agarre entre sus dedos como si esa simple unión fuera todo lo que le mantuviera a flote.

―¿Te gustaría ir?

La proposición escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera retenerla. Los ojos verdes del chico destellaron al mirarlo por primera vez en mucho rato.

―¿Cuando? ¿ahora?

―Podemos ir en un momento con tu súper velocidad ―sugirió Eobard, elocuente.

―Yo no… No creo que sea un buen momento, con Joe en este estado no estoy en el humor que me gustaría. Lo arruinaría todo ―pero había un leve titubeo en la determinación de su voz.

_ Ah, bueno,  _ se dijo,  _ mejor.  _ Aún así, observó después:

―No vas a ser de ayuda para Joe en tu estado, Barry, hay demasiado... rencor en ti.

―Si no fuera por ti, el odio y el rencor lo sería todo, me siento vacío.

Eobard le estiró de la mano de forma que Barry se vio obligado a inclinarse y pudo robarle un beso. Atrapó el suspiro receptivo del chico cuando sus lenguas se juntaron moviéndose la una contra la otra, acaparándose hasta que Eobard rompió el beso estirando del labio inferior del otro con sus dientes. Barry gimió quedamente; sus mejillas se habían vuelto dos faros encendidos y a Eobard se le secó la garganta.

―Tal vez quieras darme la oportunidad de aligerar ese nefasto estado de ánimo. 

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.  _ No importa,  _ ultimó,  _ Barry se ha vuelto especial pero no importa más de lo que importó Jadidya y no importa más que volver a mi hogar. Este tiempo con él será un lapsus hasta que llegue el momento en el que mi plan culmine y, entonces, su dolor tampoco será una preocupación pues será erradicado. _

Cuando los ojos de Barry se iluminaron y una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro, las razones por las que seguía caminando en la linde de aquel precipicio cobraron fuerza.

Próxima parada: Stream City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh... Barry y Eo se van de juerga, ¿que pasará en Stream City? ¿Qué le pasa a Cisco? xD  
> Stream City lo he inventado como equivalente a Venecia del multiverso de Flash, no soy de leer los comics así que no tengo ni idea de si existe ya algún sitio como este, por lo que me lo invento para beneficio de mi fic xD  
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ha sido un poco lento pero vamos viendo una marcada progresión en los sentimientos de Eobard. ¿Qué esperáis ver en le próximo capítulo? Cualquier comentario, decidme! :) Me encanta saber vuestras opiniones.


	12. Stream City: Stand by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes! Después de tardarme un poco más que en el último capítulo por fin lo tengo aquí, ha sido duro, espero que os guste. La verdad es que al final me ha quedado muy, y digo muy largo, tanto que no me cabe en una sola parte. Así que voy a publicar la primera parte hoy, y la segunda en unos días, tal vez el martes. ¡Pero tened en cuenta que se trata del mismo capítulo!
> 
> ^^

_**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.** _

**_Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de t_ i.**

**Zella Day**

 

##  **10**

**Stream City: Stand by**

 

«El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende»

_Blaise Pascal_

 

Barry pasó su asombrada mirada por la extensión de gran variedad cromática que se desdoblaba frente a él, iluminando de viveza la famosa, y ya de por sí sobrecogedora, Plaza de San Felizzo. Había pancartas de todo tipo colgando de las balaustradas de los balcones; se podían apreciar ribetes y guirnaldas de colores disfrazando los bancos, las esculturas y las farolas, imperiales de tres puntos, que se alzaban en medio de la noche creando un hexágono de luz concéntrico al perímetro de la plaza. Brillante. Todo era brillante y pomposo, ornamentado de una forma tan recargada y dispar que podría haberse tratado de la representación de un cuadro de Picasso.

―Tu cara es como la de un niño de parvularios, Barry.

No le hizo caso, y es que todo aquello era sensacional. Habían llegado hacía solo unos minutos y se habían sentado en una de las terrazas de la Plaza de San Felizzo. La torre del reloj, situada junto a la insigne Basílica, marcaba las ocho y media de la tarde aunque el cielo ya era un mosaico de sombras y luces artificiales. Barry había traído primero a Harrison, dejándolo sentado en un banco, para luego volver a Central City a por la silla de ruedas; y, aún teniendo que cruzar kilómetros de agua, no habían tardado más de media hora en total, una pequeña ventaja más de la fuerza veloz de la que Barry se sentía orgulloso.

Escuchó a Harrison resoplar divertido ante su falta de respuesta. Sorbió de la pajita de su cóctel, servido en un bonito recipiente en forma de góndola  ―un distintivo de aquella pequeña urbanización―, y el sabor dulce explotó en su paladar y le hizo sentir un confortable sosiego que hacía días que no sentía. Un niño que corría con una cometa se tropezó con su vestido de la época victoriana londinense y cayó sobre el suelo empedrado. Barry lo vio recoger la máscara que se le había desprendido de la cara, y se dijo que, como todas aquellas personas, él también iba a intentar distraerse aquella noche.

―Oh, Harrison, mira, mira allí ―le apremió de pronto, señalando al cielo―. Va, mira, justo ahí. Hazme caso.

Tres globos luminosos descollaban en medio del cielo nocturno como soles y, colgados por unos finos alambres, tres acróbatas hacían piruetas como si las leyes de la gravedad no estuvieran hechas para ellos, como si sus cuerpos fueran un conjunto de plumas ligeras. Se oyeron las exclamaciones encantadas de la multitud. Barry miró a Harrison.

―No puedo entender cómo se doblan así, y a esa altura.

―Tú corres sobre el agua y bajas y subes por las paredes de los edificios.

Barry resopló. ―Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Hay que tener mucha dedicación para lograrlo.

―No hay nada que salga solo, si quieres ser bueno en algo debes dedicar cuerpo y alma a ello ―mantuvo el científico.

―Tienes ganas de molestarme, ¿verdad?

Harrison abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego se tapó la boca con la mano y Barry pudo ver asomar una sonrisa.

―Eres adorable cuando te molestan.

―¡Yo no…! Lo… que... ―balbuceó. Finalmente, suspiró antes de reconocer―. Y tú eres muy bueno en ello.

―Me esfuerzo en hacerlo bien.

Probablemente Harrison no tardó en arrepentirse de esas palabras luego de decirlas, porque Barry fue, en efecto, implacable cuando se afanó en hacerle el mejor ataque de cosquillas del mundo, creyéndose que tenía el poder absoluto y sin sospechar el esfuerzo que su pareja tuvo que hacer para mantener la inmovilidad de las piernas.

Estuvieron charlando distendidamente durante un buen rato. La Plaza de San Felizzo era enorme y varios espectáculos se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo en distintos puntos. Había llegado a Stream City desanimado y lleno de rencor. Una parte de su mente seguía en ese estado, seguía con Joe, seguía torturándose a sí mismo por no haber podido evitar lo sucedido; pero la otra se sentía, sino en paz, entretenida con todo el Pandemonium de gente, con las luces, la música, maravillado por el espíritu de unas fiestas que su madre hubo amado, emocionado con Harrison. Otro tema menos importante era que Barry aún trataba de entender porque todos los hombres iban con largos vestidos de telas muy finas ―como la seda o la muselina―, mientras que las mujeres se ocultaban bajo sombreros de copa de todos los tamaños ―y colores― imaginables.

Su madre no había escatimado en lisonjas al describir la pequeña ciudad y ahora Barry comprendió por qué. Recordó la rauda exposición artística de Harrison al principio de haber llegado. Stream City había sido cimentada sobre el Lago Haiass, y los innumerables canales que recorrían la ciudad en un entresijo parecido a la tela de una araña portaban en ellos el agua de aquel maravilloso lago. En su conjunto era un sitio repleto de una riqueza artística sin igual que se expresaba de manera destacada mediante las formas de su arquitectura urbana, producto de las diferentes corrientes artísticas que derivaron en la ciudad hacía siglos. En el caso concreto de la Plaza de San Felizzo, punto central de la ciudad y de su vida nocturna y ajetreo, «Te permite apreciar el arte salomónico en el diseño de las columnas gemelas que se alzan en espirales en la entrada, justo allí, al fondo, y sobre las cuales, como puedes observar, fueron dispuestas las esculturas de dos sirenas que contemplan a la multitud con la mirada pétrea característica de unas Diosas» había dicho con una voz calmada mientras se desplazaba con su silla de ruedas con tal de señalarle los distintos lugares relevantes. En ese momento, Barry había pensado que Harrison hubiera ejercido perfectamente como guía turístico si así lo hubiera querido y se sintió bien con ello. Aprendió, también, acerca de cómo las corrientes góticas que se imponían en algunas estructuras y balaustradas, con acabados religiosos y crucifijos, estaban contrapuestas al toque bizantino que aportaba la Gran Basílica, al lado opuesto de las columnas y junto a la torre del reloj. Los adoquines de piedra del pavimento, de color gris y blanco hueso, fueron una de las cosas más impresionantes, ya que habían sido colocados de tal forma que creaban toda una confusión de formas geométricas y curvilíneas. «Desde el cielo debe ser una verdadera delicia de perspectiva» había dicho Harrison; Barry no había necesitado nada más para subirse a uno de los edificios y contemplar dicha perspectiva. No le decepcionó.

La pieza que tocaban un cuarteto de cuerda y un piano en la terraza de al lado terminó y, de repente, las casas y edificios de poca altura se iluminaron con una luz dorada que se derramó sobre toda la Plaza y que brindó a esta de un aspecto casi celestial. Quizá Stream City inmovilizara la vida de años y años para que así los turistas e historiadores pudieran gozar de ella; pero durante las noches de la Bohemian Night aquello se desvanecía y Stream City se convertía en un hervidero de vida exultante e independiente, tan cambiante como el mismo mundo.

―¿Que pasa por tu mente?

La voz de Harrison junto a su oído sacudió su ensoñación.

―Sonará muy _cliché_ , pero estaba pensando en ti ―dijo―. No tenía ni idea de que te gustara el arte; pensaba que eras de números puros, probetas y física, ¿donde aprendiste tanto acerca de arquitectura y corrientes artísticas?

El hombre lo escuchó, mirándolo con la mejilla recostada contra la palma de su mano, y los irises de sus ojos, bajo el resplandor dorado, adquirieron el color del cielo azul al ser atravesado por los rayos del sol. Barry quiso besarlo. Harrison apartó la mirada.

―La ciencia y el arte tienen más relación de la que crees.

―Pero… La ciencia es lógica, deducción, ¿no? Mientras que el arte, bueno, suele decirse que es un sentimiento, una emoción, es…

―El arte es orgánico ―señaló el científico; distraídamente agitaba la pajita de su copa―, tal vez, esa sea la diferencia más marcada, que la ciencia es una extrapolación de la mente fuera del cuerpo, una disección. Sin embargo, tanto la ciencia como el arte se haya, a priori, en la naturaleza; aunque el ser humano no tenga la capacidad necesaria, sensitiva y mental, para entender ambas cosas en conjunto. He ahí el motivo por el cual trata de separarlas.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos un instante, Barry meditó sus palabras ligeramente descolocado, pero creyendo entender lo que el otro hombre quería expresar.

―¿Quieres decir que solo son dos perspectivas diferentes de ver la vida?

Harrison ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

―Dos formas de enfocar la vida que pueden resultar opuestas pero que, al final, solo tratan de responder a las mismas cuestiones que tanto preocupan al ser humano. ―Barry siguió la línea de la mirada de Harrison que acababa en el centro de la plaza, sobre un banco de piedra en el que se acababa de encaramar un hombre. Llevaba un micrófono en la mano y, con tal de comprobar su correcto funcionamiento, le empezó a dar golpes ligeros mientras entonaba «Tu noche, los micrófonos. Chupaita, no micrófonos. El sexo, el sexo, el sexo, no micrófonos, ay ay ayyy». Después de un momento, Barry se sintió observado y volteó a ver al científico, que continuó hablando―: Debes saber que la mayoría de los buenos científicos o filósofos de la historia no se dedicaban exclusivamente a la lógica ni a los cálculos, el arte estaba también muy presente en sus vidas.

Sí, Barry recordaba eso de sus años de instituto.

―¿Solías ir a museos con tu padre? ―preguntó el chico, no pudiendo aplacar su curiosidad.

―No.

―Pero…

―¡ _Signore e Signori, benvenutos_!

La voz que se proyectó a lo largo y ancho de la Plaza de San Felizzo interrumpió su pretensión de seguir hurgando en la infancia de Harrison. Ambos, siguiendo las acciones de una multitud gregaria, enfocaron su atención en el hombre que había estado haciendo pruebas ―y entonando aquella lamentable canción― con el micrófono; subido en un banco bien ubicado en el centro de la congregación, y acicalado a base de _Corsé_ y un vestido de corte _Flounced dress_ ―con vistosos bordados de lazos y una falda de vuelo amplio―, daba la bienvenida a los viandantes que habían decidido unirse a la fiesta de esa noche.

Barry a penas pudo entender algunas palabras sueltas en el idioma de Stream City ―que no era el inglés sino el italiano―, como “día inverso”, “pizza”, “baile” y algo que sonó sospechosamente similar a “Mucho amor y sexo”, pero no estaba seguro. Además, no le sorprendió ver que, de hecho, Harrison sí conocía el idioma local y no le estaba suponiendo un grave esfuerzo entender lo que decía el hombre entre ademanes pomposos.

Todo continuó en perfecta paz y armonía. Al menos lo hizo hasta que el sujeto en cuestión pegó un grito agudo que resonó por el micrófono y se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabase de presenciar una tragedia. En un primer momento, lo único que Barry supo fue que el tipo soltaba una retahíla de imprecaciones, unas que, si bien fueron un completo sinsentido para él, hicieron palidecer a Harrison. Nada bueno. Entonces el hombre estuvo junto a ellos. Era espigado y huesudo y tenía los ojos saltones como los de una rana asomando tras un antifaz púrpura, cosas que sumadas al fino bigote de estilo parisino le daban un aspecto peculiar ―por no decir ridículo― embutido en las vestimentas femeninas que portaba.

―Oh, ya entiendo, no habláis el idioma. Disculpad mi mala educación, mi cabeza llena de brillantinas no había notado que erais forasteros. ¡Pero Dios de mi vida! ¿Qué hacéis con esas ropas? ¿es que no os han informado de nada? ―Barry tuvo intención de responder pero el hombre atajó su pretensión con un chasqueo de lengua. Se sacó un folleto de un bolsillo escondido en el largo ropaje y se lo tendió a Barry―. Pues aquí tienes, cariño. Hoy estamos a día 27 lo que significa… ¿¡Qué significa, _Signore e Signori?!_

Se escucharon algunas respuestas descoordinadas entre el público, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Tarde, Barry se dio cuenta de que centenares de ojos estaban fijos en ellos y maldijo al hombre por ello así como por la sensación de bochorno que le acometió aún siendo él y Harrison los únicos vestidos de forma “normal”. Optó que era preferible no echar un vistazo a Harrison y, en su lugar, miró el folleto que había acabado en sus manos ligeramente arrugado. Con una lectura en diagonal comprendió que cada noche giraba alrededor de una temática de disfraces y que las actividades iban sujetas a dicha temática.

… 25 de Diciembre: Noche Victoriana…

… 26 de Diciembre: Noche salvaje…

… 27 de Diciembre: Noche inversa… Noche… inversa

Tras ese título se leía el cuerpo del apartado: «¡Esta noche los sexos se vuelven locos! Únete a nosotros en la Noche Inversa y déjate confundir por una sociedad del siglo XVIII en la que las etiquetas de los hombres y mujeres han sido intercambiadas. ¡Señores, no sean tímidos, asuman su rol coqueto pero delicado y cojan su abanico mientras que las damas de la casa se ponen sus pantalones y dirigen los bailes! Una noche que alberga el más puro concepto bohemio»; una nota en el lateral del folleto, bajo los signos que simbolizan los géneros ligeramente modificados en favor del propósito, advertía: «Obligatoria la participación en los disfraces para asistir a los eventos». Barry parpadeó perplejo, no pudo continuar con la lectura de actividades para esa noche. Aunque no había sido demasiado complicado imaginarse algo del estilo, en ningún momento había predicho ni de cerca que fuese obligatorio involucrarse en el intercambio de atuendos. Bien cierto era que, ahora que lo pensaba, no le venía a la mente haber vislumbrado a nadie en aquella ciudad que no fuese ataviado con los ornamentados ropajes que habían sido estipulados; pero había supuesto que los residentes guardaban una severa fidelidad a sus tradiciones y, para qué negarlo, tampoco era que le hubiese dado muchas vueltas al asunto, ocupado en tratar de olvidar el estado de Joe por un rato así como en admirar la hermosura del sitio, y luego centrado en Harrison.

La mirada del hombre del antifaz púrpura cuando Barry alzó la vista era depredadora.

―¿Esto es enserio?

La sonrisa del sujeto se ensanchó y Harrison se tensó a su lado. Barry dejó escapar el aire en un vago suspiro. No parecían tener alternativa si querían quedarse en la fiesta y Barry quería; una parte de él, la más animada y menos frecuente en los últimos días, pensaba que podía ser divertido. Su temor estaba más ligado a Harrison y a cuántas probabilidades había de que eso le molestara.

―Barry, absolutamente no ―dijo el científico, rotundo.

Un abucheo multitudinario de los habitantes más cercanos hendió el ambiente. Barry pudo decir que su novio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo importante por armarse de paciencia al verlo juguetear con sus gafas de montura negra, por lo que se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

―Me gustaría quedarme y si no hay otro remedio que seguir la corriente a la gente… Bueno, es una nueva experiencia.

―Sí, una que no tengo la más mínima intención de experimentar.

―¿No te sientes más ridículo estando aquí vestido normal mientras todo el mundo va disfrazado?

―Lo cierto es que no. ―Harrison se mantuvo en sus trece.

―¿Ni siquiera por mi? ―probó Barry una última vez. Le había entrado el gusanillo y ya se había hecho a la idea de presenciar al menos una noche de las fiestas que su madre y su padre tanto se habían esmerado en alabar antaño, debido a eso, sintió una ligera decepción ante los ojos en blanco de Harrison y su parco mutismo.

Barry creyó oportuno entonces dar por finalizado su moderado plan de insistencia, pero no obstante, el hombre del antifaz púrpura no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos marchar y, tras proferir un incomprensible galimatías por el micrófono en italiano, le agarró por los hombros en un gesto amanerado que le dejó sorprendido.

―Ay, Jesusito de mi vida, no me digáis que sois pareja ―exclamó inclinándose hacia ellos en un aire confidencial que, apreciando que estaban rodeados por decenas de pares de ojos pendientes de sus movimientos, no dejaba de ser hilarante―. Bueno, pues ya está, decidido, no hay más que hablar. A ver si le das un poco de juerga al chiquillo, joder, que cualquier día te vuela ―añadió esto último hacia Harrison y Barry sintió como se le subían los colores―. Andando, os voy a hacer un _tour_ por las _boutiques_ más _chic_ que vais a ver en vuestra existencia. ¡ _Divino_!

Luego de eso, Barry aprovechó que el hombre se entretuvo unos instantes para despedirse del público y apartó a Harrison lo máximo que pudo entre toda aquella marea de gente, hizo caso omiso de las puntuales ovaciones en inglés que le animaban a calzar unos buenos tacones, o incluso a algunos de los avispados comentarios de ligue que iban dirigidos a él en su mayoría; si bien no se perdió las miradas poco disimuladas de algunas mujeres ―mujeres en pantalones y sombrero de copa― a Harrison.

―Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara. Podemos irnos.

―No parecías muy dispuesto a irnos.

―Oye, a mi también me da bochorno ponerme esos vestidos pero reconozco que puede estar bien, quiero decir… Sé que puede ser incómodo para ti porq… No, no quiero decir eso, no lo digo por tu condición, p-pero… yo… ―Su determinación fue flaqueando hasta que su voz murió en un insonoro hilo de voz. Harrison le observaba con una ceja arqueada y expresión desafiante, no parecía íntegramente molesto pero había algo de tensión en su expresión y en la rigidez de sus brazos entrecruzados―. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Harrison bufó. ―De ninguna forma.

―¿Qué?

―Ahí viene el Sr. Aceitera. Necesita entender donde puede poner las manos y donde no debe hacerlo.

Una sonrisa bailoteó en los labios de Barry, una realmente genuina. Después de un segundo en el que oteó hacia donde el hombre del antifaz púrpura, o Sr. Aceitera como lo había bautizado Harrison, se habría paso hacia ellos sorteando al gentío con un suave contoneo y gestos exagerados y pomposos, Barry no pudo contener una carcajada que fue secundada por una media sonrisa del científico.

Y es que un poco de aceite si que perdía.

****

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Eobard empezó maldiciéndose a sí mismo y al instante en el que había tenido la mágnifica ocurrencia de ir a Stream City. Estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, pero el respaldo de esta había sido inclinado hacia atrás hasta quedar paralelo al suelo; a su espalda, un hombre de aspecto bonachón y generosa barriga tensó las cuerdas del _corsé_ y Eobard sintió como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho al vacío.

―Yo de ti iría con cuidado ―siseó echándole una mirada por encima del hombro.

―No hacen falta amenazas, se lo va a tener que poner de igual manera, es contraproducente usar el _Princess Dress_ que te hemos escogido sin un _corsé._

Volvió a apretar la prenda. Eobard se juró que un día vendría a Stream City solo para acabar con su putrefacta vida, cuando el tipo no llevara una horrenda faja en su culo gordo ni tuviera los labios pintados de azul ―porque cada vez que lo veía, Eobard tenía el repentino impulso de salir huyendo a sabiendas de que también él iba a acabar de forma parecida―. Rechinó los dientes cuando por fin la asfixia en sus pulmones dejó de crecer. Si se mareaba por falta de aire, consideraría a toda la población de Stream City culpable por organizar aquellas estúpidas fiestas, conllevando así a la muerte prematura de millones de personas.

Se vio en la lamentable obligación de maldecir a Barry también, no en vano habían sido tanto este como las sombras que no terminaban de desaparecer de sus ojos ―indicio del rencor y la culpabilidad por lo acaecido con Joe―  los propulsores que habían llevado a Eobard a aceptar quedarse en Stream City, a sufrir aquel martirio.

El extraño sujeto del micrófono que, a pesar de haberse presentado como Giovanni él prefería seguir llamando Sr. Aceitera, los había llevado por varias _boutiques_ de disfraces que guardaban relación con la antigua Inglaterra de la Reina Victoria, tiendas de máscaras y antifaces de todos los colores y formas imaginables ―un requisito indispensable y recurrente en cada noche de las fiestas de la _Bohemian Night_ ―, y había acabado de exponer su recorrido dando unas ligeras referencias al salón de belleza al que los conduciría cuando estuvieran correctamente vestidos. Luego los había separado bajo la premisa de que tratándose ellos de una pareja de enamorados, palabras textuales del Sr. Aceitera que Eobard prefirió ignorar, no era propicio que se vieran hasta estar listos, y ante eso tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle algo desmesuradamente mordaz que levantara las sospechas de Barry sobre su verdadera identidad. Al final había acabado cada uno en una _boutique_ diferente, pero situadas una al lado de la otra, mientras Giovanni iba y venía comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando por fin el dependiente rechoncho le hubo engalanado con todas las piezas que componían el vestido, desde un miriñaque muy amplio hasta el _corsé_ y los distintos ornatos, Eobard fue conducido fuera del vestidor a través de un estrecho pasillo de paredes granates y ornamentación barroca. Se detuvieron en una sala de estructura rectangular en la que su mayor atracción era el amplio espejo que ocupaba la extensión de las paredes, rodeando todo el perímetro como una cinta reflectora. Había otro tipo unos metros más allá siendo atendido por un dependiente, pero no se giraron con su llegada.

―¿Qué le parece? Puede que ahora se vea raro, pero en cuanto pase por la peluquería y el salón de belleza la imagen mejorará, y mucho ―dijo el dependiente que le había estado ayudando en el probador―. Tiene la suerte de no tener una espalda demasiado ancha; la falta de curvas sí son un problema pero quedan disimuladas gracias al _corsé_ y al miriñaque de aros que abomba la falda; lo que encuentro más problemático son esos bíceps, los tenía bien ocultos por el polo de manga larga que vestía.

Eobard contempló su reflejo y todo lo dicho por el hombre quedó reducido en su mente a una sencilla aserción: se veía ridículo. Tal vez no tanto como se había figurado en un principio empero ridículo en cualquier caso.

Su único consuelo: que la máscara iba a ocultar su rostro; aunque no fuera su verdadero rostro después de quince años uno llegaba a identificarse.

Las cortinas que daban paso a la sala se abrieron entonces y entró Giovanni, balanceando su esqueleto con garbo; los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

―¡De qué placer gozan mis ojos! Estás estupendo, mi amor, el color cian te sienta de fábula y combina a la perfección con tus ojos. No hagas caso a este ―añadió mientras se situaba a su lado y deslizaba una mano por uno de sus brazos desnudos―, semejantes bíceps no sobran ni en el gallinero de mi tío, y créeme, a veces le he encontrado gallinas hasta en los calzoncillos.

Eobard le ignoró e hizo rodar la silla para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, Giovanni no se dio por aludido y siguió toqueteándole a la vez que derrochaba saliva inútilmente.

―Por cierto, tu chico se veía un poco chafado ―confesó, afligido―,  intenta disimularlo pero creo que le pasa algo; justo lo he dejado en el salón de belleza y me acerqué a ver que os llevaba tanto rato a vosotros. Eso sí, te vas a quedar de piedra cuando lo veas, porque está de muerte, ¡ _divino_! Lástima que estas vestimentas oculten sus abdominales…

Y la paciencia de Eobard llegó a su fin.

****

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La peluquera llamada Bárbara, aunque no lucía mucho mayor que Barry, se movía tras él con la agilidad digna de una profesional con años de dedicación a sus espaldas. Llevaba un atuendo de hombre a tonos oscuros que iban desde el azul marino hasta un marrón casi negro; el único punto de luz era una chorrera blanca que pertenecía a la camisa y le sobresalía por la parte del pecho. El sombrero de copa baja lo había dejado apartado para trabajar.

―Mi consejo es que utilices un tono de castaño más oscuro que el tuyo natural. Los ingleses eran de tez especialmente pálida en el S. XVIII, por lo que tu piel blanca no será un problema, y le dará un toque distinto a tu vestuario. ―Le pasó las manos por el corto cabello, sus ojos marrones le observaban a través del espejo―. Es que tienes un castaño tan claro que te va a quedar demasiado uniforme con el color dorado del vestido.

―Como tu veas.

―En cuanto a la longitud, personalmente prefiero una extensión hasta media espalda que nos permita jugar con los peinados ―dijo―. Una trenza de lado te sentaría muy bien.

Barry se encogió de hombros y la chica se puso manos a la obra. Antes le había explicado lo que era una peluca indetectable completa, las que solían utilizar las actrices y modelos, ya que Barry no tenía ni la más ligera idea al respecto. El método con el que eran dispuestas sobre todo el perímetro craneal con un tipo especial de malla aseguraban una sujeción infalible; «Y no te preocupes por quitártela luego» le había tranquilizado Bárbara, «con el horario de la _Bohemia Night_ cerramos a las siete de la mañana por lo que puedes pasarte antes a la hora que quieras y te la quitamos en cuestión de 20 minutos». Un alivio. Por un momento, al oír todas las explicaciones de cómo iba adherida al cabello, había creído que la peluca sería su eterna compañera.

Contempló el proceder de la chica desde una nube de frío distanciamiento. De repente, prácticamente al haber sido separado de Harrison, su frágil entusiasmo había flaqueado y la realidad de su presente le había golpeado con fuerza. La realidad de un presente sin su madre y en el que el hombre de amarillo podía arrebatarle todo cuanto tenía. Había tenido que respirar hondo un par de veces y se había alegrado profundamente en los momentos que Giovanni lo dejaba solo con el dependiente de la _boutique_ para ir a comprobar el progreso de Harrison. No había prestado demasiada atención a lo que hacían con él, sino que se había dejado manejar como un títere entre las distintas vestimentas y en la tienda de máscaras, contestando con monosílabos y una estudiada sonrisa agradable cuando se le requería.

«Soy un caprichoso. He hecho a Harrison quedarse por mi en contra de su deseo y ahora ni siquiera estoy a gusto» pensó con amargura; ¿donde habían quedado todas esas ganas de disfrutar?

―Barry, ¿estás bien?

Vio a sus propios párpados aletear con sorpresa en el espejo. Luego se percató de que Bárbara le había estado hablando.

―Perdona, me había quedado en babia.

―Mi abuela solía decir que cuando alguien se queda mirando al vacío, en blanco, es porque su mundo interior tiene más preocupaciones de las que hay a su alrededor ―sonrió y su tez morena se iluminó con una apacible amabilidad.

―Tu abuela era sabia. ―Las palabras murieron en sus labios al reparar, por primera vez, en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía de sí mismo―. Wow… ¿ese soy yo?

―Soberbio, ¿verdad? No luces del todo mal como chica.

Barry tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una gran impresión se abrió paso a través de él, como el caudal de un río hace su camino en la tierra. Si no lo supiera nunca hubiera adivinado acerca de la falsedad de aquella melena, la cual Bárbara había recogido en una gruesa trenza que le caía por un hombro hasta medio pecho.

―Es una trenza de espiga. Confieso que tengo debilidad por ellas.

―¿Debería preocuparme por verme bien dentro de los parámetros femeninos?

Una carcajada fuerte escapó de la boca de ella. ―No, no te preocupes. La gente suele subestimar el poder de una buena caracterización.

Barry se echó otra mirada, suspicaz, cuando notó un peso sobre su hombro: la mano de Bárbara.

―Te voy a aconsejar una cosa. Por mucha oscuridad que haya en tu vida, aférrate a los momentos felices y a las oportunidades para divertirte. No desaproveches esta noche, o lo que sea que te quedes en las fiestas de la _Bohemian Night,_ consumiendote por las preocupaciones; estas no van a desaparecer pero ―Hizo una pausa; tenía el ceño y la boca fruncidos y cuando continuó su voz no era más que un murmullo―, créeme, la felicidad se evapora con una rapidez asombrosa. Hay personas fuertes, que saben enfrentar los momentos tristes de la vida con entereza, pero que luego no son capaz de vivir los felices.

Barry la miró en silencio.

―Gracias ―dijo, luego―. Lo tendré en cuenta.

―Pues solo queda maquillarte y te pones ese precioso antifaz.

―Sí.

―Además, Giovanni me lo dijo cuando te acompañó aquí ―añadió mientras rebuscaba en un cajón repleto de cosméticos―, no todo el mundo tiene un novio guapo que le paga los mejores disfraces.

Barry esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Ha venido por mi, no me hace gracia que lo pague todo él.

―Pero es de buena cuna.

―Bueno ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―, se gana bien la vida, sí.

―Entonces no te sientas mal.

Había un brillo en sus ojos, notó Barry, mientras evaluaba y escogía las pinturas que iba a utilizar, mientras hacía su trabajo, que la hacía destacar de un modo atractivo sin ser una chica especialmente guapa o bonita.

―¡Aquí está! ―exclamó cogiendo un pintalabios que debía haber estado buscando―. Vamos a hacerte despertar pasiones esta noche, Barry.

 

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

En algún punto inconcreto del Lago Haiass, minutos más tarde, cuando Giovanni hubo guiado a Eobard a la compra de máscaras y seguidamente al Salón de Belleza, un antifaz púrpura flotó a la deriva.

****

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Cuando Barry vio a Harrison traspasar las puertas del bar no pudo más que mirarle los ojos, dos enormes lunas azules realzadas por el tono celeste de su vestido.

Cuando Eobard vio a Barry, sentado en una mesa apartada y con un refresco a medio camino de la boca, no pudo más que pensar que era un ángel dorado. Casi ni lo reconoció.

Ambos se miraron por un largo instante en el que el resto del mundo dejó de existir, la gente desapareció, también las mesas y las sillas y la música ―sí, incluso la música―. Barry se movió con celeridad, dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y salió a la noche luminosa junto a él.

Un canal partía la calle en dos veredas estrechas y una pequeña góndola circulaba por las mansas aguas. Barry tardó un momento en encontrar el habla y cuando lo hizo el hallazgo no fue de lo más elocuente.

―Hey.

―Hey ―contestó el científico, que tampoco se hallaba en su mejor condición, si bien pudo recuperarse más rápido―. ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

―No mucho, cuando te he enviado el mensaje citándote en este bar acababa de entrar.

Harrison asintió. El silencio cayó sobre ellos, de nuevo, pesado. Barry había acabado de alistarse con Bárbara y, en vistas de que Harrison aún no había acabado, le había mandado un mensaje de texto en el que le decía que lo esperaba en el bar que había al fondo de la calle, iluminado por unos farolillos rojos.

La indumentaria del hombre era elegante y sofisticada. Un largo vestido celeste le cubría hasta los pies; la falda, de amplio vuelo, caía como una cascada de volantes de organza de la misma tonalidad celeste y, puntualmente, una hilera de volantes plateados descendía en diagonal como si fuera el brillo de la luna en el mar. Las piedrecillas de color plata estaban desperdigadas por el pecho; mientras que los gruesos tirantes caídos dejaban al descubierto los hombros. Harrison, por supuesto, no tenía una marcada curva, y Barry no la echaba en falta, pero el vestido, hecho para resaltar la figura femenina, se ceñía con un encaje también plateado que le rodeaba la cintura. Los únicos accesorios además del antifaz, eran unos guantes celestes y un colgante de diamantes; su cabello ―o el de la peluca― caía en profundos rizos azabache hasta la altura del pecho. Y sus labios… ¡Oh, sus labios! Habían sido sombreados con un ligero tono melocotón que hizo a Barry salivar.

―Ti… Tienes el…

Harrison le miró, expectante. Barry se mordió el labio inferior antes de dar un paso hacia delante y colocar el vuelo del vestido de modo que quedase pillado entre las piernas del hombre y los laterales de la silla de ruedas.

―Se estaba arrugando ―musitó. Luego carraspeó, incómodo―. B-bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Los ojos azules demoraron unos segundos más en apartarse de su anatomía y cuando lo hicieron reflejaron una ligera turbación. Barry se preguntó si el científico se había sentido tan fascinado al verle como él se había sentido, y si el mismo desconcierto patente en el rostro de Harrison se había reflejado en el propio.

―Es casi medianoche. En media hora cocinan una pizza de 20 metros de diámetro en la Plaza Saturno.

Barry abrió mucho los ojos y sacó el folleto de actividades.

―Oh, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer. Espero que sea una Carbonara ―y su estómago rugió de tal forma que le hizo ruborizarse―. Ya lo ves, creo que se me ha abierto el apetito.

―Yo estoy hambriento también. ―Harrison entornó la mirada―. Mm…

―¿Q-que pasa?

Vio cómo el hombre alzaba la mano y la deslizaba por su trenza en una paulatina caricia. ―Te sienta bien ―dijo.

Las mejillas de Barry se pusieron rojas en un instante, y él rompió en una carcajada.

―Eso parece ―admitió después, y bromeó―: Soy una bella dama.

―Lo eres. Y un atractivo hombre también.

Barry sonrió levemente antes de recordar:

―Por cierto, ¿que ha sido de Giovanni? Pensaba que no iba a dejar de acosarnos.

Los farolillos rojos que colgaban de la entrada del bar dieron al científico un relieve sobrenatural cuando sonrió.

―Ha tenido que irse ―dijo, simplemente.

―Oh. ―Barry contempló a su novio por un momento―. Entonces, podemos ir tirando hacia la Plaza Saturno, según pone en el mapa ―Sacudió el folleto que les había dado Giovanni― la avenida de la derecha nos llevará allí, y como es una de las principales seguro que hay montones de tenderetes y puestos ambulantes.

―Perfecto ―cortó Harrison, impaciente― Pero béseme en este mismo instante, Sr. Allen, o no respondo de mis actos.

Barry lo besó sin resistencia, con ardor. Los antifaces chocaron pero no les importó; el pintalabios rojo de Barry se juntó con el de Harrison y les importó menos aún. Amparados por la melodía de un violín y por el barullo, por la noche, purpurina y por kilómetros de distancia con Central City, se besaron durante lo que pudo ser un minuto, o cinco o diez o quinientos.

Las próximas horas transcurrieron de forma precipitada. Probablemente fueron las mejores horas de Barry en mucho tiempo. De camino a la Plaza Saturno se habían encontrado con numerosas y variopintas paradas, en las que vendían desde antifaces y abanicos hasta objetos antiguos como tarros, piezas de góndolas, y amuletos de la suerte. Se habían detenido en un fotomatón y, poco antes de llegar a su destino, también en una tómbola, ambas por petición de Barry. Este había cogido el rifle y apuntado a las latas con una confianza que no le hizo justicia.

―¡Tío, pero que malo eres! ―le había dicho el dueño del puesto, que vestía un simple vestido liso―. Has hecho diez partidas y no has ganado ni una.

Barry había fruncido el ceño, contrariado, antes de dejar el rifle y dar media vuelta. Harrison lo había seguido después de dedicar un ligero cabeceo hacia el hombre en ademán de despedida.

―¡Vuelve otra noche!

No hubieron bromas al respecto, pero en la mirada azul de Harrison había un tácito recochineo y una ceja alzada permanentemente que, de forma eventual, habían provocado un bufido disconforme por parte de Barry, que se había echado a reír y soltado protestas como «Esto es insultante», o «Te odio, me estabas poniendo nervioso tocándome la pierna» y «¡Un _flash_ me ha deslumbrado!». Luego se habían besado.

―Madre mía, he comido como un cosaco ―dijo Barry después del generoso banquete pizzero y de haberse distanciado notablemente de la zona más concurrida de Stream City―. No sé si volveré a comer algún día.

―Lo más probable es que dentro de unas horas te estés zampando un buen desayuno. Son las ―alzó la muñeca donde llevaba el reloj― dos y media de la mañana.

―No me llames comilón.

―¿Como quieres que llame a lo tuyo?

―Antes de conseguir la fuerza veloz no era este pozo sin fondo. ―Barry miró por enésima vez el mapa que había en la parte posterior del folleto, y giró a la izquierda por una angosta callejuela por la que la silla de ruedas de Harrison cupo a duras penas―. El Laberinto del Mar debería estar justo a la salida.

Cruzaron en fila india y en silencio. Las paredes de los edificios, hechas de ladrillo viejo, estaban recubiertas por numerosas cañerías que escalaban la poca altura de las construcciones como si fueran hiedras. Había algunos balcones con balaustradas de hierro pero eran opacados por varias cuerdas de tender, de las que pendían algunas sábanas, calcetines, camisas y vestiduras. Estuvieron fuera de la callejuela en cuestión de segundos y el traqueteo de la silla de ruedas fue sustituido por el lejano rumor de un DJ cuando se detuvieron frente a las verjas de un espacio boscoso.

―La antigua mansión de los Darcy y su colosal jardín ―dijo el científico a nadie en particular.

Barry asintió. Eran ambos dos figuras relucientes en sus vestidos, quietas en una noche menos fría que la de Central City, contemplando la majestuosa residencia señorial amparada por los altos y gruesos barrotes en forma de pico. Entre las copas de los árboles y la espesura del laberinto que recorría el jardín, se vislumbraban decenas de fugaces chorros de agua que ascendían hacia el cielo en una lluvia inversa de colores, formando arcos de luz que quedaban estampados contra el cielo antes de volver a caer al interior de la fronda. El Laberinto del Mar, así llamaban los residentes al hermoso jardín que el último Sr. Darcy había mandado diseñar, un complejo sistema de fuentes y plantaciones, de intrincados caminos que nadie, excepto él, había sabido a donde llevaban. Un laberinto en el que de día, decían, debido a las múltiples fuentes que alcanzaban hasta veinte metros de altura, se formaba una cúpula de arcoiris natural que cubría todo el jardín. Algunos de los residentes, incluso, cuando Barry había preguntado acerca del lugar después de ver una foto en un folleto informativo, les habían ilustrado con curiosos mitos acerca de colonias de hadas que habitaban en esos jardines, robando las pertenencias de los desventurados que se perdían entre sus muros. Barry había pensado que debía ser parte del _folklore_ de Stream City, y le había parecido encantador.

De repente, Harrison, que, como él, había estado contemplando en silencio la sensual danza de agua iluminada, volteó hacia él.

―Sé que antes has dicho que no querías ir a ningún baile, pero…

―Lo dije en serio. Admito que me hubiera gustado bailar contigo, pero ―su mirada se desvió hacia las piernas de Harrison, este lo notó― hubiera sido incómodo con tanta gente.

―Puedo bailar en una silla de ruedas aunque parezca inaudito.

―Y seguro que lo haces mejor que yo, créeme. Lo más probable es que acabara pisándote.

Las cejas del científico se enarcaron. Barry podía verlo a pesar del antifaz, pues el que había escogido no era uno completamente opaco ―a diferencia del que Barry llevaba―, sino que estaba fabricado a partir de finos alambres negros que dibujaban intrincados motivos vegetales de un modo exquisito y elegante que le resaltaba el azul de los ojos.

―No es como si me fueran a doler tus pisadas ―retrucó el hombre. Barry casi se atragantó.

―Lo siento, no quería…

―Barry ―le detuvo―, estoy bromeando.

―Oh, por supuesto. ―Le golpeó en el hombro―. Estúpido.

La única respuesta fue un ronco ronroneo de Harrison que a Barry le recordó a un gato en celo y le hizo querer desvestirlo en ese mismo instante ―¿a quién le importaban las tres o cuatro personas desperdigadas por ahí? A él no, seguro―. Se removió, incómodo en su vestido, y se pasó las manos por la falda alisando unas arrugas inexistentes.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harrison.

Era tan extraño pensar en él como Harrison al verlo con aquellos ropajes... pero en ese momento, tanto los ojos cobalto como las hendiduras de los bíceps, al descubierto como pocas veces, parecían haberse vuelto imanes para la mirada hambrienta de Barry.

―Creo… Creo que me gustaría subir a una góndola.

―Dijiste que querías ver el Laberinto del Mar ―protestó Harrison con suavidad al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Y eso lo hacía peor, porque se le marcaban más los músculos de los brazos! En un rápido movimiento hubo acorralado al científico contra la silla; las manos estuvieron apoyadas contra el respaldo, una a cada lado de la cabeza; y sus labios rozando el cuello del hombre.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? ―susurró, muy bajo, tan bajo que mandó un estremecimiento al cuerpo de Harrison―. Si soy un caprichoso. ―Deslizó la lengua en un camino ascendente hasta la oreja―. Tan caprichoso… que nunca podré dejarte ir, no importa lo mucho que intentes convencerme de que es un error, de que eres demasiado mayor para mi. ―Capturó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes. Un pequeño gemido nació en la boca de Harrison, que empezó a deslizar una mano por la espalda de Barry―. Soy tan caprichoso ―continuó el chico mientras dejaba lametones lentos y pausados dentro de la oreja y, cuando hablaba, su aliento cálido chocaba contra la piel lamida y Harrison vibraba de la excitación―… tan caprichoso que te quiero a ti, ahora, más de lo que nunca jamás he necesitado a nadie.

Los labios rojos de Barry se alejaron en un suspiro que acarició la mejilla de Harrison, separándose solo lo justo para poderse mirar a los ojos. Había fuego en la mirada de Barry, fuego abrasador que golpeó con fuerza al otro hombre. Devorar, quería, ansiaba devorar a Barry, hacerle suyo, completamente suyo como nunca lo habían hecho.

―Stream City está en el centro del lago Haiass ―dijo, entrecortadamente. Barry lo miró con curiosidad aclararse la garganta antes de continuar―: Lo que significa que está rodeada de solitarias calas a las que podemos ir.

―¿Y a qué esperamos?

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

****

El centinela que había estado haciendo guardia en la puerta del hospital notó un leve pinchazo en el brazo, como el de una avispa, antes de desplomarse contra el suelo dormido, luego, haciendo uso de algunas de sus herramientas, abrir las puertas cerradas del hospital fue pan comido.

La recepción del hospital estaba a oscuras, las sombras lamían las blancas e impolutas paredes y solo el rumor de un televisor encendido, que provenía del mostrador, distorsionaba aquella chirriante quietud. Avanzó con cuidado, parapetándose tras las columnas cuando el tipo sentado tras el mostrador cabeceaba, medio despierto, echaba un vistazo alrededor, cambiaba de canal y volvía a caer dormido en aquella incómoda silla. Inspiró hondo antes de apuntar al hombre con el dardo y disparar. No iba a arriesgarse a que se despertara, ¡en menudo lío se podía meter! Los siguientes pasos hasta alcanzar la habitación de Joe en los pisos superiores fueron más sencillos y menos una aventura característica de _Los Ángeles de Charlie_.

Las cortinas de la habitación que Joe ocupaba estaban abiertas de par en par y una tersa luminosidad se derramaba al interior de la estancia, iluminando los contornos de los muebles como si fueran finos hilos de plata. Joe había estado pensativo, observando desde la camilla el tránsito urbano que se desplegaba al otro lado de la pequeña ventana de hospital, cuando la puerta blanca que daba al pasillo se había abierto con suavidad y alguien hubo entrado. No se volteó, pero el interruptor de la luz fue accionado y el efecto plateado de la luna se anuló.

―Buenas noches… ―masculló el recién llegado, somnoliento― nunca más vuelvas a pedirme nada como esto, he tenido que disparar a un centinela y al recepcionista, ahora están teniendo dulces sueños. Pero, ¿sabes que hora es? ―Alzó la mano―. Está bien, no contestes, no puedes saberlo, porque de saberlo asumo que no me hubieras llamado a las dos de la mañana para que me colase en un hospital como si fuese un agente secreto del CIA.

―Espero que no te haya supuesto demasiada complicación, Cisco ―dijo Joe, al fin, girándose para mirarlo―. Iris no quería dejarme solo, no fue fácil convencerla.

―Imagino que vendrá en los genes… ―murmuró por lo bajini. Luego suspiró y fue a sentarse en una silla junto a la cama―. ¿Cómo estás?

_«Se ve extraño»,_ pensó Cisco echándole una mirada contemplativa, _«diferente a como estaba cuando me fui esta mañana»._

―Vivo y despierto ―respondió, adusto―. Pero no es ese el motivo por el que te he hecho venir a estas horas.

―¡Eso espero! Porque solo sería así de calzonazos por mi novia.

―Quiero que compruebes que Barry esté en casa, o, en su defecto, en casa de Wells.

―¿Qué? No. No, no y déjame repetir mi rotundo no. Ni hablar, no voy a hacer eso ―Sacudió la cabeza, categóricamente, para dar énfasis a su punto. No iba, por ningún motivo, a presentarse en casa de Barry como un perturbado solo para decirle «Eh, tío, siento despertarte, solo quería asegurarme que no te habías movido de casita, encargo de tu padre adoptivo, ya sabes»― Mi decisión es inamovible.

―Estoy preocupado por él… Está demasiado apegado a Wells y él…

―¡Todos estamos apegados al Dr. Wells! ―exclamó de pronto, más entusiasta de lo que pretendió. Joe lo miró―. Mira, he estado hablando con Caitlin.

―Espera, ¿le has dicho algo de nuestra investigación?

―No, no lo he hecho ―musitó―. Pero el punto aquí es que nosotros confiamos en el Dr. Wells, sabemos… yo sé ―enfatizó― que nunca nos mentiría en algo como esto, él no puede ser el Reverso, es una buena persona.

Cisco nunca había imaginado que iba a estar teniendo una conversación así con nadie, mucho menos con Joe. Se sentía consternado pero sobretodo culpable, un traidor por haber dudado de alguien que le había dado una oportunidad, que le había abierto puertas, alguien a quien realmente estimaba y…

―No os conviene tener esa fe ciega ―La seguridad en la voz profunda de Joe le irritó y Cisco tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, de hacer algo, lo que fuera, por lo que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en bucle―. Jesús, chaval, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ―chistó el detective, incrédulo― ¿Crees que ha sido una casualidad el ataque, justo cuando lo estábamos investigando?

El hispanoparlante se había movido hasta la ventana, el cansancio se mostraba sin tapujos en su ceño fruncido y en el desconcierto de sus ojos marrones. Abrió los brazos y luego los entrecruzó.

―Creo que, independientemente de la identidad del Reverso, este pudo haber querido quitarte del medio, después de todo vas detrás de él.

―No, no es así. Wells es el hombre de amarillo, hay demasiadas cosas en él que no me gustan ―dijo pensativo.

Cisco perdió la paciencia y exclamó: ―¡Que no te caiga bien no implica que tenga que ser un psicópata mentiroso!

Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, por lo que Joe hizo un gesto a Cisco de que guardara silencio, este aprovechó para pasarse las manos por la cara. Sobrepasado. Se sentía sobrepasado con todo aquello.

―Mira ―murmuró Cisco en un hilo de voz―. Hay unas metahumanas allá afuera con ganas de destripar a todo Central City, cosa que admito que me preocupa. Que me guste el cine _gore_ no significa que quiera vivir su representación en mis carnes ni en la de otra gente ―Joe negó con la cabeza, parecía frustrado pero el chico insistió―. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por atraparlas.

―¡Por supuesto, todos lo vamos a hacer! ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debemos enfocar nuestras fuerzas en un solo criminal cuando hay cientos de ellos?

―No, solo creo que es nuestra prioridad ahora. De todos ―añadió―, también del Dr. Wells.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos como una apisonadora, como una muralla invisible que los separó y los dejó a cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, una telaraña de preocupaciones y de intrigas, incógnitas y secretos que no parecían tener fin. Cuando Cisco alzó la mirada del suelo para ver a Joe, la imagen le descolocó. El hombre se había mostrado fuerte y sereno hasta entonces, como de costumbre; Cisco siempre había pensado en él como una estructura férrea e inamovible bajo la que se escondía un gran corazón. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento, su rostro era un rictus de dolor y desconsuelo.

―Joe…

Dio un paso incierto hacia delante, pero el hombre le detuvo con un gesto.

―No es nada ―dijo con voz temblorosa. Sorbió con la nariz, los ojos le brillaban  como dos canicas azabache―. No es nada ―repitió―. Yo solo… desearía equivocarme, creeme, pero hasta que no esté seguro no puedo echarme atrás. Por Barry.

De repente hacía mucho frío en aquella habitación, o, por lo menos, Cisco sintió frío. Tragó saliva buscando algo que decir pero Joe se le adelantó.

―No puedo hablar de esto con Barry, es imposible, ni siquiera me escucha. Últimamente… él y Wells parecen estar más unido de lo que solían y cualquier insinuación acerca de este tema es… En fin ―resolvió con una risa falsa―, te lo puedes imaginar.

―¿Y Eddie? Dijiste que…

―Eddie tiene sus propias luchas internas, no quiere ayudar mientras le sigamos ocultando a Iris que Barry es _Flash_.

Un mudo asentimiento fue su respuesta. No tenía nada que decir acerca del tema, había demasiados factores involucrados; el instinto paternal de Joe, la culpabilidad y el amor de Eddie, los sentimientos de Barry, la seguridad de Iris.

―Es como un padre para mí ―dijo Cisco, al fin, después de una breve pausa―, el Dr. Wells.

Era la primera vez que se lo admitía a alguien en voz alta, fuera de las protecciones de su mente, y resultaba irónico que esa persona fuera Joe y que la apacible calma que creyó que sentiría al admitirlo, al admitir que consideraba una figura paterna a alguien que no era de su propia sangre antes que a su padre biológico, fuera sustituida por una vorágine de incertidumbre.

―Entonces siento lástima por ti. De la misma forma que por Barry.

Cisco se tensó como si le hubieran electrocutado. Dio media vuelta para irse.

―Cisco ―le llamó, en el último momento―. Por favor, te lo ruego.

El chico asintió; una mano en el pomo.

―Iré a echar un vistazo ― y se fue.

 

**0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0**

 

****

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estás imagenes de aquí arriba son los vestuarios de Harrison y Barry.  
>  El vestido azul y el antifaz negro (Harrison); vestido dorado y antifaz dorado (Barry) ;)
> 
> Como he dicho, publicaré la segunda parte el martes seguramente, pues tengo que ultimar algunas cosas. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que no haya mucho avance de la historia, como el título bien señala está todo en reposo xD Y la mejor parte... que muchos me habéis pedido desde hace algún tiempo... viene en la continuación del martes, ¡Siiiii, lemonnn, sexooo, todooo! 
> 
> Pues nos leemos amados lectores, gracias por vuestro apoyo :) Cualquier duda estoy a vuestra disposición.


	13. Stream City: El grito de un mudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos en zonas imposibles de hallar en nuestro interior. Pero un hecho, algo tan simple como un hecho, puede desencadenar todo un conjunto de situaciones, sentimientos y emociones.  
> Barry entenderá que los impulsos no son meros actos espontáneos y que la felicidad es como una rosa, hermosa pero también dañina según quien la coja.
> 
> "―Barry...  
> ―¿Qué?  
> ―Estás sorprendentemente caliente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Llega jadeando por el cansancio y saluda a sus lectores* ¡Hola! Es viernes y recién voy a publicar el capítulo del martes, en mi defensa diré que salió más largo de lo esperado y, de hecho, finalmente decidí que sería un capítulo más en lugar de una continuación del anterior, aunque forman parte del arco de Stream City.
> 
> Nunca lo hago y, esta vez, quería dar las gracias a mi novio Iván por toda la paciencia que está teniendo, y lo mucho que sus consejos, aunque sacados con sacacorchos, me ayudan a evolucionar esta historia y a creer en mi misma.
> 
> No diré mucho más, otro capítulo de luna de miel Barrison/Eobarry. Espero que os guste :)

**Me haces amar, odiar, llorar, tomar cada parte de ti.**

**Me haces gritar, arder, tocar, aprender todo de ti.**

_**Zella Day** _

 

##  **11**

**Stream City: El grito de un mudo**

 

«Quédate con un amor que te dé respuestas y no problemas. 

Seguridad y no temor. Confianza y no más dudas»

_Paulo Coelho_

 

La ciudad de Stream City era una concentración luminosa empequeñeciendo en la distancia; una estampa contra las altas cordilleras que circundaban el lago Haiass, como si fueran salvaguardas contra el mundo exterior. Un suave balanceo sacudió la góndola cuando Barry movió el remo para cambiar de dirección. Se respiraba una apacible serenidad nacida del perezoso mugir del agua y de la íntima penumbra, un aire muy distinto del que se encontraba condensado en la ciudad entre todo el gentío y la contaminación acústica y lumínica. A lo lejos se podía divisar alguna que otra pequeña mota desperdigada entre las aguas negras; probablemente, aparte de ellos, alguien más había decidido subir a una góndola y surcar el lago en pretensión de alejarse de la multitud y encontrar un poco de la paz que la naturaleza palpitaba por cada rincón, en cada ser vivo, vegetal o molécula de agua. 

Navegaron durante unos minutos en una agradable quietud que no precisó de conversaciones banales; Harrison sentado en la madera mientras que él remaba y le lanzaba miradas esporádicas de vez en cuando, tratando de mitigar la excitación que solo había quedado a medio reposo en el trayecto desde el Laberinto del mar hasta donde se encontraban en ese instante. En realidad hubo miradas por parte de ambos pero, mientras que las del científico eran directas y penetrantes y hacían a Barry sentir como si un volcán le hiciera erupción, las de él eran tímidas y cuidadosas y tenían lugar cuando los ojos de Harrison se perdían en la inmensidad del agua; entonces los de Barry veían la oportunidad de observar sin ser vistos y se posaban sobre él escrutando cada detalle minuciosamente, como si fuera una obra de arte en la que cada pedacito, cada centímetro, estuviese hecho a conciencia para encandilar al público. No importaba que estuviera vestido de mujer o que un antifaz cubriera su rostro, porque la mirada de Barry podía ver más allá de todo aquello, ahondar en aquella persona que le había puesto el mundo de patas arriba; le daba la oportunidad de meditar acerca de sus propios sentimientos por Harrison, algo que no solía hacer a menudo si bien estos estaban presentes en prácticamente cada instante de su vida desde que toda su aventura comenzó. A veces, sin embargo, las hormonas de Barry le traicionaban y se encontraba desviando la mirada hacia el pecho primero y luego hacia la perfecta curva de los bíceps, en consecuencia, aparecía el conocido tirón en la ingle que era la señal para apartar la vista y enfriar sus pensamientos… « _ Hasta llegar a algún sitio, al menos»,  _ se decía.

Cuando Eobard fijaba sus orbes azules sobre la figura de Barry otra cosa sucedía, parecida, pero no enteramente idéntica. Para empezar había una sacudida en su pecho, como un brinco. A continuación se sentía enmudecido, congelado y perdido, sobre todo perdido, y finalmente, tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo la promesa que se había hecho horas atrás, justo antes de emprender aquella pequeña escapada a Stream City: « _ Barry se ha vuelto especial pero no importa más de lo que importó Jadidya y no importa más que volver a mi hogar. Este tiempo con él será un lapsus hasta que llegue el momento en el que mi plan culmine y, entonces, su dolor tampoco será una preocupación pues será erradicado _ ». Un lapsus. Era un lapsus, luego todo volvería a la normalidad, se dijo con una expresión adusta perfilada en su rostro. 

―Ayer Caitlin me preguntó por fin acerca de nuestras clases particulares ―mencionó Eobard de forma casual―. Parece que la curiosidad le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

Barry soltó una carcajada. 

―Eso significa que lo que sea que le hayas dicho Cisco también lo sabe, ¿que le pusiste como excusa para habérselo ocultado?

Eobard se encogió de hombros distraído. Su mente había capturado el nombre de Cisco, recordando la esquiva actitud del chico la mañana anterior, y era incapaz de dejarlo escapar. 

―Que no queríamos ponerlos en una situación incómoda en la que se vieran obligados a sacrificar sus horas de sueño para ayudarnos. 

Barry asintió, serio, sin dejar de remar en ningún momento. Hubo un breve silencio, no de esos incómodos sino uno que daba por hecho que la conversación había quedado zanjada; pero entonces el chico retomó la palabra.

―Son unos buenos amigos. Nunca imaginé que iba a encontrar a gente en la que confiara tanto como en Iris, pero ellos…  ―Hizo una pausa y finalizó―: ellos son fantásticos.

Eobard que había estado distraído en su ensoñación a la vez que contemplaba los reflejos de los astros fluctuando en un lago que, a esas horas, semejaba un charco de petróleo, apartó la vista del horizonte y la posó sobre el chico. El entrecejo se le había fruncido en una pequeña arruga de confusión.

―Te preocupas por ellos ―dijo como si se acabara de dar cuenta. 

Barry no lo notó y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a afirmar lo dicho por él.

―Pero ―continuó Eobard― ¿quieres decir que ellos son para ti como Iris, o Joe?

―No son como Iris o Joe. Joe es mi padre, como si lo fuera; Iris fue mi primer amor y es mi mejor amiga, alguien con quien me he criado desde que era un niño ―explicó con una voz suave y tersa, casi melancólica, que se quebró un poco al mencionar a su padre adoptivo―. Pero hoy por hoy Cisco y Caitlin también son indispensables en mi vida. Como tú.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La sonrisa de Barry era cálida pero había unas sombras en sus ojos que no habían estado antes, unas sombras que eran indicio de que ahora era consciente de la fragilidad de la vida, especialmente de la de los seres queridos de alguien como él, de un superhéroe con decenas de enemigos con pretensiones de herirlo por medio de sus familiares y amigos.

―No permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocar a mis amigos o a mi familia, y tampoco a ti ―Su voz, aunque serena, destiló conatos del odio que Eobard había detectado en su casa, cuando Barry le había hablado del estado del detective West por primera vez. 

Odio. Barry estaba envuelto en odio, puro odio, un odio que relegaba la tristeza a un plano secundario o incluso terciario. Un odio ancho y denso que no estaba hecho para alguien como Barry, no éste Barry, no su…

―Deberías estar triste, sentir congoja ―fue un susurro repleto de intensidad que sorprendió al chico―, pero lo único que veo es odio en tu interior. Tú no eres así, Barry. 

Hubo una tensión repentina en Barry que quedó patente por el repentino balanceo inestable de la góndola. El antifaz dorado perfilado con largas plumas negras le tapaba parte del rostro, pero aún fue capaz de ver la contracción de los músculos del cuello y de la mandíbula. La mirada crispada y el odio. 

―No tengo tiempo que perder estando triste.

―Una vez te lo dije, el rencor no es un buen conductor, es el peor aliado que puedes tener.

No obtuvo respuesta.

―Barry… ―insistió.

―Detente. No… ―comenzó a remar otra vez―. No te metas en esto, Harrison, por favor. No quiero hablar de ello, yo… No puedo.

_ «No puede…» ,  _ pensó,  _ «no puede».  _ A veces Barry era tan individualista como el propio Eobard. Lo contempló por unos segundos más con un sonrisa pétrea y una creciente e irracional irritación hacia el chico que hubiera deseado no tener que disimular. 

Había luna decreciente aquella noche, reparó Eobard. La conversación murió ahí y el resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio, esta vez sí, plagado de incertidumbres, sentimientos encontrados y secretos no enunciados. 

Minutos más tarde, una colisión con lo que debió ser una superficie rocosa bajo el agua provocó una fuerte sacudida de la góndola que los pilló de sorpresa a ambos, especialmente a Barry, que soltó una exclamación sobresaltada justo antes de perder el equilibrio. A Eobard, en su estado de pseudo parapléjico, solo le dio tiempo de comprobar que se habían detenido en la orilla de una cala antes de ver, impotente, como Barry se caía hacia un lado con el remo en la mano, haciendo volcar a la góndola en el proceso y a Eobard con ella. 

El contacto repentino con el agua del lago Haiass en pleno periodo invernal fue como si un millar de agujas se le clavaran en la piel. Aguantó la respiración de forma mecánica, parpadeó y entreabrió los ojos. El antifaz se le había desprendido con la zambullida y lo había perdido de vista. Le traía sin cuidado. El agua se había agitado con todo el movimiento y una ola de luminiscencia azulada lo deslumbró. La vista no era del todo nítida pero era lo suficiente como para distinguir la figura de Barry saliendo a la superficie. 

Eobard no se movió. Podría haber agitado los brazos en un lamentable intento por dejar de hundirse, pero no iba a reducirse a eso y, puesto que tampoco podía ponerse a nadar como si las aguas del lago fueran milagrosas y hubieran curado su parálisis, se limitó a esperar a que Barry bajara a buscarlo. La estructura del miriñaque era molesta, y las telas del vestido mojadas, así como el corsé oprimiendo su pecho, eran del todo insoportables cuando uno se encontraba sumergido en el agua. Evidentemente, Barry no tardó en atraparlo entre sus brazos, fue rapidisimo, pero como Eobard también veía el tiempo pasar más lento llegó a sentir ganas de cruzarse de brazos ―porque no era agradable estarse hundiendo en la profundidad de un lago sin opción de actuación―.

Una vez Barry lo hubo sacado a flote, Eobard a penas pudo recuperar el aire perdido de la fuerza con la que lo estaba apretando. 

―¡Joder, lo siento, lo siento! Lo siento tanto… ―murmuró Barry besando, y luego palpando, su cara―. ¿Estás bien?

―Lo estaré en cuanto ―barbotó un tanto descompuesto por semejante entusiasmo― en cuanto me permitas respirar.

―Lo… siento ―musitó aflojando el agarre y colocando los brazos de Eobard de tal forma que reposaban sobre los hombros de Barry. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire. Sus miradas entraron en contacto, frente a frente, con el antifaz de Barry también extraviado en algún lugar de aquel lago, calados de agua hasta los huesos, mientras Barry pataleaba suavemente para que no se hundieran―. Creo que hemos chocado contra alguna roca.

El hombre enarcó una ceja que destiló socarronería, como si quisiera con ella preguntar si había llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo. La oscuridad disimuló el leve sonrojo de Barry, que se pegó al cuerpo de Harrison lo máximo que las prendas les permitían y hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

―¿Te gusta este sitio?

Eobard dejó caer los párpados suavemente. 

―Es ―susurró― íntimo. 

Notó el temblor de la risa de Barry contra su cuello y no fue capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera. La cabeza le zumbaba mientras un calor extraño se filtraba en su interior desde el cuerpo de Barry, alejando así el frío que le había congelado la sangre después de la última conversación. Algo le dolió en su interior pero no supo el qué.

Ladeó la cabeza para otear a su alrededor. Habían llegado a pocos metros de una de las muchas calas que nacían a los pies de los acantilados y de los declives rocosos del lago, formando una irregular circunferencia montañosa que mantenía a Stream City y al Lago Haiass aislados del resto del continente. Algunas de las playas tenían senderos que ascendían hasta perderse en frondosos bosques de abetos; otras contaban con pequeños arroyos de poco caudal que desembocaban en el espectacular estanque; pero la cala en la que ellos se habían detenido era menos todavía, más pequeña, diminuta y recóndita. Debía contar con unos veinte metros cuadrados a lo sumo, de arena blanca que se fundía en piedras ovaladas en el punto en el que la espuma del suave oleaje lamía la orilla; altos y escarpados salientes de roca la ocultaban de una primera mira. Olía a mar, lo cual era curioso porque no estaban en el mar y, aún así, el olor salado y refrescante era como un droga que penetraba el olfato y hacía languidecer en una calma infinita. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del firmamento y, debajo, Eobard descubrió la naturaleza de los puntos luminosos que había creído ver bajo el agua: fitoplancton  _ lingulodinium polyedrum.  _ Un fenómeno curioso.

―Estamos envueltos en luz ―murmuró Barry leyéndole la mente; tenía la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y los ojos fijos en las olas fluorescentes. 

―¿Sabes a qué se debe?

― _ Lingulodinium polyedrum  _ ―contestó―. Un tipo de fitoplancton que crea luminiscencia cuando recibe estímulos externos, como por ejemplo nuestros movimientos en el agua ―y como demostración agitó una mano en círculos entre ellos provocando que una marea de motas luminosas y azuladas bailotearan a su alrededor. 

Eobard asintió satisfecho por su respuesta y Barry bromeó «Ya sabes, solía ser el  _ friki _ de clase». 

La orilla de esa zona parecía más un pequeño firmamento de estrellas que habían ido a descansar a la Tierra; y los ojos verdes de Barry llenos de esa luz fueron los que le robaron el aliento a Eobard cuando lo miraron directamente a él.

―Siento el arrebato de antes ―confesó Barry muy serio―. No sé cómo soportaría todo esto sin ti, no quiero que pienses que no te lo agradezco.

Eobard no respondió pero Barry tampoco parecía esperar respuesta, porque después de un instante de contacto visual lo rompió, y lo siguiente que el científico sintió fue un cosquilleo en la línea de su mandíbula y, luego, la lengua de Barry internándose en su oído y haciéndole estremecerse.

―Mm… Tu piel está salada. Estamos en un lago.

El murmullo de Barry fue ronco pero no por eso exento de cierta curiosidad.

―¿Te estás preocupando por esas nimiedades ahora?

Barry rozó con la nariz la barbilla de Eobard, dejando sutiles mordiscos por la zona de la nuez de Adán que culminaron en un lametón pausado desde las clavículas hasta que sus bocas se juntaron en un beso hambriento. Las vestimentas habían sido una molestia toda la noche, al menos lo habían sido para Eobard; pero nunca lo habían sido tanto como cuando se hubo caído al agua y la pomposa falda se le había pegado hacia arriba por todas partes; y ni entonces lo fue tanto como en ese mismo instante, con Barry besándole con desenfreno y el calor y la impaciencia empezando a abrumarlo. 

―Harrison… 

Eobard movió una pierna.

Se quedó congelado. Un creciente pavor se le instaló en la boca del estómago y abrió los ojos esperando lo peor…

Barry tenía los párpados entornados justo antes de arremeter contra él en un nuevo intercambio de saliva que lo dejó atónito. Solo reaccionó devolviendo el beso cuando su mente procesó, con alivio, que Barry, al parecer demasiado entregado al deseo, no se había percatado de su pequeño desliz; es más, en un ágil movimiento había cogido las piernas de Eobard, rompiendo la estructura del miriñaque de una forma que solo fue posible debido a sus superpoderes, y las hubo enroscado alrededor de su cintura para un mejor equilibrio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose liberado de aquella prenda, Eobard no quiso pensar demasiado. 

Los besos fueron ganando vehemencia y voluptuosidad por momentos, se volvieron más bruscos y salvajes. Las manos de Barry arañaron la tela del vestido en la espalda de Eobard, bajaron al trasero y lo apretaron. Sus gemidos se entremezclaban al unísono, la cabeza les daba vueltas, la temperatura del agua parecía haber ascendido mil grados. 

Después de unos minutos de irracional desenfreno, Barry jadeaba más fuerte debido al esfuerzo extra por mantener el peso de ambos a flote, por lo tanto salvó la poca distancia que los separaba de la orilla y tumbó a Eobard en la arena dejándose caer él encima. La trenza mojada de Barry le golpeó en la mejilla. Se miraron; uno desde arriba y el otro desde abajo, y se zambulleron en un nuevo beso sin tregua. 

Barry se sacó con premura los incómodos y empapados ropajes, que quedaron desperdigados en un tumulto en la arena, sin apenas reparar en que los rompía; y, tras deshacerse del  _ corsé _ y demás prendas de Harrison, emitió un jadeo gutural impelido por la brisa fresca que fustigó su cuerpo casi desnudo e inició un balanceo de sus caderas involuntario, fruto de la necesidad, contra las de Eobard. Este se aferró al cuerpo sobre él. Su pene siendo frotado contra la protuberancia ya totalmente dura de Barry, aunque fuera a través de la tela de los calzoncillos, lo estaba volviendo loco. Deslizó las manos por los costados del chico en un camino descendente hasta las nalgas, que apretó, masajeó y separó con vehemencia mientras que utilizaba su boca para dejar un reguero de besos y mordiscos por la vena de su cuello. Acarició con un dedo, tentativamente, el contorno del anillo de músculos del ano de Barry. Lo metió un poco, luego lo sacó. El gemido que obtuvo lo alentó a seguir con su propósito por lo que volvió tantear el orificio con cuidado y delicadeza. Barry emitió un quejido pero se dejó hacer. Estuvieron fundidos en un tórrido beso en el que dientes, lengua y labios fueron partícipes; paulatinamente el beso perdió fuerza hasta que se separaron en una dulce caricia. Eobard detuvo sus quehaceres en la zona sur y se miraron. 

―¿Quieres esto? ―Tenía la garganta reseca y la pregunta fue pronunciada en un tono más áspero del habitual.

Los ojos de Barry estaban dilatados cuando asintió en un breve cabeceo. 

―Quiero todo de ti ―dijo dibujando con los dedos patrones aleatorios sobre la piel morena de Eobard. Desde el pecho, sobre los pezones, rozando el vello que crecía cerca del estómago, por las líneas de los abdominales, se entretuvo unos segundos más en la protuberancia de los oblicuos y Eobard lo vio morderse el labio de anticipación. Cuando la sutil caricia alcanzó el muslo interior, rozando vagamente los genitales, Barry añadió―: También deseo saber lo que se siente estar dentro de un hombre, dentro de ti.

Eobard se tensó, pillado por sorpresa. Barry lo notó y lo estudió con la mirada.

―Tú… tampoco lo has hecho nunca. Yo pensaba…

―No con un hombre. Al menos, no siendo yo el penetrado. 

Los labios de Barry, rojos ya fuera por el pintalabios o por la hinchazón de los besos, se deslizaron por su mejilla arrancándole un suspiro involuntario. Barry sonrió un poco.

―Mejor. Así no soy el único novato ―murmuró, y añadió bajando el tono―: pero hoy quiero que seas tú el que me folles.

Eobard casi se atragantó. Las palabras fueron una ternura, una maldición, una delicia y una tortura susurradas contra la piel de su mejilla. Se estremeció. El corazón le martilleaba fuertemente contra las costillas. La mirada de Barry rebosaba serenidad y seguridad en sí mismo, en ellos. Tenían el ardor de dos soles encendidos. Eobard dirigió sus dedos a la boca de Barry y le instó a que los chupara; este lo hizo sin apartar la vista de él, los lamió, succionó, espoleando su excitación hasta niveles desorbitados, y basta con decir que segundos después Barry se había convertido en una masa temblorosa y jadeante sobre él mientras los dedos humedecidos de Eobard lo penetraban con afán.

―¡Oh, si! 

Su pene recto golpeaba contra el estómago de Eobard cada vez que el chico se retorcía presa del placer.

―Sí, Barry… sí ―musitó roncamente; tenía las pupilas dilatadas, la cabeza le zumbaba y el sudor se escurría por su cuerpo a la vez que una marea de lava candente se extendía por debajo de su piel. Su pene, también duro, palpitaba con cada sonido que salía de la boca de Barry―. Sí, eres perfecto ―y movió los dos dedos en el interior de Barry profundizando la fricción. 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Cisco era un chico de promesas por lo que, aunque le pesara en su interior, se dirigió a la casa de Joe y Barry con el firme anhelo de encontrar allí al chico. No iba a negar que sentía una curiosidad sana por comprobar con sus propios ojos la naturaleza de esos misteriosos entrenamientos que llevaban a cabo su amigo y el Dr. Wells, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta, pero no obstante, las ganas de acabar con todo aquello y poder dejar de pensar aunque fuera por un rato eran mayores. No tuvo esa suerte, sin embargo, cuando picó a la puerta de la casa y nadie le contestó. Entró sigilosamente solo por si acaso y sin demasiada esperanza. Como sospechó, Barry no se encontraba en ningún punto del hogar.

―¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ―se lamentó, paseando por la habitación con curiosidad. 

La cama estaba deshecha con las sábanas enrolladas de cualquier manera. Había lápices y gomas tiradas por el escritorio que hacía esquina con una estrecha y alta estantería, esta tenía algunos tomos y objetos, como marcos de fotografías y figuras de decoración; pero la mayoría de los volúmenes estaban repartidos por el suelo formando dos pirámides inestables. Aunque la ventana estaba cerrada, las cortinas abiertas de par en par dejaban a la vista el frondoso melocotonero que daba a la habitación. 

Se fue de la casa sin mucha otra alternativa, montó en su furgón y se dirigió, conduciendo entre el tráfico notablemente mermado de las horas de madrugada, hacia la periferia de la ciudad, donde se situaba el barrio en el que el Dr. Wells residía. Al ser una zona un tanto alejada del centro urbano de Central City, el espesor de la vegetación y la ocasional aparición de su fauna no pasó desapercibida; de hecho, tuvo que pegar dos volantazos para sortear a un cervatillo y dos liebres que se cruzaron en su camino. 

Fue ya en el momento de apagar el motor, aparcado en un lateral de la carretera que pasaba a unos metros del pórtico, que empezó a olerse lo ineficiente del viaje que había hecho. La mansión se alzaba sobre él como una sombra oscura y aterradora, sin ningún tipo de iluminación que pudiera delatar el más mínimo movimiento en su interior.

―¡Perfecto! ―profirió sarcástico en medio de la noche―. ¡Todo está saliendo redondo, redondisimo!

Un ruido proveniente del follaje que flanqueaba el camino recto hasta el portal le hizo pegar un brinco a la vez que emitía un pequeño chillido y se giraba en esa dirección.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

Las orejas puntiagudas de una liebre asomaron por encima de los matorrales justo antes de que el animal pegase un bote hacia delante, deteniéndose con un aire solemne frente a Cisco.

―Me estás vacilando ―dijo―. Una liebre me está vacilando, esto ya es la ostia. Un momento ―entornó la mirada hacia el animal, que le observaba con sus pequeños ojos amarillos y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada― ¿intentas decirme que no me acerque a la casa? ¿eres algún tipo de guardián o qué? Pues que sepas que voy a picar, ninguna liebre va a amenazarme con lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

Dio unos pasos decididos hacia la mansión, sin despegar la mirada de la figura diminuta de la liebre que, después de unos segundos, se cansó y desapareció entre los arbustos pegando brincos. 

―Dame suerte, oh, Diosa de las liebres ―suplicó mirando el pulsador del timbre y lo apretó con un dedo―. Vamos… vamos…

Pero por mucho que esperó y esperó no hubo respuesta ni ningún indicio de que pudiera haber alguien en la casa. Lo intentó una segunda vez pero el resultado fue el mismo. Sospechoso. Ni Barry ni el Dr. Wells estaban en sus respectivas casas, o, en el caso del Dr. Wells, podía estar profundamente dormido, no tenía modo de averiguarlo; porque una cosa era colarse en el hospital por petición de un enfermo, o entrar en casa de Joe con el permiso expreso del propio Joe; pero otra muy distinta, a la que además no iba a recurrir, era entrar a hurtadillas en casa de un famoso y experto científico que, para más índole, era su jefe. No, señor, no lo iba a hacer ―en parte porque no creía tener posibilidades de éxito valorando la cantidad de sistemas de seguridad y alarmas que debía tener dispuestos el hombre―.  

Llegados a ese punto Cisco decidió que lo más sensato y eficiente sería llamar al objeto de su busca.

Así que, una vez en el interior de su furgón ―al que se había apresurado a llegar después de escuchar un nuevo ruido entre los matorrales―, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Barry.

_ Biiip…  _ Se escuchó un tono.

_ Biiip…  _ Dos.

_ Biiip…  _ Tres.

¿En realidad Barry no iba a contestar? Tal vez estuviera durmiendo en algún otro sitio, ¿pero dónde? ¿en casa de alguna amiga? ¿o le habría sucedido algún infortunio? A un paso estaba de darse por vencido y volver a su casa sin más remedio que esperar al día siguiente para indagar en el asunto, cuando la llamada se descolgó. 

―¿Barry? ―inquirió después de un momento―. Tío, soy Cisco... ¿estás ahí?

Aguardó por una respuesta con una mano en el volante de su furgón y la otra oprimiendo el aparato móvil contra su oreja como si un alud de nieve le hubiera helado los músculos y los tendones. No corrían buenos tiempos. La falta de sonido al otro lado de la línea resultó rompedora e instaló un apretado nudo de inquietud en su garganta.

―Barry, ¿hola? ¿me oyes? ¿está…?

Su mandíbula se cerró herméticamente al apreciar, de forma repentina y muy sutil, un murmullo de movimiento a través del altavoz del teléfono móvil. Agudizó el oído en un intento por descifrar su procedencia, tal vez de aquella forma, si Barry estaba en peligro, podría sacar algún indicio acerca de su localización. Era un runrún continuo similar al que producía el roce de la ropa, suave y prácticamente inaudible, pero no obstante, de vez en cuando, habían puntuales golpeteos que aparecían a intervalos y que opacaban lo que Cisco creyó identificar como el sonido del oleaje. ¿El mar? ¿estaría Barry en la playa? Tal vez había perdido el móvil, pues no se escuchaban voces humanas y no creía que su amigo hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de irse de acampada a la playa y estuviese durmiendo allí. 

_ «También es posible que tenga el móvil en silencio, pero no es propio de él, sobretodo con Joe hospitalizado»,  _ pensó sin saber a qué atenerse,  _ «¿y cómo narices se ha descolgado la llamada?» _

―¿Hay alguien ahí? Barry, soy Cisco ―llamó elevando la voz― ¿¡hooooolaaa!?

La voz de Barry se escuchó entonces extremadamente baja, tanto que sus palabras eran ininteligibles para Cisco; pero aún así, al escuchar su voz, este sintió como si le hubieran quitado de encima un gran peso que no sabía que estaba cargando. Volvió a intentar hablar con su amigo.

Por nada del mundo se imaginó o llegó a prever que lo próximo que oiría sería un gemido. ¡Y, oh! No fue un gemido normal. No, señor; fue un Señor gemido, un rey gemido, un Dios gemido. Entrecortado y enronquecido y con la voz de Barry alcanzando una gama de colores y una sensibilidad que le dejaron patidifuso y absolutamente descolocado. 

―No me jodas… ―musitó el joven científico en un hilo de voz y con los ojos abiertos como dos enormes naranjas. 

― **«¡Ahh…! H-haz… haz eso otra vez»** ―jadeó Barry de nuevo, larga y roncamente; parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho―.  **«Oh, joder, ¡sí...!»**

Cisco colgó en el acto.

―Vale. Está ocupado. ―Encendió el motor de su furgón sin apartar la vista del frente―. Me queda claro.

Y condujo hasta su apartamento de forma mecánica, con un cosquilleo tórrido que no admitiría ni bajo tortura pero que le hizo desear tener la suerte de Barry, y estar con una bonita amiga con la que pasar la noche.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

El rumor que producía la ondulación del agua del Lago Haiass era mitigada por el concierto de gemidos que había ido  _ in crescendo  _ en los últimos minutos. Había dos figuras tumbadas sobre prendas de ropa que, en algún momento de aquel frenético refregón, habían sido dispuestas entre los sudorosos cuerpos y la arena para evitar que esta se les clavara en la piel desnuda. La oscuridad de la noche les cobijaba; si bien, la tenue luz de la luna y de las estrellas caía sobre ellos como listones de plata y, de las olas al romper en las rocas, nacía una tersa luminiscencia azulada que edulcoraba la penumbra, creando una atmósfera íntima e irreal.

Barry jadeó sobre el miembro de Harrison, sofocado y sintiendo como un estremecimiento de placer recorría toda su columna vertebral al sentir la lengua del otro hombre dibujando círculos alrededor de su pene. 

―Ugh… 

―Dime cuánto te gusta, Barry ―sopló Harrison sobre su miembro a la vez que realizaba un giro experto con los dos dedos con los que le estaba penetrando.

Barry soltó una cadena de pequeños gemidos y, en lugar de responder, se afanó en lamer y devorar toda la extensión de la polla de Harrison, que gruñó roncamente.

No era la primera vez que hacían un  _ 69 _ , pero esa estaba resultando especialmente deleitable. Acarició los muslos de Harrison con parsimonia mientras chupaba y succionaba el pene dejando castos besos en la punta de vez en cuando. Masajeó sus testículos y, al hacerlo, los sonidos de placer que le sonsacó a Harrison espolearon su propia excitación hasta un punto en el que creyó que iba a explotar.

Harrison lamía con más paciencia, jugaba con sus genitales como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo y eso era una tortura para Barry. Apretó el culo de Barry con una mano, casi clavando las uñas como si quisiera destrozarlo. El chico gimió y Harrison siguió metiéndole los dedos sin dejar de atender el erecto miembro con su boca.

―Oh… sí, sí, sí… ―jadeó, extasiado―. No se te ocurra parar.

Harrison sonrió con la polla del chico en la boca y, liberándola un momento, dijo: ―No pensaba parar. 

Barry soltó un risa entrecortada y cerró los ojos. Continuó masturbando a su novio con una mano pero sus movimientos eran erráticos por culpa de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Los dedos de Harrison en su culo, la boca de Harrison envolviendo sus genitales de caricias y candentes lametones. La saliva se le escurrió de la boca y todo su cuerpo trepidó ante un giro de dedos que le hizo ver una galaxia entera de estrellas. Un agudo gemido escapó de su boca, tan fuerte que hubiera despertado a los vecinos si no hubieran estado completamente solos. Le dolían los testículos y su polla estaba tan dura que creyó que el clímax le iba a llegar en cualquier momento si permitía a Harrison continuar, por lo que se levantó con rapidez, sorprendiendo al científico, y le abrió las piernas arrodillándose entre ellas.

―Es mi turno.

Harrison arqueó una ceja y Barry casi se pierde con esa imagen del hombre: semi erguido sobre los codos, las piernas abiertas, completamente desnudo y entregado, la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas, su largo pene duro como un mástil, y un brillo hambriento y salvaje destellando en sus ojos azules. 

Barry hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y lamió con su lengua el contorno del pequeño orificio, humedeciendolo de saliva, para, seguidamente, tentar con la lengua en su interior. Harrison suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

El beso negro solo fue el inicio, una cosa que Barry nunca había hecho ni había pensado higiénica y que, sin embargo, adoró hacer al científico sólo por el gozo de verlo desbordado por el placer. Completamente enloquecido.

―Dime cuánto te gusta ―pidió Barry en venganza antes de que su afanosa lengua continuara jugueteando por el ano.

Harrison sacudió la cabeza tozudamente, pero los suspiros que escapaban de su boca hablaban por sí solos.

―Me encanta tenerte así, Harrison, Harrison, Harrison… ―dijo e insertó un dedo, con suavidad y ligeramente temeroso de hacerle daño. Se detuvo cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novio, pero este pronto se relajó y Barry continuó. Deslizó el dedo índice desde dentro hacia fuera unas cuantas veces, cada vez más rápido y con más soltura, innovó torciendo el dedo en distintos ángulos, buscando el punto que Harrison tan bien le habían encontrado antes. Punto que creyó alcanzar cuando el hombre rompió en un fuerte y sonoro jadeó.

―¿Es ahí?

Harrison cabeceó en un mudo asentimiento. Barry se mordió el labio inferior y continuó penetrándole con el dedo en esa dirección, tratando de golpear la próstata en cada intrusión, añadiendo un segundo y un tercero de forma eventual, y deleitándose así con un Harrison Wells deshecho en gemidos y jadeos ahogados, en sudor y en súplicas que solo eran acalladas por el orgullo del hombre, pero que Barry sabía que habían estado a punto de ver la luz en más de una ocasión.

Luego se estuvieron besando otra vez. Con el cuerpo de Barry sobre el de Harrison, de nuevo, pegados, juntos, tan juntos que podrían haber sido un solo ser; embebidos el uno del otro de tal forma que sus respiraciones parecían enredarse entre ellas, como mariposas bailarinas, y sus corazones, dentro de sus pechos, latieron al unísono durante los próximos minutos, a una velocidad vertiginosa e inhumana.

Harrison fue el que lo penetró aquella vez. Pero fue Barry el que llevó las riendas del asunto cuando se sentó sobre su pene, lentamente, para después acelerar el ritmo, subiendo y bajando, saltando sobre la pelvis de Harrison con la cabeza borracha de pasión y el corazón henchido de un sentimiento profundo y poderoso.

Una estocada más. Y otra, y otra y siguieron más.

―Ah, ah… ¡oh! Se siente tan bien...

Harrison gruñó, le cogió por la caderas e intensificó las penetraciones. 

―¡Ohdiosmíojodermierda! ―aulló el chico antes de dejarse caer hacia delante para apoyar su peso en los brazos. 

El frenético vaivén continuó sin tregua. La carencia de movilidad de la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Harrison fue hábilmente sustituida por la fuerza en sus brazos, con los que elevó a Barry una y otra vez con apabullante facilidad. Entonces hubo un contrapunto cuando Barry capturó sus labios con una suavidad y una ternura tan infinitas como la caricia de los pétalos de una flor. Ese beso contrastó la locura desmedida, la pasión sin ataduras, fue un contrapunto lleno de matices y colorido que hizo a Harrison abrir los ojos y mirar a Barry. 

Entonces, el tiempo se ralentizó y la palabra “sexo” pareció quedarse pequeña. La boca de Harrison estaba entreabierta y su aliento le acarició los labios, su calor le elevó al misticismo del alma y una sensación mágica, de la que los propios querubines serían envidiosos, se alojó en su pecho. 

Barry se embebió del aspecto de Harrison en ese mismo instante. Y la imagen de sus ojos azules le arrobó los sentidos. Le hizo querer ahogarse en aquellos pozos de cobalto líquido; caer, muy profundo; hundirse, hasta perderse, y no poder regresar nunca jamás si así podía consagrar su existencia a la contemplación de la mirada más fascinante que había visto en su vida.

En ese momento, durante ese transcurso inconcreto de los segundos, Eobard tuvo un miedo irracional que casi le hizo cerrarse en banda, apartar al chico y matarlo en al acto y sin contemplaciones. Era ese tipo de terror que aparecía en ocasiones, pero nunca tan fuerte, cuando la expresión de Barry anidaba una miríada de emociones demasiado intensas para él; cuando la expresión de Barry decía todo lo que no era plasmado en palabras, todo lo que Eobard no quería escuchar.

Entonces Barry se penetró de forma especialmente placentera y dejó escapar un gemido. Eobard gimió con él y el tiempo recuperó su cauce normal. Sentía como el culo de Barry engullía y oprimía su polla, llevándolo a él cada vez más cerca del clímax. Comenzó a masturbar a Barry con una mano mientras que con la otra le clavaba los dedos en el hueso de la cadera. Se besaron, con una recuperada fogosidad, y las últimas embestidas mandaron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaron, apretó los dientes, los testículos le temblaron justo antes de eyacular en el interior de Barry, que si no percibió la tensión repentina en sus piernas fue porque estaba demasiado distraído teniendo su propio orgasmo. El líquido espeso y caliente salió a chorros y manchó el estómago y parte del pecho de Eobard, a la vez que Barry soltaba una cadena de pequeños gemidos incontenibles para, seguidamente, desplomarse sobre Eobard con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y el rostro rojo del esfuerzo. 

Un largo suspiro brotó de los labios de Eobard tras realizar una inspiración honda y profunda. Aquel había sido, probablemente, y sin exagerar, el mejor y más intenso orgasmo de toda su vida. Sentía los músculos y los huesos molidos y la totalidad de su ser extenuado. La trenza de Barry se había deshecho casi por completo y los finos mechones sueltos le hacían cosquillas por el pecho y el principio del hombro, donde Barry tenía apoyada la cabeza. Su propia peluca, de hecho, al no estar acostumbrado al cabello largo, le hormigueaba por la piel de vez en cuando. Blandamente, envolvió con un brazo el cálido cuerpo del chico sobre él y cerró los ojos. 

Después de un momento en el que normalizar su respiración fue todo un reto, Barry se dejó caer hacia un lado, boca arriba, y ambos se quedaron así durante lo que pareció una infinidad, quietos el uno junto al otro en aquel apacible éxtasis post-orgásmico. Los ojos de Barry se perdieron en el firmamento salpicado de estrellas, más allá de las siluetas de algunas ramas que sobresalían de las paredes rocosas que daban forma a la cala. Su respiración se volvió suave y relajada y se sintió exultante de felicidad por la forma en la que él y Harrison se habían entregado el uno al otro; venturoso hasta un punto que su buen ánimo decayó al creerse egoísta por gozar de dicha felicidad en su situación actual. Pensar en Joe era doloroso, como lo era pensar en su padre, en su madre y en el hombre de amarillo.

La mano de Harrison acarició la suya con el pulgar. Barry volteó y su mundo se sacudió como siempre hacía cuando se sintió perforado por aquellos maravillosos ojos.

―Podría perderme en tu ojos por toda la eternidad y sería inmensamente feliz.

―¿Este es el momento en el que te me confiesas terriblemente enamorado alentado por la fascinación del sexo y comienzas a dedicarme cursis y empalagosas frases que elevan mi nivel de azúcar en la sangre?

―Puede ser ―contestó muy serio.

―Eres muy listo.

Pero la mirada de Barry se mantuvo impasible e hizo que Harrison se tensara ligeramente. Entonces, el chico rompió a reír en una carcajada que mostró todos sus dientes blancos.

―Ah, claro, te burlas de mi. Adelante, Sr. Allen, disfrute, es una oportunidad única.

―Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

―Por supuesto ―ironizó cruzándose los brazos tras la cabeza―. Estás muy chistoso, así que deduzco que querrás repetir pronto.

―¿Tiene algún sentido negarlo? ―Se medio irguió lo justo para poder lamer un pezón a Harrison, luego lo miró a los ojos―. Pero me muero por ser yo el que te penetre.

―Eso… se puede arreglar. 

Barry se sonrió. Una brisa helada le dejó aterido de frío y muy consciente de que continuaban desnudos en pleno mes de Diciembre. Movió su cuerpo para acercarse más al calor que desprendía el del otro hombre, puesto que había descubierto que este siempre estaba ardiendo. 

Hubo un breve silencio durante el que se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos y vagamente observando a Harrison, que había cerrado los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración constante y uniforme. 

―Harrison ―murmuró de repente―. Quiero confesarte algo.

―¿Tus pecados? ―inquirió entreabriendo un párpado para enfocarlo. 

―Pecaría gustoso si así podemos repetir lo de esta noche.

Una risa espontánea y genuina que hizo sonreír a Barry escapó de la boca del científico, después de un instante este cabeceó de un lado al otro con diversión y abrió los dos ojos.

―Este tipo de actividades están elevando tu lívido de forma exponencial. 

―Sí ―suspiró Barry―, estos entrenamientos tuyos mejoran mi apetito sexual en vez de mi velocidad.

―Eso no es bueno. Tal vez quieras ponerle remedio.

―No creo que pudiera ni aunque quisiera.

Era sensacional y arrebatador cuando Harrison reía. Porque cuando reía, cuando  _ realmente _ reía, Barry sabía que era una risa sincera que no podía refrenar y que, además, le llenaba los ojos azules de una vitalidad y una calidez poco habituales en él. Sin embargo, había otras veces en las que Harrison simplemente sonreía y, por regla general, Barry había aprendido a notar, esas sonrisas no le llegaban a los ojos. No eran naturales, no eran reales. Eran una máscara. Por ese motivo le pirraba en demasía ver a Harrison reír y ser él el causante de esa risa.

Recordaba el día que habían tenido su cita hacía algo más de una semana y se habían encontrado con Rena. Recordaba los celos y la sensación placentera que le instalaron esos celos, porque Harrison sentía celos por él y aquello le brindaba una seguridad y una calma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero Barry también recordaba la intuición que sintió en aquel momento, mientras paseaban tranquilamente hasta su casa, una intuición que le alertó de que la actitud del científico no podía ser sólo debida a los celos, una intuición nacida de su observación y su empeño en conocer a aquel misterioso hombre repleto de sombras del pasado y secretos. Y todo eso, lo que desconocía, le molestaba.

―¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ―dijo Barry, sentándose de pronto.

―¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

―En todo este tiempo que he estado en tu casa a menudo, nunca he visto ninguna fotografía. Ni de ti, ni de tu familia… Tampoco de Tess Morgan.

No se volteó para observar la expresión de Harrison ante su pregunta, mantuvo la vista fija en el lago y en la ciudad de Stream City reluciendo al lo lejos como una vela encendida en la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre no la había visto venir. Notó movimiento a su lado y, en un instante, Harrison se había sentado también, ayudado por sus brazos. 

―¿Por qué motivo me estás preguntando esto?

―Me pareció extraño, es… es extraño. 

―Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas atrás para poder salir adelante.

Barry abrió los ojos con incredulidad y volteó para mirarlo. Estuvo a punto de protestar. Quiso rebatir aquellas palabras tan insensibles a su parecer; deseó decir que él nunca dejaría atrás a su madre, que no le parecía justo, que siempre conservaría un recuerdo, una fotografía, que nunca se le pasaría por la mente deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a ella; ansió, también, hacerle confesar si haría lo mismo en el caso de que el propio Barry muriera, gritarle que no ridiculizara sus sentimientos y lo llenara de vergüenza antes de siquiera poder confesarlos, preguntarle si esos sentimientos eran recíprocos o si solo estaba viviendo un sueño. Pero se mordió la lengua y todo aquel batiburrillo de anhelos permaneció sofocado como el grito de un mudo.

―Sé que tienes secretos, Harrison ―murmuró en su lugar―. Sé que hay algo en tu pasado que te carcome; algo, además de la explosión del acelerador de partículas, que no te deja ser la persona que podrías ser, que te hace creer que eres malvado en esencia y resignarte a ello como si no hubiera alternativa, ¿y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque te conozco.

Tenía las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho y las rodeaba con los brazos flojamente. Bajó la mirada hacia las palmas de sus manos y las recorrió con ensimismamiento.

―Yo… Sé que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo, no confías en nadie, pero albergo la esperanza de que algún día tengas la suficiente confianza y fortaleza ―y finalizó―, la necesaria para descargar ese peso y compartirlo conmigo sin el temor de que vaya a horrorizarme. 

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos en aquel momento fue ancho y hueco, uno que podría contener el peso de la luna en él, el peso de un mundo. Barry no se giró hasta mucho después y cuando lo hizo fue con una sonrisa agradable y ligera suavizando su expresión, una que prometía paciencia y que a la vez ocultaba una innegable desilusión. Pero como Barry no se giró al instante, no pudo atisbar el asombro y la incredulidad que reinaron en el rostro de Harrison fruto de sus palabras, como a un árbol al que hubieran sacudido y deshojado de forma inmisericorde.

Luego la expresión de conmoción se hubo desvanecido y, como ya sabemos, Barry se giró con una sonrisa. 

―¿No querías confesarme algo? 

―Sí ―contestó Barry―. Que a mi me quedan mejor los disfraces.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Por segunda vez en menos de media hora, un destello dorado surcó Central City pasadas las cinco de la mañana del 28 de Diciembre y se detuvo frente a la fachada de una gran casa. Cuando el superhéroe conocido como Flash depositó su carga, el insigne ―y repudiado por igual― científico que había creado el Acelerador de Partículas, sobre la silla de ruedas que había traído minutos atrás, la luna todavía despuntaba sobre la ciudad con el halo tenebroso intrínseco de las noches de invierno, época en la que la luz pierde la batalla contra la oscuridad. 

Flash, más conocido por algunos pocos como Barry Allen, y Harrison Wells se miraron. El primero dijo algo que provocó la risa de ambos, su lenguaje corporal era curiosamente íntimo y en confianza para una relación mentor/subordinado, denotaba una complicidad muy, muy peculiar. A unos metros de ellos había un sujeto. Estaba oculto entre los matorrales y la maleza que flanqueaban la entrada pero estudiaba la escena con avidez y profesionalidad y un ligero temor a ser descubierto. Llevaba horas de guardia allí y había visto pasar a más personas de las que se había esperado en plena madrugada, pero nada le sorprendió más que ver a esos dos juntos viniendo de quién sabe dónde.

El sujeto los estudió atentamente cuando encauzaron sus pasos hacia el portal de la mansión, entonces lo vio. Estaban hablando de algo, el científico abrió la descomunal puerta de entrada, dejándola entreabierta, pero en el momento que Barry Allen fue a deslizarse al interior lo cogió por el antebrazo en un gesto brusco y lo hizo inclinarse hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso. 

Un beso que el superhéroe respondió con vehemencia. Un beso al amparo de la noche. Un beso bajo la mirada de la luna y de alguien más, que por poco trastabilló hacia atrás de la conmoción; empero, en su lugar, se quedó petrificado largos minutos en los que fue literalmente incapaz de reaccionar.

Cuando lo hizo las dos figuras ya habían cerrado la puerta principal tras ellos escondiéndose de los ojos del mundo; cuando lo hizo la realización de lo que acababa de presenciar le golpeó con la fuerza de un titán.

… Barry Allen y Harrison Wells tenían una relación romántica entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dejamos aquí de momento, no se cuando publicaré el próximo, si en una o dos semanas, trataré de hacerlo cuanto antes pero a veces hay días que las palabras no me salen :P 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, cualquier detalle y correción que queráis hacerme sois bienvenidos! 
> 
> Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y eso es todo! Así era en principio el one-shoot, pero ya digo que es bastante posible que lo continúe. 
> 
> Saludos y gracias :)


End file.
